Révélations et tensions au Shinmakoku
by Akroma Daemonius
Summary: Une ombre s'avance sur le Shinmakoku, mettant à l'épreuve les liens qui unissent nos protagonistes. L'histoire se passe trois ans après l'arrivée de Yuuri dans son royaume. Yuuram. *Ceci est ma première vrai fiction, aussi, je m'excuse des fautes et tout le bla-bla habituel, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture tout de même :) * Deux lemon sage et un Hardcore à la toute fin
1. Chapter 1, 2 et 3

**Révélations et tensions au Shinmakoku**

**Chapitre 1 :**

Il venait juste de fermer les yeux en soupirant d'aise, lorsque l'eau chaude entra en contact avec tout son corps. Il eut à peine le temps de songer qu'il était vraiment bien, qu'il sentit le tourbillon devenu habituel le happer vers son royaume.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans les bains royaux.

_Ça y est... je suis rentré, plus que 5...4...3...2...1... _compta t'il mentalement.

_-HEÏÏÏÏKA ! _hurla Gunther Von Christ avant de se jeter sur lui.

-Espèce de boulet ! À peine rentré que tu me trompe déjà, avec Gunther, et juste sous mon nez en plus ! Explosa Wolfram Von Bielefield, comme à son habitude.

Il n'eut pas non plus le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Greta rentrait dans la pièce en courant vers lui.

-Yuuri ! Tu es rentré !

Elle bouscula au passage un Gunther totalement perdu dans un de ces discours complètement barbant, avant de prendre son père adoptif dan ses bras.

-Tu m'a tellement manqué papa ! Sourit l'enfant pleine de joie.

-Tu m'a manqué aussi Greta, mais tu va être toute mouillée ! Rit le roi en l'éloignant doucement.

Wolfram se rapprocha et pris la main de la fillette.

-Laisse le respirer on va l'attendre dans la chambre, chuchota le prince démoniaque.

Puis il se pencha à son oreille et ajouta plus bas à l'adresse de son fiancé :

-Dépêche toi de sortir de là, la mousse à presque disparue... boulet.

Enfin, il partit, laissant Gunther choir, le nez ensanglanté. Un rire nerveux échappa à Yuuri, qui profitât de l'absence momentanée de tout ce petit monde pour se sécher et s'habiller.

_Conrad n'est pas venu... C'est étrange... _se dit le souverain.

Il haussa les épaules avant de sortir doucement, laissant son précepteur perdu dans ses pensée obscènes. Puis il retourna vers Wolfram qui l'attendait avec Greta sur les genoux.

_Ils sont mignons tout les deux..._

Yuuri s'installa à côté de son fiancé, cependant que Greta lui faisait un résumé détaillé de ce qu'il s'était produit pendant ses deux longs mois d'absence.

-Gunther est tellement ennuyant, se plaignit-elle, mais il m'a raconté une histoire que j'adore !

Elle posa un regard complice sur son père blond, avant de continuer, Yuuri choisi de ne pas en tenir compte. Elle se racla la gorge et entama son récit d'une voix professorale imitant à merveille celle de Gunther :

« -Un jour, un jeune homme passionnément amoureux d'un noble, n'arrivait pas à lui montrer son amour car il avait trop peur que ses sentiments ne soient pas réciproques. Alors il monta tout en haut de la plus haute montagne Mrah et invoqua une puissante magie. Cette magie mêlée de ses sentiments pour celui qu'il adulait, créèrent une magnifique rose. Ses pétales se colorèrent de la couleur la plus pure que ce monde ai porté. Il donna rendez-vous au noble qui faisait battre son cœur devant cette fleur, avant de lui expliquer sa signification. Depuis cet instant, un puissant lien les unit, et seule la mort fut à même de les séparer... »

Elle fit une petite pause, savourant l'effet de ses mots sur ses parents. Puis elle recommença :

-Gunther dis que cette fleur n'est en rien _idyllique, _qu'elle forme une unique fleur tout les ans et que de nombreuses personnes vont sur cette montagne pour la récupérer.

-Qu'elle belle histoire, fit Yuuri avec un sourire un peu gêné.

_Où veut-elle donc en venir ?_

-Je me demande si elle existe vraiment, avança la petite fille.

-Ne dis pas de sottises Greta, une telle fleur ne demeure qu'en légende. Sinon, cela ferait des années que cette fleur ne serait plus au sommet de cette montagne, mais dans tout les jardins du Shinmakoku...

Le maoh remarqua très rapidement le rose qui s'était installé sur les joues du mazoku.

_Qu'il est beau... Beau ? Mais à quoi je pense moi... _

-Peut-être pas Wolf, après tout, les Ours-abeilles étaient connu comme étant seulement une légende. Pourtant, nous avons bien vus qu'ils existaient non ? Demanda le brun à un Wolfram rougissant de plus belle.

-Humpf...

Il vit le blond croiser les bras et détourner le regard, prenant un air renfrogné.

-Toujours égal à lui même, grommela doucement le roi plus pour lui que pour les autres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, tricheur ?! rugit immédiatement le mazoku.

-Je ne suis ni un boulet, ni un tricheur ! Répliqua le susnommé sur le même ton.

Greta éclata de rire avant de sauter des genoux de son deuxième père.

-Je vais aller voir Gunther, on à pas fini le cours d'histoire...

Elle haussa les yeux au ciel, complètement désabusée, avant d'entrer dans la salle d'eau. Yuuri entendit le précepteur bondir sur le carrelage avant d'entendre une plainte due à une douleur quelconque. Ensuite, Greta ressortit en tirant négligemment par la manche l'homme aux cheveux violacés, ce dernier encore en transe murmurant inconsciemment un « heïka » entre deux soupirs...

Le soukoku du se retenir de frapper son front avec le plat de sa main, car il savait que ce geste horripilait le blond. Ce dernier regardait encore la porte d'où venait de disparaître leur fille, avant de reposer un regard fier sur son fiancé.

-Wolfram ? Demanda finalement Yuuri.

-Hum ?

-Pourquoi Conrad n'était pas avec tout le monde à mon arrivée ? S'enquit le Maoh

-Cela fait deux jours qu'il à disparut... En fait, si tu n'était pas rentré, je serais partis à sa recherche.

-Seul ? Fit-il ébahi, et inquiet.

Il eu le droit à un des regards courroucés du démon en réponse à sa question.

-Bien sûr, je ne suis pas une mauviette moi ! Argua le noble en bombant le torse.

-Wolf... sa voix se fit réprobatrice. Cela te dérange si nous y allons demain ensemble ?

Yuuri vit le blond hausser un sourcil, surprit, en le jaugeant du regard.

-Et tes leçons ? Tes devoirs en tant que monarque ?

-Au diable, je n'ai guère envie de me faire séquestrer à nouveau par Gunther ou Gwendal... ronchonna le roi.

Un sourire rapide se forma sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis , une lueur d'amusement dansant dans ses yeux.

_Cela lui va beaucoup mieux de sourire plutôt que de faire tout le temps la tête, ça met ses yeux en valeur... Non, mais... Yuuri ! À quoi tu pense !_

-Très bien, mais tu ne couperas pas aux leçons d'aujourd'hui ! Le morigéna l'ange blond

-Peuh...

-D'après Yozak, il serait retenu à quelques jours de cheval d'ici. Tes affaires sont déjà prêtes, il ne manqueras plus que partir. En fait, Gunther sait déjà que tu n'assisteras pas à ses cours, demain... continua Wolfram en prenant un air angélique.

Ce qui eu le don de réveiller la suspicion de Yuuri...

-Tu me semble bien prévoyant... insinua t'il en se rapprochant un peu de son fiancé.

-C'est mon rôle en tant que fiancé ! S'insurgeât faussement le blond.

-Fiancé seulement quand ça t'arrange... Tu deviens sournois Wolf...

-Arrête de m'appeler comme, c'est Wolfram ! Point ! S'énerva une fois de plus le fier mazoku

-Alors arrête de m'appeler boulet ! suivis le roi

-Humpf !

Wolfram se leva rageusement et sortit de la pièce, non sans avoir légèrement rougit. Il claqua la porte dans un grand mouvement gracieux cependant qu'un magnifique « espèce de boulet ! » résonnait dans le couloir. Yuuri soupira en entendant les pas précipités du blond, décroître : oui il était rentré, et tout était comme d'habitude. Cependant, il faudrait vraiment qu'il parle à Wolfram...

Depuis quelques temps, leurs rapports avaient changés, progressivement. Wolfram osait plus se rapprocher de lui, le surprenant des fois dans son dos. Ou, sa main frôlait accidentellement la sienne, ou encore ses yeux intenses qui se plongeaient dans les siens... Mais ces gestes ne le dérangeaient pas. Au contraire. Il s'était mis à les aimer, les désirer. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, il avait découvert qu'il aimait son fiancé depuis longtemps déjà. Mais ce dernier, semblait être distant et proche à la fois. Dans un monde où il n'avait pas accès.

Yuuri soupira à nouveau, son cœur le menait vraiment en bourrique...

**Chapitre 2 :**

Wolfram souriait, son pas se calma.

_Il n'a même pas compris ! Tans mieux, je peux mener mon plan à bien. Je vais d'abord le faire un petit peu languir dans le jardin. Greta doit m'y attendre d'ailleurs. Ma fille est vraiment une bonne comédienne quand elle s'y met..._

Il n'en sourit que plus, avant de dissimuler sa joie. Personne ne devais savoir ce qu'il envisageait. Cette fleur lui appartiendrait, qu'il doive se battre ou non, il l'aurait, au nom de son amour pour Yuuri !

Un sentiment de tristesse enserra sa poitrine. Et s'il ne comprenait pas ? Et s'il ne l'aimait pas ? Cela faisait trois ans qu'il nourrissait un amour des plus passionné et pur. Il lui prenait parfois l'envie de caresser sa main, ou de partager sa chaleur, mais il restait subtil, ne voulant braquer son fiancé. Au début, celui-ci semblait se crisper, mais ces derniers temps, Wolfram avait l'impression qu'il l'appelait à recommencer ses gestes. Le prince n'en était que plus perdu. Il ne tenait plus... Le soir, il n'attendait que de se coucher avec Yuuri, pour rejoindre ses rêves les plus fous. Mais malgré tout, s'il n'avait pas encore demandé à dissoudre les fiançailles, c'était à cause de sa fierté, certes, mais aussi et surtout qu'il n'était pas près à souffrir à nouveau. Son cœur ne s'en remettrais peut-être jamais cette fois.

La voix joyeuse de sa fille adoptive le tira de ses tristes pensées. Elle se trouvait dans le jardin de fleur qu'il entretenait. Sa mère se trouvait avec elle, et toutes deux riaient allègrement.

-Mère, salua Wolfram avec un demi sourire

-Wolfy ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver ! Gloussa l'ancienne reine.

-Wolfram ! S'écria la petite fille en se jetant dans ses bras.

Ce dernier eu le souffle coupé un instant et tomba en arrière serrant la fillette contre lui.

-Merci pour tout à l'heure, sourit le mazoku. Maintenant, passons à la seconde partie du plan !

-De rien Papa, c'est normal ! D'accord !

Elle resserra son étreinte autour du coup du blond et lui baisa la joue.

-Je t'adore Wolfram ! Rit-elle

-Moi aussi, je... je t'adore, murmura t-il gêné, rougissant légèrement.

-Tout le monde l'adore, crus bon de rajouter Cécilia

-Même Yuuri ! Continua Greta. Tu sais Wolfram, tu devrais lui dire que tu l'adore !

-J'y... penserais...

Il était de plus en plus gêné. Mais il se ressaisit et pris un air féroce.

-Mais on va voir si tu m'adore toujours autant après ça !

Il se mit à chatouiller les côtes de la fillette qui tenta de lui échapper, mais Cécilia se mit dans la partie chatouillant aussi le blondinet. Une bataille de chatouille éclata bientôt, tous riant aux éclats, une étrange complicité les liants les uns aux autres. Leur jeu dura, encore et encore, l'après-midi défila très vite...

**Chapitre 3 :**

Yuuri regarda par la fenêtre et vit Wolfram courir après Greta, qui riait aux éclats. Son cœur accéléra devant cette vision de joie pure. Même le blond continuellement de mauvaise humeur, souriait en s'adonnant joyeusement au jeu de sa fille.

_Il faut vraiment que je lui parle... Que je lui dise !_

Mais il ne savait pas comment... C'est alors que lui revint à l'esprit l'histoire que lui avait conté Greta un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu ! Il profiterait de la mission du lendemain pour essayer de trouver cette fleur. Discrètement, il jeta un coup d'œil à la carte du Shinmakoku accrochée au mur et chercha avidement le nom de la Montagne Mrah. Il avait encore du mal à lire cette langue différente de la sienne, mais il arriva à la trouver, vers le Nord. Il étudia toujours du coin de l'œil, le trajet qu'il devrait prendre pour trouver cette fleur.

_Si je l'offre à Wolfram, peut-être qu'il comprendra..._

Pendant tout le temps qu'il avait passé sur Terre, il avait réfléchi à sa relation plus qu'ambiguë avec le mazoku blond. Parfois, il se laissait aller dans les bras de son fiancé, la nuit, mais il se sentait bizarre. Naturel mais étrange...

Cela faisait trois ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble et partageaient le même lit. Trois ans que Wolfram le traitait de boulet, mauviette ou tricheur. Trois ans que lui protestait à ces surnoms peut flatteurs alors que tout cela faisait parti de leur jeu. Trois ans que le guerrier le suivait comme son ombre en clamant toujours haut et fort qu'il était son fiancé et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt de le tromper.

En fait, Yuuri soupçonnait le blond d'avoir recours à ce genre d'attitude pour se protéger de quelconques blessures. Il avait dus vivre dans son passé, un événement qui l'avait rendu méfiant et surtout très sensible. Le Maoh en était certain. S'il adoptait cette attitude bravache, c'était uniquement pour cacher sa sensibilité. Car depuis leur rencontre, il s'était adouci, il avait appris à ne plus tant détester les humains, même s'il demeurait explosif envers lui.

Yuuri ne saurait dire si son maryoku définissait le tempérament de feu du soldat, ou si c'était l'inverse. Cependant, malgré toutes ses crises de colère et de jalousie, Yuuri savait mieux que personne qu'il avait un cœur en or. Il l'avait vu hurler, pleurer, sourire, rire... Il l'avait soutenu dans chacune de ses décision, même les plus stupides. Il l'avait protégé au péril de sa vie (il était mort d'ailleurs à cause de Shoushu), il l'avait relevé et supporté quand il n'avait plus espoir.

À ces multiples souvenirs, Yuuri sentit son cœur se gonfler, puis accélérer. Il découvrait seulement maintenant qu'il l'aimait depuis des années, mais qu'il n'avait jamais eu la force de se l'avouer et de l'accepter.

_Il ne doit plus m'aimer maintenant. Cela fait trois ans que je lui rabâche que nous ne pouvons pas nous marier car nous sommes deux hommes. Trois ans qu'il supporte mon immaturité. Certes, il à presque 85 ans, mais ici, mon âge doit être à peut près le même... Il a raison... Je suis un boulet ! Je dois lui dire, lui faire comprendre !_

C'est ainsi que le roi continua sa joute verbale, jusqu'à ce qu'une décision en naisse. Il allait parler à Wolfram et tout lui avouer ! Sinon (car il doutait de son courage à cela), il irait chercher la rose et l'offrirait au blond pour qu'il comprenne enfin qu'il portait plus que de l'amitié envers lui. Qu'importe ce que ressente aujourd'hui le prince, il lui dirait !

Alors, Yuuri Shibuya 27° Maoh du Shinmakoku se dressa sur sa chaise, une étrange rougeur au niveau des joues, ce qui eu le don de couper le professeur dans son cours.

-Heïka ? S'enquit Gunther

-Je... Je dois sortir ! S'excusa t-il brièvement avant de tourner les talons.

Puis le brun couru à la porte, sans aucune forme de procès. Gunther jeta un regard amusé dehors.

Cela faisait une heure qu'il se demandait quand son roi allait partir. Il faut dire que Wolfram était vraiment diabolique. Depuis le début de l'après-midi il jouait avec sa fille, exprès sous les yeux de son fiancé. Apparemment, tout le monde savait comment leur histoire allai finir, sauf eux même... Gunther soupira doucement en souriant, puis ramassa ses feuilles et déserta la salle.


	2. Chapter 4

_Caence :_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir ^^ J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de la publier, du coup, je continue avec la suite ;) Bonne lecture !:)

**Chapitre 4 :**

Wolfram s'affala de tout son long sur l'herbe tendre du jardin, essoufflé. Il n'eut que quelques secondes de répits, car Greta lui sauta aussitôt dessus.

-Je t'ai eu Wolfram! Rit-elle

-Argh ! Non ! Fis le blondinet. Greta, je n'en peux plus ! Cria t'il à bout de souffle.

-Laissons Wolfy tranquille, le soir arrive, nous allons rentrer nous préparer pour le dîner de ce soir, sourit malicieusement Cécilia tendant la main à la petite fille.

-On retournera jouer demain hein ? Bouda la princesse, peu encline à rentrer.

-Bien sûr, mais c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui, répondit l'ancienne reine.

C'est avec une petite moue triste que Greta accepta la main de Cécilia et la suivi un peu, avant de se retourner et de jeter un regard interrogateur à Wolfram en voyant que celui-ci ne les suivait pas.

-Rentrez sans moi, je vais... m'occuper un peu de mon jardin.

-Ne tarde pas trop, il fait vite frais le soir, acquiesça la blonde souriant avec un clin d'œil complice.

-Oui, mère, j'ai juste besoin de réfléchir un peu...

_...tout seul. Je dois pouvoir mesurer l'ampleur de notre situation seul._

Greta vint en courant déposer un baiser léger sur sa joue en le serrant de toutes ses forces dans ses bras, puis aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, elle rejoignit Céli-sama et elles disparurent toutes deux dans un des multiples couloirs du château.

Le mazoku resta d'abord un instant dans l'herbe devenue fraîche, avant de se lever paresseusement en s'étirant comme un chat. Il lança un regard désespéré aux parterre de fleurs, avant de commencer à arracher les quelques mauvaises herbes qui poussaient entre ses roses. Il laissa alors libre cours à ses ruminations en exerçant ces gestes devenus expert, cependant qu'un soupir lui échappait.

Il faudrait qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains et qu'il parle à Yuuri, fleur mystique ou pas. Il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi, il perdait jour après jour l'espoir que ses sentiments puissent être réciproques. Il avait déjà parlé à Gunther de dissoudre les fiançailles, le seul soucis, c'est qu'il fallait aussi l'accord du Roi... Il profiterait donc de ce voyage pour pouvoir lui parler seul à seul. Mais pour le moment présent, il voulait profiter une dernière fois de leur routine. Les graver au plus profond de son cœur.

Il regarda avec fierté ses roses blanches, et jaune, qui contrastaient avec les œillets bordeaux et bleu. Personne ne pouvait accéder à ce jardin sans encourir sa colère. Il entretenait ses fleurs depuis son plus jeune âge, insufflant tout ses sentiments les plus secrets dans ses gestes passionnés.

Le fait de s'en occuper lui prodigua un bien-être rare, cependant qu'il murmurait une chanson du mazoku. Ainsi, il évacua ses pensées les plus douloureuses, et se coupa totalement du monde extérieur. Tant et si bien qu'il n'entendit pas Yuuri arriver derrière lui. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se racla la gorge qu'il l'entendit.

Wolfram sursauta, avant de se retourner vers lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là boulet ?

-Je ne voulais pas te déranger, tu avait l'air tellement absorbé... Sa voix mourut, avant qu'il ne se reprenne. Je voudrais...te parler.

L'air grave qui s'afficha sur son visage d'ordinaire continuellement jovial, fit frissonner le prince démoniaque.

_Non, pas maintenant... Yuuri, je ne suis pas prêt à entendre ça. Pas ce soir, laisse moi encore cette soirée, je t'en prie !_

-Parler de quoi ? Pas la peine de faire une tête d'enterrement.

Wolfram se félicita intérieurement d'avoir contrôlé sa voix, l'empêchant de trembler. Mais des larmes amères lui montant aux yeux, menaçaient de le trahir à tout instant.

-C'est très important... Je.. je t... Je ne sais pas comment te le dire, je me sens idiot ! Implora le brun.

-Dis le simplement, fais pas ta lavette ! Son attitude bravache menaçait de le quitter à tout instant pour des sanglots d'angoisse.

-Je voulais te dire que... heu... que...

Wolfram soupira. Son roi semblait de plus en plus confus, de plus en plus mal-alaise. Ravalant ses pleurs puériles , il s'avança vers lui, le visage indéchiffrable et posa une main hésitante sur son épaule. Ce geste l'électrisa totalement, mais il y porta peu d'importance.

-Nous verrons cela plus tard veux-tu ? Nous allons rentrer, et faire comme d'habitude, je vais t'appeler « boulet », tu râleras, et cela fera sourire Greta. Puis nous nous coucherons dans notre lit et demain, nous irons à la recherche de ce maudit Weller.

-Wolf...

-Rentrons, je commence à avoir froid, murmura t'il en frissonnant.

Wolfram commença à rentrer, et vis du coin de l'œil son fiancé hocher la tête lentement. Mais il semblait ne pas réussir à esquisser le moindre geste, restant immobile, seulement animé de quelques tremblements. Le blond, agacé, saisi sa main et le tira doucement à sa suite, maudissant son cœur qui s'emballait.

Le repas qui s'en suivi fut l'un des plus calme qu'ils vécurent. La flamme du mazoku blond ne faiblirait jamais, qu'importe son désespoir, qu'importe sa douleur et son ressentiment, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Puis ils allèrent tous vaquer à leur occupations. Wolfram se prépara sans un mot pour la nuit, se couchant dans l'immense lit royal. Puis il roula sur le flanc, feignant le sommeil lorsque le brun le rejoignit. Un long voyage les attendait demain. Il faudrait quatre jours aller et retour pour arriver à la Montagne Mrah.

_Bientôt nous saurons la vérité. Je serais prêt à la douleur... Je serais prêt à tout ce qu'il me dira quand il saura, quand il me haïra._


	3. Chapter 5

_Un chapitre très court désolée ^^' Mais promit, je rajoute vite la suite ! _

**Chapitre 5 :**

_Non mais quel boulet ! Wolfram à raison, je suis vraiment une lavette. IL va finir par me détester si je continue à me comporter ainsi ! _

Yuuri porta le regard sur son fiancé, profondément endormi. Sa respiration était calme, sa poitrine se soulevant paisiblement au rythme de son souffle, sa bouche aux lèvres délicates légèrement entre-ouverte. Ainsi, il ressemblait à un ange, ses cheveux d'or ébouriffés caressant ses joues fines. Le Maoh ne pus se retenir de remettre une mèche folle à sa place, admirant ainsi les traits apaisés du prince. Puis, sentant la fatigue le prendre aussi, il se blottît avec précautions contre le corps chaud de son compagnon, s'imprégnant de son odeur entêtante, en évitant de le réveiller. Il se sentait bien, un sourire vint éclairer brièvement le visage du blond. Celui-ci se retourna instinctivement, passant un bras au dessus de l'épaule du souverain. Le sang monta aux joues de ce dernier, le visage angélique de son prince si proche du siens que son souffle chaud caressait les joues rougies de Yuuri. Il osa jusqu'à caresser du bout des doigts la joue gauche qui avait sceller son destin, pour ne pas le réveiller. Il garderait ça secret, pour lui. Surtout si son fiancé ne l'aimait plus.

Finalement, s'aimer entre hommes ne le dérangeait plus. Au contraire, il voulait se lover dans cet amour nouveau pour lui. Reposer ainsi, dans les bras accueillants et protecteurs de son fiancé au caractère explosif.

Yuuri oublia tout le reste. Son monde, son univers... Tout ça ne portait plus qu'un seul nom : Wolfram.

Leur souffle s'accordèrent, leur cœur battant à l'unisson. Yuuri s'endormit lentement. Cette nuit, peut-être la dernière, il pouvait profiter de cette intimité, sans closes, sans peur. Cette nuit, celui qu'il désirait de toute son âme lui appartenait...


	4. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : **

Wolfram ouvrit lentement les yeux, le soleil levant le tirant de ses rêves agités. La première chose qu'il vit était le visage paisible de son fiancé, qui, pour une fois, n'avait pas été envoyé par-terre pendant la nuit. En fait, il avait passé un bras dans le dos de Wolfram, les rapprochant d'avantage encore. Le prince Von Bielefield sentit ses joues s'empourprer, une étrange pensée le tenaillant.

_Mais à quoi joue t-il ?! Il est tellement proche... Son souffle, sur ma peau..._

Le mazoku frissonna à cette pensée.

_Et si je... non, ce n'est pas raisonnable ! Mais ce seras peut-être la dernière fois que... Non Wolfram ! Il à raison, je deviens sournois... Une simple caresse alors. NON ! Ça va le réveiller. Profite de l'instant, surtout pas un geste, attends qu'il ouvre ses yeux magnifiques._

Mais ce fut lus fort que lui. Il leva doucement la main et effleura la joue du Maoh, son cœur s'affolant à ce contact. Il profita de la plénitude du moment, en prenant garde de ne surtout pas bouger. Mais apparemment, tout le monde ne s'accordait pas à le penser. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée le faisant sursauter et virer au rouge cramoisi, tandis que sa fille adoptive arrivait en courant.

-Wolfram ! Debout ! s'écria t-elle en se jetant dans le lit.

Ce dernier ne pus s'empêcher de grommeler de mécontentement, mais la petite se pencha et murmura à son oreille :

-Sinon tu risque de ne pas pouvoir la cueillir !

-D'accord, d'accord... On arrive. Je réveille se boulet et on arrive.

La petite s'enfuit sans demander son reste, le calme se réinstalla dès les portes fermées derrière elle.

-Yuuri, murmura doucement le mazoku

Des grommellements lui répondirent, et le susnommé lui tourna le dos .

-Yuuri, ne fait pas l'enfant, on doit y aller...

-Nnn... 'core... 5 'nutes...

Wolfram se leva, agacé, contourna le lit, et arriva du côté du Maoh. Il marcha sur un coin de la couverture traînant sur le sol, puis il prit une grande inspiration, et hurla :

-Debout HENACHUKO !

Ce dernier se débattit dans tout les sens comme un démon, la voix puissante de Wolfram le tirant brusquement de sa léthargie.

-QUOI ?! QUOI ?! KESSKIYA !

-Ce qu'il y a ?! Il y à que l'on doit partir chercher Weller ! Tu te souviens ? On part ce matin je te signale ! tonna le mazoku enragé

-Pfff, il est trop tôt ! Murmura le roi, insensible aux mots de son fiancé.

Il se retourna à nouveau et tira un grand coup sur les couvertures, ce qui déstabilisa Wolfram. Ce dernier se retrouva complètement affalé par terre. Sa colère explosa, il se jeta dans le lit hors de lui. Yuuri voulut se cacher sous les couverture en tirant à nouveau sur elles, sauf qu'une fois encore Wolfram glissa. Tant et si bien qu'il se retrouva à califourchon sur le Maoh, leur lèvres jointes en un baiser involontaire.

Quand ils se rendirent tout deux compte de la situation, ils s'écartèrent en virant au cramoisi. Wolfram sentit son cœur s'emballer à toute vitesse. Ce n'était pas son premier baiser, loin de là, mais c'était la première fois qu'il embrassait Yuuri. Et de plus, sans le vouloir...

-Lève toi maintenant, au lieu de faire des choses bizarre, pervers ! Cria t-il avec son air colérique encré sur le visage.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, en état de choc. Le prince démoniaque sortit de la pièce sans voir son fiancé porter ses doigts à ses lèvres en un geste lent.

_Mais qu'est ce qui nous arrive en ce moment ! _


	5. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : **

Yuuri était perdu dans ses pensées, Ao était au pas, suivant le chemin de terre battue, Wolfram chevauchant sa jument à côté de lui. La scène de ce matin le laissait pantois : ce baiser l'avait tétanisé. C'était son premier baiser après tout. Même si son fiancé n'avait pas forcément aimé cela, lui, avait apprécié. Il se remémorait sans cesse la manière dont les lèvres douces et chaudes du mazoku s'étaient posées sur les siennes. Cette nuit, peut-être pourrait-il se permettre de renouveler son geste. Mais pour le moment, le blond avait l'air de nourrir un profond mépris pour lui depuis ce matin.

Le Maoh lui glissa un regard en coin, et constata qu'il faisait toujours la moue du Wolfram blessé dans son ego.

_Comment ferais-je si cette fleur n'existe que dans les fantasmes des habitants de ce monde ? Pas de doute, il faudrait que je lui dise, que je le lui écrive... Bon sang ! Je l'aime, je l'adore, je l'idolâtre... Il est si fort, si confiant en lui. Il a tout ce qu'il me fait défaut. Je le veux mien, je veux pouvoir lui hurler mes sentiments. Je veux son amour inconditionnel, je veux sa passion, sa fougue, sa douceur presque féminine. Cette fleur... Je veux colorer ses pétales de mes sentiments, lui offrir mon cœur sur un plateau. Comment ai-je pu être si idiot, comment ais-je pus ne pas me rendre compte de mon amour pour lui plus tôt ?! _

Un soupir échappa au souverain, ce qui attira l'attention de son fiancé. Ce dernier avait gardé le silence pendant la majeure partie de la journée.

Il faudrait bientôt refaire une pause pour la nuit : le soleil décroissait lentement derrière les arbres de la forêt qui bordait les chaînes de montagnes et les chevaux étaient fatigués de cette longue marche.

_Wolfram... tu dois vraiment me détester. J'aimerais tellement te le dire... Je t'aime !_

-Wolf ?

-Hum...

-À propos de ce matin... Je... je... il se racla la gorge. Je suis désolé... Je... mon geste était... comment dire. Je ne veux pas que tu pense mal... que tu te trompe dans mes intentions.. bredouilla le roi en piquant un fard.

Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans ses explications, Wolfram allait encore se méprendre...

-Arrêtes... murmura le Prince douloureusement.

La peine se lut un bref instant dans son regard avant qu'il ne se durcisse. Ils se perdaient tout deux de plus en plus. Et ça les faisait tout les deux souffrir le martyr.

Il vit du coin de l'œil son fiancé tirer sur les rennes. Sa jument bifurqua sur la droite, et il s'enfonça lentement dans le bois, à la recherche d'une clairière où passer la nuit. Yuuri fit prendre la même direction à son cheval et en profitât pour observer les courbes majestueuses de son compagnon. Puis il descendirent une fois ayant trouvé l'endroit idéal, et attachèrent leur montures. Wolfram rassembla quelques bouts de bois et leur mis le feu, cependant que Yuuri détachait les couvertures des scelles des chevaux.

Ils restèrent à une bonne distance l'un de l'autre, le Maoh ne voulant guère envenimer d'avantage la situation.

Wolfram voulait pleurer, mais son amour propre le retint. Yuuri lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il ne savait pas si ça valait le coup de continuer cette « mission ». Il soupira, ce voyage serait bien long... Il jeta un regard à fendre l'âme à son compagnon, son amour le tuait.

Yuuri frissonna. Le feu allumé par son fiancé ne suffisait pas à le réchauffer. Ce dernier lui tournait le dos, insensible au froid. Alors, le soukoku se leva et rejoignit sans un bruit Wolfram. Il s'allongea à ses côtés, écartant doucement sa couverture pour s'en couvrir aussi. La chaleur du mazoku le réchauffa bientôt, mais il tremblait encore. Yuuri écarta un bras du prince s'en rapprochant encore dans une tendre étreinte. Son rythme cardiaque se stabilisa sur celui de son compagnon, cependant qu'une envie folle lui prit.

Il approcha doucement ses lèvres et les posa délicatement sur celles de l'homme qu'il aimait. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir embrassé son fiancé qu'il réussi à s'endormir...

Wolfram sentit d'abord Yuuri se rapprocher de lui. Il feignait de dormir depuis un long moment mes ses pensées le tenait malheureusement éveillé.

_Il doit avoir froid ce boulet..._

Il se laissa faire quand le brun écarta ses bras, et se blottît contre lui, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se rapprochait autant. Son cœur s'emballa sous les gestes du Maoh, et c'est avec un grand effort sur lui même qu'il se retint de réagir. Mais ce qui le stupéfia, fus de sentir le souffle brûlant de son _amant ? s_ur ses lèvres, puis sa bouche fouler, en une caresse tendre, la sienne. Son cœur rata un battement, il haïssait cette faiblesse.

_Pourquoi faut-il qu'a chaque fois que je suis prêt à entendre la pire des vérités, il faut qu'il ravive mon espoir ? Pourquoi me torture t-il de la sorte ? Pourquoi son baiser fait s'envoler mon cœur ?_

C'est sur ces pensées désordonnées qu'il finit par s'endormir, trop fatigué pour lutter longtemps contre le sommeil.


	6. Chapter 8

_Guest : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ça m'a fait énormément plaisir de la lire :3 j'espère que la suite va te plaire ;) Bonne lecture ! :)_

**Chapitre 8 :**

Lorsque Wolfram se réveilla ce matin, Yuuri n'était plus là. Il le sut avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, car il ne sentait plus la chaleur du souffle de son compagnon sur sa joue. Il se redressa instantanément le cherchant du regard. Le feu s'était éteint pendant la nuit, seule une fumée opaque s'élevait des braises encore chaudes. Puis, remarquant qu'Ao n'était plus attaché autour de l'arbre, il posa le regard sur le sol. Un message avait été griffonné à la hâte dans la terre encore meuble.

« Désolé, je arrivée tôt pour trouber Conradd, et comme toi ne vouloir pas parla, j'ai te laisser réveille-toi. A bienatôt »

_Par Shinou ! Il n'arrive toujours pas à écrire dans notre langue... Pfff... Faudra vraiment lui apprendre un jour. Et il risque de le chercher longtemps son Conrad ! Il est au château, espèce de boulet, ce n'était qu'une excuse pour que je puisse partir._

Mais ni les fautes de syntaxe ni la naïveté de son souverain l'importaient. Sa mauviette de fiancé n'était plus là, il pouvait aller chercher cette maudite fleur. Il s'étira langoureusement, baillant bruyamment. Il se contenta d'un déjeuner rapide, dispersa les cendres et remonta sur scelle. Il lança Fillia au galop une fois sortit de la clairière, mais il mis un long moment avant de rencontrer une seule personne.

_Je me rapproche du but ! Bientôt nous ne pourrons plus nous mentir... J'irais le chercher dès que j'aurais la fleur en ma possession. _

Yuuri y était presque, il le savait, son maryoku s'agitait, il était passé en territoire humain. Il sentait la présence forte de houjutsu, même si cela ne l'atteignait pas forcément. Il était parti dès les premières lueurs de l'aube, sans aucun bruit, pour ne pas réveiller le prince en colère.

_J'espère qu'il à réussi à me déchiffrer et à me comprendre. Leur alphabet est si compliqué aussi... Quelle idée de créer des lettres ressemblant d'avantage à des dessins qu'autre chose ? Si Gunther m'entendait penser, il me taperait sur le bout des doigts. En pus, il serait capable de demander à Anissina de créer une machine pour « lire-dans-les-esprits-kun »... Et ce serait sans doute la fin du monde, avec en plus, un bon nombre de blessés..._

Il sourit à l'image de la jeune femme hurlant « C'est un échec » devant l'air dépité de Gwendal ou Gunther. Mais le son d'une assemblée non loin de lui le sortit de ses pensées, et il s'éloigna de la route principale, s'enfonçant un peu dans les sous-bois.

Là, il se teint les cheveux en blond, et mit des lentilles vertes afin de pouvoir se faire passer pour son fiancé si le besoin se faisait sentir. Il couvrit également son cheval de boue, la majorité des personnes le connaissaient. Puis, il se vêtit d'un uniforme de Wolfram, il se sentit un peut à l'étroit et tiré par quatre épingles.

_Et bein, je me demande comment il fait pour se battre avec ça, et surtout, pour être si élégant... Je ressemble à rien moi !_

Cela avait été très difficile de lui en dérober un d'ailleurs il avait du aller à la laverie et inventer tout un tas d'excuses pour les servantes. Mais au moins, son identité était couverte. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était de ne pas avoir à se servir de la Maken.

Le Maoh remonta sur Ao, et repris la route, arrivant bientôt sur un sentier apparemment oublié qui gravissait la Montagne Mrah. Il lui fallut une bonne heure pour arriver au sommet, laissant la commande à son cheval, lui faisant entièrement confiance. Le sentier escarpé était dangereux, aussi l'étalon prenait le temps de tester le sol sous ses sabots. Pendant la traversée, il se souvint d'un cours de Gunther :

« La Montagne Mrah est connue dans le monde entier pour ses Mrahs, comme l'indique son nom et pour ses duels fréquents. Elle est devenue célèbre grâce au 4° Maoh du Shinmakoku, Armand Le Mélancolique qui fit de ce lieu une terre de pouvoir lorsqu'il créa de toute pièce une œuvre d'une grande valeur et d'une beauté exceptionnelle. Et qui n'a d'égal à sa beauté que sa dangerosité. L'on dit que le poison des Wincott provient en partie d'elle... »

Yuuri douta un instant. Et s'il ne trouvait pas une fleur mais une arme ? Sa curiosité était à son point culminant, il voulait à tout prix savoir.

_Et puis, j'ai fait tout ce chemin jusqu'à elle, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'abandonnerais maintenant !_

Une fois qu'il eu atteint sont but, il descendit de cheval et observa un instant le paysage magnifique et verdoyant qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Il se demandait pourtant ce que pouvait bien être un Mrah, car il n'en avait pas vu un seul jusqu'à maintenant. Cependant, ce qui l'inquiéta le plus, fut qu'il ne vit personne. Il était absolument seul sur ce qui ressemblait d'avantage à une falaise qu'a une montagne. Tandis qu'il promenait son regard sur les hauteurs alentours, il vit enfin ce qu'il venait chercher. La fleur existait bel et bien, et c'était une rose magnifique.

Il s'en approcha doucement, avec prudence, afin de l'observer de plus près : ses pétales noirs onyx semblaient aussi douces que du velours, mais des épines d'acier dissuadait de la cueillir. De ses piques acérées, s'écoulaient un liquide jaunâtre qui rappelait en effet au souverain, la couleur du poison Wincott. Alors qu'il voulut effleurer sa corolle et se gorger de son parfum capiteux, une voix dans son dos stoppa ses gestes :

-Toi le blond ! Ne pose pas tes doigts sur ma fleur ! Grogna un mazoku roux

Yuuri eu un petit temps de réflexion avant de s'inspirer du caractère plus qu'explosif de son fiancé pour répondre en criant, la mine mauvaise :

-À qui crois-tu t'adresser mécréant !? Et ne te met pas en travers de mon chemin !

Mais cela ne le dissuada en rien, car il sortit son épée et fondit sur le Roi. Ce dernier n'eut d'autre choix que de dégainer Morgif qui prononça un petit « Uuuuh AAaahh » une fois libérée.

Yuuri évita aisément le coup trop impétueux de l'homme et en profita pour le défausser de son arme. Puis il abaissa sa lame, dans un mouvement leste et rapide, près de la gorge de son opposant. Opposant qui tomba au sol, les jambes flageolantes, en jetant un regard de respect mêlé de terreur au monarque.

-Mais... Mais qui êtes-vous ?

-Yu... Wolfram Von Bielefield, et cette fleur que tu convoite m'appartient ! Si tu tiens un tant sois peu à ta vie, disparaît de ma vue, et ce en vitesse !

-Oui ! hurla le mazoku sans demander son reste.

Yuuri soupira : il n'aimait pas jouer ce rôle... Mais il devait le faire pour prouver son amour à Wolfram. A peine eut-il rengainé son épée, que deux autres hommes apparurent à leur tours.

-Pauvre petit garçon, tu crois vraiment pouvoir cueillir notre fleur ?

Il ne pu s'empêcher de grincer des dents, et ressortit à nouveau l'épée de son fourreaux.

-Votre fleur ? Laissez moi rire, essayez au moins de la toucher pour voir ! Elle ne vous appartient en rien ! Rugit le Maoh en mode Wolfram.

_Par amour pour Wolfram, je ne faiblirais pas ! Je la lui offrirais, dus-sais-je y laisser mon sang et ma sueur ! Tiens... je commence à réfléchir comme un noble moyenâgeux moi..._

Ainsi, il les repoussa tous, ne laissant ni la fatigue, ni la soif l'abattre. Ceux qui redescendaient bredouille le maudissaient, et bientôt la rumeur qu'un guerrier imbattable du répondant au nom de Wolfram Von Bielefield tenait un siège au sommet de la Montagne Mrah.

Wolfram fut étonné lorsqu'il aperçut un rouquin courir en hurlant. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand celui-ci hoqueta en le voyant et commença à perdre de ses couleur.

-Vous ! Non ! Impossible !

-Pourquoi ça ? Grogna le blond de mauvaise humeur à cause de la présence du houjutsu.

-Vous étiez en haut de la Montagne il n'y a que peu de temps ! Je viens de vous affronter ! S'exclama t-il

-Pardon ? S'enquit-il en descendant de sa jument.

-Vous êtes vraiment Wolfram Von Bielefield, ou un imposteur ? Ajouta l'homme suspicieux

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?!_

-COMMENT ÇA MÉCRÉANT ?! Particules des flammes, obéissez au mazoku qui a défait Shoushu ! Hurla le prince, bouillonnant de rage.

-NON, pitié pas ça !

_Comment peut-il croire que ça va marcher ? Je suis en territoire Humain, je ne peux pas utiliser ma magie avec ce fichu houjutsu !_

-JE suis Wolfram Von Bielefield ?! Qui à osé usurper mon identité ?! PARLE ! Hurla à nouveau le mazoku en le menaçant du doigt.

-Je...Je sais pas ! Personne n'a réussi à le battre ! Il est là haut, il protège cette satanée fleur ! bégaya l'homme avant de fuir.

Wolfram écumait de rage.

_Cette fleur, c'est la mienne, personne ne peut le la prendre !_

Il remonta à cheval, le faisant galoper à toute vitesse, provoquant les regards ébahis des personnes sur le chemin devant lui.

-ÉCARTEZ-VOUS DE MON CHEMIN !

Il ne prit aucunes précautions pour son cheval, la fit gravir un triple galop la montagne, l'épée à la main. Une fois en haut, enfin, il le vit, lui qui portait un de ses uniformes. Mais il tiqua lorsqu'il vit son épée dressée contre celles de deux opposants, qui se battait sans relâche, faisant reculer les autres. Puis il croisa le regard de son double, et pour lui, le doute ne fut plus possible.

_Yuuri ?! Mais... Que fais-tu là ! Ne me dit pas que..._

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un Mrah violet et vert qui surgit de nul part, rugissant de tout ses poumons. Ses grandes ailes d'oiseaux provoquant une tempête, et sa tête de lion immense s'inclina vers le Roi, sa longue crinière verte suivant les courants d'air. Sa langue de serpent siffla, cependant que ses serres s'entouraient autour du souverain, devenu impuissant, et sa queue de dragon fouettant le sol avec rage. Sa grande taille le rendait que plus menaçant, sans compter qu'il commençait à s'envoler de nouveau.

-YUURI ! rugit le mazoku affolé.

Ce dernier gesticula dans tout les sens en, en vain. La créature n'était pas décidée à le lâcher. Wolfram s'élança immédiatement en avant assénant un coup violent à la créature, lui entaillant ainsi le poitrail. Elle répondit dans un rugissement de douleur, mais libéra sa prise sur le Maoh qui fit une belle chute. Le mazoku balança son épée au loin et accouru, le cœur battant la chamade.

_Non Yuuri, pitié, n'ai rien, je t'en prie !_

Il dérapa et se mit à genoux à ses côtés, remarquant qu'il ne bougeait pas. Une fois arrivé à son niveau, il l'entendit renifler, il devait pleurer à cause de la douleur.

-Yuuri ? Dis moi quelque chose..., s'affola le blond, n'osant le toucher de peur de lui faire mal.

-Quelque chose... grommela d'une petite voix le susnommé

-Quoi ?! Non, mais... Tu es vraiment pas possible ! Je me fais du soucis pour toi et tu fais l'idiot !

Il se tut quand il vit une larme couler sur la joue du souverain.

-Où as-tu mal ? Demanda t-il d'une voix douce.

-J'ai perdu une lentille ! Et puis, j'ai un peu mal au dos, mais ça va, je suis plus résistant que tu ne le crois Wolf, sourit enfin le brun.

Mais son sourire s'évanouit en fixant un point derrière son épaule. Il n'eut pas le loisir de se retourner, car une lame froide se posa sur sa gorge, le contraignant à ne plus bouger d'un seul millimètre. Deux bras musclés le soulevèrent et maintinrent ses bras dans son dos il lui était impossible de se défaire de son agresseur.

Une voix grave et désagréable résonna derrière lui, cependant qu'on le forçait à se cambrer en arrière pour offrir une meilleure vue sur sa gorge.

-Maintenant le héros tu écoute ! Cette fleur est à nous, tu vas gentiment nous la cueillir et nous la donner. Sinon, nous allons nous amuser avec le joli minois du blondinet...

_Bein voyons... Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, bande d'incapables créatures stupides !_

-... et il sera méconnaissable après, ricana le guerrier.

_Qu'elle poisse ! Je ne peux pas utiliser mon maryoku ici... Et puis Yuuri n'est pas en état..._

La seule chose qu'il lui vint à l'esprit fut un « Humpf » majestueux et dédaigneux. Ce à quoi répondis son bourreau en lui passant doucement la lame sur la gorge, le coupant peu profondément, mais assez pour qu'un petit sillon de sang coule le long de sa carotide...

_Vas-t'en Yuuri ! Sauve toi, laisse moi, vis, je t'en prie ! Je survivrais, je te retrouverais, je reviendrais quoiqu'il arrive... _

Il se dit avec cynisme que cette pensée, il l'avait déjà entendu quelque part. Puis il attendit.


	7. Chapter 9

_ Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté la suite plus tôt, mais je n'ai pas internet le week-end -_-' Ouai, je sais... c'est nul ^^'_

_**Makyone:**__ Merci encore pour ta review, cela me touche énormément que tu fasse autant d'efforts pour me lire :) Tu parle qu'elle langue au juste ? J'espère que tu arrive à suivre avec Google traduction, et que tu as réussi à comprendre tout de même ce que Yuuri avait gravé dans le sol ^^' _

_ J'espère que cela vous plaît toujours, à vrai dire, ma fic est très longue ^^' Donc j'espère que vous aimerez jusqu'à la fin :) Bonne lecture ! :)_

**Chapitre 9 :**

Lorsqu'une larme de sang coula de la blessure de son fiancé, Yuuri perdit le contrôle de lui même. Qu'il soit en territoire humain ou non lui importait peu. Il se redressa face à ses opposants interloqués, ses forces retrouvées. Son maryoku se déploya en une aura bleue dangereuse, ses yeux se fendirent, ses cheveux déjà assez long, poussèrent encore en reprenant leur couleur noire. Quand il prit la parole, ce fut une voix plus dure, plus mature, plus grave, mais aussi plus séduisante qui s'éleva.

-Vous qui avez osé blesser un homme désarmé en l'attaquant par derrière, et fait couler son sang, méritez d'être punis... Je n'ai pas l'habitude de tuer, mais cette fois, je vais devoir sévir !

Son pouvoir enfla autour de lui, cependant que le vent tournoyait violemment. Les deux hommes reculèrent, le visage empreint de terreur, relâchant finalement le mazoku.

-C'est le Maoh ! Hurla l'un des deux malfrats

Le ciel se couvrit sous la rage du souverain, le vent se fit plus froid cependant qu'une gigantesque entité de nuage et de vent prit forme : se tenait maintenant devant eux un Golem qui abattit sa main sur les indésirables et les kanjis du mot « châtiment » se gravèrent dans le sol.

-SEREBAÏ ! s'écria t-il en les montrant d'un doigt inquisiteur.

Le Golem géant poussa un cri terrifiant et envoya valser ses prisonniers plus loin. Ces derniers, une fois remit debout les jambes flageolantes, prirent leurs jambes à leur cou, et s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste. Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres du Maoh, le vent se calma, le ciel se dégagea et un magnifique soleil refit son apparition, le Golem totalement disparut.

Yuuri sentit ses forces décroître sensiblement, alors il résorba tout son maryoku et vacilla un peu, avant de se stabiliser. Il s'avança lentement vers Wolfram et proposa sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Ce dernier l'accepta, avec une légère hésitation.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Yuuri ? Et pourquoi à tu l'un de mes uniformes ? Fit douloureusement le prince.

_Il n'a toujours pas compris... Allez Yuuri, c'est le moment de montrer que tu n'es pas une mauviette ! Dis lui ! Non... montre lui !_

-Tu ne devine pas ?

-La fleur...

Il le vit baisser la tête tristement et s'écarter de lui. Puis Wolfram se saisit de son épée, complètement ressaisis, le visage indéchiffrable.

-Dans ce cas, je ne te laisserais pas l'avoir, moi aussi je la veux !

_Tiens donc..._

-Je ne me battrais pas contre toi Wolf...

Il en fut complètement interloqué.

-Pourquoi ?

Yuuri ne lui répondit pas. Il lui tourna le dos et s'avança vers la rose, en s'accroupissant devant elle. Enfin, il pus toucher un de ses pétales : sa texture douce était incomparable. Ce qui le surprit par dessus cette sensation agréable, fut de voir le noir se colorer lentement de blanc irisé et de bleu clair. Ses piquants devinrent d'un rouge profond, cependant que le liquide qui s'en écoulait disparaissait totalement, ses feuilles tranchantes s'arrondirent et prirent une belle teinte émeraude.

Une fois remit de sa surprise, il s'attela à creuser autour un petit trou dans des gestes délicats afin de récupérer la fleur avec les racines. Puis il la prit dans ses deux mains, s'imprégnant du nouveau parfum plus doux, délicat et entêtant de la rose, et se releva.

Il surprit le regard indécis de son fiancé, quand il le rejoint, et la présenta devant lui.

-Maintenant que tu l'a eu, à qui comptes-tu l'offrir ?

Yuuri nota la souffrance dans sa voix, et décida d'en finir avec tout ces secrets.

-Tu ne devine toujours pas ? Sourit timidement le roi.

-Tu va l'offrir à Weller n'est-ce pas ?

_Conrad ? Mais, où va t-il donc chercher tout ça ?_

Il secoua la tête, subitement amusé, un petit rire lui échappa. Visiblement Wolfram le prit mal car une moue colérique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Quoi ?! Il n'y à rien de drôle !

-Si, tu es drôle Wolf, rit encore le souverain, le cœur léger. Elle n'est pas du tout pour Conrad, je me demande comment tu as pus t'imaginer une telle chose.

-Humpf !

Yuuri la lui tendit doucement, prenant garde à ne pas brusquer la tige gracile. Il vit son fiancé ouvrir de grand yeux ronds.

-Pour... moi ?!

-Bien évidemment, excuse moi, mais là, c'est toi le boulet ! Sourit-il

-Je... Yuuri, tu sais ce que ça signifie ? Rougit immédiatement le blond

-Cette fleur représente mes sentiments pour toi...

-Je... Yuuri, je... je ne sais pas quoi dire...

_C'est le moment de vérité ! _


	8. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

-J'imagine que... que tu t'en fiche maintenant, après tout, cela fait trois ans que je te repousse. Mais j'ai pris conscience il y à peu, que j'avais besoin de toi. Je me sens vide quand tu n'est pas à mes côtés et surtout très seul. Je me sens bien avec toi, même quand tu râle et que tu t'imagine que je te trompe avec tout et n'importe quoi. Oui, je suis un boulet et une mauviette qui n'a as été capable de m'en rendre compte avant. Je n'ai pas été juste avec toi, tu as fait tellement d'efforts pour moi...

_C'est le moins qu'il puisse dire..._

… c'est dur pour moi Wolf... Je n'ai jamais été amoureux auparavant, je ne savais pas, je ne comprenais pas... Si tu voulais bien me pardonner... Je n'arrivait simplement pas à te le dire. Quand je suis venu te voir dans le jardin l'autre soir, c'est ce que je voulais te dire, mais je n'ai pas trouvé le courage d'affronter ta réponse. Maintenant que je te l'ai dit, je peux te donner la rose et tu pourras l'offrir à qui tu veux, termina Yuuri la voix brisée.

_Pourquoi pense t-il que je ne l'aime plus ?_

-Surtout un boulet oui... Marmonna t-il.

-Pardon ? S'enquit le Maoh pensant avoir mal compris.

-Espèce de boulet ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais offrir cette fichu fleur à quelqu'un d'autre que toi ?!

-Wolf...

-Non, laisse moi finir, et incruste toi bien ça dans le crâne : tu es le seul pour qui j'aurais fait tout ce chemin. Je te l'ai déjà dit, si tu tombe, je tombe avec toi. Tu es mon fiancé, il est normal que je te l'offre !

-Je ne veux pas que tu me l'offre pacque je suis ton fiancé...

_Il ne comprends vraiment rien... Par Shinou ! Il pense que je veux lui offrir simplement parc-qu'il est mon fiancé ?_

-Je ne voudrais pas te l'offrir pour ça ! Tu n'a encore rien compris !

-Tu ne m'aide pas beaucoup, grimaça le monarque.

Wolfram remarqua la mine penaude du brun, cependant que lui même piaffait d'impatience. Puis, ce que lui avait dit Greta lui revint en mémoire :

_« -Je t'adore Wolfram !_

_-Moi aussi je... je t'adore_

_-Tout le monde l'adore_

_-Même Yuuri ! Tu sais Wolfram, tu devrais lui dire que tu l'adore !_

_-J'y... penserais... »_

-Je n'ai jamais menti sur ce que je ressens. Mais il est vrai que j'ai songé sérieusement à dissoudre nos fiançailles. Pacque je pensais qu'elles ne te rendaient pas heureux. Moi non plus, je n'ai jamais été à l'aise avec... tout ça, s'empêtra t-il, plongé dans la profondeur des yeux de Yuuri. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, car j'ai toujours eu espoir que tu puisse avoir les même sentiments que moi. J'ai vraiment douté, surtout ces derniers jours. J'étais réveillé hier soir, quand tu es venu me rejoindre pacque tu avait froid. J'étais complètement perdu, et je pense que toi aussi. Je... je t'adore Yuuri...

Il se racla la gorge de plus en plus rouge, il n'avait plus l'habitude de ces deux mots...

-Non.. Je t'aime. Je croyais que toi, tu ne m'aimais pas. J'avais l'impression que tu tournais autour de Weller...

-Tu pensais mal, Wolf. C'est toi que j'aime...

_Il m'aime... Il est amoureux... de moi ! C'est l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie ! Je... Que faire ?_

Son cœur était en fête, ses joues empourprées, mais il n'eut guère le temps de faire quoique ce soit : Yuuri le devança en l'entourant de ses bras, la rose toujours dans les mains. Il posa la tête sur son épaule, et Wolfram le sentit s'imprégner de son odeur. Alors, dans des gestes lents qu'il avait oublié, il encercla son fiancé dans ses bras, de la même façon.

-Laisse moi reposer un peu ainsi, murmura Yuuri, enfin, sauf si le houjutsu te dérange trop

-Reste autant de temps que tu le désire... Ce n'est pas ces petites pierres qui vont gâcher ce moment.

Ils restèrent donc dans cette position un instant, avant que le Maoh ne s'écarte (trop vite au goût du démon) et replonge ses yeux dans ceux de Wolfram. Ce dernier posa sa main sur la joue gauche de son fiancé et se jeta à l'eau.

_Tant pis s'il n'aime pas, mais après tout, c'est lui qui m'a embrassé la dernière fois !_

Lorsque leurs lèvres s'unirent, un frisson lui échappa. Yuuri fut d'abord surpris mais répondis avec ardeur au baiser. Soudain le brun éclata de rire, fou rire qui augmenta lorsqu'il croisa le regard interrogateur du blond.

-Non mais franchement... Conrad quoi ! Je ne 'ai jamais vu comme autre chose que comme un très bon ami. Certes, je lui dois mon nom, mais quand même ! Explosa de rire le Maoh.

-Tu ne seras donc pas déçu si je te dis que toute cette histoire de mission était une invention, et que Weller va bien ? Demanda innocemment le guerrier.

-Non, je m'en doutais un peu quand nous avons commencé à bifurquer vers les montagnes et que nous avions passés la frontière, sourit encore le roi.

-Tu ne seras pas déçu non plus si je te dis qu'il est en couple ? S'enquit-il.

-Sérieusement ? Conrad ?

-Oui, sérieusement, rit Wolfram.

-Avec qui ? Depuis quand ? Elle s'appelle comment ?

-Du calme, enfin ! Je ne sais pas, tu auras qu'a lui demander toi même ! Pour l'heure, on va rentrer !

-Attends, je prends la fleur, aide moi à la mettre dans un sac s'il te plaît...

-Ce n'est pas trop risqué ? Personne ne l'a jamais ramenée Yuuri...

-Personne n'a réussi à l'approcher de si près surtout !

Wolfram haussa les yeux au ciel, avant d'aider son fiancé à passer la rose dans une sacoche en cuir avec un peu de terre. Une fois ceci fait, il vola un baiser rapide au brun (qui grommela d'insatisfaction) et remonta en scelle.

-Aller, on perd du temps boulet !

-Wolfram...Fit Yuuri réprobateur.

-Mon boulet, continua t-il avant de lancer Filia au pas sur la descente.


	9. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

Leur retour fut plus rapide, et se passa dans une meilleure atmosphère, cependant, ni l'un ni l'autre, ne savait vraiment comment agir avec l'autre, aussi restèrent-ils des plus chastes pendant tout le trajet.

Yuuri avait beau dire et faire devant son fiancé, il n'avait que peu d'expérience, et aucun élément de comparaison. Ce qui le rendait complètement pudique et innocent. Il pensait cependant que cela ne déplairait pas plus que ça à Wolfram, qui arrêterait sans doute de le traiter de tricheur, et de s'imaginer qu'il le trompe.

Ainsi, lorsqu'ils franchirent les portes de l'enceinte du Château-du-serment-du-sang, il expliquait à Wolfram à quoi servait un téléphone, et comment cela fonctionnait. Il aperçut au loin la silhouette de Conrad, accompagné de Cécilia et de Greta. Il fit trotter rapidement Ao avant de l'arrêter à leur hauteur, ce dernier piaffa en renâclant avant de se stabiliser.

-Bon retour heïka, sourit le guerrier

-C'est Yuuri ! Et où étais-tu depuis tout ce temps ? Le réprimanda t-il.

-Greta m'a menacée de me kidnapper si je ne jouais pas le jeu, grimaça le brun avec un air contrit.

-C'est pas vrai Yuuri, j'ai juste dis que je perdrais accidentellement la clé de sa chambre... répondit-elle avec un air angélique.

-Greta sais comment arriver à ses fins, et n'a pas peur d'employer les grands moyens, elle ! Persifla

la voix de Wolfram dans son dos.

-Vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ? S'enquit Céli-sama avec amusement.

-Oui mère, et même plus que ce que j'espérais, sourit le blond avec tendresse.

Le Maoh le vit descendre gracieusement de Filia, avant de le rejoindre et de passer un bras possessif autour de sa taille. Geste qui fut ponctué par un sourire appréciateur de l'ancienne reine, par un éclat de rire joyeux de la princesse, et d'un air encore plus bienveillant de la part de Conrad.

Gunther dévala à cet instant les marches du parvis en hurlant comme à son habitude. Il s'arrêta face à eux, essoufflé de sa course.

-Ma...Majesté...la...fleur...existe bi...bien ? Demanda t-il à bout de souffle.

-Oui, nous l'avons même ramené ! Fanfaronna t-il, fier de lui.

Il lança un regard appuyé à Wolfram qui signifiait « je-te-l'avais-bien-dis ! ».

-Pouvons nous la voir ? Fit innocemment Cécilia.

-Bien sûr, attendez deux minutes... Wolf, pourrions-nous la replanter dans ton jardin ?

-Je la replanterais moi-même, personne ne touche à mon jardin ! Plastronna le susnommé.

-Pas même moi ?

Yuuri ouvrit de grands yeux, en prenant un air angélique, ce qui fit céder son compagnon apparemment, car il opina faiblement avec un léger soupir d'exaspération. Puis il alla récupérer la fleur, avant de laisser Ao aux soins de Darcascos. La petite assemblée émit une exclamations d'émerveillement lorsqu'elle fut mise à leur vue.

-Qu'elle belle rose, je n'en ai jamais vu de telle couleur auparavant... remarqua doucement une voix inconnue dans leur dos.

Yuuri se tourna vers sa source et découvrit avec surprise, une magnifique jeune femme brune, aux yeux verts limpides. Son visage bienveillant rivalisait de beauté avec celui de Cécilia, et la fluidité de ses mouvements lui faisait penser à une danseuse. Elle prit place à côté de Conrad, où elle glissa son bras sous le sien et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule du guerrier. Ils partagèrent un regard tellement intime que Yuuri se sentit gêné.

_Est-ce que j'arriverais une jour à avoir de tels rapports avec Wolf ?_

Il lança un regard en coin à son fiancé et le surpris à sourire devant la nouvelle venue. Quand il remarqua que Yuuri le fixait, son sourire s'agrandit, mais il reporta son attention sur le couple.

-Évidemment, puisqu'elle s'est colorée avec les sentiments de Yuuri !

Ce dernier sentit le regard pesant de Conrad sur lui, comme s'il craignait sa réaction.

-Je ne le savais pas, désolée, fit-elle contrite, bien que Yuuri décela une petite étincelle d'indignation.

-Wolf... Calme toi un peu, tsss...

Il secoua négativement la tête.

-C'est la première fois que je vous vois, comment vous appelez-vous ? Sourit-il malicieusement.

-Maurine, Votre Majesté, en effet, c'est l'une des premières fois où je viens ici, répondit-elle.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna le brun.

-Elle vient de la Terre, plus particulièrement de France, Yuuri-heïka, cela fait un peu plus d'un an que nous nous sommes rencontrés... Devança Conrad.

-Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? Continua le monarque.

-Bon Yuuri, tu continuera ton interrogatoire à un autre moment, d'accord ? Pacque là, on a une fleur à replanter, et j'aimerais assez prendre un bain vois-tu, pacque l'aventure c'est bien, mais c'est éreintant. Et tu ne te défile pas, tu viens avec moi !

Il eut à peine le temps de saluer l'assemblée que son fiancé le tira par le bras, déclenchant les rires des spectateurs.

-Nous avons déjà mangé heïka, profitez-en pour dîner en tête à tête ! Cria Cécilia en leur faisant un signe de la main.

_Elle est aussi sournoise que Wolf quand elle s'y met... Maintenant, je sais d'où il tient la majorité de son caractère !_

Wolfram arrêta de le tirer seulement une fois à côté de son jardin.

-C'est un privilège que tu as Yuuri, je suis le seul à avoir touché cette terre depuis mon arrivée ici, rougit le blond.

Le soukoku sourit tendrement hésitant à le prendre dans ses bras, mais préféra baiser la commissure se ses lèvres si douces, provoquant un tressaillement chez son fiancé.

-Désolée, j'ai du mal à m'y faire...

-Moi aussi, mais ça viendras. Montre moi les gestes Wolf...

-Bah... heu... c'est à dire que... Bafouilla le prince.

-Mais non, pas ceux là ! Pour planter la fleur, je ne vais pas la garder tout le temps dans les mains ! S'esclaffa le Maoh.

-Arrête de rire ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! S'enflamma son fiancé.

Yuuri soupira, s'assit devant le parterre puis laissa l'élu de son cœur lui montrer les premiers gestes. Il plongea ensuite la rose dans le trou creusé pour elle, et c'est tout les deux, en parfaite harmonie, qu'ils remirent de la terre autour de la fine tige. Durant tout le processus, Wolfram se tenait accroupi derrière lui, ses mains guidant celles du brun.

Il sentait le souffle chaud de son compagnon, lui chatouiller le cou, et faire se soulever doucement ses cheveux. Cette promiscuité de leur corps, le fit frissonner, mais bientôt, son estomac protesta bruyamment, attestant de sa faim.

Cela eu le don de faire sourire le blond, et finalement, ils allèrent dîner main dans la main, enfin heureux et unis... Pour le meilleur, comme pour le pire 3

Et là vous vous dîtes : « Happy end ! » en souriant... Et bien non ! (mwahahahahaha 3:) ) Ce n'est que le début du programme, alors restez bien assis et profitez de la suite ! ;) (Je pense la poster demain :) )


	10. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 :**

Wolfram attendait Yuuri dans leur lit, déjà vêtu de sa chemise de nuit rose, repensant à leur repas en tête à tête, où ils avaient étés tellement gênés l'un et l'autre, qu'ils s'étaient contentés de manger en silence, se jetant parfois un regard un peu confus.

Il sourit à ce souvenir, cependant que son fiancé émergeait de la salle de bain, où il se préparait. Le seul ennui, c'est que le fier mazoku ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec lui. Pendant tellement de temps, il avait dit trouver les relations entre deux hommes étranges, qu'il ne tenait pas à le brusquer. Même si lui ne mourrait que plus d'envie de le prendre dans ses bras depuis qu'il connaissait les sentiments du brun, il préférait mettre ses désirs de côtés pour satisfaire au mieux son compagnon.

Celui-ci entrouvrit les couvertures avant de s'y glisser et se tourna vers lui.

-Tu ne dors pas encore ? Fit Yuuri étonné.

-Non, je t'attendais, répondit le mazoku en rougissant.

-C'est... c'est gentil de ta part, tu es... hésita le souverain, tu es mignon...

-Pffff, je ne suis pas mignon, boulet ! Et puis, de nous deux, ce n'est pas moi qui charme tout le monde ! Grommela t-il.

-Ah oui ? Et quand nous cherchions le houseki et que des brigands nous ont attaqués devant une auberge, ce n'est absolument pas toi qui à fait choir toutes ces jeunes filles ! Persifla le roi.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si la vue d'un beau blond aux yeux verts les rends hystériques...

-Et comment se portent tes chevilles à part ça ? Grinça des dents le brun.

-Merveilleusement bien, sourit-il, lumineux.

-Tu es incorrigible Wolf...

-Et toi donc ! Mais... c'est ce qui fait ton charme ! Rit encore le mazoku.

Ce fut Wolfram qui prit les devant cette fois-ci : il rapprocha son corps de celui de Yuuri, posa doucement sa main sur sa joue et baisa ses lèvres avec passion. Ce dernier, bien que surpris, répondit bientôt au baiser, rapprochant inconsciemment son corps de celui, enfiévré, de son compagnon. Mais bientôt, leurs baisers prirent de l'intensité, le Maoh demandant l'accès à sa bouche de sa langue. Un petit gémissement échappa à Wolfram et il se maudit de se montrer si sensible, tandis que leurs langues se caressaient. Un frisson de plaisir secoua Yuuri, et le prince s'en félicita, leur passions s'intensifiaient toujours plus.

_Comment ais-je pus penser qu'il ne m'aimait pas ?! Le simple fait qu'il me laisse le prendre dans mes bras en témoigne, qu'il m'embrasse, qu'il glisse ses doigts sur ma poitrine..._

Son cœur battait la chamade, il ne savait pas où il trouverait la force de les arrêter, il ne pouvait se permettre de vendre sa vertu dès le début, de plus, ce serait mal vu, leur fiançailles n'étaient même pas encore officielles... Mais il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, il voulait s'enrouler dans la passion de son amant, que cette nuit ne cesse jamais, que le monde cesse de tourner pour eux...

Leurs souffles se firent de plus en plus saccadés cependant qu'ils se caressaient langoureusement. Apparemment, Yuuri décida qu'il faisait trop chaud, car il remonta la chemise de nuit de Wolfram, jusqu'à la lui enlever. Ce dernier déboutonna son pyjama en le mettant presque à nu aussi. Lorsque leur peau se rencontrèrent, un violent tremblement prit de court le prince démoniaque, qui glissa son corps sur celui de son fiancé, le couvrant de baiser volés. Ce fut au tour de Yuuri de gémir et de trembler sous ses caresses.

-Wolf...Wo-Wolf...

-Hummm ?

Il baisa le cou du souverain, heureux de son effet sur lui.

-Ce n'est pas bien...

-Non, c'est vrai...

Il descendit le long de la carotide, mordillant au dessus de la clavicule.

-Nous...Aaah... Nous devrions arrêter là, non ? Fit le roi de plus en plus confus.

-Tu es beaucoup trop raisonnable quand tu t'y met... geignit-il.

Vexé, mais heureux que Yuuri les ai arrêtés à temps, il se rallongea à ses côtés, un sourire indéfectible fixé sur ses lèvres rouges. Ce dernier remit une de ses mèches à sa place dans une douce caresse, reprenant doucement son souffle.

-Pourquoi je suis trop raisonnable ? Sourit le souverain, les joues encore empourprées, en se collant tout de même contre lui, la tête sur le torse de son amant.

-Je pensais jamais dire ça un jour, maugréa le blond. Mais ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon, j'ai trop mal au dos pour faire quoi que ce soit...

Il caressait ses cheveux noirs, si doux, complètement fatigué de leur « mission ».

-Vraiment ? S'enquit immédiatement son fiancé en se redressant afin de plonger son regarde dans celui émeraude qui fixait le plafond.

-Ce n'est rien, tu n'a pas besoin de faire cette tête, je suis habitué ! Puisque je te dis que je ne suis pas une mauviette ! J'ai juste trop chevaucher ces derniers jours, alors mon dos s'est raidit...

-Je peux te masser si tu veux, proposa gentiment Yuuri.

-Pas la peine ! Se hérissa aussitôt le mazoku.

Il pria pour que sa réaction n'attise pas la curiosité de Yuuri, mais ce fut raté.

-Vraiment j'insiste !

Wolfram le vit se redresser, se mettant à genoux dans le lit, attendant apparemment qu'il se redresse.

-Je refuse ! Brailla subitement le blond.

-Ne m'oblige pas à te l'ordonner... Laisse moi te faire du bien, laisse toi aller, ce ne seras pas long tu verras ! Miaula le roi d'une voix de velours.

Wolfram frissonna à ses mots, peu enclin à se laisser aller... Mais il capitula lorsque Yuuri lui fit des yeux de chien battu.

_Il est vraiment pas croyable... Et puis, il ne devrait pas me le dire comme ça, on dirait qu'il sous-entends autre chose cet idiot !_

-Faîtes donc, Votre majesté, mais soyez doux je vous prie, répondit-il sur le même mode avec un petit soupir de désespoir.

_À suivre ! XD Il faudra attendre un peu pour du lemon, Wolfram est très conservateur, aussi, pas de relations physiques avant le mariage! :) _

_Merci a tout(es) ceux (celles) qui me lisent, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que je suis lue :)_


	11. Chapter 13

_N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, comme ça, je sais si ça vous plaît toujours ou non :) Bonne lecture ! :)_

**Chapitre 13 :**

Gunther effectuait, comme à son habitude, sa ronde du soir près de la suite royale, quand sa curiosité le piqua : il dressa l'oreille, la collant contre la double porte royale. Il rougit malgré lui en pensant que ce qu'il faisait était mesquin et que leur vie ne le regardait en rien, cependant, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher... Qu'elle ne fut pas sa stupeur quand il entendit la voix de Yuuri s'élever :

« -Ne m'oblige pas à te l'ordonner... Laisse moi te faire du bien, laisse toi aller, ce ne seras pas long tu verras ! Miaula le roi d'une voix de velours.

-Faîtes donc, Votre majesté, mais soyez doux je vous prie, répondit Wolfram de la même façon, avec un petit soupir ».

Gunther mit une main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un cri de stupeur, s'implorant au silence.

_Non, votre majesté, vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! Heïkaaaaa ! _

Un grand silence s'installa finalement, seulement rompus par quelques gémissements. Gunther n'en revenait pas, son nez s'était mis à saigner sérieusement.

« -Aaah, Yu-Yuuri, non ! Aah-arrête, ça me fait mal ! S'écria soudain la voix du mazoku blond, comme un plainte.

-Détend toi, là, comme ça, ça va passer... le rassura la voix basse du susnommé.

-Je...Aaah, oui... Tu as raison, ça va mieux maintenant... Aaah...

-Tu vois, c'est normal au début, mais tu va vite t'y faire. Je suis sur que tu en redemanderas après ! Plastronna le brun.

-Je... Boulet, n'insinue pas de telles choses ! Ça fait encore plus mal, là ! Hurla le blond.

-Je croyais que tu n'était pas une mauviette... Et arrête de m'appeler boulet ! »

Gunther entendit le son d'une gifle sur la peau nue, son auquel répondit Wolfram par un grognement.

« -Tu vois Wolf, tu es bien détendu maintenant, ça passe tout seul non ?

-En tout cas, tu es loin d'être aussi doux que je ne le pensais, gémit le dit ''Wolf'' »

_Je suis d'accord avec lui... Heïïïïkaaaaaa ! Pourquoi tant de haine ?! Vous qui êtes si jeune ! Faire de telles choses !_

Gunther versa quelques larmes inutiles, se re-concentrant sur ce qu'il entendait.

« - Je sais, désolé, mais j'y étais contraint, sinon tu n'aurais pas eu de plaisir ensuite... N'est-ce pas mieux maintenant ?

-Hummm, si... Un peu plus fort... Aaaaah, oui, comme ça... »

Il entendit Yuuri éclater de rire, et s'imagina de suite la scène. Un raclement de gorge irrité dans son dos le sorti de son observation, le faisant violemment sursauter. Il tourna un regard penaud derrière lui, son sang se glaça complètement dans ses veines quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Gwendal.

-Gunther, qu'elle motivation te pousse à être si indiscret à une telle heure de la soirée ? Demanda la voix grave du guerrier tandis qu'il fronçait d'avantage les sourcils.

-Absolument rien ! Sourit-il aussi tôt, un rire nerveux lui échappant.

-Vraiment ? Cela n'a en rien à voir avec le couple royal ?

-Non, pas du tout, je... je frottais juste mon pantalon qui avait une saleté !

-Bien sûr, en tout cas, une sacré saleté, ça fait un bout de temps que tu y est...

-Gwendal, je...

-Ce que tu fais est immature Gunther, le réprimanda le brun.

-Mais écoute toi aussi ! Ils... Ils n'ont pas le droit !

-Ils en ont tout les droits, et je ne m'abaisserait pas à ça... Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher.

-Mais...Mais !

-Pas de « mais »... Va te coucher !

Gunther se renfrogna, mais disparut sans un mot, laissant là Gwendal. Ce dernier tendit finalement une oreille contre la porte, se demandant vraiment si Wolfram outre passerait déjà ses principes...

« -...Vraiment du bien, soupira ce dernier.

-Tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! Et ce n'était pas la peine de te tortiller dans tout les sens. Comment veux-tu que je te masse correctement si tu te crispe au moindre touché ? Fit le Maoh, amusé.

-Je n'y peux rien ! Grinça des dents le blond.

-Ne me dit pas que tu es chatouilleux... avança le brun. »

_Tu as été découvert mon cher frère, je te souhaite bien du courage !_

Un sourire étira les lèvres du général, se doutant de la tournure des choses.

« -Absolument pas ! bouda aussitôt la voix du mazoku.

-Vraiment ? Même si je fais ça ? »

Un grand éclat de rire se fit entendre, cependant que Gwendal se doutait de l'issu de cette scène.

« -Aaaarrrrrêêêêêttttttteeeeee çççççççaaaaaaa ! Hurla le prince, mort de rire.

-Héhéhé, je connais ton point faible maintenant ! Répliqua le brun de façon sadique.

-Yuriiiiiiiiii ! Je vais te...

-Me rien du tout !

-Arrête, je t'en priiiie, j'en peux plus, gémit-il entre deux éclats de rire. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa, cependant que les deux fiancés devaient reprendre leur souffle.

« -Si tu raconte ça à quiconque... tu es mort ! Pesta le jeune Von Bielefield.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Wolf, rit Yuuri, hilare. »

Gwendal décida qu'il en avait assez entendu. Il s'écarta de la double porte, son sourire toujours sur le lèvres, et s'en alla vers ses appartements.

_Mon pauvre Wolfram, ce n'est que le début de ta peine, connaissant sa majesté, tu risque d'en souffrir souvent... En tout les cas, mieux vaut que je surveille de près Gunther, avant qu'il n'aille trop loin..._


	12. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 :**

Cette fois encore, ce fut Wolfram qui se réveilla en premier, lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil se posèrent sur son visage. Il s'étira doucement, afin d'éviter de déranger son fiancé qui avait encore sa tête sur son torse.

_Pour une fois que je ne le fais pas tomber du lit..._

Cette pensée, l'amusa un instant, puis, il caressa les traits tranquilles du souverain pour le réveiller. Ce dernier soupira en souriant, avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de s'étirer à son tour.

-Bonjour mon roi, murmura le blond.

-Bonjour Wolf, répondit le susnommé avant de se redresser et de l'embrasser doucement.

-Tu as bien dormi ?

-Comme un bébé et toi ? Sourit le brun.

-Idem, j'étais tellement exténué hier, et... ton massage m'a vraiment détendu, avoua timidement le mazoku.

-Je t'avais bien dit que ce serait agréable ! Il lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

Mais bientôt, il leur fallut se préparer pour le petit déjeuner, Yuuri délaissant son jogging du matin.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la salle à manger, Conrad, Maurine, Cécilia et Gwendal se trouvaient déjà à table. Wolfram s'installa à la droite de Yuuri et entama de suite le repas, après un bonjour joyeux à tous. Ils avaient tellement peu l'habitude de le voir de si bonne humeur qu'ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire en retour. Cependant, l'allégresse fut de courte durée, Gunther arrivant précipitamment en hurlant dans tout les sens.

-Heïkaaaaaaa !

_Allons bon, dès le matin... Pfff, qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore celui là ?_

_**-**_Comment avez pus me faire une telle chose ?! geignit le précepteur.

-Faire quoi ? Quand ? Où ? Rougit Yuuri.

Wolfram nota le regarde noir que glissa Gwendal à Gunther, réalisant ce que ce dernier avait bien pus entendre.

-Hier soir ! Et toi Wolfram, je ne pensais pas que tu romprais tes principes ainsi !

-Mais je... commença le susnommé.

-Gunther, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle, tais-toi, intima Gwendal d'un ton sec.

-Allons Gwen, laisse le donc continuer ! Gloussa Cécilia, cependant qu'elle glissait un regard complice à son plus jeune fils.

Ce dernier lança un regard froid à Gunther, croisant sans le vouloir le regard amusé de Conrad et celui gêné de sa compagne.

-Ils consommaient leurs fiançailles ! l'accusation tomba comme une sentence.

Un grand silence s'imposa, cependant que tous se jetait des regards emplis de sous entendus douteux.

-Tu raconte n'importe quoi ! Et puis c'est quoi ces manières d'écouter aux portes ?! Se hérissa aussitôt le mazoku blond.

-Mais, j'ai tout entendu, majesté, vous lui disiez qu'il en redemanderait et vous l'avez violenté !

-Hum-hum, Gunther, peut-être s'agit-il seulement d'une mégarde, proposa Conrad.

-Et il me semble t'avoir dit que ce que tu faisait était immature et qu'ils avaient tout les droits... continua Gwendal en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais...Mais !

-Expliquez vous donc Majesté, sourit aux anges Céli-sama.

-Notre vie privée ne vous regarde en rien ! S'écria le blond.

-Du calme Wolf, s'il te plaît... Et bien, hier soir nous... hum, comment dire. Je dois leur dire Wolf, je suis désolé, mais ils vont se faire de fausses idées si ça continue...

Il lui lança un regard emplit d'incompréhension, se demandant bien de quoi il voulait parler... Puis il réalisa et rougit violemment.

-Yuuri... Je t'interdit de raconter ça ! C'est juste entre nous ! L'implora t-il.

-Notre « mission » à nécessitée une longue chevauchée, et donc Wolfram avait mal au dos. Donc je l'ai massé...

-Voilà ! Fin de l'histoire ! le coupa t-il en grommelant.

-C'est tout ? Fit Cécilia déçue.

-Mais, ce que j'ai entendus, c'était bien pire ! Fit Gunther d'une voix suraiguë.

-Ça, c'est pacque Wolf est très chatouilleux... avoua enfin le Maoh.

Wolfram n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Il l'avait dit ! Devant tout le monde ! Il rougit que plus fort, couvert de honte.

-Yuuri... murmura t'il, le visage incliné, ses cheveux dorés cachant son expression.

-... donc ça à été très dur de le persuader, et de le détendre, soupira le brun.

-Mais...

-Mais quoi Gunther ?!

-Ils ne sont même pas fiancés officiellement ! Wolfram n'a pas à poser ses mains sur Sa Majesté ! pleurnicha encore l'ancien combattant.

-En l'occurrence c'est moi qui posais mes mains sur lui... minauda ce dernier.

La colère de Wolfram montait de plus en plus, il explosa tout bonnement devant les yeux ébahis de tout les monde : il se leva brusquement, envoyant sa chaise valser derrière lui, dominant ainsi Yuuri de toute sa taille, puis il lui claqua la joue gauche dans une magnifique baffe qui resterait dans la légende. Un nouveau silence s'installa pendant lequel le souverain frottait sa joue avec surprise.

-Wolfram ! S'exclama l'ancienne Maoh.

-Espèce de... BOULET ! Révéler à tout le monde mon secret, c'est déjà assez horrible ! MAIS J'EN AI ASSEZ QUE L'ON ME VOIT JUSTE COMME LE FIANCÉ PAR INTÉRIM DU Ô PUISSANT MAOH !

Il avait apprit ce qu'était l'intérim il n'y à que peu de temps, mais avait facilement intégré l'expression. Un lueur de défi sauvage animait le regard vert vif du mazoku blond.

-Je ne retire rien ! Rugit-il encore, fulminant.

Il ne fit pas attention à Maurine qui se penchait discrètement à l'oreille de Conrad pour lui demander ce que signifiait sa claque, bien qu'il entendit ce dernier lui répondre qu'il s'agissait d'une demande en fiançailles. Non, il se concentra de toutes ses forces sur les yeux si profonds de Yuuri qui le fixaient.

-Wolfram... Tu n'es pas un fiancé par intérim... Tu es le seul fiancé que j'aurais un jour. Comment fais-t'ont pour officialiser des fiançailles ? Demanda simplement le monarque totalement calme.

Wolfram fut touché de sa réaction, même si elle était loin d'être celle qu'il imaginait. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard victorieux à un Gunther qui boudait.

-Il suffit de l'annoncer au conseil des 10 nobles et à la cour royale, sourit Gwendal.

_Waw... Ani-ue_ _sourit... c'est tellement rare !_

-Je demanderais à Murata de s'en charger le plus tôt possible, Wolfram, tu peux te calmer maintenant, et la prochaine fois que tu veux quelque chose, si tu pouvait éviter de me frapper... tu fais mal... Sourit Yuuri d'un air contrit.

-Désolé, Yuuri...

Ignorant royalement tout les regards posés sur eux, il se pencha et baisa doucement la joue marquée de sa main, encore chaude par le coup. Puis, il se recula et fut surpris de voir Yuuri se lever et s'accroupir devant lui, un genoux au sol, le regarde vrillé sur lui, ce avant de prendre sa main et de la baiser.

-Veux-tu vraiment devenir mon compagnon, mon amant, mon conseiller, mon roi ? M'être fidèle, me guider dans la lumière comme dans l'ombre ? Demanda t-il soudainement, la voix tremblant sous un stress contrôlé.

Son intervention adoucit tout le monde, qui s'attendrirent devant son geste, Wolfram, lui, ne savait guère que répondre à cela.

-Bien sûr, qu'elle question ! Je te suivrais où que tu ailles, si tu dois tomber, alors nous tomberons ensemble. Et je...

Un bref éclat de rire lui échappa, sous l'émotion, et il posa lui aussi un genoux à terre.

-Et je jure de t'apprendre nos coutumes... Ici, mettre un genoux à terre est une demande de sacrifice et le baise main est une demande de petite vertu... Si tu vois ce que je veux te dire ! Rit le blond.

Il vit avec amusement, les joues du souverain s'empourprer.

-Oh... Pardon, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, rit nerveusement Yuuri.

Conrad se racla la gorge, les ramenant tout deux à la réalité, avant de continuer joyeusement :

-Peut-on finir ce repas maintenant ?en riant, cependant que Gunther courbait les épaules et s'en allait en traînant les pieds.

Le blond se rassit, de nouveau gêné, en faisant fi des regards emplis de fierté maternelle de la Sexy-Queen. Un magnifique « _Hengni waru » _retentit dans leur dos, mais personne n'y fit attention, le roi étant trop occupé à questionner Maurine sur ses origines et sur leur rencontre.


	13. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 :**

La nouvelle rose émit d'abord une petite lumière bleutée, qui s'intensifia sensiblement. Elle produit ensuite un son strident qui se répercuta contre les façades du château, brisant quelques vitres. Partout, les occupants tombaient en se tenant la tête. Les seuls qui ne semblaient pas atteint par ce son étaient Yuuri, Wolfram, Maurine et Conrad.

Ils restèrent ébahi devant ce phénomène, eux même ne percevant rien du tout, jusqu'à ce que Wolfram sortent en courant, vite suivi par les autres. Ils remarquèrent là une lueur inconnue, bleue foncée qui colorait les mûrs vers les jardins de Wolfram : la rose continuait d'illuminer, mais le son sembla s'arrêter. Tout les mazokus du château s'étaient endormi. Un immense ronflement se fit entendre, surprenant Yuuri.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? S'enquit-il en criant pour couvrir le bruit d'une tempête qui se levait.

-Je ne sais pas ! Le ronflement ne viens pas des gens !

-Votre Majesté ! S'écria Conrad en le rejoignant rapidement.

Il le mit derrière lui, aux côtés de Maurine, qui levait un regard indescriptible vers le ciel.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda t-elle inquiète.

-Un Mrah ?! Fit Yuuri surprit.

-Un quoi ? Répétât-elle, ne comprenant pas de quoi il s'agissait.

La créature descendit du ciel dans un rugissement tonitruant qui roula contre les reliefs comme un coup de tonnerre.

-Un Mrah, c'est une créature d'ordinaire très solitaire, et qui ne descends que très rarement des hauts plateaux des montagnes ! Continua Conrad, sortant son épée.

-Et pas n'importe lequel, c'est le Mrah légendaire ! Weller, protège Maurine, je me charge de Yuuri !

La créature, beaucoup plus grande que celle qu'ils avaient rencontrés au sommet de la Montagne Mrah, était de couleur blanc-argenté, avec de grand yeux bleus-violets, et une crinière oscillant entre le doré et le cuivre. Elle resplendissait de milles-feux, les rayons du soleil encore bas léchant ses courbes athlétiques, lui donnant des reflets magnifiques.

-Wolf, je suis un grand garçon maintenant, je peux me défendre tout seul ! Grommela le souverain.

-Non, tu n'es qu'un mauv...

-Je t'interdit de terminer cette phrase !

-Les garçons ! Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de se disputer ! Intervint la grande brune.

-... iette...

-Wolfram Von Bielefield ! JE NE SUIS PAS UNE MAUVIETTE ! Hurla le roi, le boucan provoqué par les immenses ailes de la créature devenant insoutenable.

Bientôt cependant, elle se posa dans la grande cour, ayant à peine assez de place, un grognement guttural faisant trembler le sol leur intima de ne plus bouger d'un seul centimètre. Ses grands yeux fendus firent le tour des personnes un tant sois peu insignifiantes devant elles, avant de se poser sur la fleur derrière eux, qui, pour le coup, ne brillait plus du tout.

-Approche sale bête, et je te jure que tu goûtera de ma lame ! Siffla le prince entre ses dents.

La créature répondit à cela en baillant bruyamment, dévoilant une collection de crocs aiguisés comme des rasoirs impressionnante.

-Wolfram, surtout ne fais rien d'imprudent... murmura Conrad, sur la défensive.

-Je sais que ce que je fais Weller !

Le regard du Mrah se désintéressa à nouveau des potentiels ennemis, afin de le reporter sur la fleur. Yuuri comprit donc ce qu'elle désirait et préféra le lui léguer avant que cette situation ne s'aggrave.

-Wolf, baisse ton épée... le somma t'il doucement.

-Baisser mon épée ?! Mais ça va pas ou quoi ? Tu veux tous nous faire tuer ?

-Non justement, fais moi confiance et baisse ton épée. Conrad aussi.

Bien qu'étonnés et suspicieux, ils obéirent, toujours tendus à l'extrême, près à bondir au cas où.

-Conrad, sois prudent... Implora Maurine.

Ce dernier hocha la tête doucement, son regard toujours concentré sur celui de la créature.

-Wolf, je crois qu'il veut la rose... avança le brun quand il remarqua le troisième regarde appuyé de la bête sur celle-ci, laissant échapper un gémissement tonitruant.

-Et puis quoi encore ! C'est notre rose, elle symbolise notre amour, je ne laisserais personne nous l'enlever ! Rugit le mazoku.

-Ce ne sont pas les choses qui symbolisent nos sentiments, c'est les actes que nous avons commis en leur nom. Ce n'est pas cette rose qui symbolise mon amour pour toi, mais tout les combats que j'ai enduré pour toi. Ce n'est pas cette fleur qui symbolise ton amour pour toi, mais le fait que tu as été près à sacrifier ta vie pour sauver la mienne.

-Yuuri...

Ce dernier leva lentement les mains au dessus de sa tête sous l'attention du Mrah, cependant qu'il reculait lentement vers la fleur. Un grognement s'entendit encore, mais il continua, jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur du parterre.

-Tu veux bien m'aider Wolf ? Maurine, puis-je vous demander de tenir ouvert le sac qu'il y a juste à côté ? Conrad, reste devant et surveille les mouvements de la créature.

Tous acquiescèrent avant de faire ce que le Maoh avait demandé, aussi, avec l'aide de son fiancé, il put déterrer doucement la rose, en prenant garde à ne pas casser les racines, et la glissa dans le sac en toile de jute que tenait la jeune femme. Il remarqua le regard attentif que la créature vrillait sur lui, mais il ne vit aucune trace de bestialité en elle. Aussi, une fois son opération terminée, il s'approcha à pas mesurés du museau démesuré du Mrah légendaire. Ensuite il présenta le sac devant lui et le posa sur le sol avant de reculer d'un pas.

-Revient maintenant Yuuri, lui demanda Wolfram, inquiet.

Mais la créature allongea le cou et ouvrit sa gueule sur un grondement sourd, re-dévoilant ses crocs. Wolfram accouru immédiatement, se saisissant de son épée, et chargeant vers elle.

-YUURI !

Trop tard, il se retrouvait déjà ensevelis sous une épaisse couche de bave : apparemment, le Mrah était le gardien de cette fleur et le remerciait plutôt chaleureusement de le lui avoir redonné.

-Yuuri ! Est-ce que ça va ?

-Je...Je me sens...Baveux... fit le susnommé en agitant les bras pour se débarrasser d'un peu du liquide visqueux.

Il s'approcha de Wolfram, une mine résolue gravée sur le visage.

-Tu es sur que tout va bien ? S'enquit à nouveau le mazoku.

Yuuri ne répondit pas, se contentant de se jeter sur Wolfram, enserrant ses bras autour de lui, le recouvrant lui aussi de la bave du Mrah. Puis il s'écarta et contempla son œuvre, hilare. En face de lui, le fier Wolfram Von Bielefield était recouvert d'une substance blanchâtre glauque qui lui collait aux vêtements, avec une mine de dégoût, mêlée de fureur assombrissant son visage angélique. Il ne pus se retenir bien longtemps et éclata de rire, bientôt rejoins de Maurine, puis de Conrad. Même le Mrah émit un son rauque pouvant être pris pour un gloussement.

-Yuuri... Je vais...te...TUER ! Hurla le prince en s'élançant sur le maoh.

Mais celui-ci avait déjà prévu le coup et esquiva sans mal, allant se réfugier derrière une des pattes immenses de la créature argentée. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'elle le saisirait par cette patte pour le mettre sur son dos, puis Wolfram, avant de prendre délicatement le sac dans sa gueule et de décoller à nouveau.

-Heïka ! Cria Conrad.

Mais c'était trop tard, ils étaient déjà trop loin dans les cieux pour pouvoir agir.

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle leur fasse du mal, le rassura la brune. Elle ne voulait que la rose, elle doit en avoir besoin pour la remettre à sa place initiale, c'est tout.

-Comment peux-tu savoir cela ?

-Intuition féminine ! Cette créature n'est pas malfaisante, je le sens, elle est juste une gardienne qui tient son rôle à cœur, sourit la jeune femme.

-Tu es forte mon amour, heureusement que tu es là... chuchota le guerrier à son oreille.

Il ramassa son épée, la rengainant, avant de prendre sa compagne dans les bras, et de l'embrasser passionnément. Il remit à sa place une mèche de Maurine à sa place, avant de l'enlacer à nouveau.

-Ils ont encore du chemin à faire, sourit le brun.

-Ils auront tout leur temps, affirma t-elle.

-Encore une intuition ? Rit le brun.

-Peut-être, rit-elle à son tour.

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant de soupirer... Ils avaient tout un château à réveiller, et surtout, auquel expliquer la présence de quatre gigantesques empreintes incrustées dans les pavés de la cour.


	14. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 :**

Yuuri glissa un regard discret à son fiancé : il semblait aussi malade qu'en bateau, mais il se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas vomir sur la créature. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien, pourtant, les voyages en avions ne le dérangeaient guère...

_Peut-être que cela passeras si je l'occupe un peu..._

Le Maoh se retourna avec précautions, pour éviter de gêner le vol du Mrah, et prit doucement Wolfram dans ses bras. Il planta son regard dans celui émeraude de son amant, se laissant submerger par sa profondeur.

-Tout va bien Wolf, respire. Calme toi, tout va bien.

-Ais-je l'air d'aller bien ? Grommela le mazoku entre ses dents.

-Je t'aime Wolf...

-Mmmh... Moi aussi... Je t'aime...

Sa nausée commençait à disparaître apparemment, car il se permit d'inspirer longuement.

-Oui, concentre toi sur ma respiration, continua le brun avant de reprendre le blond dans ses bras.

Ils ne bougèrent plus, profitant du calme, cependant que la respiration agitée de Wolfram se cala sur celle, tranquille, de son compagnon. Cependant, le répit fut de courte durée car le Mrah amorça sa descente sur le sommet de la Montagne Mrah. Ce dernier était recouvert d'un sceau lumineux violet et rouge qui vrombissait du même son que la fleur. Celle-ci s'était remise à luire doucement, comme en communication avec la montagne elle même.

Une fois au sol, Yuuri aida Wolfram à descendre, car il avait tellement les jambes flageolantes qu'ils n'arrivait pas à descendre seul. La créature s'ébroua gracieusement avant de les pousser du museau vers le lieu où ils avaient déterrés la rose, puis elle ouvrit la gueule et laissa retomber sur le sol, le sac en toile de jute.

-Je crois qu'il faut la replanter, argua t-il.

-Sans blagues... Tu pense vraiment qu'elle nous aurait fait faire tout ce chemin juste pour tes beaux yeux ? Grommela le mazoku blond.

Yuuri décida de passer outre sa remarque et de prendre les devants. Maintenant qu'il connaissait les mouvements adéquates, il recreusa un trou idéal pour la rose et la recouvrit de sa terre. Le sceau lumineux disparut aussitôt, la fleur reprenant son apparence originelle. Le Mrah légendaire se mit à ronronner bruyamment, semblant les remercier d'avoir tout remit à sa place.

-Faire tout ce chemin juste pour une stupide plante...

-Vas-tu arrêter de ronchonner un peu ? On dirait un grand-père aigris ! Grommela à son tour le roi.

-Je n'ai que 84 ans ! Protesta ardemment le prince.

-À 84 ans, sur la terre, on est un grand-père, parfois même un arrière grand-père ! signala t-il amusé.

-Humpf !

Le roi se rapprocha de la bête qui avait un regard bien trop humain, et hésita un instant à caresser son pelage, mais celle-ci franchit d'elle même la distance qu'il avait laissé en sécurité. Elle n'en ronronna que plus, fermant ses paupières recouvertes de plaques d'os. Il sentit son fiancé approcher dans son dos et enserrer sa taille d'une main, tandis qu'il posait l'autre sur le pelage soyeux du Mrah. Le souffle chaud de Wolfram lui chatouillait la nuque, provoquant chez lui un petit frisson. Puis celui-ci la baisa doucement, ce qui donna la chair de poule au Maoh.

-Peuh... Tu as un goût horrible Yuuri... Grimaça le prince mazoku.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est à cause du Mrah !

-Je sais, mais c'est vraiment pas terrible !

-Il faut lui donner un nom... murmura t-il doucement en réfléchissant. Armadiël... Descendant d'Armand le Mélancolique, et du ciel ! S'exclama t-il une fois qu'il eut trouvé.

Le Mrah sembla apprécier, car il les gratifia à nouveau d'un de ses coup de langue baveuse, au comble de Wolfram. Yuuri ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en se débarbouillant le visage, son fiancé allant pester un peu plus loin, vexé de son éclat de rire. Il passa un bon bout de temps à grommeler, refusant l'aide du souverain, qui souriait toujours devant sa réaction. La créature elle même semblait bien s'amuser, un son rauque et guttural résonnant encore dans l'espace.

-Oh ça va toi, ce n'est pas drôle ! Que dirais-tu si on te recouvrait de bave ! Se hérissa le blond.

-Je crois qu'il faudrait un lac entier pour ça, rit le roi.

-Elle ne perd rien pour attendre !

Un élan de tendresse prit Yuuri, qui malgré tout était heureux d'avoir enfin pus exprimer ses sentiments à son fiancé. Il le rejoignit en silence et l'étreignit passionnément, se fichant de se salir encore plus. Puis il baisa ses lèvres douces et chaudes, à la surprise du jeune Von Bielefield, qui répondit cependant avec chaleur. Il le sentit plaquer ses mains sur ses hanches et le souverain ne put s'empêcher de s'empourprer, il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de ces gestes.

_Mais c'est tellement agréable, je ne peux me défaire de son emprise... Comment ais-je fais tout ce temps ? Comment ais-je pu si bien me mentir pour ne pas voir l'emprise qu'il à sur moi ?_

Cependant que leur étreinte devenait de plus en plus passionnée, Armadiël émit un bramement retentissant, signifiant que ce n'était pas le moment, qu'il leur fallait à présent repartir. Yuuri sentit Wolfram se crisper, mais la créature avait raison. Plus vite il seraient de retour et plus vite il pourront oublier cette histoire. C'est avec toute la résignation du monde qu'il fit remonter son fiancé sur le dos immense du Mrah avant que celui-ci ne le soulève à nouveau pour le poser à sa place. Elle décolla à nouveau, ses lourdes ailes faisant dangereusement se plier les arbres sous les bourrasques violentes qu'elles créaient.

_J'espère que tout va bien au château... Et puis, il y a encore cette histoire de fiançailles officielles à régler, avant que je ne me fasse étriper par Wolf..._ _Veux t-il toujours se marier avec moi au moins... _

Son cœur fit une embardée, cependant qu'il prenait son courage en main, se retournant vers un Wolfram tout à fait verdâtre.

-Heu... Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément le moment mais... Je voulais te demander quelque chose...

-Mmmh ? Hoqueta le mazoku mal en point.

-Je... Il prit une grande inspiration et lança d'une traite :Estcequetuveuxbienm'épouser ?

-Quoi ? Je... n'ai rien comprit... Baragouina Wolfram.

-Est-ce que tu veux bien m'épouser ?

Sa voix dérapait dans les aiguës, il attendait la réponse avec crainte. Après tout, peut-être que Wolfram ne l'aimait avant, que parce qu'il était insaisissable...

-Qu'elle question...

Il reprenait des couleurs naturelles à présent, bien qu'une subite rougeur au niveau des joues semblait le déranger.

-Évidemment, si je suis ton fiancé c'est parce qu'on va se marier non ?

Yuuri ne répondit pas, il se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras, heureux. Wolfram répondit à cette étreinte, bien qu'un hoquet étrange lui échappa à nouveau. Alors le Maoh recommença à l'apaiser, comme à l'aller.


	15. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 :**

Murata soupira, et remit ses lunettes à leur place sur son nez.

_Ah, ce Shibuya... Il lui faut vraiment du temps avant de comprendre certaines choses. Heureusement que je suis là ! _

Il se redressa, le dos encore douloureux : il s'était endormi complètement courbé sur sa chaise à cause de ce son abominable. Il devait maintenant affronter une foule terrible qui l'attendait dans la grande cour du château-du-serment-du-sang. Gwendal venait de le mettre au courant que Yuuri voulait enfin officialiser ses fiançailles avec Wolfram, et le rôle de l'apprendre à tout le monde lui revenait évidemment.

_Héhéhéhé, je leur réserve une petite surprise à ces deux là ! Tout le monde est en effervescence, ils n'en reviendront jamais ! Ah là là... Heureusement que je suis là ! Ils ne m'en remercieront que plus après ! _

Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne sorte énoncer son discours à la foule. Il se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention des citoyens sur lui, et entama d'une voix claire :

« -Vous avez été aujourd'hui mandés pour annonce officielle. Notre souverain Shibuya Yuuri Hajaku Furu 27° Maoh du Shinmakoku officialise par la présente ses fiançailles avec le Prince Von Bielefield Wolfram. Leur union sera célébrée dans une semaine, faisant du prince son roi consort. Selon la tradition, ils testeront leurs sentiments pendant cette semaine au cours des épreuves qui prouveront leur étendue. Demain, se tiendra la première épreuve ! L'annonce est terminée, bonne journée à tous ! »

Il s'inclina brièvement, avant de rentrer, mais il tomba nez-à-nez avec Conrad.

-Messire Weller, comment allez-vous ? Sourit-il, fier de son coup.

-Parfaitement bien votre excellence, cela dit, je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient prévu de se marier si tôt... Ce ne serais pas du tout l'un des plans de sa Majesté Shinou ou bien même de vous ? Sourit également le guerrier, feignant l'innocence.

-Shinou ? Non, il ne se mêle guère de cela...

-De vous alors, continua Conrad sans se départir de sa bonne humeur.

-Assurément ! Parfois, Shibuya à besoin qu'on lui montre le chemin, et d'un bon coup de pied aux fesses, pardonnez ma familiarité, et en temps que Grand-Sage, c'est également mon rôle...

-Vous êtes incorrigible votre excellence... Le morigéna doucement le garde royal.

-Certes ! Ce n'est pas le tout, mais j'ai un mariage à organiser en exprès, je dois vous laisser !

-Si vous désirez mon aide, n'hésitez pas ! Mais je crois qu'Anissina pourrait aussi vous être utile, quand il s'agit de fête, elle sais toujours faire ce qu'il faut... Oh et... Si vous allez la voir, emmenez Gunther ou Gwendal avec vous, juste au cas où, suggéra gentiment Conrad.

-J'y songerais, merci !

Il salua le garde, et couru (par Shinou, ce qu'il détestait ça) chercher Doria pour lui remettre une liste de corvées qu'elle devrait partager avec toutes les servantes.

_Shibuya ne devrait plus tarder d'après ce que j'ai compris... Je dois me dépêcher ! Le plus difficile seras de le séparer de cette furie blonde... peut-être que Messire Von Voltaire me serrait utile dans ce rôle... Il est bien l'un des seuls qui à de l'influence sur cette tête brûlée et qui saura se faire écouter de lui. Mais avant tout, affrontons le conseil des dix nobles. Heureusement que j'avais prévu le coup, et qu'ils sont arrivés il y a deux jours déjà..._

En effet, Murata se doutant de l'issu de la « mission » improvisée, en avait profité pour organiser un conseil avec les dix nobles. Certains avait mit quelques jours à venir, mais ils étaient tous arrivés en secret. Yuuri ne connaissait donc pas leur présence, ce qui était bon pour ses plans.

Un petit ricanement lui échappa... Il était vraiment diabolique...

_En y réfléchissant bien, il n'y eu qu'une personne qui arrivait à ma cheville. Je me demande si elle vit encore..._

Il soupira à nouveau... Bien sûr qu'elle vivait encore, sinon, il n'y aurait pas cette ombre qui avançait lentement, perfidement sur le Shinmakoku. Cependant, il hésitait à en parler avec le Maoh. Shinou semblait être confiant en ce qui se déroulait. « Laisse faire le temps » qu'il avait dit, « ce qui doit arriver arrivera de toutes les façons. Mieux vaut qu'elle se déroule comme il à été prévu, cela éviteras des ennuis de tailles »

Pour une fois, même lui se sentait dépassé. Pour l'une des premières fois de sa longue vie, il ne savait pas où Shinou volait en venir, alors il attendrait, et quand il faudra agir, il agira.

Mais le temps n'était pas aux noirceurs de son esprit, mais à la réjouissance d'un futur mariage à organiser.

_Allons donc chercher ce Gwendal, je sens Shibuya se rapprocher d'ici, dans moins d'une dizaine de minutes, il sera là._

À nouveau il dut courir afin de trouver le général dans l'aile Ouest du bâtiment. Enfin, il le trouva, apparemment très occupé à échapper à une inventrice en furie. Il se glissa derrière lui en silence, observant la scène avec amusement.

-Messire Von Voltaire, puis-je vous demander une faveur ? Demanda t-il à voix basse.

-Tout ce que vous voulez ! Du moment que je m'éloigne d'ici ! Chuchota précipitamment le guerrier, en proie à un stress profond.

-J'aimerais que vous éloignez Messire Von Bielefield de Sa Majesté pour ce soir.

-Pourquoi ?! S'exclama le mazoku brun, surprit.

-Chuuuut... !

On entendit des pas précipités dans le couloir... « Gwendal ?! Cesse de faire l'enfant, je te trouverais de toutes façons ! ». Le silence répondit à la voix qui s'éloigna d'eux rapidement.

-Pour les épreuves avant le mariage, je veux qu'ils ne sachent rien dans la mesure du possible !

-Ne me dîtes pas que vous organisez un mariage qu'eux même ignorent ?

-Si, c'est le cas ! Rit doucement le soukoku.

-Je ne peux rien faire ! Refusa le mazoku.

Murata sourit d'un air carnassier.

-Anissina ! cria t-il, faisant bondir Gwendal. Anis...

-Stop ! D'accord ! D'accord, je ferais tout ce que vous voulez mais ne la ramenez pas vers là ! pesta le général.

-Je veux juste que vous prenez Wolfram à l'écart, je pense qu'il saura immédiatement ce dont il en retourne demain, lors de la première épreuve, mais pour ce soir, il doit être séparé de Yuuri.

Un lourd battement d'aile se fit entendre non loin de là, le couple royal était presque arrivé.

-Les voilà, venez !

Murata tira Gwendal à sa suite, ne finissant pas de courir, afin d'arriver dans la grande cour avant les fiancés. Il fut étonné un bref instant de les voir tout deux sur le dos du Mrah légendaire.

C'est avec amusement qu'il vit Yuuri aider à descendre le jeune Von Bielefield, avant de caresser le museau de la bête qui s'ébroua, menaçant de détruire un ou deux bâtiments de sa longue queue de dragon.

-À bientôt Armadiël ! Reviens nous voir à l'occasion ! Cria joyeusement le souverain en faisant de grands signes de la main à la créature s'élevant gracieusement dans les airs.

Celle-ci lui répondit d'un rugissement puissant, avant de disparaître petit à petit dans les ciel.

Murata jeta un bref regard à Gwendal, qui hocha doucement de la tête avant de s'approcher d'un Wolfram complètement lessivé.

-Wolfram, maintenant que tu es le fiancé officiel du Roi, j'ai de nombreuses choses à t'apprendre ! Retrouve moi dans mon bureau dans dix minutes !

_Huummm... La méthode _je-te-noie-dans-le-travail-pour-t'occuper_... Pas mal, il fallait y penser... Cela évitera de devoir trop lui expliquer. Il comprendra déjà bien vite !_

-Quoi ?! Mais je viens à peine d'arriver Ani-ue !

-Cela n'est pas mon affaire, il ne te reste plus que 8 minutes !

Murata vit le bourreau Von Voltaire se retourner sous le regard noir de son jeune frère. Il chercha ensuite de l'aide de la part de Yuuri, mais ce dernier haussa les épaules, ses grand yeux innocents emplis d'incompréhension.

_C'est à moi de jouer maintenant !_

-Shibuya ! Que c'est-il passé ?

-Heu, et bien... Il se trouve que la fleur que nous avions ramenés est gardée par le Mrah légendaire, et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle quitte la Montagne Mrah. Donc nous nous sommes fait enlevés par cette créature afin de la replanter à sa place originelle. Mais elle n'est en rien méchante ! Expliqua confusément le Maoh.

-De toute façon, tu as trouvé ce que tu avait à trouver là bas non ? Sourit-il.

-Peut-être même plus que je ne le pensais, sourit aussi le souverain.

C'est ce moment béni que Gunther choisi pour faire son apparition.

-Heïkaaaa ! Partir comme ça ! Sans explications ! Encore ! Alors que je devais vous donner un cour ce matin !

-Hahahaha... Gunther... rit nerveusement Yuuri. Le devoir m'appelle Murata, je dois te laisser, désolé !

Ken prit un air attristé, mais jubilait intérieurement...

_Je n'ai plus qu'a informer le conseil des Dix familles nobles, et le tour sera joué !_

Il attendit sagement que Yuuri ai totalement disparut pour foncer à la table ronde où devaient déjà l'attendre les nobles s'étant déplacés.

En fait, seulement7 des membres étaient présents, Gwendal occupant en ce moment même le jeune Von Bielefield, Gunther donnant les cours à Yuuri et les Von Grantz toujours un peu à part.

Quand il entra dans la salle, ils se levèrent tous de concert, cependant qu'il prenait place sur un des sièges vides.

-Bien, l'audience peut commencer. Pourquoi avoir réuni le conseil, Daïkenja ? S'enquit durement Valtrana Von Bielefield.

-Pour annoncer ici les fiançailles officielles entre notre 27° Maoh, et le jeune prince Wolfram Von Bielefield.

-Sa Majesté ? Avec Wolfram ? Glapit Stoffel.

-En réalité, ils sont déjà plus ou moins fiancés depuis un long moment...

-Mais cela n'avait jamais été sérieux ! Appuya encore Von Spitzberg.

-Cela n'a jamais été plus sérieux, d'ailleurs, ils comptaient se marier très bientôt, ajouta t-il malicieusement.

-Et pourquoi une telle réaction ?! Mon neveu est bien l'un des meilleurs parti pour Sa Majesté ! Embraya Valtrana.

-Qu'entendez vous par bientôt ? Intervint l'aîné des Von Kavelnikov.

-D'ici la fin de la semaine. En fait, la première épreuve est demain...

-Pourquoi demander notre accord alors ? S'enquit doucement une jeune femme dont Murata avait oublié le nom.

-Pour le caractère officiel, et traditionnel, je suppose...

-Je ne peux que donner mon accord, opina Valtrana.

-J'accorde le mien également, acquiesça Von Kavelnikov.

-Mais, mais, qu'en dit sa majesté ? Il n'a jamais fait part d'une quelconque attirance envers le jeune Von Bielefield ! S'affola Stoffel. Nous lui avions même présenté une potentielle fiancée qui semblait lui convenir !

-Au détail près qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui, mais de Wolfram...

-Je peux vous assurer, Messire Von Spitzberg, que c'est selon le bon vouloir de Sa Majesté. En réalité, c'est lui qui à demandé Wolfram en fiançailles, et en mariage. Connaissant Shibuya, il ne l'aurait jamais fait sans sentiments envers Wolfram.

Un silence accueillit cette déclaration cependant que les uns après les autres donnèrent leur accords.

_Parfait, tout ce déroule selon le plan. Bien... Demain, ils devront affronter leurs pires peurs. Ce sera bien pire que l'incident du miroir démoniaque et de Shinou... Demain, nous aurons droit à du grand spectacle ! _

Il sourit en coin, content de la tournure que prenaient les choses. Shinou aussi devrait bien s'amuser, lui qui passe son temps à embêter Ulriche, il aura une occasion de se défouler...


	16. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 :**

Wolfram désespérait : son frère le retenait prisonnier depuis la veille au soir, à son arrivée. Il lui avait expliqué toutes les tâches qui incombaient à un Roi consort, depuis les rites lors de la cérémonie de Mariage jusqu'à la subordination du Maoh dans la gouvernance du pays. Il n'avait pas encore quitté la salle une seule fois, son frère y avait veillé, on lui avait livré son dîner sur un plateau, il s'était endormi sur sa chaise, son petit déjeuner venait aussi de lui être livré. Il avait eu beau protester en disant qu'il n'y avait aucune urgence à tout cet apprentissage, Gwendal l'avait juste regardé froidement, avant de reprendre ses explications, imperméable aux protestations du prince.

Maintenant au moins, il comprenait Yuuri quand il faisait tout pour échapper à la vigilance de Gunther.

Il soupira, pour la 159° fois (il les avait comptés) avant de se replonger dans la lecture d'un arrêté diplomatique. Cela ne faisait pas deux minutes qu'il avait commencé sa lecture que la double porte s'ouvrit sur Murata, tout sourire.

-Messire Von Bielefield ? Veuillez me suivre je vous prie.

-Vous suivre où ? Pourquoi faire ? Je veux voir Yuuri ! Exigea t-il d'une voix impérieuse.

-Je vais vous mener à lui, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine...

-Qu'est-ce que vous complotez, votre Excellence ?

Tout ces événements n'étaient que trop louches, Wolfram le sentait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se montrer suspicieux envers le Grand-Sage.

-Trois fois rien, je vous assure, suivez moi !

Il ne se départissait pas de son regard amusé, ce qui insupportait totalement au mazoku blond. Il grinça des dents, mais se leva tout de même et le suivi dans les couloirs identiques du château. Le soukoku le menait dans la cour principale, la plus grande. Il ne savait toujours pas à quoi s'attendre, mais il posa une main prudente sur la garde de son épée, au cas où...

Yuuri ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se trouvait dans une arène géante, qu'il lui rappelait énormément le jour où ils avaient fêtés son passage à l'âge adulte, sauf qu'il n'y avait nul part de trace de Panda géant. Il se remémora les derniers événements, cherchant un indice pour expliquer sa présence là : Gunther l'avait relâché que très tard dans la soirée, après lui avoir fait un des cours les plus barbant de l'histoire du Shinmakoku. Quand il avait voulu retrouver Wolfram, on lui avait dit qu'il étudiait encore avec Gwendal. Alors il l'avait attendu dans leur lit, repoussant son sommeil le plus possible, mais le prince ne l'avait jamais rejoint. Au petit matin, Murata était venu le chercher, Morgif à la main, lui expliquant qu'après le déjeuner, il le mènerais à Wolfram. Voilà pourquoi il avait accepté. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucunement de traces de ce dernier, juste une foule monumentale autour d'un arène de fer.

_J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu... Je ne vois nul part Murata ! À quoi rime donc tout ça ? Je ne suis pas au courant de cette célébration ! Fichu Gunther, il ne pourrait pas m'apprendre des choses utiles, comme «_ comment survivre au milieu d'une foule en délire à une fête d'on on ignore tout _» par exemple ?! M'enfin, ils n'ont pas l'air agressifs, plutôt heureux, un peu trop d'ailleurs, et bon sang... pourquoi ma tête tourne ainsi ?_

Il se sentait bizarre depuis le déjeuner, à vrai dire, son jus de fruit avait un goût différent de d'habitude.

Soudain, les cris redoublèrent, de l'autre côté de l'arène, venait de rentrer une créature terrifiante, se tenant devant Murata. On ferma les grilles, il se retrouva seul face à cette chose terrible qui s'avançait doucement vers lui. Elle était menaçante, Yuuri doutait de ses chances de survie face à une telle créature, mais il tira son épée, prêt à combattre. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, puis, il prit une expression déterminée, attendant qu'elle ne s'approche plus de lui avant de donner la charge.

Wolfram n'en croyait pas ses yeux, on l'avait poussé au centre d'un arène improvisée, où se tenait seulement Yuuri. Son cœur battait la chamade, il s'avança à lui doucement mais il fut énormément surpris de voir ce dernier effrayé à sa vue.

_Je sais que je ne dois pas avoir bonne mine à avoir passé mes dernières heures enfermé dans un bureau, mais de là à avoir peur de moi... Il exagère toujours..._

Il fut encore plus étonné lorsqu'il le vit sortir son épée dans un geste lent et décidé.

_Il ne va tout de même pas m'attaquer ?_

Il dut lui aussi sortir son épée, par mesure de prévention, essayant de le raisonner mais ces mots semblaient que plus enrager son adversaire. Il se retourna vers Murata complètement indécis.

-Qu'avez-vous fait à Yuuri !

Il entendit un mouvement rapide dans son dos et le sifflement d'une lame, ce qui le fit se jeter au sol par une roulade rapide et gracieuse.

-Yuuri ! Arrête ! C'est moi !

-Tais-toi, monstre ! Qu'as-tu fait de Wolfram?!

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ?!_

Le roi chargea à nouveau, mais Wolfram refusa de blesser son compagnon et rengaina son épée dans son fourreau, esquivant simplement la multitude de coup que lui porta le souverain.

_Il s'est vraiment amélioré à l'escrime, cependant, j'aimerais assez qu'il arrête ça, je vais finir totalement rapiécé !_

-Yuuri, c'est moi, Wolfram, calme toi enfin !

-Qu'as-tu fait de mon fiancé ?!

_C'est sans espoir, impossible de le raisonner, que lui arrive t-il ?!_

Il donna un autre coup plus violent, qui érafla le poil bleu sombre de bête, en l'espace de quelques secondes, il entraperçut l'image de Wolfram, sa veste déchirée.

_Non, ce n'est pas possible... Cela ne peut être Wolfram !_

Il repensa à ce qu'on lui avait fait boire ce matin et se demanda si on ne l'avait pas drogué. La créature brama encore, cette fois ce fut entrecoupé de la voix de son fiancé.

_Non, ça ne pourrait pas être comme dans « _La Belle et la Bête _» ?_

-Espèce de... BOULET ! Hurla la créature, reprenant à nouveau l'apparence de Wolfram le temps d'un battement de cils.

-Wolf ?

Il était totalement perdu, son épée tomba au sol, la créature à genoux devant lui. Il tendit une main tremblante vers le pelage doré qui entourait sa gueule démesurée, et la caressa doucement. Elle reprit l'apparence du Prince démoniaque, plus longtemps cette fois-ci.

-Que t'arrive t-il Wolf ? Tu t'es fait mordre par un loup ? Tu fait une allergie ?

La créature fronça les sourcils, ses yeux verts se plongeant dans les siens. Des yeux bien trop humain, et expressif, et cette couleur, une seule personne avait des yeux de cette émeraude si pure.

La foule retenait son souffle, au bord de la crise d'apoplexie. Yuuri se mit à genoux aussi, toujours indécis, mais la créature ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit : elle lui sauta dessus, s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui, ses jambes bloquant ses bras, et posa son museau sur ses lèvres. À vrai dire, son museau devenait des lèvres, ses pattes ne lui apparaissaient plus que comme des mains douces et chaudes. L'image de Wolfram avait définitivement remplacée celle de la bête, cependant que la foule se dressait en hurlant et sifflant de bonheur.

-Wolfram ?

Wolfram n'avait qu'une seule envie : calciner bien proprement le Grand-Sage...

-Évidemment ! Qui crois-tu donc que ça pourrait être d'autre !

-C'est que...tu ne ressemblais pas à toi... Marmonna confusément le monarque.

-J'ai bien remarqué, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas attaqué comme ça...

Il dominait toujours son amant de sa taille, hermétique aux hurlements hystériques qui s'élevaient dans les gradins improvisés. Il ne lui avait que trop manqué, et cela le mettait en colère, il n'aimait pas être trop sentimental. Mais devant l'air gêné de son compagnon, il se releva promptement, tendant une main à ce dernier toujours au sol pour l'aider à se lever. Yuuri l'accepta volontiers fixant une silhouette derrière lui.

_Fichu Murata... Qu'est-ce que tu manigance encore ?_

Le Grand-Sage arriva cependant, coupant court à ses ruminations.

-Vous avez réussi avec brio cette première épreuve ! Veuillez me suivre pour la seconde.

-LA QUOI ?! Se hérissa t-il, Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?!

-Wolf, du calme...

-Et bien, vous ne devinez pas, messire Von Bielefield ? Susurra allègrement Murata.

Il se tétanisa... Non, cela ne pouvait tout de même pas être ça...

_Mais enfin... Yuuri ne m'a même pas officiellement reconnu comme fiancé, et nous n'avons pas du tout parlé d'une date de mariage ! Ne me dit pas que tout ce qu'Ani-ue vient de m'apprendre était dans le seul but de me préparer à _ça _? _

-Deviner quoi Murata ? Intervint le Maoh.

-Enfin Shibuya, pourquoi crois-tu qu'il y ai tant de monde aujourd'hui, et surtout, pourquoi tu as dus te battre contre le Seigneur Von Bielefield et non une tierce personne ? Minauda le soukoku.

-Je croyais qu'il suffisait d'officialiser ses fiançailles devant la cour et devant le conseil des 10 nobles...

Wolfram vit son fiancé perdre un peu de ses couleurs quand il chercha ces derniers dans l'assemblée.

-Non Yuuri, cette cérémonie, c'est uniquement avant le mariage des Rois du Shinmakoku... murmura t-il, peu sur de croire lui même à cette explication.

-Mais, je n'ai pas encore annoncé nos fianç... Attends-voir... Murata !?

Le regard perçant qu'il jeta au Grand-Sage l'amusa profondément, même si lui même était un peu perdu. Le susnommé sifflota innocemment avant de leur tourner le dos, en leur faisant signe de le suivre.

-Que pouvons-nous faire Wolf ? Lui chuchota le monarque.

-Rien, il faut que nous franchissions toutes les épreuves... Ou que nous abandonnions là le jeu.

-Et qu'elles sont les natures de ces épreuves ? Dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Cela dépends du Roi, et de son ou de sa promise...

-Aïe...

-Tu l'as dis...

Oui, car connaissant leur « grand-sage », il s'était sans doute bien amusé avec les épreuves, ils avaient donc tout à craindre.

_Pourtant, il ne demande pas forfait. Il le pourrait pourtant, s'il trouve qu'il n'est pas encore prêt pour que l'on se marie... Après tout il n'a que 18 ans, et j'en ai presque 85..._

Il tourna un regard discret à Yuuri, mais celui-ci le surprit et lui retourna un sourire chaleureux. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir arrêter, confiant en Wolfram.

Ils saluèrent rapidement la foule qui redoubla d'effervescence, avant de disparaître dans l'ombre des mûrs du Château, prêt au pire venant de Murata...

_Suspens ! Que croyez-vous donc qu'il puisse leur arriver ? :) La suite, au prochain épisode ! ;) _


	17. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 :**

Yuuri redoutait le pire... Murata avait vraiment abusé sur ce coup là : il se trouvait au milieu d'un tas de jeunes filles en tenues affriolantes.

_Cette épreuve ne serait pas plutôt une bonne raison pour lui de pouvoir exercer ses yeux pervers ?! Je sens que Wolfram va me tuer..._

Il était allongé sur une table de massage, une sublime blonde lui étalant de l'huile chaude sur le dos. La salle était couverte de tentures, les lumières tamisée donnant une atmosphère propice aux fantasmes d'un certain « sage » de 4000 ans.

-Détendez-vous Votre Majesté... lui suggéra t-elle d'une voix suave.

-C'est... très difficile...

La porte s'ouvrit sur Murata, tout sourire, qui jubilait évidemment de la situation, Shinou sur son épaule.

-Murata, je ne vois pas où va mener cette épreuve...

-Sans doute à ma satisfaction personnelle ? Fit-il innocent.

-Cela te permet de mettre à l'épreuve les sentiments de ton fiancé. Un Roi se doit d'être bien accompagné, ajouta Shinou.

-Je connais Wolfram, je sais qu'il n'est pas comme ça, je n'ai absolument pas besoin que quelqu'un m'étale de l'huile sur le corps... maugréa t-il.

-Mais nous, non ! S'exclamèrent le Roi Originelle, et le Grand-Sage d'une même voix, avant de rejoindre un coin sombre de la pièce.

Yuuri soupira, désabusé, se demandant vraiment pourquoi Murata était un Grand-Sage... C'est évidemment sur ces entre faits que Wolfram ouvrit timidement la porte. Le roi vit avec horreur celui-ci écarquiller de grands yeux, la bouche entre-ouverte sous le choc. Son premier réflexe, fut de tendre une main vers lui. Mais le blond referma la bouche et alla s'installer sur une deuxième table.

-On m'a dit que je devais m'allonger là...

Aussitôt fut-il assis sur la table, que deux jeunes femmes l'entourèrent en gloussant. Yuuri eu juste le temps de le voir serrer les mâchoires avec dédain, avant que ses futur bourreaux ne le poussent doucement afin de l'allonger.

-Yuuri... Qu'espèrent donc ces jeunes femmes de moi ?

Le roi lui même l'ignorait, il était aussi impuissant que Wolfram sur le coup. Ils devaient juste subir l'épreuve. Déjà son compagnon s'en sortait pas mal : il n'avait pas hurlé en rentrant dans la pièce, alors qu'il y avait vraiment de quoi. Il avait réussi à le supporter, mais, la suite deviendrait bientôt risqué pour les masseuses.

Yuuri se mordit furieusement les joues pour ne pas éclater de rire devant l'air affolé que lui retourna Wolfram quand une des esthéticiennes lui présenta un simple maillot-de-bain bleu roi. À lui aussi ça avait fait bizarre... Il se souvint des regards intéressés des filles qui l'avaient dévoré en gloussant cependant qu'il tentait de se changer sans rien leur laisser voir, plus rouge qu'une pivoine.

-Yu...Yuuri, ne me dit pas que moi aussi je dois faire _ça_, gémit encore le mazoku.

-Je suis au regret de te dire que si, rit le susnommé.

-Non, je refuse, ce n'est pas possible !

-Tu n'a pas le choix, c'est ça la deuxième épreuve...

-Ah, parce que le fait de te voir me tromper juste devant mes yeux, ce n'est pas une épreuve peut-être, lavette ?

_Je l'a sentais venir celle là... Quand va t-il arrêter de penser des choses si stupides ?! Je ne suis pas comme ça !_

-Wolf, met ça, allonge toi et range tes griffes ! Ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi, ne t'en fais pas ! Alors, tu te calme, et laisse les faire leur travail ! Et je ne suis pas une lavette !

-C'est hors de question !

Yuuri le vit croiser les bras rageusement sur sa poitrine, peu enclin à l'écouter.

_Lui et sa fierté démesurée...De toute façon, tout ceux qui se trouvent dans la pièce connaissent le fait que tu es affreusement chatouilleux !_

-Wolfram Von Bielefield, ne me forcez pas à vous l'ordonner... menaça doucement le Maoh.

-Faîtes-donc Votre Majesté si cela vous plaît ! Répondit ce dernier acerbe.

Yuuri lui adressa un regard peu amène, cependant que le prince démoniaque soupirait et obtempérait difficilement. Quand il fut débarrassé de ses vêtements, il s'allongea avec une grimace de dégoût sur la table recouverte d'étoffes soyeuse, secoué par un frisson. Le soukoku ne put se retenir de jeter un œil timide sur lui, le voyant pour l'une des première fois dans une tenue si légère. Il sentit bien malgré lui ses joues s'empourprer, alors qu'il tentait de se concentrer sur ce que les jeunes femmes lui faisaient.

Dans un seul mouvement, une grande brune et une petite rousse lui maintinrent les poignets solidement tandis qu'une autre aux cheveux bleus s'approchait de lui avec une vasque pleine d'huile tiède.

Yuuri était confronté à la vision de son blondinet torturé par des créatures de charmes qui le maintenaient fermement contre la table. Comme il s'en doutait, Wolfram ne tarda pas à protester et s'agiter dans tout les sens quand il découvrit ce qu'on lui voulait exactement.

-Non ! Pas ça ! Tout mais pas ça !

-Allons Wolfram, ce n'est qu'un peu d'huile et un simple massage... Ne fais pas ta mauviette ! Ricana le Maoh.

-Je ne suis pas une mauviette ! Mais avec l'huile c'est piIIIIIiiiiirrrrre ! Hurla t-il en se débattant quand la jeune femme qui s'occupait de lui, versa quelques gouttes du liquide dans son dos et commença à effectuer des mouvements gracieux pour l'imprégner dans la peau du jeune prince.

Yuuri ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, franchement, Wolfram exagérait, ce n'était pas la mer à boire... Lui même n'était pas trop adeptes des massages, et pourtant cela ne le dérangeait pas tant ça.

Comme leur table n'étaient pas trop éloignées, Yuuri tendit le bras et saisi la main de son fiancé qui étouffait tant bien que mal ses fous rire dans les serviettes.

-Quand tout ça sera terminé, vous me le payerez tous ! Réussi t-il à articuler entre deux éclats de rire.

Yuuri eu juste le temps de voir Shinou passer à la vitesse éclair devant ses yeux avant de le voir se mettre à courir sur le dos du mazoku qui redoubla de rire, faisant de grands gestes vain pour se libérer.

-Pitié, arrêtez ça ! Gémit-il.

-Wolfram, du calme, oublie que ça te chatouille... lui conseilla le Roi.

-COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE J'ARRIVE UNE TELLE CHOSE !

-Concentre toi sur ta respiration seulement : hi-hi-houuuu, hi-hi-houuuu...

Cela lui rappela une de ses premières missions, d'ailleurs.

-Yuuri ! Je ne pagaye pas !

-Bah, à la base, d'après Conrad, c'est une technique pour bien respirer pendant l'accouchement...

-ÇA NE M'AIDE GUÈRE !

Shinou avait arrêté de s'amuser follement quand il avait surprit le regard blasé de Yuuri. Il descendit gracieusement en remettant majestueusement à sa place une de ses mèches.

Il fallut finalement un bout de temps à Wolfram avant qu'il ne daigne essayer ce que lui avait conseillé Yuuri, ce qui s'avéra tout de même assez efficace, et les masseuses purent terminer leur travail en toute tranquillité.

Le Maoh vit Murata enfin se lever et mettre un terme au supplice de son compagnon, ses lunettes couvertes de buée, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire qui en disait long sur le type de pensées qui traversaient son esprit. Enfin ils purent se rhabiller, une fois toutes les filles sorties de la pièce.

-La deuxième épreuve est remportée avec brio aussi !

-Quel était le but de cette stupide épreuve ?! Grommela Wolfram, exténué.

-Mettre à l'épreuve votre écoute de l'un envers l'autre. Dans la première épreuve, vous appreniez à vous reconnaître qu'importe ce qu'il pourrait vous arriver. Dans la deuxième, vous appreniez la confiance, expliqua le Grand-Sage, fier de lui.

-Pouvons-nous aller nous reposer maintenant ? S'enquit Yuuri.

-Oui, mais dans vos chambres séparément...

-QUOI ?!

-Ce sont les règles, je...

-Je m'en contre fiche des règles ! Yuuri est mon fiancé, et il est hors de question que je le laisse contre mon plein gré ! rugit le blond en serrant possessivement le brun contre lui.

-Et mon plein gré à moi alors ? Murmura plaintivement le susnommé.

Murata leur lança un regard amusé, avant d'applaudir avec joie, provoquant le regard surprit des deux amants.

-La troisième épreuve est réussie ! Ne laisser personne décider de notre vie à notre place !

Il y eut un grand silence pendant lequel le roi plongea son regard dans celui de son fiancé, ne sachant s'il fallait partir en courant ou sauter de joie.

-Heu... Merci Murata...

-La prochaine épreuve ne sera que demain, aussi, profitez du reste de la journée pour vous reposer !

-J'aimerais bien te dire deux mots à ce propos, commença t-il.

-Je suis navré Shibuya, mais je n'ai pas de temps à t'accorder pour le moment, je serais très pris cette semaine, mais on pourra toujours en parler plus tard !

Sur ces mots, il disparut en courant, toute trace de Shinou envolée. Yuuri laissa échapper un profond soupir de soulagement. Il était très détendu, malgré tout, toutes tensions accumulées dans son corps évaporée avec l'huile, et les caresses de sa masseuse. Il se retourna vers Wolfram avec un sourire joyeux ancré sur les lèvres, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit : ce dernier avait passé une main sur sa joue, inclinant son visage vers lui, et avait déposé un baiser passionné sur sa bouche. Le soukoku y répondit machinalement, étreignant son compagnon, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'écarte.

-Cela m'avait manqué... avoua à voix basse le mazoku blond.

-Mais, Wolf, on s'est vu hier !

-Nous n'avons pas eu un seul moment pour nous depuis notre retour...

-Ce n'est pas faux...

Ce fut lui qui prit l'initiative cette fois, capturant avec douceur la bouche enfiévrée de son fiancé, entremêlant leurs doigts. Puis ils vaquèrent à leurs occupations, avant de devoir affronter la folie perverse de Ken Murata... Encore, et encore...


	18. Chapter 20

_Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté la suite plus tôt, mais je n'ai toujours pas internet le Week-end... -_- J'espère que la suite vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews ;) Bonne lecture à tous/toutes !_

Chapitre 20 : 

Wolfram était anxieux, pour l'une des première fois de sa vie, il était extrêmement anxieux. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il ne dormait pas, totalement sevré de son fiancé.

Tout le reste de la semaine s'était déroulé ainsi : ils avaient dut tout deux endurer bravement les frasques de Murata et de Shinou. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fassent séparer « pour préserver la pureté du Roi jusqu'au mariage », comme avait dit Murata.

_Comme si j'allais sauter sur Yuuri pour lui faire ce genre de... de choses... ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils s'imaginent ceux là, je ne suis pas du tout comme ça ! Et puis ça va bien à ce maudit Grand-sage de dire ça, ce n'est pas moi qui passe le plus clair de mon temps à avoir des pensées impures. C'est plutôt de lui et de Gunther qu'il faudrait se méfier..._

Il se rendait compte à présent, que la plus grande des épreuves était de vivre sans son Roi, sans celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Oh, il avait bien essayé de le voir en douce, mais Gwendal veillait toujours au grain, impossible d'échapper à sa vigilance, que ce soit de jour ou de nuit. Et quand il y arrivait à peu près, Conrad prenait le relais.

_Franchement, avoir des frères comme ça, c'est pratique seulement en temps de guerre..._

Wolfram soupira, jetant à nouveau un regard à son reflet dans un miroir immense et enluminé d'un cadre doré. Il lui renvoya l'image d'un jeune homme blond coiffé d'un peigne argenté rehaussé d'émeraudes, qui rappelaient la couleur de ses yeux emplis d'angoisse. Son reflet se força à sourire, mais il n'arriva pas à se convaincre lui même. Alors il lissa pour la énième fois son uniforme blanc à la coupe tout aussi militaire que celui qu'il arborait d'habitude, mais cette fois, se terminant par une queue-de-pie. Le doré des motifs était entrelacé d'argent, des boutons en malachite fermant son veston, cependant qu'une épée à la garde dorée reposait contre son flanc gauche. Il était beau, oui, la moitié des filles du royaume n'auraient pas résisté à son charme, il le savait, mais qu'en serait-il pour Yuuri ?

Le jeune prince arpentait la pièce de long en large, comme un lion en cage, posant un regard stressé sur son annulaire gauche, où bientôt, il y aurait peut-être un anneau le liant pour toujours à Yuuri. Car qui sait, peut-être que tout allait trop vite pour le Maoh, lui qui n'aimait pas les hommes i peine trois ans, lui qui n'a jamais eu de relation amoureuse de toute sa vie...

Pour chasser ces idées de la tête, il remit en place la rose dorée dans sa poche de veste, et récita mentalement ses vœux : _Je jure de t'aimer, que les lendemains soient incertains ou inexistants, dans l'ombre comme dans la lumière. Je jure de t'accompagner sur les chemins sinueux du destin, et s'ils s'arrêtent un jour, je construirais de mes propres mains la route la plus sure pour te mener à la félicité. Je jure de t'être fidèle, il n'y aura toujours que toi dans mon esprit et dans mon cœur. Je jure d'être l'épaule sur laquelle tu pourras t'appuyer, d'être l'épée par laquelle tu pourras te battre, et le bouclier qui te protégeras. Je jure de..._

Il fut interrompu par des petits coups sec sur la porte, avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre sur sa fille adoptive qui couru à lui en riant. La porte se referma sur sa mère, éblouissante dans sa robe blanche pailletée de noir.

-Wolfram ! Tu es beau Papa ! S'exclama joyeusement la petite en lui sautant au cou.

Si le compliment lui fit plaisir, le fait qu'elle l'appelle « Papa » l'ému totalement. Il était tellement à fleur de peau qu'il aurait versé quelques larmes si sa mère n'avait pas posé une main rassurante sur son épaule.

-Toi aussi tu es belle Greta.

Et elle l'était vraiment, vêtue d'une petite robe rose clair avec de la dentelle blanche, un nœud blanc et rosé dans les cheveux.

-Comment vas-tu Wolf ? S'enquit Cécilia.

-Très bien ! Sourit-il faussement, mais il remarqua vite que sa mère n'y croyait pas.

Mal... Mère, comment dois-je faire ?!

-Tout va bien ce passer, il te suffit de rester toi même, comment à tu fais autrefois ?

-C'était différend Mère...

-Fais toi confiance, arrivé devant l'autel, si c'est vraiment lui le bon, tu n'auras plus de doute, tu ne sera plus stressé.

-Lequel de vos mariages à t-il été le bon ? Fit-il amer, honteux d'avoir utilisé une telle bassesse.

-Je n'ai jamais douté de mes mariages et de mes choix. J'aimais de tout mon cœur ton père, comme le père de Conrad et de Gwendal.

-Excusez moi Mère, je n'aurais pas dus vous demander une telle chose...

L'ancienne Maoh sourit doucement, caressant les cheveux de son cadet.

-Je te comprends. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de tergiverser, le Roi t'attends. Elle lui fit un lin d'œil complice.

-Je vais devant ! S'exclama Greta en secouant un petit panier en osier, remplis de pétales de roses jaunes et rouges.

-Nous te suivons, acquiesça la grande blonde, le visage éclairé d'un franc sourire. Ah, Wolf ! Je suis tellement excitée ! Tu vas enfin te marier ! Et Conrad est sur le bon chemin apparemment ! Ne manqueras que Gwendal... Si seulement il arrivait à défroncer les sourcils un peu, il aurait peut-être un peu plus de chance avec les filles ! Gémit la sexy-queen.

-Mère... Ne pensez-vous pas exagérer un peu ? Grimaça t-il.

-Tu verras bien quand Greta sera en âge de se marier ! Bouda t-elle en se reprenant.

Wolfram n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter le bras que lui présentait sa mère, une boule au ventre menaçant de lui couper le souffle.

_Surtout, ne tombe pas, tu peux le faire... Tu n'es pas une lavette, tu peux le faire ! Tu vas enfin le revoir ! _

Ils commencèrent à sortir de la pièce, empruntant le chemin qui les mènerait jusqu'à la cour intérieure du Château, un tapis blanc les guidant. Greta sautillait, dansait dans les couloirs jetant autour d'elle et devant ses pas, les pétales soyeuses qui retombaient gracieusement.

Enfin, quand ils arrivèrent au niveau de la cour, une musique débuta. Il n'avait qu'une envie : courir dans le sens inverse et se terrer dans sa chambre. Mais comme si elle avait lue dans ses pensées, sa mère resserra la prise qu'elle avait sur son bras, l'empêchant de se libérer. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de se plier au rythme lent de la musique cérémonielle, en se forçant à respirer calmement. Malheureusement, son angoisse augmenta quand il repéra dans le publique levé, les membres du conseils des Dix Nobles, et surtout en invité d'honneur, sa famille paternelle.

Greta arrêta son ballet, et se rangea d'un côté de l'autel. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'il remarqua qu'il était presque arrivé. Ses yeux se posèrent d'abord sur les chaussures noires de son fiancé, puis remontèrent le long de son pantalon de costume noir aux motifs argenté. Puis sur la garde de Morgif, le long du frac noir et argenté qui épousait parfaitement ses courbes, fermé par des bouton en diamant pur. Une grande cape noire doublée de blanc moucheté lui donnait un air plus magistral encore. Et enfin il s'arrêta sur le visage calme et ouvert du Maoh, ses prunelle d'onyx le fixant avec un mélange de fierté, de passion et douceur, qui lui firent oublier totalement son appréhension. Il remarqua que lui aussi possédait un peigne dans les cheveux, mais le sien était doré, rehaussé de pierres noires.

Le prince ne put s'empêcher de sourire, un peu craintivement. Sourire auquel répondit le Roi avec plus de chaleur qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Son cœur rata un battement, il aurait presque voulu se jeter dans ses bras, avant de se souvenir qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'il tenait un tant sois peu à la vie.

_Ce qu'il est beau ! Il ressemble aujourd'hui plus que jamais à sa forme de Maoh ! Je nage en plein rêve ! Hier encore je pensais que mes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques et je songeais à dissoudre nos fiançailles. Et aujourd'hui nous nous marions, notre fille m'appelle « Papa »... Pourquoi ne puis-je être totalement heureux ? Pourquoi y a t-il encore cette part en moi qui craint le passé, et encore plus le futur ?_

Ils venaient d'arriver devant Murata et Shinou, qui seraient apparemment leurs prêtres. Cécilia prit sa main et celle du Maoh, les liants l'une à l'autre avec un air malicieux.

-Ahhh... Majesté, êtes-vous certain qu'une femme mure ne vous intéresse pas ? C'est le moment ou jamais ! Demanda t-elle innocemment.

-Mère ! Protesta t-il immédiatement.

-Heu... C'est à dire que... Non, pas vraiment, rit nerveusement Yuuri.

-Comment ça « pas vraiment », c'est « non » tout court ! Yuuri est trop jeune pour vous Mère !

-Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle Wolfy !

Il crispa les poings, s'insurgeant au calme, cependant que sa mère descendait les marches du kiosque blanc installé pour l'occasion. Des roses grimpantes rouges et blanches l'entouraient complètement, de même pour le nombre incalculable de banc blanc sur lesquels les invité s'assirent en un seul mouvement.

_Non mais vraiment... _ Ce sera bientôt MON Yuuri !


	19. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 :**

_Il est resplendissant ! Cela valait bien la peine de ne pas le voir pendant tout ce temps ! C'est vrai que ce mariage arrive un peu trop vite, je ne pensais pas me marier seulement deux semaines après lui avoir avoué mes sentiments. Ça c'est encore un coup de Murata ! Mais après tout, je suis bien fiancé avec Wolf depuis trois ans, sa famille risquerait de mal le prendre si le mariage prenait plus de temps à venir... Il est tellement susceptible lui aussi... M'enfin, c'est ce qui en fait son charme, dirons nous. Ainsi, il va pouvoir me charrier et me surveiller jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, et moi, je pourrais lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs et l'aimer tout autant._

Yuuri fixait toujours son compagnon dans les yeux quand Murata entama le sermon sous l'œil attentif de l'assemblée et de Shinou.

« - Nous sommes tous réunis ici, Humains comme Mazokus, afin de célébrer le mariage de sa Majesté Shibuya Yuuri Hajaku Furu, 27° Maoh du Shinmakoku, avec le Seigneur Von Bielefield Wolfram, sous la bienveillance (il se racla la gorge discrètement, amusé) et la bénédiction du Roi Originel Shinou. Par cette union, le Seigneur Von Bielefield Wolfram est reconnu comme le Roi Consort du Shinmakoku aux yeux de tous. Les deux parties doivent tirer leur épées et présenter la lame purifiée par l'épreuve de la Reconnaissance à son vis-à-vis. »

Yuuri s'exécuta sur le champ, tremblant légèrement, et tira lentement Morgif de son fourreau. Elle répondit par un « UUUUuuuuh VOOOOooooouuuuuuhhhh » joyeux cependant qu'il faisait glisser sa lame contre celle de Wolfram, produisant un magnifique son cristallin.

« -Par l'échange des fourreaux, sont liés les liens de la force... »

Wolfram fut plus rapide que lui, et glissa gracieusement son épée dans le fourreau de la Maken, Yuuri imitant ensuite son geste.

« -Maintenant purifiés par l'épreuve de l'Écoute et de la Confiance, vous pouvez échanger les alliances. Par ces liens matériels sont liés vos sentiments les plus intimes. »

Yuuri lança un regard derrière l'épaule de Wolfram et vit Conrad monter vers ce dernier, vêtu d'un costume blanc aux motifs noirs, cependant que Maurine faisait de même avec lui, habillée d'une somptueuse robe moulante argentée, avec un ruban noir autour de la taille soulignant sa silhouette.

Ils leur présentèrent cérémonieusement un petit coussin en velours rouge où trônait au centre une alliance à deux fins anneaux doré pour le premier et argenté pour le second, qui s'entrelaçaient. Incrustés au centre des entrelacs se trouvait deux pierres précieuses : une émeraude et un onyx. Yuuri se saisit de celle que lui présentait la jeune femme, dardant son regard sur le blond, il fit à peine attention au couple qui s'éloignait doucement. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils passèrent l'anneau qu'ils détenaient à l'annulaire gauche de leur fiancé, sous les regards emplis de joie de l'assistance qui retenait son souffle.

« -Purifiés par les épreuves de l'Attention, de l'Attente, de la Surprise, du Choix, et bien d'autre encore, vous pouvez maintenant échangez vos vœux. »

C'est dans un état second qu'il écouta les vœux clamés par son compagnon rougissant de gène, avant d'entamer les siens, son cœur battant sourdement dans ses oreilles : _Je jure de te donner mon cœur, mon âme, mon corps, pour toujours. Je jure d'être là pour toi, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la paix comme dans la guerre. Je jure de te mener vers le salut, de te protéger de tout même s'il faut que je te protège de toi ou de moi. Je jure d'être fidèle, de ne jamais convoiter une autre personne que toi. Je jure de te donner tout l'amour que réserve mon âme, et de célébrer chaque jour passé à tes côtés. Je jure de ne vivre que dans ta lumière, et de t'apporter joie et fierté. Je jure de t'accompagner dans chacune de tes décisions. Je jure d'être l'ami, le confident, l'amant, le compagnon, le père que tu désire..._

Il s'arrêta enfin, redoutant de croiser le regard de son compagnon, attendant la suite de la cérémonie.

« -Par ces mots sont liés les liens de l'esprit avec le cœur. »

C'est ce moment que choisi le Roi Originel pour intervenir.

« -Moi, Shinou, Roi Originel du Shinmakoku, reconnaît par ces épreuves, le seigneur Von Bielefield digne d'être le Roi consort de Shibuya Yuuri Hajaku Furu, 27° Maoh du Shinmakoku. Et par ces vœux à présent énoncés, je reconnais le Seigneur Von Bielefield digne d'être aimé par Shibuya Yuuri Hajaku Furu, 27° Maoh du Shinmakoku. Ainsi, je vous donne aujourd'hui et sous cette assistance, mon humble ( là encore Murata se racla la gorge pour dissimuler son amusement) bénédiction... »

Yuuri vit avec étonnement le Roi Originel sourire, cependant que quelqu'un dans l'assistance piaffant d'impatience se leva et cria :

-Au diable ce fichu protocole ! Abrégez par pitié !

Des rires répondirent à la voix, cependant que Yuuri et Wolfram se tournaient vers l'auteure du trouble : il s'agissait de Doria, qui se trémoussait, soudainement mal-alaise.

« -Soit Damoiselle... accorda le Monarque Originel, amusé. Je vous déclare ainsi marié, unis par les liens sacrés que nous avons énoncés plus tôt, pour le pire comme pour le meilleur. Puissiez-vous toujours connaître la félicité ! »

Là encore l'assistance retint son souffle, tous attendaient que Murata ou Shinou leur demande de s'embrasser, comme le voulait la tradition. Enfin, Ken se décida à clore la cérémonie :

-Vous pouvez vous embrasser, plastronna t-il, avide de voir s'ils oseraient les faire en publique.

_Mieux vaut que je prenne les devants, avec sa famille, cela passerait sans doute mieux. Après tout, elle doit être tout aussi fière que mon fian... mon mari. Mon dieu, mon _mari_… Nous sommes mariés ! _

Son cœur fit une embardée, il posa doucement une main sur sa joue gauche, et l'embrassa tendrement. Leur goûts, leur douceur lui avaient tellement manqué ! Le blond répondit à son baiser, en franchissant le peu de distance qu'il y avait entre eux et en le serrant dans ses bras. La foule explosa dans une clameur générale d'allégresse, cependant qu'un feu d'artifice battait son plein dans son cœur. Il sentit une brusque humidité sur les joues de son compagnon, et remarqua qu'il pleurait doucement.

-Wolf ? Chuchota t-il inquiet. Tout va bien ?

-Mais oui boulet ! C'est justement parce que ça va que je pleure !

Il essuya ses larmes avec douceur, sous le regard ébahis du blond et baisa chacune de ses joues.

-Je t'aime à n'en plus finir, Wolfram Von Bielefield... murmura t-il, ces mots prenant une nouvelle signification pour lui.

-Encore heureux, car tu as juré « pour toujours », je vais te prendre au mot ! Tiens d'ailleurs, plus personne ne peut t'approcher à moins de deux mètres sans mon accord !

-Wolfram... Ne commence pas, s'il te plaît...

-Oh, et... Je t'aime aussi !

Yuuri n'eut pas le temps de le voir venir qu'il s'était déjà penché et avait déjà déposé un baiser volé sur ses lèvres. Mais ils n'eurent pas vraiment de temps à se consacrer, car bientôt les invités venaient les saluer et les féliciter. Greta fut la première, elle se jeta à leur cou en riant de joie.

-Papas ! Je vous adore !

-Nous aussi on t'adore Greta ! Répondit Yuuri en souriant.

-Merci pour tout Greta, dit simplement le blond en baisant légèrement la joue de sa fille adoptive.

Puis elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, allant rejoindre ses deux amis qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin.

_Qu'elle belle journée... Je crois que rien aujourd'hui ne pourra la ternir ! Je suis avec la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, avec notre fille, avec tout ceux qui comptent pour moi. Le soleil est au rendez-vous, humains comme mazokus étaient mêlés durant la cérémonie, la paix dure, encore et encore. Que pourrait-il bien nous arriver ? Nous sommes invincibles ensemble... _

Alford se présenta à lui et s'inclina noblement, avant de présenter ses hommages aux nouveaux mariés :

-Je vous ai apporté un présent...

-Ce n'était pas la peine ! Sourit Yuuri, piqué cependant par la curiosité.

Le héros chercha un instant dans son sac et en sortit deux petits poignards à la lame blanche, la garde ouvragée avec de l'or et une pierre bleue dans le pommeau.

-C'est moi qui ai forgé ces dagues, avec Pocchi. Il m'a laissé prendre une de ses écailles et m'a légué ses dents de lait. Elles ont étés purifiées par son souffle et renforcées par quelques gouttes de son sang. C'est notre présent à tout les deux, disons.

-Franchement Alford, ce n'était pas obligé...

-Merci du fond du cœur Alford, ces présents sont parfait, le coupa Wolfram en s'inclinant légèrement et acceptant les cadeaux d'une main.

Le jeune héros s'éloigna avec un sourire, cependant que le mazoku blond se tournait vers son mari.

-Les présents sont normaux aux mariages, il faut-y faire. Et puis, Liesel n'a pas du trop souffrir.

-C'est « Pocchi », Wolf, pas « Liesel »...

Ils furent interrompus par Cécilia qui s'approchait d'eux, les larmes aux yeux. Elle les étouffa tout deux dans une étreinte chaleureuse avant de leur dévoiler une orchidée noire et bleue, au centre blanc cassé.

-Elle s'appelle « Yuuram-marche-vers-la-félicité », nous l'avons faite avec Greta, elle m'a aidé à choisir le nom, sourit l'ancienne Maoh en la leur tendant. J'en ai plantée plein dans votre jardin.

-Notre jardin ? S'enquit Yuuri.

-Oui, maintenant que vous êtes mariés, vous allez vivre dans une autre aile du château, donc vous avez aussi de nouveaux jardins, expliqua t-elle avant de prendre congé.

-Elle est vraiment magnifique... s'extasia le Maoh.

-Autant que nous, lui glissa à l'oreille son compagnon le faisant rougir immédiatement.

Cette fois, ce fut Anissina qui se présenta, accompagnée de Gwendal. Ce dernier souriait, ce qui intimida fortement le Roi.

-Félicitations pour votre mariage, même si je suis triste que vous ne vous soyez pas trouvé une femme, nous aurions pus jouer un rôle important dans l'émancipation de la femme, en plus, son statut haut placé n'aurait pas été un luxe...

-Anissina... Menaça Gwendal en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Mais ! Pour vous féliciter de votre union, je vous ai concocté une invention spéciale... le « faisons-un-bébé-ensemble-kun ». Le seul ennui, c'est que personne n'a bien voulu la tester, ils sont vraiment trop faible...

Elle leur présenta une petite machine ressemblant fortement à une ceinture de catch, avec une petite poche ventrale.

-Voilà, vous mettez chacun une partie de vous ici, et vous attendez neuf mois. Vous pouvez vous la passer chacun votre tour, ce ne sera que mieux d'ailleurs, la poche ventrale grandira en même temps que le bébé, et voilà ! Vous me remercierez plus tard !

Elle leur remis son invention dans les bras et fila sans un mot. Yuuri ne savait plus où se mettre, entièrement rouge comme une pivoine.

-Pour votre survie collective, évitez de l'utiliser, leur conseilla Gwendal avant de leur présenter une peluche brodée à la main, représentant un lion et un ver-de-terre bleu enroulé autour.

-Oh, le lion est vraiment trop mignon, mais pourquoi un ver-de-terre ? S'enquit le Maoh.

Wolfram toussa pour camoufler son éclat de rire, cependant que Gwendal fronçait les sourcils.

-C'est un dragon aquatique...

-Ah, oui... Ils sont très réussi ! S'exclama Yuuri, avalant difficilement sa salive.

Gwendal s'en alla, cependant que Wolfram le narguait allègrement.

-Un ver-de-terre... Non mais franchement, tu es vraiment un boulet ! Rit encore le Roi consort.

Les invités défilèrent ainsi, tout le long de la matinée, les nouveaux mariés croulant petit à petit sous une pile inconsidérable de présents tous plus luxueux les uns des autres, cependant, une ombre avançait toujours, lentement, sournoisement...


	20. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 :**

Ce que redoutait le plus Wolfram, cependant, arriva : Son père et ses deux autre fils se présentèrent à leur tour, fier et leur ego démesuré affiché clairement. Son père n'avait pas changé : il arborait toujours ses longs cheveux blond cendré, attachés par un catogan arrogant, ses yeux bleus glacés l'évitant royalement. Quand à son demi-frère aîné, ses cheveux châtain clair laissé libre avaient encore poussé, se trouvant maintenant au niveau de ses reins et ses yeux marrons le toisaient méchamment. Seul son deuxième frère, aux longs cheveux blonds comme les siens et aux yeux d'un doré pur moucheté de vert, ne semblait pas lui porter de rancune.

-Votre Majesté, nous n'avons pas encore eu l'honneur de nous présenter, je suis Isidore Von Bielefield. Et voici mes deux fils Venceslas et Edwin...

_Sous entendu « Wolfram n'est pas un fils mais un bâtard qui ne vaut pas la peine que l'on pose le regard dessus »..._

-...Nous sommes absolument ravi de vous rencontrer enfin, en vrai. Il faut dire que vos exploits vous ont déjà précédés, malheureusement, nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps de nous déplacer...

_Mais bien sur, en trois ans, vous n'avez pas eu le temps de vous déplacer... Il ne faut pas non plus le prendre pour un idiot !_

-Ce n'est rien, je suis également heureux de faire votre connaissance, sourit le Maoh.

_Suis-je le seul à voir de quel façon son sourire est crispé ?_

-Je suis cependant déçu, que Wolfram ne nous ai pas encore invité... As-tu eu un contre temps si important que tu n'as pas pensé à ta famille ? S'enquit faussement Isidore, en reportant enfin son regard glacial sur lui.

_Qu'appelez-vous « famille » ? Des êtres qui en martyrisent d'autres pour prouver qu'ils sont les plus forts ? Un père qui vous renie car vous n'êtes pas un « pur Von Bielefield » ? Un grand frère qui vous tourmente et vous rabaisse ? Une belle-mère qui vous crache à la figure car vous êtes pas né d'elle ?_

Il se racla la gorge, effaçant toute menace et colère de sa voix.

-Malheureusement, oui. Avant d'être le Roi Consort, j'étais un membre privilégié de la garde royale.

-Ou plutôt la catin du Roi, quel déshonneur... cracha Venceslas à voix basse, avec un sourire mauvais.

Wolfram préféra l'ignorer habitué à ce genre de remarque, mais Yuuri n'était pas du même avis.

-Excusez-moi, Seigneur Venceslas, mais je ne tolérerais pas une telle attitude envers Wolfram, et encore moins le jour de notre mariage.

Wolfram crut voir en l'espace d'une seconde, les yeux noirs de son fiancé se fendre, et son aura s'agrandir imperceptiblement. Son demi-frère eu un mouvement de recul, cependant que son père ne cachait pas son dédain.

-Si vous voulez bien, nous allons à présent prendre congé. Vos Majestés, fit Isidore, la bouche pincée.

Il s'en alla, suivi de Venceslas, la tête haute, et le buste droit. Cependant, Edwin demeura auprès d'eux un peu plus longtemps. Il était resté impassible tout ce temps, l'air hautain mais semblait maintenant enfin libre de lui même. Il soupira, posant son regard doré emplis de calme et de sagesse sur Yuuri et Wolfram.

-Je vous présente mes excuses, ils ne connaissent pas trop la politesse... sourit-il contrit.

-Ce n'est pas à vous de vous excuser, ne vous en faite pas, je préférais juste éclaircir les choses, avant que cela n'aille trop loin, répondit gaiement le monarque.

Wolfram se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésita un instant, puis céda à son envie de prendre son frère dans ses bras.

-Ça faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas Wolfram ! S'exclama Edwin, une expression joviale et ouverte illuminant son visage lorsqu'il lui rendit son étreinte.

-Trop longtemps, j'aurais aimé te convier plus tôt, mais père veille toujours j'imagine, et je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de le revoir, lui et son sycophante de fils... maugréa t-il.

-Je te comprends, mais ce n'est rien ! Je pars bientôt du domaine de toutes façons, je vais m'installer sur les hauts plateaux du Shinmakoku, avec ma... fiancée, sourit timidement le nouveau venu.

-Vraiment ? Depuis combien de temps ? S'exclama t-il, heureux pour son demi-frère.

-Cela fait deux mois que Rose à accepté ma demande. Tu seras convié au mariage bien sûr et vous aussi Votre Majesté, si ce n'est pas trop présomptueux de ma part bien sûr... se rattrapa ensuite le jeune homme en bafouillant.

-Non non, ça me ferais plaisir de venir, au contraire ! Et appelez-moi Yuuri, nous faisons un peu parti de la même famille maintenant ! Sourit le Roi.

-Oh, d'ailleurs, ça me rappelle, j'ai un présent pour vous !

Il farfouilla un peu dans un sac et en sorti deux magnifiques livres manuscrit, à la couverture en cuir roux, pour le premier et en cuir noir pour le second. Il tendit le noir à Yuuri et le roux à Wolfram.

-Le votre est un album avec les premières peintures de Wolfram, quand il était encore au château avec nous, et quelques-uns de ses secrets d'enfance que j'ai précautionneusement enfermé dedans.

-Merci beaucoup, je crois que je vais avoir de la lecture !

En effet, le volume noir était très imposant par rapport à celui que possédait Wolfram.

-Ani-ue ! Je t'avais demandé de brûler ce livre me semble t-il ! S'insurgea ce dernier en voulant le voler des mains de Yuuri.

-Certainement pas, il est à moi maintenant ! Persifla Yuuri avec un air mauvais. Je vais tout savoir de toi maintenant !

Il ricana sous l'air amusé d'Edwin, cependant que Wolfram pensait avec amertume que non, même comme ça il ne connaîtrait pas tout.

-Le tiens, Wolfram, c'est un recueil d'histoire que l'on se racontaient quand tu étais petit, je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir de les relire, surtout que je l'ai ai agrémentées de quelques dessins et croquis...

Wolfram ne savait comment réagir, ce présent lui faisait tellement plaisir ! Quand il était encore petit et que Venceslas le persécutait, il allait souvent se réfugier dans les bois du domaine, et Edwin venait l'y rejoindre. Là, ils inventaient milles histoires avec des dragons, et des chevaliers impétueux qui devenaient des héros.

Il feuilleta rapidement l'ouvrage et découvrit les dessins talentueux de son frère, des dragons, des runes anciennes, des magiciens, des guerriers et des jeunes princesses éplorées prenaient vie sur les pages du grimoire.

-C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire Ani-ue ! Merci !

Il prit une dernière fois son demi-frère dans les bras par une accolade virile, avant que ce dernier ne doive prendre congé.

-Je vous inviterais dans ma nouvelle demeure, dès que nous y seront ! S'exclama gentiment le mazoku aux yeux d'or, avant de reprendre une expression hautaine et de rejoindre son père.

Le Roi consort vit avec tristesse son frère s'éloigner, mais bientôt une nouvelle invitée surprise fit son apparition. Une grande rousse aux yeux bleus s'approcha d'eux avant de les serrer dans ses bras musclés.

-Miss Biceps, arrrgggh ! S'exclama tant bien que mal Yuuri, complètement écrasé par l'étreinte de l'homme.

-Yozak ! Pourquoi es-tu encore déguisé ? Parvint-il à demander une fois qu'il les eu relâché.

-Ah Bocchan ! Vous êtes tellement cruel ! Je reviens tout juste de mission, et j'entends que vous vous mariez, sans même me mettre au courant ! Moi, votre fidèle serviteur !

-C'est que nous n'étions nous même pas au courant avant qu'il ne commence... grommela le susnommé.

-Encore un coup de ce maudit Grand-Sage... ajouta t-il avec mépris.

-En parlant de Grand-Sage, je dois aller lui dire deux mots, à plus tard !

Yozak disparu aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, en ondulant des hanches dans sa robe Rose saumon.

-Ouf, enfin fini de voir tout les invités ! Soupira le soukoku.

-Oui, et maintenant, nous allons pouvoir consommer le mariage... ajouta innocemment Wolfram à l'oreille de son mari.

Il vit avec amusement son compagnon rougir instantanément.

-Wolf, tu ne pense tout de même pas...

-Si, parfaitement... dit-il en lui servant son regard le plus taquin.

Il vit Yuuri esquisser un pas en arrière avant de tenter de lui échapper, mais il fut plus rapide sur ce coup là.

-C'est la tradition qui oblige ! Pas la peine de te défiler, ne fais pas ta mauviette ! Cria t-il à son adresse avant d'ajouter plus bas, au creux de son oreille : Je serais aussi doux qu'une fille, avec une clin d'œil provocateur.

Puis il lui tourna le dos, et s'en alla en sifflotant paisiblement, lui jetant un dernier regard amusé. Même s'il plastronnait, lui même ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Cela le laissa encore plus anxieux qu'avant la cérémonie de mariage.


	21. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23 :**

Murata fanfaronnait, fier de son coup : son meilleur ami de Roi était à présent marié, le Roi Consort étant un guerrier vaillant, il protégerais et supporterait mieux Yuuri que quiconque d'autre. Enfin, ce serait sans doute plus l'inverse...

Il était en train de discuter avec Conrad et Maurine quand Yozak vint à sa rencontre.

-Puis-je vous enlever deux minutes, Votre excellence ? S'enquit ce dernier auprès du soukoku.

-Cela dépends de ce que vous me voulez, sourit le susnommé.

-J'ai un bilan urgent à vous remettre.

-Soit, Conrad, Damoiselle Maurine, je me dois d'y aller. Nous nous reverrons plus tard, s'inclina t-il

Il suivi l'humain roux un peu plus loin, à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes et écouta ce qu'il avait à lui dire, redevenu sérieux.

-Que ce passe t-il ?

-Je reviens de la mission que vous m'aviez confié. Selon vos craintes, les dragons ont commencés à bouger, ils remontent par les montagnes le long de la frontière. Ils semblaient tous converger vers une tour immense et noire qui se découpe des reliefs. Cela m'a semblé louche, donc j'ai réussi à m'infiltrer à l'intérieur et à découvrir ce qu'ils projetaient.

« Il s'agit d'une organisation secrète, qui diffère, cependant, de celle des Corbeaux Blancs. Ils sont apparemment guidés par une certaine Pandora, leur seul but étant de détruire le Shinmakoku. Ils parlaient de faire un attentat, de fragiliser le royaume en s'en prenant au Seigneur Von Bielefield. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils l'avaient déjà réussi auparavant, et voulaient recommencer, mais dans le but de toucher Sa Majesté, cette fois. Car une fois le royaume sans Roi, il leur aurait été plus simple de nous atteindre.

« Ce n'est pas tout... Cette Pandora... Une énergie mauvaise circule autour d'elle, noire et rouge. Vous savez ce que cela signifie n'est-ce pas ? Shoushu n'a jamais été totalement détruit... J'ignore comment cette fille à réussi à posséder ce pouvoir, mais il est terrible. Cependant, elle ne semble pas bien savoir s'en servir, ce qui pourrait être un avantage.

« D'après ce que j'ai entendu, ils détiennent quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui pourrait ou signer leur victoire imminente, ou bien les réduire à néant. Cependant, je n'ai jamais pus accéder à la salle où était gardé cette arme. Seul Pandora et son second le pouvaient. Mais, je crois que c'est la seule chose qui à le pouvoir de leur faire peur et à les tenir à distance.

« Les dragons ne sont pas les seuls à répondre à l'appel de cette tour, des créatures sombres, de ténèbres et de cauchemars convergent eux aussi, des Varladës. Ils sont plus des centaines, d'après ce que j'ai vu. Une guerre se prépare, je n'aime pas cela. Surtout connaissant le Bocchan.

Il s'arrêta enfin, mais ce qu'il venait de dire fit frissonner le Grand-Sage.

_Ainsi, elle est toujours vivante. Elle est toujours retenue, mais elle vit encore malgré toute sa douleur. Ainsi, c'est cela que je perçoit, cette ombre encore présente dans le cœur des Hommes... Soushu, tu es malin n'est-ce pas ? Tu as réussi à mettre de côté une botte secrète n'est-ce pas ? _

Une brusque douleur au crâne lui prit, cette douleur qui accompagnait toujours un flash back.

-Votre excellence ? S'enquit Yozak

Mais la voix se perdit progressivement, il était perdu dans ses sens, perdu entre ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment là et le moment présent.Sa vue se brouilla, il chercha son souffle.

_ Shinou parle avec une belle femme aux longs cheveux blond vénitien, elle semble affolée._

_-Elles sont promises chacune à de grandes choses. Mais seul l'une d'entre elles peut venir avec nous, car l'une avec l'autre, elle s'autodétruiront. Je me dois de les aider à accomplir leur destin, et je crains qu'il ne soit intimement lié à celui du Shinmakoku. _

_-Shinmakoku ?_

_-Oui, le pays que Shinou viens de fonder, un pays où tout mazoku peut vivre en paix, intervins-je._

_-Mais, je ne peux les séparer ! Si je les sépare, elles deviennent violentes toutes deux..._

_-Ne vous souciez pas de cela. Je prendrais avec moi Eromïs, car il me semble qu'elle soit la plus turbulente et la plus dangereuse. _

_-Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, Seigneur. Narweena n'est pas en reste..._

_-Notre choix à déjà été fait, nous prendrons Eromïs avec nous. Ils nous faudra d'abord la sevrer totalement de ce qui la rattache à son passé._

_-Ma petite fille... murmura le jeune femme en versant quelques larmes limpides._

_-Navré... Pouvons-nous aller les voir ? _

_ La mère éplorée acquiesce, essuyant bravement ses larmes, et nous guide vers le jardin où jouent les filles._

–_ – – – – – – – – – – – – – _

_ Les deux petites filles jouent dans un jardin. La ressemblance entre elles deux est frappante, cependant, si elles sont méconnaissables de visage, elles arborent toutes deux une coupe de cheveux différente. L'une à de beaux cheveux court et roux, l'autre, de longs cheveux violet. Leurs yeux malicieux se croisent, elles se sourient._

_-On joue au jeu du miroir ? Demande la rousse._

_-Ooh... Non, on y joue tout le temps... pleurniche la deuxième._

_-À la guerre alors ? On disait que j'étais un chevalier et toi aussi. Et on disait qu'un méchant venait de capturer une princesse. On disait qu'on devait aller la sauver et se battre, jusqu'à sa mort._

_ Les yeux de chat de la petite s'illuminent d'une lueur dangereuse. Nos bruits de pas attirent finalement leur attention, la voix de leur mère résonne dans le vaste jardin._

_-Eromïs ! Narweena !_

_ Les petites filles se lèvent, et accourent à nous, riant et se poussant doucement. _

_-Je vous présente Généus et Shinou, ils sont venus vous voir mes chéries..._

_-Qui sont ces Monsieur maman ? Demande la rousse._

_-Ils vont choisir l'une d'entre vous, pour les aider dans leur nouveau pays..._

_-Mais, maman, je ne veux pas être séparée d'Eromïs, gémit encore la petite aux cheveux courts._

_ Shinou se penche doucement vers la dite « Eromïs », ses yeux violet se fixant avec une lueur de défi dans ceux, serein du Roi._

_-Seras-tu assez forte pour m'accompagner dans ma demeure, et devenir celle que tu dois être ?_

Quelles questions poser à une enfant... Elle ne sait sans doute pas ce qu'est sa tâche. Shinou, vous êtes trop manipulateur, et trop prévoyant. Cela va vous poser des problèmes plus tard...

_ Je ne peux détacher mon regard de la petite Narweena. Elle semble tellement triste, triste de ne pas avoir été choisie, triste de voir sa moitié partir loin d'elle. Une ombre s'installe dans ses prunelles dorées, une vilaine moue étire ses traits angéliques._

-Votre excellence !

Il reçu une gifle monumentale sur la joue droite, qui réussi enfin à le tirer de ces souvenirs.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Ça irais encore mieux sans cette baffe, mais oui... Grommela t-il

-Vous faisiez un malaise, c'est la seule chose qu'il m'est venue à l'esprit, désolé, rit d'un air contrit le guerrier.

-J'ai juste eu un flash bac, ce n'est rien... Pour ce que vous venez de dire, je vais agir en conséquence. Mieux vaut ne pas prévenir Yuuri, cela l'inquiéterait plus que de mesure. Je vais en parler à Shinou, lui saura quoi faire. Prévenez aussi les Seigneurs Von Voltaire, Weller, et Von Christ. Je préfère laisser le Roi et son mari en paix pour le moment. Je pense que nous n'avons pas encore grand chose à craindre du futur, le passé est ce qu'il y a de plus dangereux pour le moment.

-Bien Votre excellence... Je m'en vais les prévenir.

Murata regarda Yozak s'en aller tranquillement, toujours vêtu de sa robe rose saumon, en direction d'un Gwendal aux prises avec Anissina. Puis il soupira, sa vision lui avait donné la migraine... Oui, il se rappelait maintenant. Eromïs et Narweena Daëmonius... Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Il sortit discrètement de la fête, se rendit aux écuries, et fonça jusqu'au Temple Shinou où résidait le Roi Originel. Il devait lui en parler, d'urgence, avant que l'irréparable ne soit commis.


	22. Chapter 24

_J'entame ici un chapitre Lemon, j'essaye de rester bien sage, évidemment, mais si cela ne vous plaît pas, je rajouterais bientôt la suite, donc pas de panique, vous pourrez passer celui là :) Bonne lecture ! :)_

**Chapitre 24 :**

Yuuri rejoignit enfin son compagnon, il avait opté pour un pyjama en soie blanc, ne sachant comment se mettre en valeur pour leur lune de miel. Il avait mit un temps fou à trouver leur nouvelle chambre dans l'aile du Château qui leur était maintenant réservée. Ici, tout était encore plus luxueux, plus royal. Le rouge et le doré mit en évidence par de grandes tapisseries chic. Leur lit lui même était d'un bois recouvert d'une fine couche d'or, et le baldaquin était en velours rouge carmin. D'ailleurs, Wolfram l'y attendait déjà, assis sur les couvertures en satin blanc, dans une nuisette échancrée qui dévoilait ses courbes harmonieuses et d'un vert rappelant celui de ses yeux. Le monarque fut surprit de le voir dans une tenue si légère, même si celui-ci lui avait clairement fait comprendre ses intentions.

Il se sentit soudainement gêné et confus, ne sachant absolument pas comment réagir. L'image de sa mère lui faisant une leçon d'éducation sexuelle lui revint à l'esprit :

« Yuu-chan ! Ce qu'il faut que tu sache pour ta première fois, c'est qu'il ne faut pas précipiter les choses, apprend à connaître l'autre ! Sinon, ça risque de ne pas bien se passer ! N'oublie pas d'être doux et attentionné surtout ! La première fois ne s'oublie jamais !

-Mère, je n'ai que 15 ans, j'ai le temps pour ça...

-C'est ''Maman'' Yuu-chan ! Et on ne sait jamais ! Tu peux très bien trouver quelqu'un du jour au lendemain... »

_Super... Ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup... Merci maman._

Il soupira doucement, rejoignant son mari en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit conjugal.

-Tu en as mis du temps, boulet !

_C'est moi ou il est nerveux ?_

-J'étais perdu ! Et ne m'appelle pas boulet !

-Perdu, dans ton propre Château ? Fit son consort peu amène, en haussant un sourcil.

-Je ne suis jamais allé de ce côté là ! Tu n'avais qu'a me montrer le chemin ! Protesta t-il

-Je me préparais pour toi... Rougit le mazoku blond. Je te plais... comme ça ? Hésita le blond en baissant le regard.

Yuuri sourit, et prit la main de son amant dans la sienne, leurs alliances se rencontrèrent lorsqu'ils joignirent leurs doigts.

-Tu n'a pas besoin de faire ça pour me plaire, lui susurra t-il dans le creux de son cou, avant de déposer un baiser timide.

-Je... Je ne savais pas ce qu'il te ferait plaisir, alors...

-Reste toi même, l'élégant et fier mazoku qui donnerait sa vie pour protéger celle de ceux qui te sont cher. Et puis, je ne suis pas plus avancé que toi, moi non plus je ne savais pas ce qui te plairait...

-Aime moi. Aime moi qu'importe ce qu'il se passe entre nous.

Il sentit Wolfram l'attirer doucement contre lui, glissant sous les draps frais, posant ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes. Il répondit à son baiser, avec plus de fièvre qu'il ne l'aurait cru, passant une main dans ses cheveux doux et soyeux pour l'attirer un peu plus à lui.

-Je... Wolf, c'est la première fois que... Je ne suis pas très doué, alors, si tu voulais bien me guider...

-Ne fais pas ta mauv...

Yuuri l'interrompit d'un baiser fougueux, le laissant l'allonger dans les oreillers. Wolfram s'assit à califourchon sur lui, et commença à le déshabiller, les mains fébriles. Yuuri fit de même avec lui, relevant la nuisette dans une douce caresse.

Une fois tout deux nus, le brun plongea son regard dans celui de son mari, complètement envahis par sa profondeur. Mais bientôt celui-ci, toujours tremblant, se pencha sur lui pour capturer sa bouche cependant qu'il passait sur lui, une main douce qui lui arracha un frisson de plaisir.

-Wolf...

Il n'arrivait plus à aligner deux pensées correctes, il n'y avait plus qu'un flot de sensations qui se fondaient en un ensemble. Tout ce qu'il désirait c'était que les caresses de son amant ne cessent jamais, que ses lèvres brûlantes de passion ne le quittent jamais. Le Mazoku blond colla son corps enfiévré contre celui du Maoh, cependant que ce dernier capturait une fois encore sa bouche. Il imita les gestes tendres de son amant, lui portant à son tour, de nouvelles sensations qu'ils découvraient ensemble.

-Veux-tu aller au delà de cela Yuuri ? S'enquit Wolfram, essoufflé, mais ne désirant pas brusquer son roi.

-Oui, avoua t-il avec honte. Pourquoi une telle question ?

-Je ne veux pas te brusquer, tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux...

-Embrasse moi, exigea t-il.

Le Roi consort obtempéra sur le champ, ses caresses un peu plus osées faisant soupirer le soukoku. Ce dernier réitéra ses gestes avec plus de confiance, s'abandonnant complètement à la torture de son compagnon.

-Yuuri... soupira ce dernier.

-Apprends moi Wolf, montre moi...

-Mais, c'est toi le... le roi... mon roi... articula t-il entre deux gémissements.

-Non Wolf, tu es le meilleur...

-Pour moi aussi c'est la première fois...

Cependant, il surprit Yuuri en disparaissant totalement sous les couvertures, osant aller plus loin qu'il n'aurait jamais pus l'imaginer.

-Wolf, que fais-tu ? Soupira t-il, assaillit par ces nouvelles sensations.

-Chut ! Lui intima ce dernier.

-Je vais te salir... gémit -il

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça...

Il ne savait que faire, obligé d'obtempérer, il se contenta de caresser les cheveux soyeux de son amant, retenant ses cris avec difficulté. Il se laissa faire, totalement confiant en son mari, bien qu'il se sentait vraiment gêné. Lorsqu'il remonta à sa hauteur, il l'attira avec force contre lui pour ne pas qu'il voit son visage. Puis il l'embrassa avec fièvre, le cœur menant une folle course dans sa poitrine.

-Si je te fais mal, dis le moi, si tu veux crier et que ça te dérange, crie dans ma bouche, murmura Wolfram à son oreille en la mordillant doucement, faisant une fois encore gémir son compagnon.

Yuuri ne put qu'acquiescer, le souffle court. Il n'aurait jamais pus imaginer une telle douleur quand leur corps s'unirent, tellement intense que des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Le mazoku les effaça d'une douce caresse, attendant que la douleur passe avec nervosité, il détestait lui faire mal, Yuuri le savait. Alors il passa outre sa douleur et l'incita à continuer, ne désirant pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Celle-ci décrut rapidement quand Wolfram recommença à bouger précautionneusement, laissant vite place à une passion de plus en plus envahissante, cependant qu'ils continuaient leurs caresses. Il s'agrippa avec force au dos musclé du blond, heureux de le sentir entièrement sien. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de l'harmonie parfaite, leur main gauche unie.

-Wolfram... soupira le Maoh, à bout de souffle.

-Humm, redis-le encore, murmura le susnommé.

-Wolfram... Wolfram, je t'aime tellement ! Wolfram...

-Et moi donc, Yuuri... Mon roi... Je t'aime...

-Je ne veux pas te salir... gémit-il, de plus en plus proche du précipice.

-Chut, faisons le ensemble, laisse toi aller...

Yuuri eu toute la peine du monde à retenir ses cris de plus en plus forts, capturant fiévreusement les lèvres de son amant, partageant un baiser passionné. Il ferma les yeux s'abandonnant totalement au plaisir dans les bras de son aimé. Ils tombèrent ensemble, dans le maelström de plaisir, dans un dernier frisson, dans un dernier soupir.

Wolfram se sépara doucement de lui, glissant sur le côté, encore essoufflé, et posa son regard emplis de douceur et d'amour sur lui. Yuuri posa une main sur sa joue, souriant doucement, avant de se rapprocher encore et de déposer un baiser léger encore brûlant de passion sur le front de son mari. Il se sentait toujours gêné, après tout, ils étaient deux hommes... Mais il aimait tellement Wolfram !

Ce dernier se mit à glousser doucement, ce qui le surprit.

_Suis-je si nul que ça ? C'est un peu exagéré comme réaction tout de même..._

-Wolf ?

Une boule de chagrin se forma dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de dire plus.

-Je m'imaginais juste la tête de Gunther s'il rentrait à ce moment, fit-il prit d'un fou rire.

Yuuri fut immédiatement soulagé, le fait de voir Wolfram rire de si bon cœur l'emplis de joie à son tour, surtout qu'il n'était pas du genre à rire pour rien.

-Il crierait sans doute un « heïkaaaaa » mélodramatique, et partirait en pleurnichant. Ou alors il tomberait dans les pommes...

Il caressa encore les cheveux si doux de son amant , qui ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier son geste.

-Il voudrait sans doute me tuer dans les plus rapides délais...

-Pfff, qu'il essaye ! Si personne ne peux m'approcher à plus de deux mètres, c'est pareil pour toi ! Ricana le brun.

-Humpf, j'ai toujours été fidèle moi !

-Pas moi peut-être ? Haussa un sourcil le maoh.

-Évidemment que non ! Surtout avec ce fichu Saralegui, heureusement que je suis là pour te rappeler à l'ordre ! Tu aurais vu comme il te fixait pendant notre mariage...

-Je suis désolé, mais j'étais trop occupé à regarder mon âme sœur pendant la cérémonie, sourit-il.

Il aimait la façon qu'avait Wolfram de dire « notre ». Il repensa à ces trois longues années où il était resté à ses côtés, le suivant aveuglément, l'aimant sans doute passionnément, mais sans jamais oser le lui dire vraiment clairement.

-Wolfram ?Ça va ?

-Hum ? Tu pense vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ? Rougit le démon.

-Merci d'avoir toujours été là pour moi. Merci de tout mon cœur, je ne mérite pas tout ce que tu m'offres. Merci de m'aimer, sourit encore le Maoh en rougissant à son instar.

-Pfff, boulet, c'est normal je suis ton mari ! Et n'empêche, j'étais sérieux... Je t'ai toujours été fidèle, lui sourit le blond.

-Je n'en doute pas, et puis moi aussi, depuis que je connais mes sentiments pour toi je...

-Parce qu'avant tu ne l'étais pas ?! Se hérissa immédiatement Wolfram, suspicieux.

-Wolf... le morigéna le monarque. Franchement, tu te voyais fiancé à 15 ans ?

-C'est toi qui m'a demandé en fiançailles je te signale...

-Je ne connaissait pas nos coutumes, et puis tu l'avais cherché... Je ne le regrette pas.

-Pfff... Je ne regrette pas non plus, sourit le mazoku blond.

Wolfram baisa doucement ses lèvres, puis plongea ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux onyx du jeune marié. Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, avant de se souhaiter bonne nuit, et de glisser dans les bras de Morphée, l'un contre l'autre, dans une intimité douce et chaleureuse. Ils s'aimaient et c'était le plus important.


	23. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25 :**

Gunther faisait les cents-pas dans sa chambre, n'osant imaginer ce que son Roi adoré faisait en ce moment même avec Wolfram. Il se sentait triste de ne pas avoir été choisi pour régner sur le cœur de son souverain. Mais au fond, il devait se l'avouer, Wolfram était mieux pour Sa Majesté. Et puis il pourrait toujours l'aimer en secret, et il partagerait toujours son quotidien après tout !

Il sourit en repensant à l'image du couple royal pendant le cérémonie : jamais il n'aurait pus penser le soukoku si amoureux. Bien sur, il le savait depuis longtemps, mais il n'avait jamais deviné l'ampleur de ses sentiments. Peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas le voir... Toujours était-il qu'il voulait lui aussi trouver quelqu'un qu'il pourra aimer autant qu'il aime son Roi, et être aimer d'elle en retour.

Une pensée saugrenue lui prit : il pouvait toujours consulter Anissina, elle avait peut-être une invention révolutionnaire qui pourrait lui enlever tout ses sentiments inutiles, afin de mieux trouver quelqu'un qui voudrai bien de lui.

_Elle est peut-être la seule à avoir le pouvoir de venir à mon secours. Je suis prêt à encourir tout les risques pour Sa Majesté, mais je me sens tellement seul... _

Il sortit finalement de sa chambre, et prit la direction des appartements de la jeune femme, malgré le fait que le soirée soit déjà bien avancée. Il parcourut les couloirs, complètement perdu dans ses pensées, puis une fois arrivé devant la prote tant redouté de l'inventrice, il toqua timidement contre celle-ci. Qui s'ouvrit à la volée sur Anissina, les cheveux détachés ondoyant dans son dos et en tenue de nuit.

-Gunther ? Que fais-tu ici à cette heure ?

-Je... Tu n'aurais pas une invention géniale pour changer les sentiments de quelqu'un ?

-Même si j'en avais une, je ne te la donnerais pas, Sa Majesté est très bien avec le seigneur Von Bielefield !

-Mais, enfin, ce n'est pas pour eux ! C'est pour moi... bafouilla t-il.

Elle resta un instant à le considérer du regard, semblant surprise.

-Je ne te comprends pas...

-Je ne ferais jamais le moindre mal à Sa Majesté, et blesser Wolfram reviendrait à le blesser lui...

-Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai rien pour toi ! Laisse moi dormir maintenant, s'il te plaît...

-Je t'en prie j'ai besoin de ton aide !

-Je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Les sentiments sont trop complexes pour qu'on s'amuse avec eux.

-Tu ne peux pas me faire ça Anissina, je...

-Si si, je le peux, et je te le prouve dans l'instant ! Bonne nuit Gunther !

Elle referma la porte devant l'air incrédule du précepteur. Il l'entendit juste grommeler de ne plus la déranger, sinon il aurait affaire à Gwendal.

Il se sentit vraiment abandonné, tout espoir l'avait quitté. Il ressentit le besoin d'aller se ressourcer au Temple Shinou, méditer comme il l'avait apprit dans ce monastère il à quelques temps.

Gunther prit automatiquement le chemin des écuries, montant son fidèle destrier, et le lança au triple galop vers le temple. Une fois arrivé devant, il remarqua que le cheval du Grand-Sage attendait déjà à la sortie de la structure. Il laissa donc le sien à ses côtés, et gravit les marches. Aucune garde ne chercha à l'arrêter, il arriva donc rapidement dans la salle où Ulrike devait méditer.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il y découvrit à sa place, le Roi Originel qui discutait gravement apparemment avec son sage. Ils s'arrêtèrent tout deux quand ils remarquèrent sa présence.

-Seigneur Von Christ ? Que faîtes-vous ici à une telle heure ? S'enquit Murata.

-Je ne trouvais pas le sommeil, j'avais besoin de me changer les idées... éluda t-il

-Cela tombe plutôt bien. Nous aurions besoin de votre précieuse aide, intervint Shinou.

-Vraiment ? De quoi il en retourne ?

Il doutait clairement pourvoir leur servir à quoique ce soit.

-Il y a qu'une ancienne menace renaît lentement au Nord-Est, dans les terres humaines. Une menace que nous aurions du mal à repousser sans l'aide d'une relique précieuse pour le Shinmakoku. Vous connaissez sans doute l'existence d'une bague-armure, qui fut un des symboles de Shinou pendant notre bataille contre Shoushu ? Elle possède une pierre au grand pouvoir, dont nous aurons besoin. Le seul soucis, c'est qu'elle est dissimulée sur Terre. Elle y fut envoyée en même temps que le « Miroir-Des-Abysses », et cachée. Nous ne savons pas où exactement, votre but, sera de prendre contact avec le Maoh de la Terre, et de chercher à la récupérer...

Une fois l'explication du soukoku terminée, il tergiversa un moment, avant d'accepter : c'était une bonne façon d'oublier son attachement au Maoh.

-Quand dois-je partir ? S'enquit-il

-Le plus tôt serait le mieux. Les pions ont déjà commencé à bouger, et il vaut mieux être parés en vitesse. Évitez de passer plus de trois jours sur Terre, sinon, il risquerait d'être trop tard.

-Je peux partir maintenant si vous me le permettez... proposa t-il.

-Bien, je vais vous déposer près de la demeure de l'autre Maoh, lui sait où se trouve la relique. Bonne chance Gunther Von Christ, sourit Shinou avant de concentrer le peu de maryoku qu'il lui restait.

Il se sentit aspiré par le sol, un sentiment de chute vertigineuse lui prit, il ferma les yeux pour éviter de voir le sol arriver sous ses pieds. Gunther se sentit toucher une surface dure, et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Le soleil lui fit cligner les yeux, vu sa position, il devait être arrivé en fin d'après midi.

Le guerrier se fit rapidement à la lumière et découvrit deux personnes debout à côté de lui : Bob le Maoh terrestre et le Docteur Rodriguez.

-Bonjour ! Le salua amicalement ce dernier.

-Que ce passe t-il au Shinmakoku ? Je ressens de l'agitation jusqu'ici...

-Je ne sais pas, ils n'ont pas voulu me donner de détails. Je dois juste récupérer une bague-armure.

-Humm... Aux États-unis. Je vous prépare un jet privé, vous partez dans dix minutes. Vous arriverez d'ici 6 heures à New-York, là mon agent vous récupéreras. Vous avez été mannequin non ?

-Oui, si on puis le dire...

-Vous reprendrez ce rôle sous couverture, je contacterais les détenteurs de cette relique, et ils vous la restituerons.

Gunther n'avait pas tout compris de ce que venait de dire son hôte, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il allait bientôt arriver là où il fallait. Cette simple certitude lui suffisait, il improviserait une fois arrivé là bas.


	24. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26 :**

Wolfram se réveilla aux premières lueur du jour levant. Il s'étira précautionneusement, ne voulant déranger plus que nécessaire son amant dormant encore paisiblement à son côté. Alors il se plongea dans la contemplation de son visage qu'il trouvait si beau. Il avait changé en trois ans, son visage était plus fin, il avait perdu ses traits enfantins, devenant petit à petit le Maoh adulte dont il revêtait la forme. Ses cheveux noirs lui arrivaient dorénavant aux épaules, il avait voulu les couper plusieurs fois, mais Gunther avait insisté pour qu'il les laisse pousser, en disant qu'il avait l'air plus majestueux ainsi.

Il le vit esquisser un petit sourire, alors que son souffle devenait plus rapide.

-On observe les gens pendant leurs sommeil maintenant ? Demanda le brun en ouvrant doucement ses yeux.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Yuuri, oui j'ai bien dormi et toi ?

-Ce que tu peux être susceptible, pouffa le roi. Bonjour mon Wolf, sourit finalement le monarque.

-Je ne suis pas susceptible, je te rappelle juste les bonnes manières.

Puis il se rapprocha un peu de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Et ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es si attendrissant quand tu dors... Mon roi.

Ce dernier rougit un peu, puis passa ses bras autour de lui et se lova contre son corps chaud.

-Oui j'ai bien dormi, comment en aurait-il pus être autrement ?

-On ne sait jamais, haussa t-il ses épaules.

Ils profitèrent un peu de la tranquillité matinale, avant de se lever paresseusement. Yuuri partit un peu avant lui, faire son jogging habituel avec Conrad autour du Château-du-serment-du-sang.

Wolfram eu beau chercher partout son uniforme, il ne le trouva nul part. On vint un peu plus tard dans la matinée, frapper à sa porte. Il se vêtit à la hâte d'une serviette de bain, ne voulant pas se montrer en nuisette, et alla ouvrir la porte sur une servante qui rougit des pieds jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en le voyant dans cet équipage.

-Heu, Votre Majesté Von Bielefield, je vous amène votre nouvel uniforme.

-Merci Sangria, répondit-il, gêné lui aussi par tant de nouveau protocoles.

-C'est un honneur Votre Majesté.

Elle s'inclina, toujours confuse, après lui avoir remit un lourd emballage en carton, et disparu rapidement en accélérant le pas.

Il referma la porte, curieux de découvrir son nouvel uniforme. Dans l'énorme boîte se trouvait une chemise dorée à jabot taillée dans un tissus riche, et une veste à la coupe un peu militaire noire aux épaulières d'or. Un pantalon du même noir terminait la tenue, agrémenté de quelques fins fils d'or. Ses bottes en cuir noir remontaient aussi haut, mais elle possédaient des lacets dorés, à la différence de celles qu'il possédait auparavant. Une capeline noire, doublée de rouge, s'attachait par des cordons doré, les armoiries du Shinmakoku brodée sur son côté gauche.

Il trouvait ça un peu superflu, mais il fut énormément ému de constater qu'il était entièrement reconnu comme le consort du Maoh. Le noir ne se portant que par le Maoh et ses proches ( alias ce maudit Ken Murata, ou encore sa propre mère).

Wolfram se vêtit rapidement, se ravissant de la douceur du nouveau tissus, il se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise dans son nouvel uniforme que dans l'ancien. Même si ce dernier allait peut-être un peu lui manquer au début. Puis il se dirigea vers la salle à manger, où on devait déjà l'attendre.

Dès qu'il poussa les lourdes portes de la pièce, sa mère accourut à lui.

-Wolfy ! Tu es tellement élégant !

Elle le serra dans une étreinte musclée, l'étouffant dans sa poitrine volumineuse.

-Mère, vous m'étouffez !

-En voilà des façons, oh Wolf, mon petit garçon, tu es enfin marié !

-Mère, ne revenons pas sur ce sujet là voulez-vous... grommela t-il en devinant la suite.

Mais sa mère se méprit sur ce qu'il voulait dire, et prit un air peiné.

-Ça c'est mal passé hier soir ? Demanda t-elle en faisant une moue triste.

-Quoi ? Non, pas du tout ! Rougit-il à ces souvenirs. Non, c'est juste que ce n'est pas une course au mariage !

-Alors, cette lune de miel ? Demanda Cécilia, mutine.

-Mère, je vous en prie, ce n'est pas le sujet...

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, sourire qui le trahit, car de suite sa mère comprit de quoi il en retournait.

-Raconte moi tout les détails croustillants ! Comment est Sa Majesté ? Vous avez fait quoi exactement tout les deux ? Sa majesté t'a t-il...

-Mère ! Fit-il outré.

-Mère, veuillez arrêter de tourmenter Wolfram, laissez-le respirer, de plus, cela ne vous regarde en rien, intervint enfin Conrad, en riant, venant juste d'arriver.

-Merci Wel... Merci Conrad, se reprit-il, reconnaissant.

Le sourire de ce dernier s'agrandit. Yuuri apparu à son tour, puis Maurine. De suite Cécilia se jeta sur le Roi dans la même étreinte qu'avait dus supporté Wolfram un peu plus tôt.

-Mère ! Protesta ce dernier.

-Wolfy ! Votre Majesté ! Aahh, je suis tellement heureuse pour vous !

-Mère, vous vous donnez en spectacle... grommela t-il.

-C'est le spectacle de l'amour ! Gloussa t-elle en le relâchant finalement.

Wolfram kidnappa la main de son compagnon et le tira jusqu'à sa place, à table

Il passa rapidement sa main sur la sienne en une caresse légère, lui arrachant un sourire en coin. Ils partagèrent un regard discret, avant de se mettre à manger.

Mais le répit ne fut que de courte durée, en effet, Darcascoss arriva sur ces entre faits, semblant complètement affolé.

-Gunther à disparut !

-Bonjour à vous Darcascoss, ne vous as t-on jamais appris à frapper à la porte et à vous exprimer sans hurler ? S'enquit faussement Gwendal.

-Pardon votre excellence...

Il ressortit en fermant les portes doucement derrière lui.

-N'aurions-nous jamais le droit à un déjeuner tranquille ? Fit Cécilia désabusée.

Darcascoss frappa aux portes, puis les ouvrit tranquillement.

-Bonjour Vos Majestés, bonjour vos Seigneuries, je viens vous informer par la présente que le Seigneur Gunther Von Christ à disparu.

Sur ce, Murata qui arrivait derrière lui, éclaira le sujet :

-Ce n'est pas si terrible que vous ne le pensez, il est juste retourné sur terre.

_Retourné sur Terre... Oh non, Yuuri va sans doute penser que c'est à cause de lui, et va vouloir aller le chercher..._

-Pourquoi est-il parti ? Fit le Maoh inquiet.

_Et voilà, ça n'a pas loupé..._

-Il à dit qu'il se sentait d'avantages aimé là bas.

_Suis-je le seul à avoir remarqué qu'il mentait vraiment comme un arracheur de dents ? Pitié Yuuri, ne tombe pas dans le panneau... Ne sois pas si naïf que ça !_

-Mais c'est faux ! Nous devons à tout prix aller le chercher !

_Et voilà, il ne manquait plus que cela... Je m'en doutais._

-Yuuri, ne nous précipitons pas d'accord ? Intervint-il.

-Mais Wolf, c'est une personne, qui bien qu'elle soit ennuyeuse, et frivole, et hystérique et... bien d'autre encore, compte pour moi.

-Soit, soupira t-il. Mais je mange d'abord !

_Pfff... Encore un sale coup de ce maudit Grand-Sage !_

Une fois qu'ils eurent tous fini de se nourrir, ils préparèrent les chevaux, cependant que Murata se chargeait des vêtements de rechanges pour la terre. L'expédition composée de Yuuri, Wolfram, Maurine et Conrad partiraient en fin de matinée, en direction de la Terre. Ils iraient d'abord chez Maurine, en France, avant de contacter Bob.

Wolfram jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son amant, soucieux... Il semblait s'en vouloir du départ de son ami.

-Pfff... Franchement Gunther, tu abuse... murmura t-il pour lui même, peu enclin à aller le chercher.


	25. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27 :**

Yuuri se trouvait à présent devant Ulrike, la vierge Originelle, légèrement anxieux.

-Ulrike, vous arriverez vraiment à tous nous envoyer sur Terre ?

-Bien sûr votre majesté, mais j'aimerais vous demander une faveur avant...

-Laquelle ? Demanda t-il en la redoutant.

-Je n'ai pas pus assister à votre mariage, mais j'aimerais vraiment que vous me laissiez vous faire un présent, sourit-elle, les yeux luisant de bonheur.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, ne vous en faites pas pour ça ! Refusa poliment Yuuri en souriant, soulagé.

-Mais, votre mariage est très important ! Vos majestés sont ce qui compte le plus après la volonté de Shinou-Heïka pour une genji-miko...

-C'est que Yuuri n'est pas du genre à recevoir sans donner, intervint Wolfram.

-Mais, il donne déjà de sa personne pour protéger le Shinmakoku ! Protesta l'ancienne.

-Personnellement, il ne vous à jamais rien offert ( et tant mieux d'ailleurs, il triche déjà assez comme ça!), c'est cela que je voulais dire.

-Merci Wolf... Susurra allègrement le monarque en lançant un regard peu amène à ce dernier.

-Je vous en prie Votre Majesté... Laissez moi accéder à ma requête ! Supplia t-elle en lui faisant de grands yeux implorant.

Il soupira, ne désirant pas la mettre en colère, mais refusant d'accepter quelque chose de trop excessif.

-Soit, faite comme bon vous semble.

-Bon, maintenant que tout est réglé, on peut y aller ? Maugréa le blond en se rapprochant de Yuuri pour poser une main impérieuse sur son épaule.

-Shibuya attends ! Tenez, c'est vos habits de rechanges, je les ai choisi soigneusement pour vous ! S'exclama Murata en débarquant, flanqué de Shinou qui ne se départissait pas de son sourire mystérieux.

Yuuri eu un mauvais pressentiment, qui ne put que s'accroître quand son ami distribua les carton imperméable. L'autre soukoku, une fois que son tour fut arrivé, se pencha à son oreille et lui glissa : « Alors, votre nuit de noce ? » d'une voix mutine. Le Maoh ne put se retenir de rougir fortement aux mots de son ami, avant de le regarder étrangement. Puis il le laissa glisser son paquet dans les bras avant de partir en sifflotant innocemment.

-Murata... commença Yuuri.

-Avant que vous ne partiez, ils vous faut savoir les raisons qui motivent Gunther sur Terre, intervint Shinou. Comme le Mrah est maître de la lumière, son contraire domine la nuit. Ces créatures que vous n'avez encore jamais rencontrées portent le nom de Varladës. Et elles se préparent à quelque chose que nous ignorons encore, indiqua le Roi Originel.

-Elles sont très dangereuses, et une attaque sur le Shinmakoku risquerait de le mette à feu et à sang. Heureusement pour nous, une relique très ancienne, pourrait nous permettre d'assurer sa survie : la bague d'Imlavaroth, continua Murata.

-Elle fut forgée pour moi, dans un métal tari aujourd'hui mais imprégné d'une puissante magie qui tire ses ressources des éléments eux même. Son pouvoir est énorme, expliqua Shinou.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un Varladës exactement ? Demanda Maurine perplexe.

-Varladë...la reprit Conrad. C'est une créature qui ressemble énormément à un cheval, sauf qu'il possède six pattes dont deux serres tranchantes sur l'avant. Il peut voler grâce à ses immenses ailes de dragon, et sa queue est faite de plumes métalliques. Mais le plus important, est qu'il ne possède aucun angle mort, sa crinière étant composée de serpent venimeux.

La jeune femme frissonna d'horreur en imaginant la créature.

-C'est pour cela qu'il nous faut à tout prix la bague de Shinou. Elle risque de nous être très nécessaire, c'est pourquoi Gunther est parti la chercher.

-Quel est donc notre rôle à nous, dans tout ça ? S'enquit soupçonneusement Wolfram.

-Chercher Gunther, et l'aider à trouver la bague. Vous ne pouvez as vous tromper, c'est l'une des 13 reliques de Shinou.

-Bien, j'espère qu'il ne nous fuiras pas... fit Yuuri en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Il jeta un regard un peu timide à Wolfram, qui haussa les épaules, avant de soupirer d'exaspération.

-Êtes-vous prêts, Vos majestés, Seigneur, Damoiselle ? S'enquit Ulrike.

-Je ne sais pas à quoi je dois être prête, mais je pense l'être, sourit la jeune femme.

-Ne t'en fais pas, nous allons juste être mouillés, je serais là pour te protéger, la rassura Conrad en caressant son visage.

-Nous sommes prêts, sourit Yuuri.

Murata eu juste le temps de leur tendre un papier avec un dessin dessus, que déjà le souverain sentait l'afflux de maryoku qui accompagnait son voyage, monter en lui. Il attrapa tant bien que mal le croquis avant de disparaître dans le tourbillon, cependant qu'Ulrike se contentait de leur souhaiter bonne chance et de les faire disparaître dans le vortex devenu habituel pour le Maoh, mais étrange encore pour ses camarades.

_Encore une mission étrange. C'est la première fois que je rentre sur Terre ailleurs que chez moi. J'espère que mère ne le saura pas, et surtout, de ne pas me faire tuer par elle parce que cela feras longtemps que je ne suis pas rentré. Mon dieu... Quand je vais lui annoncer mon mariage, elle va devenir folle. Je n'ose deviner ce qu'elle va vouloir faire de Wolfram..._


	26. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28 :**

Maurine redécouvrit sa salle de bain complètement immergée, l'arrivée de quatre personnes dans sa baignoire ne s'étant pas produite sans dommages collatéraux.

-Heu... Bienvenue chez moi !

Ils sortirent tous maladroitement, inondant que plus la salle, puis ils récupérèrent les paquets qui flottaient dans le peu d'eau qu'il restait dans la baignoire. Puis ils les ouvrirent un peu suspicieusement, venant de la part du Grand-Sage. Conrad découvrit avec soulagement un simple jean banal, ainsi qu'un T-shirt noir, une veste en cuir brune, et des chaussures passe partout assorties à la veste. Wolfram avait le droit à une tenue similaire, sauf que son T-shirt bleu portait des imprimés de flammes sur son flanc gauche, et ses chaussures étaient noires. Maurine tourna un regard inquiet à Yuuri qui semblait perdu entre la colère et la lassitude. Elle se rapprocha doucement et remarqua alors la raison de son trouble. Son paquet contenait une jupe plissée noire avec de la dentelle blanche au bout, un dos nu blanc et noir en accompagnement, sans compter sur les petites ballerines dans lesquelles il ne devait même pas rentrer.

-Votre Majesté ? S'enquit-elle, attirant l'attention des autres sur ce dernier.

-Il se fiche de moi... murmura sombrement le Maoh.

-Yuuri... commença Wolfram compatissant, en posant une mais sur son épaule.

-je vais le tuer, lacha t-il d'une voix joyeuse qui fit frissonner la jeune femme.

-Je te l'attacherais si tu veux, proposa le blond avec un grand sourire.

-Personne ne va tuer personne, le plus important est de ne pas se disperser... Nous sommes ici pour retrouver Gunther et la bague de Sa Majesté Shinou, tenta de désamorcer la bombe Conrad.

-Oui, vous n'aurez qu'a aller vous acheter des vêtements, pendant ce temps, Conrad et moi pourrons commencer les recherches, continua t-elle en souriant. En attendant, je dois bien avoir un jogging qui vous irai et un T-shirt pas trop efféminé, songea t-elle ensuite à voix haute.

-Donc, où pouvons-nous nous changer ? Demanda le roi consort impatient.

_ Qu'elles manières pour un prince ! Ce qu'il peut être irritant... Je ne suis pas une esclave et vous vous trouvez chez moi ! Roi ou pas !_

La jeune femme ravala son agacement, et leur indiqua la porte de la salle de bain. Yuuri et Wolfram s'en rapprochèrent, mais elle leur demanda d'attendre pour leur donner des serviettes sèches.

-C'est la première porte à droite pour la chambre d'ami. Vous pourrez y demeurer autant que vous le désirez. Les magasins ne devraient pas tarder à fermer, aussi, vous devriez vous dépêcher, pendant ce temps, je lancer une recherche sur Google, pour voir ce que je trouve.

-Gouguel ? Fronça des sourcil le blond colérique.

-Google, c'est un moteur de recherche sur Internet, lui expliqua gentiment le brun en le tirant doucement par le bras vers la chambre.

-Internet ?

-Oui, ça passe par le même réseau que pour le téléphone, tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais expliqué ?

-Évidemment, je ne suis pas un boulet !

Conrad referma la porte doucement, posant son regard calme sur elle.

-Je sais qu'il peut être très irritant, mais c'est seulement parce qu'il n'aime pas se trouver dans un endroit où il n'a aucun pouvoir. Sois patiente avec lui.

-Je sais, mais les gens comme ça m'énervent, je peux rien y faire...

-Ne te préoccupe pas de ce qu'il peux dire, n'écoute que moi, murmura le guerrier en l'étreignant.

-Pour l'instant, il faut surtout que je me préoccupe de nettoyer cette salle de bain ! Pouffa la jeune femme.

-Non laisse, il nous faut se changer pour le moment, puis-je t'emprunter une serviette ? Sourit-il.

-Oui oui, tiens, moi je vais me changer dans ma chambre, je reviens dans deux minutes !

Elle laissa là son compagnon, allant se sécher et s'habiller d'une robe légère. Quand elle revint dans la salle de bain, elle était parfaitement propre et sans une seule goutte d'eau sur le sol ne venait accrocher son regard. Ce qui l'étonna grandement, car vu ce qu'il y avait eu comme eau, il aurait fallut une bonne demie-heure pour arriver à ce résultat normalement.

Elle entendit des voix dans la salle de séjour, et décida d'aller les rejoindre, malgré sa surprise.

-Pourquoi il n'y a plus d'eau dans la salle de bain ? S'enquit-elle en évitant de poser le regard sur le blond.

-C'est la moindre des choses que je pouvais faire ! Sourit Yuuri.

-Merci beaucoup !

-Bon, bah, on va y aller avant que les magasins ne ferment, commença le brun. Tu viens Wolf ?

-Évidemment, je suis ton mari, je vais partout où tu vas !

-Wolf, j'aimerais que tu arrête d'agir parce que tu es mon fiancé, ou mon mari, mais que tu agisse seulement parce que tu le veux... maugréa t-il.

-Je te suis parce que tu es le seul chemin que je veux voir s'ouvrir sous mes pas... avoua à mi-voix le mazoku blond.

Conrad leur tendis un peu de monnaie et les deux jeunes garçon sortirent cependant que Wolfram inondait de questions Yuuri sur celle-ci. Une fois qu'ils eurent disparu, elle poussa un soupir de contentement.

_Enfin débarrassé de ce mauvais caractère ! Bon, bah, ne reste plus qu'a commencer les recherches !_

Elle alla allumer l'ordinateur, démarra le moteur de recherche, et en profita pour se faire un goûter. Elle posa son regard sur son compagnon qui l'observait depuis l'autre bout du salon. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, mais se rapprocha d'elle doucement, hésitant.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément le moment pour t'en parler, mais, je n'arrive pas à me sortir cela de la tête.

Il continua de se rapprocher d'elle, lentement, presque craintivement. Son comportement fit peur à la jeune femme, elle se sentit soudain mal.

-Je... Je suis fou amoureux de toi, je ne peux pas me sortir ton image de ma tête. Tu accompagne la moindre de mes pensées, je ne peux imaginer un monde sans tes bras.

Il fit une nouvelle pose, arrivée devant elle, il posa ses mains en coupe doucement sur le visage de la jeune femme et plongea dans son regard. Maurine ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'homme qui la touchait à en faire exploser son cœur.

-Voudrais-tu devenir ma fiancée, voudrais-tu de moi en tant qu'ami, amant, et mari ? Demanda t-il, de nouveau sure de lui.

Elle mit un petit moment avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire, silence qui inquiéta son vis-a-vis.

-Maurine ? Fit-il la gorge serrée.

-Hum ? Conrad, tu es sérieux ?

-Bien sur, pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ?

-Pourquoi me demandes tu une telle chose ? Ce n'est pas évident pour toi ? Bien sur que je veux devenir ta fiancée, bien sur que je veux de toi pour le restant de mes jours !

Elle ne pus s'empêcher d'enlever les mains posées sur ses joues pour sauter au cou de son compagnon.

-Tu m'a fait peur, un instant j'ai cru que... que tu partais...

-Jamais je ne partirais sans toi.

Conrad l'éloigna un peu de lui et déposa un baiser passionné sur ses lèvres douces, avant de la resserrer contre lui.

-Je suis tellement heureux... murmura t-il à son oreille.

-Conrad ? Je t'aime... répondit-elle doucement, ne pouvant défaire son sourire.

-Je t'aime ma douce, je t'aime à la folie...

Ils demeurèrent un instant encore l'un contre l'autre, voulant profiter de ce moment à fond. Moment qui fut vite interrompus par la jeune femme qui se mit à rire. Elle croisa le regard interrogateur de son désormais fiancé.

-Je suis contente, tu ne m'a pas frappée ! Vous avez vraiment des mœurs étranges, rit-elle encore./

-Si tu veux, tu peux me frapper si ça te plaît, sourit à son tour le combattant.

-Heu... non, je crois que je vais plutôt commencer les recherches avant que les garçons ne rentrent.

-Cela te dérange si je leur dit maintenant pour nos fiançailles ? S'enquit-il en jouant avec les cheveux long de Maurine.

-Non, mais pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

-Parce que je dois faire ça dans les règles et annoncer les fiançailles à ta famille et la mienne, expliqua t-il en prenant sa main gauche et déposant un baiser chaste dans le creux de sa paume.

-Faites donc, Seigneur Weller, rit-elle.

Ils vaquèrent ensuite à leurs occupations, se cantonnant à leurs recherches qui ne s'avéraient guère couronnées de succès.


	27. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29 :**

Wolfram attendait devant le magasin où Yuuri était rentré. Il était appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur, les bras croisés sur son torse, les yeux clos afin de mieux profiter des rayons du soleil.

_Allez Yuuri, ce que tu peux être long pour te trouver un... comment déjà ? Un « _jean_ » et un _t-shirt_..._

_Je sens qu'il va encore réussir à avoir des ennuis._

Sauf qu'en l'occurrence, ce n'était pas Yuuri qui attirait les problèmes, mais lui. Il ne passait pas vraiment inaperçu dans la rue, et le gloussement proche de deux jeunes filles, le tirèrent de ses réflexions. Il ouvrit les yeux sur une blonde aux yeux marrons, assez grande et bien proportionnée, accompagnée d'une fille châtain, un peu plus petite, mais aux grands yeux bleus clair. Elles étaient jolies, mais sans plus, et le regard aguicheur doublé d'une moue qu'elles voulaient sexy, ne l'énervèrent que plus.

La blonde entama la discussion dans une langue étrangère, rapide, fluide et dansante.

-Je ne vous comprends pas, dit-il simplement.

-Oh, tu es anglais ? Demanda la première, en rejetant ses longs cheveux blonds derrière son épaule.

-Non, répliqua t-il froidement.

_Elles ne voient pas qu'elles perdent leur temps avec moi ?_

-Tu as un bel accent, tu ne viens pas d'ici n'est-ce pas ? Nous non plus, on vient toutes deux d'Espagne, miaula le deuxième.

-Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ?

-Si, pourquoi pas faire un tour avec nous ? On a pris un appartement en centre-ville, ça te dirait de passer un peu de bon temps ?

-Mon temps ne vous appartient guère, cela ne m'intéresse pas...

_Ne vont-elles donc jamais abandonner ?_

-Quelle froideur... Ça me plaît !

Et sans demander son avis, chacune d'elle passa un bras sous le siens, et le tirèrent en dehors de la rue. Wolfram hésitait à utiliser la force contre elles, après tout, elles n'étaient pas méchantes, et puis, il ne voulait pas les blesser. Mais sa colère légendaire montait en lui, menaçant d'exploser à tout moment.

_Bon sang Yuuri, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !_

Il s'insurgeait au calme quand il sentit la présence de Yuuri dans son dos. Il s'arrêta net, ce qui étonna les deux filles qui cessèrent de glousser, et il se retourna vers son compagnon.

-Tu en as mis du t...

Il ne put continuer lorsqu'il croisa le regard blessé de son mari, sa bouche a demi ouverte par le choc. Wolfram réfléchit très rapidement avant de se dégager des jeunes femmes en tendant la main vers lui, imperméable aux protestations de ces dernières.

-Yuuri, non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

_Il va encore s'imaginer que je ne l'aime pas... Qu'ais-je fait ? Et ces stupides humaines qui me collent !_

En effet, elles venaient de passer à nouveau, un bras possessif autour de sa taille.

-C'est ton ami ? Demanda la brune en faisant du charme au Maoh.

-Non, c'est mon mari, et maintenant, enlevez vos salles pattes de moi ! explosa t-il en les repoussant violemment.

Heureusement, personne ne passait dans la rue à ce moment là.

-Ton mari ? Grimaça la première.

-Pourquoi tout les plus beaux mecs sont gays ? Geignit la deuxième.

_Gays ? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette expression à la noix ? C'est quoi leur problèmes aux gens, c'est tout à fait normal qu'un homme aime un autre homme, autant que deux femmes qui s'aiment ou un homme et une femme ! Je commence à comprendre les réactions de Yuuri maintenant._

Elles partirent finalement, dans une démarche houleuse, et des airs hautain. Wolfram put enfin rejoindre son compagnon, prudemment, redoutant sa colère et sa peine.

-Yuuri... est-ce que ça va ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je t'attendais et j'ai eu beau leur faire comprendre que je m'en fichais, elles ont continué et...

-C'est bon Wolf... Je te crois, c'est juste que, te voir comme ça, au milieu de jeunes filles, je me disais juste que tu allais bien avec elles, et... j'ai eu peur que tu ne me laisse, avoua à mi-voix le Roi.

_Quoi ?! Mais à quoi pense t-il donc ? _

-Yuuri...

-Ça m'a rendu jaloux, c'est tout. Rentrons maintenant, avant de nous faire remarquer, ce n'est rien, le rassura le Roi.

Il hocha la tête, et suivi docilement le brun, remarquant sa tenue nouvelle : un jean noir qui mettait ses jambes musclées en valeur et un T-shirt bleu marine avec le symbole d'une équipe de base-ball sur le torse. Il avisa bientôt une ruelle sombre, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, et saisi rapidement la main du Maoh et le tira jusqu'à celle-ci.

-Wolf ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit ce dernier, étonné.

Il ne répondit pas, mais posa la main qu'il tenait toujours contre son cœur qui battait la chamade.

-Le sens-tu Yuuri ? Ce cœur qui ne bat que pour toi...

Wolfram s'arrêta un instant, quelque chose le tourmentait, mais il n'arrivait pas à lui dire, c'était tellement dur encore pour lui.

-Les femmes ne m'attirent plus... comme avant. Je ne suis bien qu'avec toi, je ne peux être moi qu'avec toi. Tu es le seul à connaître cette part de moi, qui est si fragile. Ces jeunes femmes m'indiffèrent totalement, il n'y a que toi pour moi.

Il le poussa doucement contre le mur, et passa un genou entre les jambes de Yuuri, accolant son corps contre le siens, et cacha son visage dans ses mèches noires et soyeuses. Il se pendit à son cou, subitement gêné de ses révélations.

-Je le sais Wolf, je connais cette partie de toi que tu cache aux autres, cette sensibilité, cette douceur. Je sais que tu n'est pas que cet impétueux guerrier, mais aussi ce compagnon attentionné. Je sais tout ça Wolf, mais je ne serais pas non plus un bon mari si je n'étais pas un peu jaloux en te voyant dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre non ? Rit le brun.

-C'est moi qui suis jaloux d'habitude... rougit-il encore.

-Mais ça m'arrive aussi. Viens, rentrons maintenant, ils vont s'inquiéter sinon, sourit encore Yuuri.

-Yuuri ? Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Mais non.

Wolfram fut surpris de sentir son compagnon l'éloigner vivement, avant de lui voler un baiser passionné, avant même qu'il ai put esquisser le moindre mouvement. Puis, ils fut tiré dans les ruelles jusqu'à la maison de Maurine. Malgré tout, cette histoire de « Gays » le tarabiscotait, il ne comprenait pas.

-Yuuri ?

-Oui Wolf ?

-C'est quoi un « Gay » ?

-Heu, et bien... Ici, c'est quand un garçon aime un autre garçon...

-Et... Ce n'est pas normal ?

-Pour beaucoup, non, soupira le Maoh. C'est aussi à cause de cela que... que j'ai eu un peu de mal à m'avouer mes sentiments envers toi. Je sais que c'est différent au Shinmakoku.

-Évidemment ! Nous n'avons aucune préférence, nous sommes tous capable de tomber amoureux d'hommes comme de femmes...

-Je le comprends, je trouve même ça mieux, vous avez plus de chance de trouver l'âme sœur. Et puis vous n'avez pas ces stupides préjugés... M'enfin, passons, c'est bien cette maison ? Demanda Yuuri en pointant du doigt une bâtisse coquette.

-Tu n'a vraiment aucune mémoire hein ? Rit doucement Wolfram.

-J'ai juste pas fait attention en partant, j'avais juste une forte envie de noyer mon si cher meilleur ami... sourit sombrement le brun.

_Il peu être effrayant aussi quand il s'y met..._

Wolfram frissonna, avant d'ouvrir le portail galamment. Puis ils frappèrent à la porte et ce fut Conrad qui leur ouvrit, son habituel sourire bienveillant illuminé plus que d'habitude. Ce qui surprit le mazoku, mais il ne dit rien, et rentra.

-Vous avez trouvé votre bonheur majesté ?

-Oui, et c'est Yuuri ! Tiens, je te rends ta monnaie !

Ils se mirent ensuite à parler de l'équipe de base-ball qui figurait sur le T-shirt du Maoh. Wolfram, s'ennuyant, alla rejoindre Maurine qui était toujours assise devant un ordinateur, d'après ce qu'avait dit Yuuri, faisant défiler des pages virtuelles.

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? S'enquit-il.

Apparemment, elle fut surprise qu'il s'adresse à elle aussi gentiment. Il préféra oublier sa surprise, et se concentrer sur ce qu'il voyait à l'écran.

-Non malheureusement. Quelques petites infos sans suites seulement.

-Pourrais-je envoyer un mail ? Je pense qu'il est temps de demander de l'aide à Bob, intervint Yuuri.

-Bien sur, je vous le laisse de suite Votre Majesté !

-Ah non, tu ne va pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! C'est Yuuri, et tu me tutoie, la morigéna faussement ce dernier.

-Comme vou... comme tu veux, sourit-elle.

Wolfram le vit s'installer à sa place, et ouvrir une nouvelle fenêtre. Puis il agita ses doigts sur le clavier avec célérité qui retranscrit des lettres à l'écran. Le mazoku blond ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fasciné par cette technologie. Cependant, son grand frère posa une main sur son épaule.

-Wolfram, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer... J'ai demandé Maurine en fiançailles.

Il demeura un instant bouche bée, avant de réaliser que les yeux marrons de son frère le fixaient avec anxiété, attendant sa réponse.

-Wel... Conrad, je suis...heureux pour toi, enfin, as t-elle accepté ? S'enquit-il en rougissant.

-Oui, elle à accepté.

Wolfram le serra dans ses bras comme le voulait la tradition, un peu gêné, avant de demander d'un regard s'il pouvait faire de même avec la jeune femme. Celle-ci fut encore plus étonnée quand il la serra à son tour dans ses bras, mais se décontracta ensuite. Puis, ce fut au tour de Yuuri de les féliciter, heureux pour ses amis.

L'ambiance s'allégea, ils n'avaient plus qu'a attendre la réponse du Maoh terrestre, même si Yuuri ne comprenait pas trop le geste de Wolfram.

-Je leur ai donné ma bénédiction... rougit encore le blond.

Yuuri le serra dans ses bras, attendri, provoquant les protestations de ce dernier.

-Arrête de faire cette tête, ça ne te va pas, on dirait Gwendal ! Rit le brun.

-Certainement pas ! Mon frère à déjà trop de rides sur le front, moi, je suis encore beau et jeune ! Plastronna t-il pour cacher sa gêne.

-Pfff, ça va tes chevilles ? Persifla le Maoh.

-Humpf !

Wolfram croisa les bras contre son torse, ignorant les rires de l'assemblée, et détourna le regard.


	28. Chapter 30

_ Coucou à tous (et à toutes), je voulais m'excuser de mettre plus de temps publier, mais je rentre en ce moment en période de révision d'examens ( oui, je sais, c'est nul les exams T.T). Et je dois plancher à côté sur un manuscrit que j'aimerais faire paraître. Aussi, j'essayerais de publier une fois par semaine, mais ça risque d'être assez aléatoire. Sur ce, je vous souhaite tout de même à tous/toutes une bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaît toujours !:)_

_**Ludwig Victrix :** Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaît, même si je doute que ce soit vraiment ton genre ^^' Et puis, les kikoolol n'ont guère de place dans ma vie ( c'est horrible, comment peuvent-ils seulement se comprendre ? O.o) XD Merci de ton soutiens !:)_

**Chapitre 30 :**

Lorsque Yuuri rejoignit Wolfram dans la chambre d'ami, ce dernier était déjà allongé sur le flanc et semblait dormir paisiblement. Le brun soupira, il aurait aimé profiter d'un court moment d'intimité dans ses bras.

Depuis qu'il était revenu au Shinmakoku, il n'avait pas encore eu une seule minute de calme. Le souverain s'assit au bord du lit, songeant aux derniers événements qui venait de se produire :

Il avait réussi (difficilement) à avouer son amour à Wolfram.

Il avait découvert les joies d'un amour partagé.

Malgré le caractère explosif et parfois excessif de son compagnon, celui-ci était devenu beaucoup plus doux et sensible qu'auparavant.

Il l'avait vu plus resplendissant que jamais quand il s'approchait de l'autel, l'émotion faisant briller son regard émeraude.

S'était enchaîné leur nuit de noce sulfureuse, et passionnée. Maintenant encore, y repenser le gênait un peu ( après tout, ils étaient deux hommes!) mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir recommencer.

Mais voir Wolfram pendu aux bras de ces deux jeunes femmes lui avait profondément déplut. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'il ressentait autant de jalousie.

Il poussa un profond soupir, soudain très fatigué. Un légers bruissement des draps attira son attention sur son compagnon. Wolfram l'enserra dans ses bras chauds, étouffant un bâillement.

-Yuuri ? Demanda t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Hum ?

-Tout va bien ?

-Je suis juste un peu fatigué, c'est tout... Sourit le souverain en serrant la main douce du noble.

-Alors viens te coucher...

Il se sentit tiré en arrière, Wolfram le menant sous les couvertures. Le maoh se blottit dans l'étreinte accueillante de son mari, le regard perdu dans celui encore mal éveillé de son compagnon.

-Enfin seuls, chuchota celui-ci.

-Oui, enfin, sourit-il.

Il se sentit rougir lorsque Wolfram glissa ses lèvres brûlantes contre sa carotide en murmurant son prénom d'une voix de velours.

-Wolf ?

-Ça m'avait manqué...

Yuuri remonta à la hauteur du mazoku, posant une main encore novice sur sa joue. Puis il ferma les yeux, rapprochant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du blond. Ils demeurèrent un instant à partager leur souffle, à l'écoute des battements de cœur effrénés de l'autre, avant de joindre leurs lèvres d'un mouvement synchrone.

-Je... Je t'aime Yuuri, mon roi... murmura Wolfram dans le cou de son amant.

-Je t'aime Wolfram, mon gardien... répondit Yuuri sur le même mode.

-Gardien ? S'enquit le blond, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

-Tu es le gardien de mon cœur, sourit le souverain. Je pensais que c'était clair, pouffa t-il ensuite en levant la main gauche devant lui, pour que son alliance brille sous les rayons lunaires.

Le visage paisible du Roi consort s'adoucit encore, les yeux animé d'une soudaine brillance suspecte.

-Wolf ? Ne pleure pas je te prie, ajouta t-il penaud.

-Je ne pleure pas boulet ! Et puis c'est de ta faute ! S'insurgea son vis-à-vis.

-Je ne...

Il fut interrompu par Wolfram qui se jetait à son cou en l'embrassant passionnément. Yuuri passa une main dans ses cheveux soyeux, ne sachant comment réagir. Wolfram était pareil à un félin : dangereux et doux, puissant et majestueux, calme mais impulsif à la fois, beau et attirant, mais terrible et fatal. Un seul mot pouvait le mettre en colère, mais un seul geste pouvait le calmer. Il passait sans cesse de chaton effarouché, à un lion docile.

-...Suis pas un boulet, termina t-il une fois que Wolfram l'eut lâché.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard de prédateur, une moue amusée étirant ses lèvres.

-Si tu en est un, tu es mon boulet.

Yuuri unit leur main gauche, baisant celle de son compagnon. Le souffle de ce dernier s'approfondit, sons corps se rapprochant du siens par réflexe.

-Mon amour...

Ces mots lui avaient échappés d'eux même, il ne put les empêcher de sortir. Son mari tiqua légèrement mais, ne dis rien, trop occupé à vouloir s'emparer de sa bouche.

-Pas ici Wolfram, le stoppa t-il lorsque celui-ci commença à descendre sa main sur son torse.

-Pourquoi ? Gémit le susnommé.

-Ce n'est pas bien... En plus, ils pourraient nous entendre !

Wolfram pouffa, au grand étonnement de Yuuri.

-Tsss... Mauviette va !

Cependant, il s'écarta à contrecœur, s'allongeant sur le dos. Yuuri en profita pour observer ses traits fins et harmonieux, avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de son Consort.

_Il ressemble tellement à un ange ! _

-Tu ressemble à un ange, sourit le brun.

-Bon, Yuuri, c'est quoi ces surnoms à la fin ? Rougit le mazoku, semblant pourtant en colère.

-Heu... Bah, je ne fais que dire ce que je pense... répondit-il contrit.

-Je ne suis pas une femme ! Ce genre de surnom, c'est bien pour les filles... Je veux bien faire des efforts parce que pour toi, c'est tout nouveau, mais faut pas pousser non plus !

-Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un code de surnoms pour filles ou pour garçons... grommela le souverain. Si tu n'est pas content, tu peux aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

-Yuuri, ne le prends pas mal, c'est juste que tu dirais quoi, toi, si je t'appelais « mon ange », « mon coeur », « bébé »... ? grimaça t-il.

Il ne répondit pas, laissant le mazoku patauger un peu.

-Yuuri ? S'enquit finalement le Roi Consort, remarquant que ce dernier l'ignorait.

En vain cependant car il était nullement décidé à répondre de si tôt.

-Je te demande pardon, je fais tout de travers aujourd'hui... D'abord avec ces saletés de sorcières, et maintenant... Pardonne moi, je t'en prie... supplia presque le blond.

-Comment Monsieur Von Bielefield désire t-il donc être appelé, puisque rien ne lui sied ?

-Comme tu veux !

-Non, tu va encore râler après...

-Mais non, de toute façon, ça reste entre nous non ?

Yuuri soupira, son mari était vraiment exaspérant des fois...

-Même si je t'appelle «mon loup» ?

_Voyons voir comment il réagit ! Héhéhé, en plus, il ne fera pas la relation entre son prénom et l'animal !_

Yuuri ricanait d'avance, doutant que son si fière mazoku accepte ce nouveau surnom. Pourtant, malgré le fait qu'il tergiversa un long moment à cette proposition, les joues légèrement rosies, il étonna le Roi par sa réponse.

-À une condition... Je t'appelle « Chaton » et c'est non négociable !

Son ange venait de se transformer en démon, un parfait sourire innocent animant ses lèvres roses, tandis qu'un regard amusé et perçant profondément s'ancrait dans le siens. Yuuri avala sa salive, se disant que cela aurait put être pire, et accepta d'un haussement d'épaule. Satisfait le « loup » s'étira en baillant, une moue victorieuse et arrogante sur le visage.

-On se dispute vraiment pour rien Wolf, c'est grave, rit doucement Yuuri.

-C'est de ta faute !

-Mais oui mon loup, railla le soukoku, bonne nuit à toi aussi.

-Hey ! Ne m'ignore pas ! Hurla le blond en se hérissant.

-Chhhhuttttttt ! siffla t-il entre ses dents.

Il plaqua sa main contre la bouche grande ouverte de Wolfram qui s'apprêtait à vociférer tout un tas d'accusations et d'insultes.

-Tu va finir par réveiller tout le monde ! Chuchota t-il furieusement.

Ils demeurèrent un instant à se jauger du regard, celui vert émeraude fusillant les onyx calmes du Maoh. Puis ils s'adoucirent tout deux, pouffant de la situation.

-Bonne nuit Chaton, sourit affablement Wolfram, avant de fanfaronner.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi Wolf.

-Au fait, pourquoi le loup ?

- »Wolf » veut dire « Loup » en Anglais, une langue parlée sur Terre.

-Oui, les sorcières ont dit que je parlais anglais...

-Ah peu près, oui, même si ça diffère un peu. Bref, dormons, la journée risque d'être longue demain.

-Si tu le dit... Je t'aime Yuuri. En fait, ça te va bien le « Chaton », sourit le blond.

Yuuri ignora la remarque et se blottit contre son amant.

-Je t'aime aussi Wolfram.

Puis ils s'abandonnèrent au sommeil, après un rapide baiser échangé, trop fatigués pour se chercher querelle plus longtemps.


	29. Chapter 31

_Un court chapitre (désolée ^^' pas trop d'inspiration pour celui là) sur notre Gunther que j'avais un peu tendance à oublier ^^' Le pauvre, il doit me haïr, je le malmène XD. Je rentre aussi dans un petit délire Gunther X Alford ! Oui, je sais, je suis irrécupérable T.T _

**Chapitre 31 :**

Gunther regarda d'un œil critique le mannequin en face de lui. Quelque chose lui maquait, il n'y avait pas assez d'excentricité dans sa tenue.

-Il faudrait rajouter des voiles ici, et plus de perles là ! N'oublie pas de remonter ton regard, et de te tenir droite ! Lança t-il d'une voix professorale.

On vint rapidement chercher la modèle, les couturiers veillant avec rapidité à exécuter les directives du guerrier. Lui soupira, il se demandait si on avait remarqué sa disparition on Château-du-serment-du-sang, et si l'on s'inquiétait pour lui.

Cependant, il était tellement prit par ses nouvelles tâches, qu'il n'avait guère trop de temps pour ruminer de sombres pensées. En effet, depuis que le mystérieux et célèbre mannequin avait refait surface, les agences de New-York s'arrachaient la moindre de ses minutes. Il avait couru de meetings photographiques en défilés et shooting photo avec des stars de la mode. La nuit était bien avancée quand enfin un peu de répit lui fut accordé.

-À demain Gunther ! Oh, et ne venez pas trop tard, on vous attends pour une nouvelle séance de photos. Un grand magasine Français vous à demandé en couverture et sa filière Japonaise attends les clichés par mail à 12H00 demain ! Le briefa une jeune femme qui s'occupait de lui.

-Je serais là à l'ouverture du bâtiment, assura t-il.

Puis il lui tourna le dos et s'offrit à la fraîcheur de la nuit. Il tombait de fatigue, après tout, il avait vécu une journée extrêmement longue avec tout ce décalage horaire. Mais il s'inquiétait d'avantage de savoir quand le fameux contact de Bob allait le contacter pour lui transmettre la bague, après tout, il devait absolument partir dès le lendemain !

Il fit quelques pas devant l'imposant bâtiment quand une voix le surprit.

-Seigneur Von Christ ?

Il se retourna, et découvrit une jolie jeune femme à la peau mat, et de grands yeux de biches verts. Ses courts cheveux brun ondulé, lui donnait un air de poupée, cependant que ses lèvres charnues contrastaient avec son rouge à lèvres carmin.

-C'est bien moi, oui. Êtes-vous une amie de Bob ? S'enquit-il.

-En effet, je suis là pour vous accompagner ce soir et demain.

-Est-ce vous qui...

-Nous en parlerons dans un endroit qui convient mieux à la discussion voulez-vous ?

Elle montra d'un geste gracieux une limousine noire aux fenêtres teintées et l'invita du regard à monter dedans. Il obtempéra docilement, attendant qu'elle ne le rejoigne. Ce n'est qu'une fois la voiture verrouillée, et lancée sur sa destinations qu'elle accepta de répondre à sa question.

-Oui, c'est à moi que Bob m'a remis l'ordre de vous donnez un certain objet. Cependant, je ne peux vous le donner ce soir, ce serais risqué, surtout vus l'emploi du temps que vous risquez d'avoir demain.

-Quand repartirais-je d'où je viens ?

-Demain, en fin d'après-midi. Pour le moment, je vais vous mener à votre hôtel, et vous en profiterez pour vous reposer. Au fait, je ne me suis toujours pas présentée, sourit-elle enfin. Je suis Elisa Wolffe, une descendante des premiers mazokus terriens, enchantée de faire la connaissance de quelqu'un qui vient du Shinmakoku !

-Heu... et bien, moi aussi je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance ! Bafouilla t-il, peu à l'aise avec ce genre de situations.

Puis il porta son attention sur la beauté de la ville mondiale de nuit. Ses pensées divaguèrent un instant, mais ne se portèrent guère sur son roi, plutôt sur un humain qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis un bout de temps.

Son attitude au mariage de son souverain l'avait un peu étonné...

_ Les yeux bleus lagon de l'humain se fixent dans les miens. Son regard est tellement franc que je me sens un peu déstabilisé. C'est comme s'il lisait tout au fond de moi, apparemment, ça le fait sourire. Il arrive, élégant dans son costume blanc et bleu cobalt._

_-Comment allez-vous, votre excellence ? _

_ Je ne sais que répondre. Je n'ai jamais pris mes sentiment envers le roi au sérieux, mais je ne peux cacher que ça me fait un peu mal de savoir qu'il n'y aurait jamais de nous. _

_-Si vous avez besoin de parler à quelqu'un, je serais ravi d'être cette personne._

_ Est-ce qu'il se rends compte de la façon dont il me regarde ? Je ne peux pas détourner mon regard du siens, j'ai l'impression qu'il cache quelque chose par ses mots. Ais-je vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'ils cachent ? _

_ Il pose un main ferme sur mon épaule, et sourit. Ce sourire est tellement éclatant ! Je ne sais vraiment pas comment réagir, alors j'acquiesce seulement d'un mouvement de tête._

_-Merci, mais je ne voudrais pas te déranger avec mes sentiments... dis-je simplement._

_-Au contraire, cela me ferait plaisir !_

_ Son regard s'assombrit en un instant, et je le vois légèrement hésitant._

_-Non pas que vous alliez mal, mais de vous aider à aller mieux!_

_ Il rougit presque imperceptiblement, je trouve ça touchant, mais je me demande... Il ne peut tout de même pas tomber amoureux... de moi ?! _

_ Il s'éloigne après m'avoir salué, le bal commence bientôt._

Ce soir là, le jeune humain n'avait dansé qu'avec Gunther et les nouveaux mariés. À ce souvenir, le cœur du mannequin fit des siennes, lui même ne s'imaginant pas pouvoir tomber amoureux pour de bon. Mais doucement, s'insinuait en lui, plus de pensées envers ce jeune héros qu'envers son souverain. Cela l'étonnait, mais au final, ne trouvait pas ça désagréable, peut-être aurait-il plus de chance.

Il soupira, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, il avait hâte de dormir, demain serait une journée sans doute aussi éprouvante que celle-ci.


	30. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 32 :**

Murata regardait avec amusement Ulrike tenir tête à un Shinou déchaîné. Ils essayaient tout deux de trouver le présent parfait pour le couple royal, mais étaient en perpétuel désaccord.

-Non, le doré est trop extravaguant, Sa Majesté Yuuri n'accepteras pas !

-Mais si ! C'est un roi, le doré plaît toujours aux rois !

-Tout les rois ne sont pas comme vous, Shinou heïka !

-Alors mettons plus de grandeur !

-Non, ce ne sera pas à leur image !

Cela devait faire des heures qu'ils se chamaillaient comme des enfants et quand elle essayait de lui parler sérieusement, Shinou s'amusait tellement à l'ennuyer qu'il ne se fatiguait même pas à lui répondre. La pauvre Genji-miko tentait de garder son calme, mais elle commençait à saturer. Il décida donc d'intervenir, préférant éviter une guerre verbale des plus ennuyeuse : ils n'avaient pas l'impétuosité de Wolfram et le flegme de Yuuri, aussi, les voir se chamailler n'était pas des plus hilarant.

-Shinou, au lieu de faire perdre son temps à cette pauvre femme, ne voudrais-tu pas plutôt m'expliquer pourquoi tu as envoyé Shibuya sur Terre ? Gunther seul suffisait... argua t-il.

-Certes, mais il ne faut pas oublier l'importance de la famille, surtout en ces temps. Et puis, il est plus facile pour toi d'agir sans avoir à lui cacher plus que de mesure ce qu'il se passe. Il est peut-être un peu naïf, mais il sait parfaitement quand tu lui cache quelque chose, sourit le Roi Originel avec mystère.

-Ce n'est absolument pas à cause de ce que pourrait vous rapporter les pouvoirs de la pierre ? Demanda t-il innocemment.

-Je n'ai cure de son pouvoir, et Yuuri aussi. Je sais qu'il ne l'utiliseras pas pour lui, répondit le monarque, énigmatique.

Puis il reporta son attention sur la Vierge Originelle.

-Savez-vous où ils en sont ?

-Ils vont bientôt toucher à leur but !

_Ils feraient bien de se dépêcher, il ne nous reste que peu de temps..._

Murata, soucieux, prit congé, laissant la querelle reprendre de plus belle. Il sortit du temple et fit galoper son cheval au triple galop. Mais bientôt, il se sentit comme attiré par le sol, ses sens lui faisant défaut, il s'agrippa à la crinière de son cheval, le souffle court.

_ Eromïs à tellement grandit ! Elle est devenue plus belle encore que je ne l'aurais pensé. Shinou avait eu raison, elle était devenue beaucoup plus calme et douce que durant son enfance. _

_ Ils se tiennent devant moi, je ne veux pas les déranger, mais je ne peux détourner mon regard de leur beauté._

_ Le roi glisse une main dans les cheveux roux de la jeune femme, un sourire se dessine sur leurs lèvres. Mais une petite voix attire bien vite leur attention : un bébé s'éveille dans les bras de la princesse, une petit blonde vénitienne aux yeux lapis-lazuli._

_-Elle à faim on dirait, murmure Shinou._

_-Quand c'est l'heure, c'est l'heure ! Plaisante Eromïs. Tu veux la prendre dans tes bras ?_

_-Ne seraient-ils pas trop rudes ? Elle est tellement fragile..._

_-Mais non, met les comme ça..._

_ Elle lui montre comment faire avant de déposer délicatement l'enfant au creux des bras du jeune père._

_-Éléanora, murmure t-il, et l'enfant lui sourit en retour._

_-Elle aime ta voix, je suis sure qu'elle est heureuse d'être dans tes bras... Après tout, même Généus y arrive ! _

_ Elle regarde dans ma direction, j'ai été repéré. Alors je les rejoins, et nous demeurons tous aux soins de la petite princesse. _

_ J'en oublie presque ma présence ici : Narweena refait surface avec une petite fille aussi. Nous ne savons pas d'où elles viennent, mais elles me semblent dangereuses. Heureusement, elles vivent loin du Shinmakoku, au moins, nous sommes tranquilles pour le moment. Isadora... Je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner, je sens que les choses vont mal tourner..._

Ken réussi à reprendre ses esprit, juste avant que son cheval ne bouscule quelques habitants du village. Il se secoua un peu, encore engourdit par ses souvenirs.

Il savait maintenant, ce qui se déroulait. L'histoire était sur le point de recommencer une nouvelle fois, sauf que les puissances utilisées aujourd'hui, étaient bien plus dévastatrices qu'auparavant.

Le grand-sage leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu, et ne fut guère surpris de voir un immense nuage noir et compact arriver du nord. Des nuages qui ne présageaient rien de bon.

« Hengni-waru ! Hengni-waru ! »

-Je ne te le fais pas dire !

Un nuage de ces oiseaux porteurs de mauvais présage s'enfuit à tire d'aile, dans une cacophonie assourdissante. Les chevaux piaffaient, nerveux,les chiens restaient dans les maisons...

Les animaux sentaient qu'une tempête se préparait, la tension devenait parfois palpable.

_Cela fait déjà une semaine que vous êtes partis, vous feriez mieux de vite revenir !_

Quand il arriva dans la cour du Château, Gwendal l'y attendait patiemment, accompagné de Yozak et de T-Zou. Ce dernier le regardais avec un regard noir, et hérissait sa laine comme un molosse. Il descendit de cheval en prenant garde à ne pas se retrouver trop prêt du mouton.

-Votre excellence, nous avons eu les réponses affirmatives des Von Voltaires, Von Radford, Von Spitzberg, Von Gyllenhaal et Von Kavelnikov, ils nous enverrons des troupes, certaines sont déjà en route. Cependant les alliés humains préfèrent ne pas nous rejoindre, de peur de briser les fragiles alliances envers le Grand Shimaron, énuméra Gwendal.

-Je comprends, combien d'hommes prévoyez-vous ?

-Environ 17 000 en comptant les nôtres. Mais d'après ce que j'ai pus voir, ce ne seras pas suffisant, répondit le roux en grimaçant.

-Les Von Christ ont-ils répondu ?

-Non, pas encore, les Von Grantz non plus, mais je doute que nous puissions trouver de l'aide de leur part.

-Nous verrons ce que nous apportera le temps. C'est du bon travail, essayez de trouver un équipement pour chaque homme et il ne faudra pas lésiner sur les chevaux non plus !

Murata les laissa là, il devait s'entretenir avec leur jeune inventrice, qui pourrait bien leur être utile sur ce coup là. Il n'eut pas à la chercher bien longtemps, car il entendit une explosion monumentale venant d'une des cour du château, suivit d'un retentissant « C'est un échec! ». Il trouva là un Darcascoss complètement carbonisé sous une machine ressemblant vaguement à un casque.

_Ne me dit pas qu'elle à remit au goût du jour l'invention qui avait inter-changé les âmes de Yuuri et Shôri _?!

-Anissina ? L'appela t-il après s'être éclaircis la voix.

-Votre excellence ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ? S'enquit-elle, étonnée de sa présence.

-J'aimerais que l'on parle invention vous et moi...

-Ça tombe bien, je venait juste de tester ma nouvelle création : « Je-te-vois-kun ». Elle devait permettre à Sa Majesté de pouvoir communiquer avec sa famille sur Terre.

-C'est gentil, mais pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il ne pourra pas toujours retourner là bas ! Expliqua la jeune femme comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Je la lui offrirait pour son anniversaire !

-Ah, mais j'aimerais vous commander des dizaines d'inventions...

-Vraiment ?!

Le regard glacial d'Anissina s'illumina cependant qu'un franc sourire vint éclaircir son visage.

-Vous vous souvenez de votre plan de secours, quand Gwendal vous à enlever car votre frère voulait vous marier à quelqu'un que vous n'aimiez pas ?

-Oui...

-J'aimerais que vous m'en fassiez de nombreuses comme ça, quittes à toutes les essayer. Il me les faudrait pour dans très peu de temps.

-Combien? Fronça t-elle des sourcil.

-Disons... une semaine, et... quelques jours.

-Je n'arriverais pas à en faire plus d'une vingtaines... c'est trop court comme temps.

-Je sais, malheureusement, nous n'en disposons as de plus. Avez-vous quelques catapultes aussi ?

-Une vingtaines là aussi, réfléchit la jeune femme à voix haute.

-Parfait ! Je vous remercie Anissina !

-Ce n'est rien Votre Excellence...

Il ne la laissa pas continuer, il devait organiser tant de choses encore, qu'une semaine lui semblait vraiment trop court.

_Et dire que Yuuri et Wolfram doivent se la couler douce sur Terre..._


	31. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 33 :**

Wolfram sentit une douce caresse sur sa joue qui le tira lentement de sa léthargie. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, il voulait rester dans les bras chauds et accueillants de son mari.

Penser qu'enfin il connaissait les sentiments de Yuuri à son égard, et que celui-ci partageait son amour, enfla son cœur d'une félicité sans bornes. Surtout se dire qu'ils étaient unis pour toujours lui firent se sentir des plus heureux.

_Mais à ce moment là aussi, je me sentais pareil à aujourd'hui. _

Il se sentit brusquement mal, oui, dans le passé aussi, il avait vécu ça, avec _Elle, _mais tout avait changé, si bien qu'il avait été plus que détruit.

Wolfram se rapprocha un peu plus de son amant, ressentant le besoin d'être réconforté. Mais bientôt, celui-ci lui fit remarquer qu'il était temps de se lever.

-Wolf, Bob à dut répondre à notre mail, allons vérifier...

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, peut désireux de se lever, mais ne put résister bien longtemps quand Yuuri baisa avec douceur ses lèvres.

-J'aime bien être réveillé comme ça, ça change, ne put-il s'empêcher de sourire.

-Pfff, je te signale que d'habitude, c'est moi qui a le réveil difficile, pouffa le Roi avant d'ajouter, debout mon loup.

-Ça fait vraiment bizarre, grimaça t-il en s'étirant.

-Jamais content hein ? Debout feignasse ! S'exclama soudain Yuuri en tirant d'un coup sur les couettes, laissant Wolfram en proie à la fraîcheur matinale.

-Hey ! Remet la couette immédiatement, espèce de boulet ! Il fait froid ! Rugit le mazoku blond en se dressant dans le lit.

-Je ne suis pas un boulet ! rit le roi en s'enfuyant de la chambre.

_Non mais quel enfant, il va le regretter celui la ! _

Wolfram sortit du lit et lui courut après s'adonnant au jeu, mais fut surprit de le voir s'arrêter. Si surprit qu'il lui rentra dedans de plein fouet, lui coupant le souffle. Il eu à peine le temps de rétablir son équilibre que Yuuri l'enserrait déjà dans ses bras, étouffant un petit rire mutin.

-Tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux sortir du lit avant midi, pouffa encore le brun.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, grommela t-il.

-Bon, allez, arrête donc de râler et viens voir si Bob à répondu avec moi.

Le blond le regarda s'installer devant l'écran déjà allumé, avant de le rejoindre, et de le prendre dans ses bras, s'imprégnant de l'odeur des cheveux de son compagnon.

-Hey ! Tu me chatouille, rit doucement le maoh.

-Ce n'est qu'une petite vengeance, « chaton », susurra t-il, avec une moue moqueuse. Alors ?

-Il à bien répondu : il dit qu'il vient nous chercher en jet privé, en début d'après-midi, et qu'on s'envolera dans la foulée pour New-York. Et... Mes parents seront là aussi, fit le soukoku d'un air dépité.

-Ce n'est pas bien ? Après tout, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu mère et père...

-Elle va nous faire un cinéma pour recommencer la cérémonie de mariage, où je porterais son ancienne robe de mariée, nous faire ses yeux larmoyant car elle n'a pas participé à notre mariage ni rencontré tes parents, et nous demander quand nous nous déciderons à lui faire d'adorables petits-enfants...

-Mais, enfin Yuuri, tout le monde sait que c'est impossible, nous sommes deux hommes !

-C'est ce que je me tue à te dire depuis trois ans...

-Tu parlais de te marier avec moi, tricheur !

-En connaissance de cause Wolf! Elle va nous harceler...

-Nous trouverons bien une solution, murmura t-il, mais apparemment, Yuuri se méprit sur ses intentions.

-Wolfram, je ne veux pas essayer l'invention d'Anissina, en plus, il est un peu tôt pour penser à ça non ?

-Je ne parlais pas de ça, boulet, je parlais des autres exigences de mère ! Rougit-il violemment.

Il soupira, avant de se retourner vers le couloir d'où émergeait doucement Maurine en pyjama. Conrad arrivant derrière elle, frais comme un gardon, et déjà vêtu.

-Désolé, mais elle dormait si bien que je n'ai pas eu le cœur de la réveiller, s'excusa t-il.

-Tu devrais prendre exemple, marmonna Wolfram à Yuuri.

-Tsss... En tout cas, Bob à répondu, il arrive bientôt, avec mes parents en jet privé. Nous devrions nous préparer, apparemment nous allons à New-York. Cela doit être là que se trouve Gunther.

-À propos, qu'est-ce que Gunther pourrait bien faire là bas ? S'enquit Maurine, une tasse de tisane dans la main.

-Et bien, dans le passé, il à été top modèle sur Terre, et je pense qu'il peut mieux trouver ce qu'il cherche ainsi, expliqua t-il à la jeune femme. Enfin, tout ce que j'espère, c'est que nous n'aurons pas à jouer les mannequins aussi, j'en ai vraiment marre de devoir me travestir... ajouta t-il en grommelant.

_Et puis quoi encore... Je n'aime pas quitter le Shinmakoku, encore moins pour aller dans un monde où je ne peut pas utiliser d'épée, parce que soit disant que ça ne se fait pas ici... En plus, je ne peux même pas utiliser mon maryoku en cas de problèmes... C'est vraiment l'ennui..._

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

_Oui, je sais, ce chapitre est extrêmement court, mais, j'étais obligée de le faire si petit, parce que le suivant est plus long, et ça aurait fait beaucoup trop sinon, pour un seul chapitre._

_Wolfram:Pfff, c'est juste parce que tu es une mauviette !_

_Akroma:Toi, tais toi ou tu le regretteras dans le prochain chapitre !_

_Yuuri:Wolf, tu devrais l'écouter, tu ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable !_

_W :Toi tu sais peut-être ? Tricheur !_

_Y:Bah, elle à quand même réussi à dire que je me faisais étaler de l'huile sur le corps, que je te voyait comme un monstre poilu et que Gunther était emplis de pensées perverses..._

_A:je ne parlerais qu'en présence de mon avocat !_

_W : Tu n'a pas intérêt à faire encore des trucs bizarres !_

_A:tu crois pouvoir m'en empêcher ?! Pffff, mwahahaha, qu'elle bonne marade ! On va voir ce que tu va pouvoir faire au prochain chapitre, faiblard ! _

_W:Auteur à la noix !_

_A:égoïste petit prince prétentieux !_

_W:Boulet ! _

_A:Je suis peut-être un boulet, mais toi t'es pas un canon !_

_W :..._

_Y :... bah, si un peu quand même..._

_A:c'est pas faux..._

_W :...Va te pendre._

_A : avec joie ! On se retrouve au prochain chapitre !_


	32. Chapter 34

**Chapitre 34 :**

Yuuri posa un regard contrit sur Wolfram, qui semblait sur le point d'exploser.

-Je sais Wolf, mais on n'avait pas d'autre choix... commença t-il.

Le mazoku lui jeta un regard noir et se mit à hurler de rage :

-COMMENT ÇA, PAS LE CHOIX?! POURQUOI je dois jouer les mannequins, et surtout... POURQUOI JE DOIS ENCORE PORTER UNE ROBE ?!

-C'était l'idée de Shôri, pas la mienne, argua le Maoh pour se défendre.

-Mais tu est tellement mignon comme ça Wolf-chan ! Intervint la mère de Yuuri.

Les joues du mazoku rosirent d'un coup, mais le brun n'aurait su dire si c'était à cause du compliment ou de la colère.

-Et pourquoi Yuuri porte une robe aussi ? S'enquit le blond en râlant.

-C'est encore une idée de Shôri, soupira t-il.

Le dit Shôri s'insurgea immédiatement.

-Mais Yuu-chan, je croyais que tu aimais bien porter des robes, ça me rappelle l'époque où tu étais encore si petit et mignon, ça ne te dérangeait pas à ce moment là ! Geignit-il.

-J'avais 4 ans, Shôri...

-C'est Oni-san !

-Heu, Yuuri, c'est quoi cette histoire de « petit et mignon à 4 ans », espèce de tricheur !

-Wolfram, pas besoin d'en rajouter, c'est juste que mère voulait à tout prix avoir une fille, éluda t-il.

-Et c'est « maman » Yuu-chan ! Oh, je sais Wolf-chan, tu veux voir les photos de Yuuri quand il était petit ? J'étais tellement déçue quand j'ai vue qu'il n'avait pas d'ailes, et que c'était un garçon. Mais après je me suis réconfortée en me disant qu'il portait une âme des plus pures en lui et que...

-Mère...

-... un jour il serait le roi d'un grand pays dans un autre monde ! Mais j'avais déjà acheté tellement de robe que ça aurait été du gâchis de ne pas les utiliser...

-Maman !

-Oui, Yuu-chan ?

-S'il te plaît, arrête d'embêter Wolf avec ça, je suis sure qu'il n'a pas envie de voir ces photos de toutes façons...

-Alors là tu rêves, je te signale que toi aussi, tu à pus voir toutes les peintures de moi quand j'étais petit, au contraire mère, je meurs d'envie de les voir !

-J'ai même pas encore eu le temps d'ouvrir ce maudit livre, espèce de traître !

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres du blond, complètement imperméable à son insulte, cependant qu'il rejoignait Miko-san. Elle sortit de son sac à main, un gros volume rouge avec fierté et voulut l'ouvrir, mais Yuuri se précipita vers elle et le lui reprit des mains.

_Non mais, et l'autre traître qui rentre dans le jeu de ma mère, non mais ça va vraiment pas..._

Mais avec son geste, la jeune mère eut le temps de voir son alliance briller, ce qui attisa sa curiosité légendaire.

-Yuu-chan, qu'elle belle bague !

Elle porta son regard sur la mains gauche de Wolfram et y découvrit la même, aussi, elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de découvrir de quoi il en retournait.

-Oh ! Wolf-chan... Yuu-chan... Ne me dite pas que... vous vous êtes mariés sans même m'inviter ?

-Et bien, c'est que notre mariage n'était pas prévu de si tôt, c'est Murata qui à tout manigancer alors...

Shôri se redressa aussitôt, électrisé par la nouvelle, et les observa tour à tour, paniqué.

-Quoi ?! Le meilleur ami ami de mon jeune frère à osé les marier sans nous inviter ?! Tu n'a tout de même pas osé me faire ça Yuuri ?

-Eh bien, si, répondit-il platement.

Il rejoint Wolfram, le prit par la taille (tout en le laissant à une distance raisonnable de l'album photo), et sourit à sa famille.

-Nous nous sommes mariés il y à seulement trois jours...

-Si peu, on aurait put se déplacer ton père et moi...

-Chérie, tenta Shôma un peu désemparé.

-... il faut refaire une cérémonie ! Il faut à tout prix que l'on trouve un beau costume pour Wolf-Chan, et aussi que je retrouve ma vielle robe de mariée ! Et puis, on invitera Bob aussi, et il faudra un buffet ! À Las-Vegas !

Yuuri soupira à nouveau, cherchant du soutiens avec son père, mais celui-ci s'avait qu'une fois sa femme lancée, plus rien ne l'arrêtait. Pendant ce temps, il oublia de faire attention à Wolfram, qui en profita pour attraper l'album qu'il avait entre les mains. Celui-ci disparu en un éclair, se réfugier avec sa belle-mère, bien trop heureux de découvrir de nouvelles choses sur son époux. Le Maoh tenta de le récupéré, mais ce fut sans compter sur Shôri qui lui bloqua le passage en l'enfonçant dans un siège du jet.

-Tu as osé te marier avec lui, sans même m'inviter, moi qui ai toujours tant fait pour te protéger !

-Shôri, lâche moi ! Maman, arrête, ne lui montre pas ça !

-Mais si Yuu-chan, tu était tellement mignon !

-Chérie, tu t'énerve là, du calme, rit nerveusement le père de Yuuri.

Ce dernier vit avec horreur les yeux émeraudes de Wolfram écarquiller devant les photos de lui, avant de rougir et de pouffer.

_Et voilà, je suis fichu... Il ne va pas arrêter de m'embêter avec ça maintenant... Pourquoi a t-il fallut qu'elle lui montre ces horreurs ! _

C'est là dessus qu'arrivèrent Conrad et Maurine, qui jusqu'à ce moment là, discutaient avec le docteur Rodriguez et Bob à l'avant de l'avion. Ils se demandèrent d'où venait cette agitation, et s'approchèrent de Wolfram, regardant par dessus son épaule, et durent étouffer un rire de surprise.

-Il était tellement mignon à l'époque, n'est-ce pas, Wolf-chan ?

-Heu... si, rougit encore le mazoku.

-C'était tellement plus facile à cette époque, pourquoi as t-il fallut que tu grandisse ? Pleurnicha Shôri.

-Je ne pensais pas que les robes à volant allaient si bien à sa majesté, ne put s'empêcher de rigoler Conrad.

-N'empêche maman, c'est pas étonnant s'il se marie avec un homme dans notre dos, tu as dus froisser sa fierté et sa virilité quand il était enfant ! S'exclama Shôri.

-Tu marques un point là, grommela le Maoh.

-Tu as vraiment une fierté toi ? Haussa un sourcil le blond.

-Merci du soutient, c'est vrai que question fierté, tu en as assez pour deux, n'est-ce pas, _mon ange_!Siffla le brun entre ses dents.

-On avait dit entre nous, espèce de boulet ! rugit Wolfram en abandonnant l'album et en se rapprochant de Yuuri, menaçant.

-Un problème de fierté ? Et ne m'appelle pas « Boulet » !

Il se jaugèrent du regard, complètement indifférent à ce qu'il se passait à côté. Jennifer s'appuya contre son mari avec bonheur, tandis que Shôri tentait de retenir Wolfram.

-Ah, leur première dispute de couple marié...chuchota t-elle avec bonheur, avant d'ajouter en criant : Tu as raison de ne pas te laisser faire Wolf-chan !

-Mère, ne l'encourage pas ! Papa, aide moi !

-Du calme Jennifer...

-Raaah, espèce de lâche !

Yuuri vit Wolfram se libérer de Shôri et se ruer vers lui.

_Ça y est, je vais mourir..._

Il ferma les yeux, attendant que son mari ne l'étrangle, mais au lieux de ça, celui-ci se jeta dans ses bras. Sa jolie robe parme tournoya autour de lui, tandis qu'il enfouissait son visage dans son cou.

-Yuuri, je n'aime pas quand tu fait ça, et j'aime encore moins quand on se dispute...

-Je suis désolé Wolfram, mais il n'y à pas que toi qui soit sur les nerfs. Pardonne moi...

-Et leur première réconciliation ! jubila Miko-san.

Yuuri caressa doucement les cheveux de Wolfram, avant de s'écarter un peu.

-Tu nous donne en spectacle là, Wolf, rit-il nerveusement.

Puis il chuchota plus bas, pour que seul lui puisse l'entendre :

-Je le ferais pardonner quand nous rentrerons !

-Yuuri ! S'insurgea le mazoku blond, rouge de confusion et de gène.

-Bon, on va bientôt arriver, alors que dis-tu de regarder cet album diabolique ?

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas...

-Bah, quelle importance après tout ? On est mariés, alors, plus de secrets entre nous.

Yuuri vit un mélange de surprise et de douleur qu'il ne sut interpréter, se succéder dans les yeux intense de Wolfram. Il entreprit cependant de commenter toutes les différentes images de l'album, qui le montrait toujours vêtu de différentes robes, et coiffé de ses éternelles petites couettes.

Il sentit la main de son mari se poser doucement sur la sienne, lui arrachant un doux sourire, ce, avant que Bob ne vienne annoncer l'arrivée imminente de l'avion, et donc de leur demander à tous de s'asseoir et de s'attacher. Wolfram profita que personne ne les regarde plus pour se pencher sur lui et déposer un baiser tendre et passionné sur ses lèvres, qui suffit à faire rougir Yuuri. Et enfin, l'avion amorça sa descente.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours, j'écrirais bientôt la suite ! ;)_

_Y:Tu vois Wolf, il ne fallait pas l'énerver, maintenant, on se retrouve tout les deux en robe, et toute ma famille m'a fait une scène gênante..._

_W:M'en fiche, je ne retire pas ce que j'avais dit !_

_A : toi et ta fierté -_- Bon, je sais, tu va me détester, mais tes ennuis ne font que commencer, cher blondinet._

_W:Super... _

_Y:Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là Wolf !_

_A:Ouai, bah, je vais vous laisse faire vos trucs tout seuls hein, moi, j'ai un roman à écrire !_

_W:Pfff, ça va tes chevilles, perverse ?_

_A:Je te retourne le compliment, faiblard !_

_W:JE SUIS PAS UN FAIBLARD ! _

_A:Tu as déjà songé à faire de l'opéra ? Non ? Parce que tu as le coffre pour, bref, adieu les amoureux !_

_Y:..._

_W:... Pourquoi tu ne me défends pas toi ?_

_Y:C'est ta faute, débrouille toi..._

_W:Mauviette..._


	33. Chapter 35

**Chapitre 35 :**

Gunther sortit difficilement de ses pensées dirigées à nouveau vers Alford, mais Elisa Wolffe ne s'accordait pas à le laisser tranquille.

-Vous devriez bientôt rentrer, sinon, trop de temps ce sera écoulé.

-Certes, mais je suis sensé attendre Bob...

-Il devrait bientôt arriver, apparemment, il serait accompagné de votre roi et de sa famille.

-Vraiment ?! Sa majesté à fait tout le chemin jusqu'ici pour venir me chercher ?!

Il était étonné de ce geste, surtout qu'il savait que le jeune Maoh aimait le fuir dès que possible. Mais cela regonfla un peu son ego, et il se sentit rasséréné.

-En attendant, vous devriez aller à votre rendez-vous, avant de vous faire démonter par votre agent, lui conseilla la jeune mazoku.

-Vous n'avez p as tord, déjà qu'elle va m'en vouloir de ré-disparaître à nouveau, je ne vais peut-être pas trop provoquer sa colère.

Il se leva et alla rejoindre celle qui lui faisait penser à un démon du travail, et commença son shooting photo. Il eu tout le temps de repenser à son entretiens avec Elisa la veille au soir.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

_ Je regarde la bague-armure, elle est plaisante, bien qu'un peu étrange. Elle représente un magnifique dragon qui enveloppe tout le doigt, sa tête servant de griffe au bout de l'ongle. Sur celle-ci, brille un topaze en forme d'écaille. La bague en elle même ne semble pas si magique que cela. _

_-C'est Erhart Von Wincott qui l'avait emmenée sur terre avec le «_ Miroir-Des-Abysses_ », sur ordre de Shinou. D'après la légende, une fois au doigt du Maoh, elle recouvre tout son corps d'une armure aussi résistante que les écailles d'un dragon, et sa pierre est elle même un réservoir non négligeable de maryoku. C'est grâce à elle que Shinou put arrêter Shoushu et l'enfermer dans ces quatre coffres._

_-Je comprends mieux maintenant, pourquoi il en a de nouveau besoin... dis-je._

_ Elle me lance un regard interrogateur ne comprenant où je voulais en venir._

_-D'après notre grand-sage, Shoushu n'est pas totalement détruit, et il paraîtrait qu'il recouvre petit à petit ses forces, s'apprêtant à nous attaquer. _

_-Votre Maoh risquerait en effet d'en avoir besoin, cependant, j'espère que cela suffira..._

_ Elle ne fait pas confiance en sa majesté d'après ce que je vois. Mais je sais qu'elle se trompe, il à déjà vaincu une fois cette menace, et il était moins puissant. Je suis sur qu'il peut y arriver. _

_-Cela suffira amplement, et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il était seul, nous serons tous à ses côtés._

_-Vous avez une foi inébranlable envers votre souverain hein ? _

_-Il ne nous à jamais déçu, je sais qu'il prendra toujours les meilleures décisions possibles, assurais-je._

_ Elle se tait, et regarde ailleurs, moi, pendant ce temps, je peux regarder à nouveau la bague. Elle était bien représentative du Maoh originel en fin de compte._

_-N'est-ce pas elle l'un des treize trésors royaux ?_

_-Sans doute, je ne le sais pas..._

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Le couturier célèbre spécialement venu de Paris lui fit revêtir de drôles de vêtements, dans lequel il n'était pas du tout à l'aise, et se laissa inondé des flashs des photographes. Au bout d'une heure, Elisa revint le chercher.

-L'hôtesse d'accueil vous appelle, Seigneur Von Christ, deux jolies jeunes filles demandent à vous voir.

Gunther en fut étonné, il ne savait comment réagir, mais accepta tout de même d'un hochement de tête. Il se laissa guider par la jeune femme, ses pensées tournées vers le jeune humain revenant le hanter.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

_ Encore un très court chapitre, je sais, je suis mauvaise, mais disons qu'il n'y à pas grand chose à dire avec Gunther, ce n'est pas qu'il est inintéressant... Bon si un peu parfois... Mais j'ai pas assez d'inspiration pour développer vraiment ces chapitres... Gomen ! Prontoni Gomenasaï !_

_A:Ok, vous pouvez me tuer dès à présent..._

_Gunther:Pourquoi tu m'aime paaaaasss ?!_

_A:Mais non, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que tu n'a pas grand chose à faire..._

_G:Je vais bientôt revoir sa majesté au moins ?_

_A:Mais oui, rassure toi..._

_W:Pourquoi est-ce que je sens que les deux jeunes filles dont tu as parlé ne sont pas vraiment des filles ?_

_A:Tu te fais des idées... *prends un air angélique* _

_W:Ah oui, vraiment ?!_

_Y:Wolf, tu te souviens de ce que l'on a dit ? _

_W:On a rien dit..._

_Y:Mais si, respire, calme toi, tu va encore nous attirer des ennuis !_

_G:Heïkaaaaaaaa ! Ô, jour béni, je ne pensais pas vous revoir de si tôt !Shinou soit loué, vous allez venir me chercher !_

_W:Il se pourrait très bien qu'on fasse demi-tour sans toi si tu te comporte ainsi..._

_A:Hey ho, qui t'a dit de décider de l'histoire à ma place toi ?! _

_Y:C'est pas faux Wolf, on est un peu venu ici pour le récupérer..._

_W:TU es venu le récupérer..._

_Y :...Pourquoi tu es là alors ?_

_W:Parce que tu y étais, et que tu arrive toujours à t'attirer des ennuis quand je ne suis pas là. Alors, en tant que mari, il est de mon devoir de te suivre où que tu aille et de te protéger ! _

_A:Ouai, bon, ce n'est pas le tout, mais je ne suis pas là pour les grandes déclarations d'amour..._

_W:Alors disparaît, Auteur de pacotille !_

_A:C'est toi qui va disparaître, faiblard !_

_Y :... S'il disparaît, c'est ton histoire qui disparaît..._

_W:Merci Yuuri._

_A:Je hais ces moments où les personnages se rebellent d'une part, et d'une seconde part, où je dois reconnaître qu'ils ont raison -_-_

_W:Boulet !_

_A :... Je réserve ma punition pour plus tard, Blondie !_

_W :..._

_Y :..._

_G :... Heu... heïka ? Depuis quand Wolfram autorise qu'on l'appelle comme ça ?_

_Y:Depuis qu'il à comprit qu'elle est une tortionnaire impitoyable, sadique, et complètement dérangée, je crois..._

_G:C'est à dire ?_

_W:Depuis qu'elle à commencé son délire schizophrène..._

_A:Non, ça c'était avant, maintenant, nous allons mieux ! *part se pendre*_


	34. Chapter 36

**Chapitre 36 :**

Wolfram pestait ardemment, il n'arrivait pas le moins du monde )à marcher convenablement avec ces maudits escarpins qui blessaient énormément ses pieds.

_Comment diable font les femmes pour marcher avec des trucs pareil ?! Ce sont de vrai instruments de torture ! En plus de ça Yuuri fait la tête, c'est vraiment pas ma journée !_

Il avait en effet réussi à provoquer la fureur de son mari en piquant une de ces habituelles crise de jalousie quand son beau-frère avait pris impulsivement le bras de Yuuri pour l'escorter. Il savait qu'il avait une fois de plus dépassé les bornes, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être jaloux pour rien. Mais c'était seulement la deuxième fois qu'il l'avait vu s'énerver de cette manière contre lui, la première étant lors de leur rencontre ( ainsi que de sa demande en fiançailles accidentelle).

-Yuuri, s'il te plaît, pardonne moi... tenta t-il de s'excuser.

Mais le maoh ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille là, et l'ignora royalement du regard, même s'il prit la peine de lui répondre d'une voix glaciale.

-Non Wolf, grandis un peu. Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois présenter des excuses...

_Dixit le roi le plus boulet que le Shinmakoku ai porté..._

Le plus important pour lui, était qu'il ne voulait pas perdre la personne pour laquelle il avait tant souffert, tant changé, et qu'il venait juste d'avoir. Cependant, cette même personne lui tourna le dos et se mit à discuter allègrement avec Shôri. Wolfram ne fit à peine attention à Conrad qui arrivait derrière lui et se penchait sur lui pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

-Ce n'est rien Wolfram. Il faut juste que tu apprenne à contenir ta jalousie. Il n'est pas cette femme, tu le sais. Il porte en lui l'âme de Julia, tu sais que jamais elle ne ferait de telles choses. Calme toi... le rassura le guerrier châtain.

-c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher... murmura t-il désemparé.

-Tu es encore jeune, c'est normal que tu t'emportes ainsi. Mais Sa majesté à raison, il te faudra évoluer. Présente tes excuses au frère de Sa majesté. Il faudra aussi que tu lui en parle un jour, car tu ne lui as pas encore dit n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, je me sens tellement honteux... Well...Conrad, j'ai encore mal, alors que j'ai tout ce que l'on peut rêver d'avoir. Mais, j'ai l'impression au fond de moi, que ce n'est pas totalement fini.

-Si tu ne lui dit pas, ce ne sera jamais fini, et tu souffrira toute ta vie. En agissant ainsi, tu te comporte un peu comme un tricheur Wolfram.

-Mais comment pourrais-je lui dire ?! Je ne me vois absolument pas commencer une discussion pas : « Salut, tu vas bien ? Moi, bof, il faut juste que je te parle d'un petit détail nommé ''ex-femme'', et après ça ira mieux ! »...

Il lança un regarde dubitatif à son aîné qui retenait un air réprobateur.

-En tout les cas, excuse toi, et essais d'en parler à Sa majesté, il déteste qu'on lui cache des choses, et je pense que c'est pire si ça te concerne.

-Merci Conrad.

-Oh, et n'oublie pas... Aujourd'hui tu es une fille, alors évite de parler d'une voix trop grave, et prends garde à tes déplacements, lui indiqua également le chevalier avec un sourire en coin.

Wolfram opina avant d'aller rejoindre le reste du groupe d'une démarche féline et plus assurée qu'a la descente périlleuse de l'avion. Il savait quelque part que Yuuri se demandait pourquoi il était autant possessif et jaloux, mais il ne pouvais pas lui avouer. Il avait bien trop peur de le perdre et de se retrouver à nouveau seul et désespéré. D'un autre côté, il savait qu'en agissant de la sorte il risquait aussi de le perdre. Wolfram s'approcha doucement de Yuuri et caressa doucement sa main, espérant recevoir un geste au moins en retour, mais il se heurta à l'indifférence monumentale de ce dernier.

Il soupira, et tenta de se rapprocher de Shôri pour lui présenter ses excuses, sauf que c'est ce moment que choisi une jeune femme brune au yeux verts pour s'avancer vers eux en les interpellant.

-Mesdemoiselles, Madame et Messieurs, si vous vouliez bien vous donner la peine de me suivre, le Top modèle Gunther Von Christ s'apprête à vous recevoir. Je suis Elisa Wolffe, enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

Il vit Yuuri hocher la tête et lui emboîter le pas en silence. Wolfram soupira, mais redressa l'échine, ne désirant pas se laisser abattre. Il suivit le groupe à travers de longs couloirs, passant derrière des studios de tournage et des décors pour des shooting photos. Il se fit interpeller de nombreuses fois en cours de route, provoquant quelques sifflements admiratifs chez les hommes du bâtiment.

_Ils sont exaspérant... Je n'ai jamais vu d'hommes aussi pervers de ma vie... _

Au détour d'un couloir, il attrapa le coude de Shôri et le tira à l'écart. Wolfram entendit vaguement Yuuri se retourner, inquiet, mais il n'en avais cure. Il entra dans une salle libre, et s'empressa de pousser la porte, bien qu'elle resta entrebaillée.

-Je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses. Je sais que j'ai abusé tout à l'heure. Yuuri est tout ce à quoi je tiens, je ne supporte pas de le voir dans cet état. Alors je vous présente mes excuses. A vrai dire, si je suis tant jaloux, c'est parce que j'ai vécu par le passé des choses qui font que je suis très méfiant maintenant. Je vous en prie, pardonnez-moi, implora t-il une fois qu'il fut sur que personne ne les écoutaient.

Shôri le toisa un instant de toute sa hauteur, avant d'afficher un demi sourire.

-Passe pour cette fois, parce que vois bien que tu aime vraiment mon frère. Mais bon sang, il n'aurais pas pus se trouver une jolie petite lycéenne avec des petites couettes toute mimi !?

-Shôri, ça, c'est que dans tes jeux libidineux et obscènes... grommela la voix de Yuuri.

Celui-ci n'avait pus s'empêcher de venir les espionner, mais Wolfram n'avais pas entendu son mari se rapprocher de lui. Il fut surpris de le sentir prendre sa main gentiment, et lui tirer doucement le bras.

-Viens Wolf, ils vont nous attendre.

Il le suivit docilement, soudain beaucoup plus heureux. Puis il se souvint de ce qu'il venait de dire, et un brusque ressentiment lui tordit les entrailles.

_Shinou ! Faites que Yuuri n'ai pas tout entendu de notre discussion !_

Malheureusement pour lui, il s'avéra que le brun avait bel et bien entendu tout ce qu'il avait pus dire. Il en fut absolument certain quand il lui serra un peu plus la main et lui dit sans détacher son regard de devant lui :

-Tu sais Wolfram, tu peux vraiment tout me dire. Cela fait plusieurs fois que tu fais référence à ton passé en prenant cet air douloureux. Aussi, je ne veux pas trop te brusquer ni rien, mais tu peux vraiment tout me dire. Je serais toujours là pour toi Wolf, et je ne vois pas pourquoi je te jugerais, si c'est ce dont tu as peur. Mais je pense que même si c'est difficile pour toi, tu devrais me le dire, cela m'éviterais de faire la même erreur que cette personne.

Il en resta ébahi, tergiversant entre la reconnaissance, la peur et le soulagement.

-Yuuri, si je te le dis, tu vas me détester...

Ce dernier s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui, la mine déterminée.

-Non, Wolfram. Je ne te détesterais pas, je t'aime, il ne faut pas que tu ai peur de mes réactions. Pour le meilleur et le pire, sourit-il.

Wolfram soupira, épuisé. Yuuri avait gagné, il lui faisait encore ce regard implorant qu'il ne pouvait contrer. Mais d'une certaine façon, c'était le moment ou jamais d'enfin lui réveler ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur.

-C'est très dur à dire... Disons qu'avant, bien avant que tu arrive au pouvoir, avant même ta naissance d'ailleurs je crois, j'ai aimé une autre personne. Autant que je t'aime aujourd'hui. Et cette personne m'a brisé le cœur avant de disparaître totalement de ma vie. Voilà, fin de l'histoire ! À quoi tu t'attendais boulet ? Ricana t-il faussement.

Il tenta de prendre un air hautain pour reprendre contenance, mais Yuuri le perça à jour aisément.

-Je suis sur que ce n'est pas tout...

Heureusement pour Wolfram, la tête de Jennifer dépassa de l'entrebâillement d'une porte, vite suivi par tout son corps. Elle leur demanda de se dépêcher de les rejoindre, car le temps défilait rapidement, et il leur faudrait bientôt rentrer au Shinmakoku. Le mazoku en était heureux, au moins, il avait coupé court aux longues explications concernant sa vie amoureuse tumultueuse. Il soupira intérieurement de soulagement, et entra dans la pièce sous le regard joyeux de ses beaux-parents. Gunther lui jeta un regard amusé en le reluquant de haut en bas, lui même vêtu dans un drôle d'accoutrement. Il tenait dans une main ouverte, une magnifique bague armure en forme de dragon que regardait Conrad d'un œil expert. Wolfram ne pus qu'être admiratif devant la beauté et la puissance que dégageait cette relique, en se demandant tout de même en quoi une simple bague pourrait bien leur être utile dans le futur.

-Il va être temps de rentrer votre majesté, beaucoup de temps se serra déjà écoulé au Shinmakoku, et d'après ce qu'a pus me dire le Grand-Sage, il ne vaudrait mieux ne pas trop traîner, intervint Gunther d'un air grave.

-Nous repartons dès que possible, assura Yuuri.

C'est le moment que choisi Bob pour apparaître aux côtés d'Elisa et de Shôma.

-L'agence possède une piscine au sommet de la tour, dans laquelle les photographes peuvent prendre des clichés de mannequins. Nous pourrions en profiter pour repartir au Shinmakoku, avança la jeune femme.

-Vous repartez si vite ? Se plaignit Shôri. On a à peine eu le temps de vous voir cette fois ! Et Maman veut refaire votre cérémonie de mariage !

-Yuu-chan ! Tu ne passe décidément pas assez de temps avec ta famille ! Continua Miko-san.

-Hey ! J'ai un royaume à gouverner ! Et je ne suis plus un petit garçon maintenant ! Il faut vous faire une raison, un jour ou l'autre je ne pourrais plus revenir ici...

Wolfram fut ravi de ce qu'il entendit, bien que cela pausa un froid dans l'assistance. Ce fut Maurine qui y mit fin en leur rappelant que le temps n'était pas vraiment propice à ce genre de discussion. Ils convinrent d'un seul accord que le temps était aux séparations : en effet, la famille de Yuuri retiendrait les interrogations du personnel avec l'aide d'Elisa, cependant que Bob les aiderait à retourner dans leur monde. Wolfram fut immensément reconnaissant à Yuuri de ne pas lui reposer de questions sur son passé, même s'il le sentait avide de savoir. Il attendrait sans doute qu'ils soient seuls tout les deux pour en parler.

Gunther expliqua à Conrad ce qu'il avait appris sur les pouvoirs de la bague, sous l'attention croissante de Maurine et de Yuuri, cependant que Bob demeurait dans son éternel silence. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant le vaste bassin remplie d'une eau claire et azurée qui semblait d'une douce chaleur. Yuuri n'hésita pas un seul instant avant de se laisser tomber dedans, les incitant à le rejoindre d'un grand geste de la main. Wolfram fut le premier à le rejoindre, bientôt suivit des autres, cependant que Bob demeurait sur le bord. Il plongea simplement une main dans l'eau qui se colora de doré instantanément.

Wolfram sentit ce tourbillon qu'il détestait tant le happer, et l'emmener vers le temple de Shinou, là où il n'aurait plus besoin de sa robe encombrante, lourde et horrible. Mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à que son futur lui réservait. Quand le passé que l'on à voulu enterrer refait surface, et que tout ce que l'on connaît s'effondre...

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

_ Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté avant. Je suis en ce moment très prise par les révisions des Bac Blancs et du vrai Bac (c'est la vrai mort T.T) et ce week-end, une très bonne amie à eu besoin de moi je n'ai donc pas pus la laisser, et donc voilà... Je sais... Je suis pathétique... Bon quant à la femme mystère de Wolfram, disons que c'est pour expliquer sa jalousie maladive et son caractère de cochon ^^ (Non ne me lynchez pas, maintenant qu'il à Yuuri, jamais il ne le lâchera ! Il s'agira toujours d'un Yuuram jusqu'à la fin de ma fiction ! ;) ). Merci aussi à ma nouvelle suiveuse, ça me fait également très plaisir de voir le nombre de mes vues augmenter au jour le jour :') Merci à tous de me lire encore, j'espère que mon histoire ne vous déçois pas trop. En plus, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises ^^' . Bon, sur ce, je jure de me dépêcher d'écrire la suite, en espérant pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre avant la semaine prochaine. Voilà ! Bises à tous/toutes!:)_

_W:Pourquoi quand je t'entends dire « vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises », je ne peux refréner un frisson d'angoisse... ?_

_A:Heu, bah... Sans doute parce que tu sais que je trouve toujours le moyen d'inventer des trucs pas possible ^^'_

_W:D'ailleurs, c'est quoi cette histoire d'ex femme, et de jalousie maladive ? Je vais très bien, c'est toi qui es malade, espèce de perverse ! XO_

_A:Je te signale que je t'ai quand même écris un beau mariage non ? Faiblard ! XP_

_W :... Il manquait un immense gâteau comme Yuuri les aime... Boulet ! -_-_

_A:Hey, je te signale que l'histoire n'est pas terminée et que ta belle-mère veut à tout prix recommencer une cérémonie, alors assieds toi, prends ton mal en patience et ferme la ! Petit blondinet colérique à la noix ! _

_W:Humpf !_

_Y:Wolf, tu sais que ça fini toujours comme ça... Prends sur toi un peu..._

_W:Je peux pas ! C'est viscéral, quand je vois ce qu'elle nous fait faire ça me hérisse ! é_è_

_Y:Ça pourrait être pire._

_W:L'ennui, c'est que je sais pas quand sa stupide histoire va enfin se terminer... _

_A:Aha ! En fait, bein... en contant les chapitres bonus, on doit avoir parcouru plus de la moitié du chemin, là, ça devrait aller plus vite. ~°~ (^.^) ~°~ (^.^) ~°~ (^.^) ~°~_

_W:Encore heureux !_

_Y:Wolfram Von Bielefield ! è_é_

_W :..._

_A :... Bon, bah... M'en vais écrire la suite avant de me faire tuer par les persos et ceux qui ont le courage de me lire ^^'_


	35. Chapter 37

**Chapitre 37 :**

Murata soupira d'aise en s'asseyant derrière son bureau provisoire au Château-du-serment-du-sang. Il avait enfin l'occasion de se reposer un peu... Ces derniers jours avaient étés épuisant pour lui, il avait dus sans cesse courir entre le temple, les essais explosifs d'Anissina, les plans de guerre de Gwendal, les entraînements des troupes, accueillir comme il se le devait les troupes alliées et les généraux qui avaient fait le déplacement, sans compter qu'il fallait rassurer le peuple qui se posait de plus en plus de questions. Il avait réussi pour le moment à éviter un mouvement de panique de la foule, et se trouvait assez satisfait de la tournure des choses. Cependant, Yozak était venu l'avertir du mouvement des troupes humaines : les bataillons du Grand-Shimarron rejoignaient celles du général inconnu qui s'avançaient à travers les plaines montagneuses. Ils auraient passés la frontière dans trois jours maximum.

De gros nuages noirs se formaient à l'horizon, les animaux fuyaient tous dans la direction opposée, le temps devenait sec et ardent, parfumé d'une odeur de souffre.

_Pas de doute... Tu es vraiment de retour Shoushu. Toi et tes maudits maléfices. Comme si nous n'avions pas encore assez souffert de tes frasques !_

On toqua à sa porte, lui soutirant un grognement outré.

-Entrez !

-Votre excellence ! Une certaine Morgania Daëmonius désire vous voir ! Hurla Darcascos après son entrée fracassante.

-Faites-la entrer sur le champs ! Merci Darcascos !

_Ainsi j'avais raison, elle n'a pas totalement disparue ! Elle à dus s'attirer les foudres de toutes les personnes présentes ici et se souvenant de son passage. Elle a quand même du courage de se présenter là... Voyons donc ce qu'elle peut nous vouloir..._

Une jolie jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux s'avança d'un pas conquérant et sûr, plongeant ses prunelles bleus cobalt aux reflets violacés dans ceux du Grand-Sage. Une moue arrogante vint assombrir son visage, cependant que son regard se faisait froid.

-Où est mon mari ? Cracha t-elle d'une voix mélodieuse, mais glaciale.

-J'ignore de qui vous parlez...

-Le Seigneur Von Bielefield... Où se cache t-il ?! Exigea t-elle d'un ton impérieux comme ce dernier seul avait le secret.

-En mission avec son mari le Roi, cingla Ken.

-Foutaise, le cœur de Wolfram m'appartiendra toujours ! Ricana la jeune femme.

Elle ressemblait à une belle rose, aux épines acérées, qui bizarrement rappelèrent au soukoku celle de la Montagne Mrah.

_Cela sent le roussi. Je sens que l'on ne va pas encore s'ennuyer au Shinmakoku dans les prochains jours à venir. Attendons de voir ce que le destin nous réserve comme surprises..._

_-_Ils ne devraient pas tarder à revenir de leur mission, vous pouvez toujours disposer de ce château jusqu'à leur retour.

-Encore heureux ! Qu'ils viennent me rejoindre dans la salle du trône !

-Cette salle est réservée au Maoh et à ses proches uniquement, fronça t-il des sourcils.

-Je regrette, mais je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour m'entendre dire que je ne suis pas la bienvenue... siffla t-elle, affable, entre ses dents.

Murata ne savait comment réagir. Il décida qu'il en avait assez de se mêler des affaires épineuse de son ami, et qu'il le laisserais se débrouiller tout seul cette fois-ci.

-Faites à votre aise, sourit-il.

-Merci de votre amabilité, miaula la rouquine en lui lançant un regard aguicheur.

Elle tourna les talons, et s'en alla d'une démarche chaloupée. Ce ne fut qu'a ce moment là que Murata put remarquer son aura rouge vermeil et noire qui se déployait avec force autour d'elle. Mais alors qu'il allait l'interpeller, l'aura disparut, et il crut l'avoir rêvé un instant.

Pour la 56eme fois de la journée (ils avait eu le temps de les compter), il soupira. Cette fille portait ainsi le nom de « Daëmonius »... Elle devait forcément avoir un rapport avec ce qui se déroulait à présent.

Son cœur rata un battements. Son âme reconnaissait sa cousine qui arrivait au Shinmakoku. Yuuri arrivait, en compagnie de ses amis, et sans doute de ce que lui avait demandé de ramener Shinou. Il se leva lentement, avec appréhension, puis il se dirigea vers les écuries. Il se devait d'aller accueillir son ami et ses compagnons de route, il pourrait en profiter pour mettre en garde le jeune Roi Consort.

Quelque-chose clochait, il le savait. Pourquoi cette jeune femme qui avait disparut pendant 20 ans, après avoir briser le cœur de son entourage, et avait subitement repointé le bout de son nez, alors qu'une armée se préparait à frapper le royaume ?

_Elle est tellement suspecte ! Sans compter sur cette aura démoniaque... Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher Shibuya ! Et moi aussi par la même occasion... _

Il se dirigea vers les écuries où il se dépêcha de monter son cheval, et de le faire galoper jusqu'au temple Shinou. Oui, maintenant il se souvenait...

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

_ Shinou me lance un regard entendu. J'hoche presque imperceptiblement la tête à son ordre muet. Je lui lance un dernier sourire avant des milliers d'années à venir. Nous savons tout deux que le temps sera long, mais qu'il permettra au Shinmakoku de fleurir sans l'ombre d'un danger. Shoushu ne pourrait être retenu éternellement, nous le savions. Shinou savait qu'il perdrait tout par son sacrifice, mais il avait choisi de protéger les siens. Au risque d'être détesté par celles qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, il voulait leur assurer un futur loin de la souffrance. _

_ Il s'avance doucement vers les quatre coffres, après un léger soupir. Je crois voir une fine larme couler sur sa joue, mais son éternel sourire mystérieux illumine ses traits nobles. Il lance un dernier regard à Luciana, notre Genshi-Miko, avant d'entrer dans le champ de force qu'elle dresse contre Shoushu. _

_ L'aura bleue roi du Maoh se repends dans les airs, je préfère me reculer par précaution. Mais bientôt tout son maryoku est utilisé, il semble devenir un fantôme. Son être s'émiette lentement, comme pour faire durer le supplice. Il résiste à sa souffrance avec bravoure, dans son dernier affrontement. Je l'entends finalement hurler et se tordre de douleur, mais je ne peux rien faire. La panique s'impose doucement dans mon esprit, mais il disparaît toujours. Son corps se cambre violemment en arrière, il ne peux plus crier. Je me rapproche, mais Luciana m'empêche de le rejoindre. L'aura néfaste disparaît petit à petit, je ne vois plus Shinou, il à été aspiré par son ennemi. Il s'est totalement offert pour garder prisonnier la souffrance, la peine, la peur et la haine que renferment ces boîtes de Pandore. Je sens mes larmes me monter aux yeux, je ne me contrôle plus. Un hoquet venant de ma propre bouche me surprends et je me reprends. Je dois rejoindre Eromis et lui expliquer. _

_*** *** (~.~) *** *** *** (_T_._T_) *** *** *** (~.~)_ *** ***

_-Oui Amadéus! Je sais ! Père ne serait pas fier de ce que je fais. Mais je ne peux laisser ma cousine tout détruire ! À quoi bon son sacrifice et celui de mère sinon ? _

_-Votre fille à besoin de vous..._

_ Eléanora est bien plus têtue que ses deux parents réunis, je crains le pire pour Julia.._

_-Elle va très bien, ne vous en faite pas ! Elle est aussi dégourdie que son père !_

_-Il est vrai que le sang des Wincott coule dans ses veines. Mais tout enfant à besoin d'une mère..._

_-Je sais. Mais Isadora va tout détruire, je me dois d'au moins tenter de la raisonner._

_ Je capitulais, malgré le fait que ce soit une nouvelle vie pour moi, je me doit d'être conciliant envers la 15eme Maoh du Shinmakoku. C'est ainsi que je la regarde partir, elle aussi pour la dernière fois. Je le sens. Elle ne vivra aucun retour. Je me tourne vers la petite Julia qui joue candidement aux côtés de son frère, et l'observe un court instant. Je me dit qu'il vaut mieux qu'ils ne connaissent pas le mensonge dans lequel ils vivent. Je pense à cette pauvre enfant qui tente de survivre dans une autre contrée. _

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Eleanora n'était en effet, jamais revenue. Nous avions découvert bien plus tard qu'Isadora l'avait enfermée dans une prison de cristal, avant de disparaître à son tour. Et puis, des années après une certaine Morgania Daëmonius avait été sauvée par Wolfram, lors de sa première mission, mais Murata ne connaissait pas la suite, il mourut avant de connaître ce qui allait se passer. Tout ce qu'il savait, venait de ce que lui avait raconté Conrad. Et ce qu'il avait cru comprendre ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Cette Daëmonius pouvait très bien être motivée par une sombre quête. Elle semblait décidée à détruire le royaume du Shinmakoku par tout les moyens en sa possession, sans compter sur ses pouvoirs. Car, il vaut mieux diviser pour régner.

_C'est ingénieux... En détruisant totalement Sa Majesté Von Bielefield, elle à une chance de toucher Cécilia, ou mieux encore, Shibuya... _

Son cheval ralentit le pas : il arrivait au niveau du temple devant lequel se regroupaient déjà Yuuri et son groupe. Au plus grand étonnement de ce dernier, Murata se dirigea sur le champ vers Wolfram.

-Votre Majesté !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y à Murata ? S'enquit Yuuri.

Il lui répondit par un sourire poli, mais se retourna vers le mazoku blond.

-Votre Majesté Von Bielefield !

-Hum ? Grommela t-il en le jaugeant finalement du regard.

-J'ai bien peur de devoir vous annoncer une très mauvaise nouvelle. Une certaine Morgania Daëmonius à demandé à vous voir, elle vous attends dans la salle du trône.

Wolfram blêmit immédiatement en entendant le nom de la jeune femme. Son visage se crispa sous une soudaine douleur.

-C'est impossible... nia t-il en un murmure.

-Je regrette, mais il s'agit bien de cette personne. Prenez mon cheval, vous pourrez éclaircir cela plus vite. Shibuya, je te conseille d'y aller toi aussi.

-Je vais courir derrière Vos Majesté, il est hors de question que je vous laisse y aller seuls, ajouta Conrad soucieux.

Yuuri n'avait pas l'air de comprendre, mais hocha docilement la tête. Il sentait que quelque chose de grave se produisait en ce moment,il voulait aussi probablement rassurer son compagnon. Toujours est-il que Murata descendit rapidement, tendant les rennes aux monarques, avant de rejoindre Maurine et Gunther. Le couple lança la monture au trot afin que Conrad puisse suivre le mouvement, cependant que Yozak apparaissait à travers les arbres alentours.

-Yozak ?!

-Je viens de louper le Commandant hein ?

-Pour tout dire oui il... commença Gunther.

-Qu'elles sont les nouvelles ? Coupa le Grand-Sage, impatient.

-Les troupes seront bientôt au portes de la première frontière.

-Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser approcher plus ! Nous devons partir dès demain, réfléchie le brun.

-Mais, votre excellence, cela ne nous laisse que cette journée pour tout préparer !

-Non, pendant votre absence, je me suis chargé du plus gros, mais les troupes doivent partir dès demain, au levé du jour. Avez-vous ce que Shinou vous avait demandé de trouver ?

-Oui, même si je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de remercier les détenteurs de ce trésor...

-Bien, et vous, qu'avez-vous trouvé de plus ? S'enquit Ken.

-Les troupes sont majoritairement humaines, bien que quelques mazokus les accompagnent. Les nuages sont de plus en plus dense lorsque l'on se rapproche d'eux. Quand à cette arme qui causait la peur et l'assurance des troupes ennemies... Elle à disparu, c'est ce qui à provoqué leur départ imminent.

-N'avez-vous toujours pas pus savoir de quoi il s'agissait ?

-Malheureusement non... Je n'en ai aucune idée. Il vaudrait mieux rejoindre le commandant avant que cela ne dégénère...

-Vous avez raison, mais je ne coure pas ! J'ai couru pendant deux semaines, là je suis à bout ! Rit nerveusement Ken.

Ils prirent la route, d'un air résolu, cependant que Murata s'employait à expliquer la situation à Maurine.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

_ Voilà encore un chapitre qui se termine ^^' Je vais avoir de plus en plus de mal de poster, car je rentre en période de BAC T.T... Vous allez avoir de plus en plus de révélations au Shinmakoku dans les chapitres qui vont suivre ;) Je souhaite par la même occasion, bon courage pour les révisions à tous (toutes) ceux (celles) qui passent eux aussi des examens ! ^^ _

_Murata :Si vous avez bien révisé tout se passera bien !_

_A:C'est que je n'ai pas vraiment la capacité d'un grand-sage qui doit avoir plus de 4000 ans... ^^'_

_W:Ça... on l'avait bien remarqué ! \(-.-)/_

_A:Bon, tu as fini un peu d'être aussi mauvais avec moi ?! /(è.é)\_

_W:C'est de ta faute. Comme si le simple nom de quelqu'un allait pouvoir me faire peur ! _

_Y:Tu devrais apprendre à craindre le siens Wolf... ^^'_

_A:Hey ! Je n'ai aucune envie d'être crainte par Wolfram ! (é.è)_

_W:Encore heureux, tu aurais été déçue ! _

_M:N'en avez-vous pas marre de vous chamailler ?_

_A,W,Y: N'EN AS-TU PAS MARRE DE JOUER LES PERVERS ?! _

_M:Je ne suis pas un pervers, disons que j'aime regarder les jolies choses !_

_A:Eeeennnnnfiiiinnnnnn breeeef ! Wolfram, que dirais-tu de signer un traité de paix ?_

_W:Si je peux signer avec ton sang, pourquoi pas._

_Y :... Wolfram. Je crois que c'est avec le notre qu'elle va le signer..._

_A:Rassure toi Yuuri, je ne le ferais pas. Bon, disons que j'arrêterais très bientôt de te montrer comme une victime, et de rajouter des scènes cool avec Yuuri (dans ma grande générosité), si tu arrête de me râler dessus tout le temps ! (^.^)_

_W :... _

_Y:Tu es gagnant ! ^^ _

_W:Soit, c'est quand très bientôt ?_

_A:Très bientôt te dis-je ! _

_W :... _

_A:Si tu ne râlais pas tout le temps, je pourrais peut-être aller écrire la suite et essayer de la poster avant la fin de la semaine ! '_

_M:Je serais là ? O:)_

_A :... Je sais pas. On verra ! XD_


	36. Chapter 38

**Chapitre 38 :**

Wolfram pressentait le pire quant à cette rencontre. Il avait rarement ressentis ce malaise, mais depuis quelques temps, ce sentiment d'oppression le tenaillait tellement souvent qu'il avait maintenant l'habitude de sentir son estomac se nouer. Il s'employa à ne pas laisser passer une seule émotion sur son visage alors qu'ils arrivaient devant les doubles portes richement décorées de la salle de trône. Cependant, son anxiété devait être palpable pour son compagnon qui glissa affectueusement sa main dans la sienne.

-Je suis là Wolfram, calme toi, lui murmura Yuuri d'une voix rassurante.

-Yuuri ? Quoi qu'il se passe, je t'aime. Toi et personne d'autre. Mon passé est troublé, et je jure de tout t'expliquer plus en détails plus tard. Je comprendrais que tu me déteste, mais n'oublie jamais que tu es le seul et l'unique pour lequel je donnerais ma vie.

-Je ne t'en veux pas _mon loup, _ajouta t-il encore plus bas en lui lançant un sourire confiant. Nous avons tous un jardin secret...

-Merci _chaton,_ fit-il tellement bas que même Yuuri dus tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

-Allez-y vos majestés, leur intima Conrad.

Il vit Yuuri hocher la tête, avant de lui lâcher doucement la main et de les poser sur les lourdes portes. Il les ouvrit d'un grand geste ample, qui vinrent doucement leur révéler la présence de la jeune femme.

Wolfram fut ébahi, cette femme n'avait pas changée d'un pouce, et la voir ainsi ne fit que réveiller au fond de lui des souvenirs douloureux qu'il avait voulu oublier à jamais. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de la jeune femme qui se releva en s'étirant gracieusement, rejetant ses longs cheveux roux en arrière. Elle fit quelques pas vers eux, et le mazoku blond ne pus s'empêcher de poser une main sur la garde de son épée. Wolfram ne pouvait plus poser son regard sur Yuuri, de peur de ce qu'il pourrait lire au fond de leur onyx majestueux.

Le bruit des portes se refermant derrière eux le fit reculer un peu, se mettant automatiquement devant son mari pour le protéger de la créature qui s'approchait encore d'une démarche féline.

-Allons joli cœur, tu sais que tu n'a rien à craindre de moi non ? C'est plutôt lui qui devrait me craindre, après tout, je te laisse tout seul quelque temps et tu trouve le moyen de te marier avec quelqu'un d'autre. Le roi en plus ! Tu ne fais pas dans la bagatelle, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un mariage arrangé, miaula t-elle d'une voix affable.

Wolfram lui répondit par un mutisme contrôlé, la mine indéchiffrable. Il sentait son aîné se tendre derrière lui, prêt à réagir en cas d'attaque. Il commençait à apercevoir l'aura maléfique qui se dégageait autour de la rousse.

-Quoi, ne me dis pas que tu ne lui as jamais parlé de moi ? Fit-elle semblant de s'offusquer.

-Il m'en as bien assez parlé pour comprendre que vous étiez une erreur qu'il n'aurait jamais dus commettre ! Siffla Yuuri en colère.

Wolfram lui jeta un regard en coins, remarquant que lui aussi, instinctivement, avait déployé son maryoku autour de lui, ses yeux fendus ne quittant pas sa rivale. Conrad, lui, semblait sur le point de charger la femme qui avait parcouru plus de la moitié de la salle.

-Allons, ce que vous êtes sévère avec moi... Je l'ai tout de même aimé de tout mon cœur !

-Si par « aimé de tout ton cœur » signifie se faire déshonorer par le premier qui passe, alors j'aurais préféré que tu me haïsse ! Cracha Wolfram, sentant sa colère légendaire monter en lui.

-Ce n'était pas le premier qui passait, se justifia la mazoku, son aura se colorant de plus en plus, semblant palpable à présent. Je choisissais précautionneusement !

-Tu n'es qu'une traînée ! Sais-tu au moins ce que tu m'a fait endurer toutes ces années ! Hurla t-il a fleur de peau.

Il se mit à trembler de rage, complètement assaillis par sa haine, sa douleur, sa frustration, et sa peine. Mais un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de la jeune femme, ses yeux se colorant de rouge petit à petit, cependant qu'elle arrivait au niveau du Roi consort. Celui-ci dégaina son épée, et se mit en position de défense, protégeant un peu plus encore Yuuri de son corps.

-Tes mots son durs mon ange, sourit encore la rouquine.

Mais alors qu'elle allait franchir la distance qui les séparaient d'une main aux ongles pointus, les doubles portes s'ouvrirent sur quelqu'un d'essoufflé. Wolfram n'osa pas regarder qui venait d'entrer, surveillant avec attention le moindre mouvement de son ennemie. Aussi fut-il surpris de la voir reculer, en prenant une expression étrange : un mélange de haine, de peur, d'incrédulité et de respect. Elle recula jusqu'à arriver au milieu de la pièce, alors que l'intrus s'avançait. Une main se posa sur son épaule, une main fine qui semblait si faible. Une main qu'il aurait put reconnaître entre mille auparavant. Une seule personne le touchait comme ça, mais il craignait que sa mémoire lui joue de mauvais tour.

Puis avant qu'il ne tourne la tête, s'avança dans son champ de vision, une jeune femme aux cheveux roux sales et emmêlés qui lui arrivaient aux genoux. Les jambes frêles de cette nouvelle arrivante étaient tachées de sang séché et de boue, couvertes de blessures et d'hématomes violacés. Ses bras décharnés semblaient à peine assez fort pour supporter le poids de l'immense épée qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Mais malgré sa faiblesse physique, elle se tenait droite, fière, chacun de ses pas étaient assurés et majestueux. Elle n'avait en rien perdu sa prestance, mais le mazoku n'osait penser à tout ce qu'on lui avait fait subir. Elle n'était vêtue que d'une simple chemise en toile de jute qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux, rapiécée, déchirée et couverte de sang.

-Impossible...murmura t-il, provoquant l'incompréhension du Maoh.

-Je crois bien que si, Votre Majesté Von Bielefield, intervint la voix de Murata dans son dos.

Un silence s'imposa alors que la nouvelle venue s'arrêta à une distance respectable de son double.

-La partie est terminée Pandora ! Tonna la voix rauque mais mélodieuse de l'apparition fantomatique.

-Morgania ?! Comment as-tu réussi ? Comment as-tu fait ?! S'étrangla la dite Pandora.

_Pandora ?! Quel est ce maléfice ?! Je ne comprends rien ! Qui est cette fichue Pandora !_

-A force de patience. Tu pensais quoi, que tu pourrais me retenir toute ma vie dans cette tour ? Ricana méchamment l'intruse.

Wolfram n'eut pas le temps de réagir, la rousse du nom de Pandora chargea l'autre en sortant deux petits poignards des ses manches à une vitesse incroyable. Il crut que ça allait être la fin de Morgania, mais avec une vivacité surprenante pour son état elle para les coups avec le plat de son épée. Son aura dorée se rependait autour d'elle, mais d'une lueur si faible qu'elle menaçait de disparaître à tout instant. Cependant, quand la paume de sa main toucha sa rivale, une onde de choc incommensurable se répercuta dans toute la salle, repoussant comme une poupée de chiffon la rousse à l'aura vermeil. Alors qu'elle se fit projeter à l'autre bout de la salle et atterrit lourdement sur le sol, se cheveux raccourcirent, et prirent une teinte violette lilas. Son corps rétrécit presque imperceptiblement, mais son visage prenait une toute autre morphologie.

Elle ressemblait toujours un peu à Morgania, mais seulement comme deux personnes unies par de même ancêtres. Elle se releva lentement la tête, et vrilla ses yeux ambrés sur Wolfram. Elle cracha un peu de sang sur le carrelage, et éclata d'un rire méphistophélique, en se relevant lentement, sonnée.

Wolfram accourut aux côtés de la rouquine, suivit de peu par Yuuri et Conrad, mettant ainsi leur ennemie en position d'infériorité. Morgania s'avança encore un peu, son aura devenant de véritable flammes qui réchauffèrent les joues du Monarque et de ses compagnons. Ce feu se rua sur le corps de la jeune femme toujours étendue au sol, qui se mit à hurler de douleur.

-Arrête, ne fait pas ça ! Intervint Yuuri.

Le visage plus qu'émacié de la rouquine se tourna vers lui, ses yeux ayant prit une teinte plus violette que bleue emplis de chagrin et de haine. Elle grimaça, mais obéis à l'ordre du Roi, dispersant les flammes mortelles qui s'acharnaient sur la silhouette décharnée au sol.

-Ce n'est qu'un avant goût de ce que j'ai vécu, ma chère cousine. Je me vengerai, je te le jure, même si cela doit apporter ma mort, je me vengerai. Tout comme je vengerai Wolfram !

-Tsss, idiote, arriveras-tu seulement à parvenir jusqu'à moi ?! Toussota faiblement Pandora.

Elle trouva la force de ricaner, avant qu'un nuage noir et ocre ne vienne l'ensevelir. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ne restait plus aucune trace d'elle.

Ils demeurèrent tous un instant à observer cet endroit où elle se trouvait une minute auparavant. Puis, Morgania se tourna vers eux, vacillante. Wolfram eu tout le loisir d'observer dans quel état déplorable elle se trouvait. Il pouvait voir de nombreuses plaies mal cicatrisée ou encore béantes, d'où son sang coulait doucement. Ses « vêtements » étaient poisseux, et laissaient apercevoir des bleus su tout son corps. Les lèvres craquelées de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent sur un souffle erratique, et faible.

Wolfram était tétanisé, il avait peur de comprendre ce qui s'était déroulé ces dernières années. Yuuri glissa à nouveaux sa main dans la sienne en un geste possessif qui fit froncer les sourcils de la jeune femme.

-Alors c'était vrai Wolfram ? Tu as vraiment cru que cette sorcière était moi... Tu t'es vraiment marié avec le Roi...

Elle ferma douloureusement les paupières, retenant un sanglot. Wolfram avança une main vers elle, mais il ne savait pas que lui dire. A son grand étonnement, elle saisi leurs mains entremêlées et les serra faiblement, avant de les regarder avec un petit sourire, chacun leur tour.

-Je suis heureuse que tu ai pus l'oublier, et trouver quelqu'un fait pour toi. Votre Majesté, prenez soin de lui, vous ne savez pas la chance que vous avez d'être aimé par quelqu'un comme lui. Veuillez m'excuser, je dois partir à présent, je ne suis pas vraiment la bienvenue par ici, d'après ce que j'ai compris, sourit-elle douloureusement.

Wolfram voulait trouver quelque-chose pour la retenir, mais il était tellement perdu qu'il ne savait pas à quoi se raccrocher. Il la vit amorcer quelques pas, avant de s'effondrer au sol. Ce fut Yuuri le plus rapide, il se précipita à ses côtés, tentant de la redresser, mais elle était secouée par une puissante quinte de toux, son sang se rependant encore sur le sol.

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu dans cet état ? S'enquit Yuuri d'une voix blanche.

-Une vingtaine d'années, je ne sais plus exactement, je n'avais pas vraiment la notion du temps...

-Comment as-tu fait pour tenir ? Demanda Wolfram, secoué par sa révélation.

-Je suis désolée Votre Majesté... C'est ton souvenir qui m'a tenu en vie Wolfram... Je suis fatiguée, je suis vraiment désolée de vous demander asile, mais au moins pour cette nuit, je partirais dès demain matin...

-Tu as dus voir l'armée que Pandora avait levé non ? Intervint Murata d'un air énigmatique.

-En effet, j'ai même entendu parlé de leur plans. C'est pour ça que je suis partie, ils voulaient m'utiliser pour détruire le Shinmakoku, et vous tuer tout deux.

-Shibuya, tu ne crois pas, qu'elle pourrait rester un peu plus longtemps ? Elle nous serait d'une aide non négligeable.

-En effet, mais dans l'état dans lequel elle est, ne serais-ce pas trop dangereux ?

-Une nuit me suffira pour me remettre, j'ai appris à me soigner vite, assura t-elle avant d'être secouée par une nouvelle toux plus violente que la précédente.

-Conrad, Pourrais-tu l'emmener voir Gisela ?

-Bien Votre Majesté.

-C'est Yuuri !

Wolfram réalisa qu'il était toujours en train de les observer sans bouger.

_Ma vie pendant ses dernières vingts années auraient donc étés qu'un tissus de mensonges ? Tout n'aurais été qu'une machination ?_

Il aperçut du coin de l'œil, son mari qui l'observait d'un air soucieux, cependant que Conrad emportait la jeune femme en la portant dans ses bras. Il sentit à peine Yuuri se rapprocher de lui, et sursauta quand il le prit dans ses bras précautionneusement, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Wolfram, tu peux ranger ton épée, viens te reposer un peu, lui intima le Maoh.

Il perçut le léger désir que cachait ses paroles, ce qui eu le don de le réveiller un peu de sa torpeur. Il embrassa passionnément le brun, se fichant royalement du regard amusé du Grand-Sage dans leur dos, et s'exécuta sur le champ, puis il suivit Yuuri dans un état second.

_Shinou, à quoi vous amusez-vous ?! Je comprends finalement ce maudit Grand-Sage, qu'il doit être dur de survivre à vos frasques... Que nous réservez vous encore dans le futur ?_

Il soupira discrètement, exténué, perdu entre passé et futur.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

_ Tadaaaaah ! Bon, alors, ça risque de devenir un peu le n'importe quoi là ^^' Le prochain chapitre sera un petit lemon Yuuram, donc rating M ;-) Voilà, donc à bientôt !_

_A:Alors ? Ce chapitre sied mieux au seigneur Von Bielefield ? _

_W:Bof..._

_A:Je sais, ce n'est pas encore le chapitre que tu préféra, mais ça vient, je ne peux pas bâcler ma fiction pour tes beaux yeux !_

_W:Tu pourrais..._

_A:Non -_- _

_Y:Tu n'es jamais content hein ?_

_W:Si, quand je suis dans tes bras..._

_A:Trop Mignoooon !:3_

_M:HumHum... On se calme !_

_A:Oh ça va le pervers ! En plus, j'ai fait exprès de te mettre dans mon chapitre pour te faire plaisir ! _

_M:Héhéhé, merci !:3_

_Conrad:Pourquoi je dois la porter ?_

_Morgania:Sans doute parce que tu es un chevalier servant, et que je ne pouvais pas marcher ?_

_C:Oui, mais de quoi je vais avoir l'air devant ma fiancée moi ?_

_Mo:D'un Homme serviable... _

_W:D'un Guerrier qui porte une femme blessée... Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi je dois être son ancien mari ?_

_A:Pour le show, pour expliquer ta jalousie à la mords-moi le nœud ! _

_W :... Va écrire la suite, auteure à la noix !_

_A : Sans problèmes, faiblard !_

_Y:J'ai peur de ce qui va suivre..._

_Mu:Je peux filmer ?!_

_A,W,Y,: VAS-T'EN PERVERS !_


	37. Chapter 39

**Chapitre 39 :**

Yuuri ne savait pas trop comment remonter le moral à Wolfram. Il avait bien vu que la brusque apparition de son ex-femme l'avait déjà miné, mais c'était sans doute rien comparé à la révélation qui à suivi. Le brun se sentait un peu rejeté par son Consort, et craignait que celui-ci ne retourne vers la jeune femme qu'il trouvait tout à fait désirable, bien qu'extrêmement affaiblie. Il l'entendit encore soupirer, les yeux baissés vers le sol.

Dans sa précipitation, il n'avait pas réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire, et maintenant qu'ils étaient tout deux enfermés dans leur chambre, Yuuri craignait un peu la suite des événements.

_Et s'il ne voulait plus de moi ? J'ai mit tellement de temps à me rendre compte de mes sentiments que je l'ai blessé. Et s'il porte encore des sentiments envers elle, je ne ferais jamais le poids, surtout qu'ils ont tout deux été séparés alors qu'ils allaient se marier._

Cette pensée lui brisa le cœur, il ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet avec son colérique et entêté de compagnon. Mais il prit sur lui et vint rejoindre son amant avachi sur le lit. C'était l'une des premières fois qu'il le voyait aussi triste, depuis leurs voyage improvisé à la Montagne Mrah, avant qu'il ne lui révèle ses sentiments.

-Wolf ? S'enquit-il.

-Je vais bien, ce n'est rien, je suis juste un peu perdu... Répliqua presque trop vite le blond, comme s'il s'attendait à la question.

-Je peux t'aider ?

-Non.

Cette simple réponse lui fit l'effet d'une gifle, ce que dut voir le mazoku car il s'empressa de s'expliquer.

-Tu fais déjà trop pour moi, tu ne peux rien faire dans cette situation. C'est un conflit entre moi et mon passé, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi...

-Je sais tout ça. Mais ce qui te fait mal me fait mal aussi. J'aimerais au moins te faire penser à autre chose ! S'exclama le Maoh, perturbé par les yeux verts émeraudes doucement posé sur lui.

-Pfff, boulet ! Il m'en faut beaucoup plus pour me faire mal, je ne suis pas une mauviette moi ! Fit le blondinet, un sourire narquois éclairant son visage.

-Tu sais très bien que j'ai percé à jour ta carapace, aujourd'hui ce n'est pas moi le boulet, mais toi... Sourit tendrement Yuuri.

Il sentit son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine quand il vit les pommettes fines de son époux rosir. Yuuri se rapprocha encore de lui, il avait besoin de sa présence, alors il s'assit aux côtés de l'élu de son cœur et lui prit timidement la main.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je serais toujours là pour toi, même si tu ne veux plus de moi...

_Ça y'est je l'ai dis... Je ne suis pas sur d'être prêt à pouvoir accepter la réponse qu'il me donnera, mais mieux vaut être franc ! C'est ce que mère me répète sans cesse..._

Wolfram lui lança un regard étonné mêlé d'incompréhension. Yuuri soupira et se lança :

-Je ne peux sans doute pas faire le poids contre cette jeune femme, après tout, c'est vrai que je suis un boulet, tu me le répète depuis tout ce temps, et puis je...

-Yuuri, tais-toi, le coupa net le mazoku blond. Tu délire... Je l'ai aimé par le passé, certes, et je suis triste de me rendre compte que je l'ai haïs pour les fautes de sa cousine. Je suis triste de constater que celle que j'ai tant aimé m'attendait pendant tout ce temps en endurant milles tortures, avec mon seul souvenir comme aide. Mais je te l'ai dit... « Je l'ai aimé », c'est du passé. Je ne suis plus amoureux d'elle, même si je me souviens de ce que j'ai un jour ressentis pour elle. Mon présent c'est toi, et mon futur aussi ! Alors arrête un peu de penser que je vais t'abandonner ! Je te signale que de nous deux, c'est toi qui t'es fait le plus désirer pendant toutes ces années ! Rougit violemment le blond.

Yuuri ne put s'empêcher de sourire, touché par les mots maladroits de Wolfram.

-Je suis soulagé ! S'écria t-il en se jetant dans ses bras, provoquant encore l'étonnement du blond.

-Il faudrait vraiment que tu me fasse plus confiance, boulet...

-Je ne suis pas un boulet ! Rit-il, reprenant leur jeu.

Ils demeurèrent un instant à se dévorer des yeux, l'amusement laissant peu à peu place à un désir mutuel d'oublier le passé.

Yuuri s'avança doucement, ne désirant pas brusquer Wolfram, et s'arrêta lorsque ses lèvres furent à quelques centimètres. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient, devenant de plus en plus saccadés. Wolfram posa une main possessive sur le visage de son Roi, l'attirant à lui pour lier leur lèvres en un baiser d'abord doux, qui s'intensifia rapidement. Finalement, Yuuri se félicitait d'avoir fermer la porte à clef, quand il se sentit complètement submergé par son désir et la passion de son amant.

-Wolfram, es-tu sur de vouloir...

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu te ferais pardonner en rentrant ? S'amusa celui-ci en l'intimant au silence d'un nouveau baiser.

-Humm... Peut-être...

Yuuri les fit rouler sur le lit afin d'être au dessus, se souvenant comment Wolfram avait opéré pour le déshabiller lors de leur nuit de noce. Il défit d'une main encore timide, les boutons dorés de la veste noire de son compagnon, avant de lui retirer d'une main fébrile sa chemise dorée. Il s'employait à ne surtout pas regarder le visage magnifique de Wolfram, il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer sinon. Ses joues étaient déjà si rouges qu'il avait l'impression que tout son sang se trouvait dans ses joues et à un autre endroit plus intime de son corps.

Il fut un instant déstabilisé par Wolfram qui se redressait, pour pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras, et lui glisser à l'oreille d'une voix de velours :

-Prends ton temps chaton, si tu n'y arrives pas, laisse moi t'aider...

Il ponctua ses mots en glissant ses mains sous les vêtements de Yuuri en profitant pour caresser son dos musclé. Le brun se laissa submerger par le flot de sensation qui l'assaillaient, frissonnant. Puis, se souvenant de leur première fois, et des gestes de Wolfram, Yuuri écarta les draps et les fit glisser dedans. Ce, avant de continuer à mettre à nu le corps splendide de son amant. Il couvrit chaque nouvelle parcelle de ce corps qui s'offrait à sa vue, de baiser papillons, faisant frissonner à son tour l'être qui le faisait rejeter tout ses stupides préjugés.

Il remarqua que son mari l'avais autant déshabillé que lui, lorsqu'il inversa les rôles en s'asseyant à califourchon sur ses hanches.

-Wolf ! Protesta t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Laisse moi faire un peu, c'est à mon tour de te faire du bien !

-Ce qui te fais du bien me fait du bien aussi, soupira le blond quand Yuuri passa ses lèvres enfiévrées sur son cou et sur sa clavicule.

Yuuri se sentit reprendre confiance, et redessina les courbes du corps de son compagnon. Il repassa à nouveau sur ce dernier, et cette fois, ce fut lui qui disparut sous les couvertures. Wolfram ne s'attendait pas à ce que son timide et inexpérimenté de mari passe si tôt aux choses sérieuses. Il se sentit gêné par ce qu'il ressentait, et plus encore lorsqu'il s'entendit gémir.

-Yuu... Yuuri !

Mais il n'en avait cure, prenant de plus en plus un malin plaisir à faire se cambrer Wolfram sous ses nouvelles caresses, empli d'une nouvelle assurance.

Il se décida à remonter lentement à hauteur du visage rougit du blond en baisant encore son corps svelte et puissant.

-Wolf, j'aimerais aller plus loin... Mais j'ai trop peur de te faire mal.

-Boulet ! Ne dit pas des trucs aussi gênants ! rugit-il avant de gémir encore quand Yuuri passa sa main sur une de ses zones érogènes.

Le brun recouvrit de son corps celui du blond, réitérant les gestes que celui-ci avait employés sur lui. Il embrassa ardemment Wolfram alors qu'il s'immisçait lentement en lui. Il le savait comme lui, perdu entre douleur et plaisir, alors il caressa doucement ses cheveux en l'embrassant en attendant qu'il se fasse à lui. Il fut une fois de plus complètement happé par la beauté des prunelles de Wolfram s'accrochant aux siennes.

Ce dernier le fit revenir à la réalité en se redressant un peu et en mordillant son cou, le faisant gémir lui cette fois. Puis il passa ses bras dans le dos du brun et l'attira à lui, intimant de continuer ce qu'il avait entrepris. Il ne se fit pas prier une seconde fois et ils entamèrent tout deux une nouvelle valse qu'ils apprenaient ensemble à mener tour à tour. Ils se faisaient le plus discret possible, entendant de temps en temps de l'agitation dans les couloirs. Mais cela devenait difficile pour eux deux de retenir leur gémissement.

-Heureusement que le lit ne grince pas, rit Wolfram entre deux soupirs.

-Et c'est toi qui me dit de ne pas dire des choses gênantes ?! Gloussa Yuuri.

Ils repartirent de plus belle dans leur folle danse, leurs soupirs devenant erratiques. Wolfram ne put s'empêcher de griffer le dos de son compagnon sous le plaisir intense qu'il ressentait, ce qui encouragea Yuuri à augmenter la cadence. Ils avaient totalement oublié le monde extérieur,ne demeurait que leurs cœur battant à l'unisson de plus en plus vite. Yuuri et Wolfram cédèrent ensemble en un dernier pas, s'abandonnant en harmonie avec leur désir assouvis, et leur passion timide.

-Reste encore...comme ça, quémanda le mazoku blond en détournant le regard de gêne.

Yuuri sourit, attendrit. Il déposa un baiser dans les doux cheveux de son compagnon, et le serra dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime mon loup, plus que ma propre vie...

-Je t'aime aussi chaton...

Le nouveau calme qui s'installa dans la pièce apaisa leur corps encore enfiévrés. Cependant, ce répit ne dura que peu de temps : car bientôt, Murata vint frapper à leur portes.

-Je ne voudrais pas trop vous déranger hein... Mais il va être l'heure de dîner, et il vaudrait mieux que vous soyez là tout deux. Morgania à annoncée s'être assez reposée et soignée pour pouvoir nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Aussi, il faudrait que vous soyez là pour l'écouter, et qu'on puisse ensuite travailler sur un plan pour vaincre l'adversaire... Bref... Conseil général dans la salle à manger dans 10 minutes !

Ils attendirent que les pas décroissent derrière la porte pour grommeler de concert.

-On peut jamais être tranquille deux minutes hein ?! Râla encore Wolfram.

-En réalité, il nous ont laissé tranquille pendant un bon bout de temps là Wolf... Faudrait pas trop en demander non plus, que veux-tu, c'est ça d'être le Roi et le mari du Roi, rit nerveusement Yuuri en se rhabillant paresseusement.

-Quel gâchis... Te laisser te rhabiller, si vite, c'est vraiment indigne de moi ça...

-Tu n'es pas croyable toi ! Ah la la, je te jure, tu n'en as jamais assez ? Rit Yuuri en ébouriffant les cheveux de son amant.

-Hey ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, boulet ! Et laisse mes cheveux tranquille !

-Très bien, alors habille toi ! S'exclama encore le brun en souriant.

-Non..

-Wolfram... le réprimanda t-il.

-Non.

-Très bien, dans ce cas ,je vais devoir te motiver un peu...

Le soukoku passa à l'attaque si rapidement que le blond n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Un peu plus loin, dans le couloirs, le quatre fidèles servantes entendirent un horrible cri retentir dans les couloirs, suivi d'un rire aux sonorités sadiques.

-Doria ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! Paniqua la première.

-Je ne sais pas, Lasagnia, d'où venait le cri?!S'emporta la dîtes « Doria »

-Je n'en sais pas plus que Sangria ! Gémit-elle.

-Cela ne viendrait pas de la chambre de Ses Majestés ? Proposa Effe avec hésitation.

-Allons vérifier ! S'éxclamèrent ensemble les quatre servantes pour se donner courage. Une fois arrivée devant la porte, elles prirent toute une expression qui allait de la surprise à l'amusement.

-Ah, sa Majesté Yuuri prends le dessus apparemment, rit Lasagnia.

-Tu crois qu'il fait quoi à sa majesté Wolfram ? S'enquit Effe.

-Mieux vaut ne pas savoir, nia Doria.

-Oui, nous risquerions d'être choquées, ajouta Sangria avec un petit sourire.

Elles s'en allèrent à pas de loup, entendant un nouveau cri strident. Cette fois, elles ne purent s'empêcher de rire, surtout en entendant la suite par « inadvertance ».

« YYYYYYUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRIIIIIIIII ! ARÊTE ÇA IMMÉDIATEMENT !

-Alors habille toi...

-COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE M'HABILLE SI TU N'ARÊTE PAS DE ME CHATOUILLER ?!

-C'est ton problème... Bon, moi j'y vais, Murata m'attends !

-ATTENDS MOI ESPÈCE DE BOULET ! »

Pendant ce temps, les nuages noirs recouvraient le ciel, empêchant le ciel de montrer ses étoiles au monde, cependant que le vent portait le bruit de pas d'une armée immense...

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

_ Bon, je suis navrée de poster si tard ce chapitre, mais je passais mes premiers oraux de BAC cette semaine (T.T), d'ailleurs je ne pense pas pouvoir poster avant un bout de temps, car ma semaine prochaine se divise en un emplois du temps chargé : épreuves le matin et révisons l'après-midi... (Youuuupiiiii ! -_-). J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous à pas trop déçu(e)s, je fais en sorte que lemon reste soft, car je reste en ratting T ^^ ( et puis je vois mal les persos en mode Hardcore, je les trouve trop purs pour ça ^^')... Et j'espère que l'arrivée de ce nouveau personnage de vous déplais pas trop, elle est avant tout sensée rapprocher d'avantage nos héros favoris, donc pas de panique :3_

_W:Il n'y a que toi pour paniquer avec si peu... |-o_

_A:Toi tu n'es pas content du chapitre que je viens de terminer... é.è_

_W:Tu es perspicace dis donc ! è.é_

_A:Pfff, et toi, tu es insatiable ! Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait de travers ? -_-_

_W:Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je sois hyper chatouilleux ?! _

_A:Pour te rajouter un côté doux qui contraste avec ton caractère insupportable. :D_

_W:Soit, admettons, mais tu es vraiment obligée d'écrire ce genre de scène odieuses ? é.è_

_A:Je censure déjà un max... O.o_

_Y:Wolfram n'a pas trop tort là ^^'_

_W:Merci Yuuri ! :) … Comment ça pas TROP tort ?! XO_

_Y:Bah, je suis d'accord que ça relève de notre intimité, mais c'est pas non plus comme si elle écrivait que ça. _

_A:Ouaip, apprends à relativiser blondinet ! XP_

_W :... Un jour, je sais pas comment, mais je te ferais regretter tout ce que tu me fait vivre, auteur tortionnaire ! B-0_

_A:Je te laisserais un chapitre Bonus si tu veux ^^'_

_Mu:Merci pour l'apparition éclair ! *3* _

_A:Enfin un qui est content de ce que je fais ! Halleluia ! (^.^) ~ (^.^) ~ (^.^)_

_W:Il en faut peu pour le satisfaire lui de toute façon..._

_Y:Wolf... Même si tu n'a pas vraiment tord, évite de dire ça ^^'_

_W :... Humpf !_

_Mu:Merci Shibuya... -_-'_

_A:Je sens qu'il vaut mieux s'arrêter là, avant que cela tourne au cauchemar ! ^^'_

_W:C'est toi mon pire cauchemar !_

_A : ***w***_

_W:... ? O.O_

_A:Ça veut dire que tu rêves de moi, mon cher blondinet ! Mwahahahahahaha ! Sur ce, adieux !_

_Pendant que j'y suis, si vous désirez des chapitres bonus particuliers, n'hésitez pas à me demander, je les écrirais avec plaisir ! :D_

_ Encore bonne chance à tout ceux ( et toutes celles) qui passent des examens, je vous dit merde pour les épreuves ! Bisous! _: 3


	38. Chapter 40

**Chapitre 40 :**

Morgania se sentait des plus nerveuse, dans cette salle emplie d'une atmosphère haineuse et tendue. Toutes les personnes qu'elle avait côtoyée dans le passé voulaient à présent sa mort. Ce fut l'une des premières fois où elle vit Gunther froncer les sourcils autant que Gwendal. Il y avait même un humain roux qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, mais son aura lui disait quelque chose. Elle lui rappelait celle qu'elle avait perçue une fois, depuis sa prison, il n'y à pas si longtemps. Elle se sentait plus brisée encore qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible, malgré les soins intensifs dont le sergent Gisela lui avait fait part, son cœur lui, n'avait jamais été autant au bord d'exploser en milles morceaux qu'a l'instant. Ainsi, les rumeurs étaient fondées, son fia... ancien fiancé s'était vraiment laissé embobiné par sa cousine, et l'avait vraiment haïs, elle, avant de finalement l'oublier et de se remarier. Et pas avec n'importe qui, non ! Le célèbre 27eme Maoh du Shinmakoku, qui semblait tellement agréable, doux, compréhensif, et séduisant. Elle comprenait Wolfram, et ne lui en voulait pas, quelque part, elle était heureuse qu'il ai pus enfin trouver son bonheur.

Mais alors qu'elle faisait son possible pour ne pas se laisser submerger par son chagrin, elle ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents quand elle les vis rentrer dans la salle en dernier, la main dans la main, et une rougeur suspecte sur les pommettes. Morgania vit du coin de l'œil Conrad prendre un air condescendant envers elle, avant de glisser discrètement sa main sur la sienne.

-Courage, tu n'es pas seule... murmura t-il si bas, qu'elle dus lire sur ses lèvres pour comprendre.

-Ne te laisse pas piéger par ces petits airs malheureux, Conrad, elle cherche juste à détruire le plus de personnes possible dans cette pièce ! Tonna Gwendal, furieux.

La jeune mazoku frémit, bouleversée, ravalant tant bien que mal les larmes amères qui lui montaient aux yeux. Si ses jambes avaient été à même de la porter sans vaciller, elle se serait enfuie à toute allure. Il était clair qu'elle allait payer pour ce qu'avait fait sa cousine. Mais à son grand étonnement, avant même que Conrad ne proteste, ce fut le Maoh en personne qui prit sa défense, alors qu'il la connaissait à peine.

-Gwendal ! C'est faux, elle n'est pas celle que tu crois, ce n'est pas de sa faute ce...

-Avec tout mon respect, _Votre Majesté, _vous n'étiez pas là quand elle à arraché le cœur de mon frère, vous ne pouvez donc pas intervenir dans cette discussion, le coupa sèchement le général.

-Je crois qu'au contraire, à l'heure qu'il est, il est d'avantage au courant de la situation que vous, Seigneur Von Voltaire, para Murata d'un air mystérieux.

-Et si vous nous racontiez à tous ce qui se passe, afin que ce genre de quiproquos ne se réitèrent plus, avança Conrad avec son indéfectible sourire confiant.

Morgania hocha doucement de la tête, attendant que les deux monarques prennent place, à son plus grand dépit car Wolfram s'assit juste à ses côtés. Elle prit le plus grand soin de ne pas poser ses yeux sur lui, et expira lentement pour tenter d'évacuer toute la pression qu'il y avait en elle. Ce fut encore le Maoh qui l'encouragea à commencer d'un regard bienveillant. Mais les mots ne venaient pas d'eux même, elle ne savait guère par où commencer et ce que voulait entendre son auditoire. Alors Murata la devança, pour désamorcer un peu l'ambiance lourde de la pièce.

-En attendant le dîner, je tenais à éclaircir un peu la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons. Ici se trouve la vraie Morgania Daëmonius. La femme portant son apparence que vous avez vu se marier avec Sa Majesté Von Bielefield, n'était autre que sa cousine Pandora, une fois qu'elle lui avait volé son apparence et enfermée en territoire humain. D'après mes vieux souvenirs, Pandora est la fille de Shoushu lui même, et hérite donc de son désir de détruire tout ce que Shinou à entreprit. Je vais à présent laisser continuer Morgania, pour que nous nous rendions compte de ce qui s'est réellement passé, sourit-il en la regardant.

Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté, redoutant de perdre sa voix qu'elle n'avait plus utilisée depuis si longtemps. Mais elle commença finalement d'une voix plus douce qu'un peu plus tôt, d'un timbre musical :

-Que désirez-vous connaître exactement de moi ?

-Ce qui s'est déroulé ces 2O dernières années, tout ce qui pourrait nous aider pour ce qui va suivre... Intervint Gunther froidement, bien qu'un peu plus détendu qu'auparavant.

-Et bien, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire à vrai dire... Je vais commencer par remonter à quelques semaines avant que tout ne bascule...

« -Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines que Wolfram et moi étions fiancés. On nous avait rapportés des mouvements suspects près de la frontière humaine, notamment des groupes de plus en plus conséquents qui se déplaçaient vers le Château-du-serment-du-sang. Nous n'en n'avons pas tellement fait attention à ce moment là, car nous devions régler notre futur mariage. Nous aurions dus, car ces groupes étaient régentés par une secte humaine aussi puissante et répandue que celle du Corbeau Blanc. À leur tête présidait un homme blond aux étranges yeux jaunes et ensorcelants, on disait que personne ne pouvait lui résister, que son regard hypnotisait quiconque le défiait. Il eut un fils qui gouverne à présent le Petit Shimaron, Saralegui, si je ne me trompes pas...

« Toujours est-il qu'ils cherchaient une source de pouvoir assez grands pour pouvoir défier Shinou et le détruire. Ils ont tout de suite pensé à Julia Von Wincott. Aussi étrange que cela as t-il pus me paraître, je me sentais responsable de sa sécurité. Alors lorsque j'appris qu'elle allait se faire kidnapper, j'ai chargé Gisela de l'occuper pour qu'elle soit toujours entourée de personnes fiables dont elle même, et j'ai pris sa place dans sa chambre. »

Morgania se servit un verre d'eau, son cœur battant a chamade : c'était la première fois qu'elle allait raconter son enfer quotidien. Elle le but lentement avant de continuer calmement, d'une voix devenue monotone par le récit.

-La suite devient un peu plus sombre et difficile à raconter pour moi, alors je vous prierais d'être indulgent envers moi.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

_Je me sent plus que dépassée, il y en toujours plus qui en arrivent par les fenêtres brisées. J'ai beau en envoyer le plus possible au sol, blessés ou morts, il y en a de nouveau qui arrivent pour remplacer les précédents. Je suis submergée, mes bras commencent à me faire défaut, mes jambes tremblent, je ne veux pas utiliser mon maryoku de peur de blesser les gardes qui tentent de me défendre. Mais bientôt, eux aussi sont submergés et tombent les uns après les autres. Le sol se recouvre de sang, ma vue se brouille à cause de la sueur et de la fatigue._

_-MORGANIA ! Hurle le jeune guerrier blond qui viens juste de rentrer dans la salle._

_-Sors de là Wolfram ! Tu va te faire blesser, je peux encore les tenir à distance ! Ne puis-je m'empêcher de grimacer entre mes dents, en parant de justesse un coup qui m'aurait fendu le crâne en deux. _

_ Une voix résonne, mais je ne sais pas d'où, elle est menaçante et emplis la salle de son timbre féminin mais agressif : _« Non ! Il ne faut pas la tuer ! Briser, arracher, mais pas tuer ! »

_ De nouveaux soldats viennent en renfort, des deux côtés, Wolfram se bât lui aussi, mais je suis devenue trop faible, et n'arrive pas à parer le prochain coup qui me traverse le flanc gauche. J'hoquette, et crache du sang, mes oreilles sifflent. Je tente de me redresser et de faire face aux nouveau assaillants, en libérant mon pouvoir ravageur, tentant une trouée dans leur force. Mais ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux, je jette juste un dernier regard affaiblis à mon fiancé qui hurle, sans doute mon prénom... Je l'ignore, je n'entends plus rien d'autre que les battements désordonnés de mon cœur. _

_-Je reviendrais ! Quoiqu'il se passe, même s'il me faut des centaines d'années pour revenir, je reviendrais à tes côtés ! Attends moi, je t'aime ! Garde toujours ça à l'esprit !_

_ Mon épée tombe lourdement au sol, faisant gicler du sang sur mes vêtements rapiécés, des bras fermes m'attrapent et m'emmènent loin du château. J'ai juste le temps d'entendre une dernière fois mon compagnon hurler mon prénom en sanglotant avant que tout ne devienne noir. _

Je survivrais Wolfram, je te l'ai promis. Pour toi, je survivrais, et je reviendrais.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

« -Mais je n'étais pas la bonne personne. Ils s'en rendirent compte qu'une fois enfermée et attachée dans cet horrible cachot qui devint ma demeure pendant ces 20 longues années. Ils voulurent me tuer dans un premier temps, mais Pandora arriva. Et elle fut en réalité beaucoup plus heureuse que ce soit moi et non Julia qui ai été capturée. D'après elle, je possédais un sang plus utile que celui de mon amie, qu'elle désigna plus tard comme étant ma petite sœur. Je ne comprenait rien à cela, pour moi, elle était une parfaite étrangère, et ne possédait même pas le même nom que moi.

-À cela, je détiens une explication, intervint une nouvelle fois le Grand-Sage. Vous descendez vous et Julia, d'Eleanora Daëmonius, et vous possédez également chacune le même père appartenant aux Von Wincott. C'est pour cela que c'est un Mrah qui protège la fleur utilisée pour le poison unique de cette famille séculaire. Cependant, Eleanora sachant ce que sa cousine projetait à cette époque, vous as laissée dans une famille qu'elle pensait bénéfique pour vous, afin de vous éloigner de toute ces obscurité...

-Une famille bénéfique ?! Quand on l'a retrouvée, elle était à l'article de la mort et savait à peine prononcer un mot ! Elle était dans un état proche de celui dans lequel elle revenue aujourd'hui ! Ses parents adoptifs ne l'avaient jamais aimés, elle était considérée comme une esclave ! S'emporta Wolfram en se relevant prestement de table, et en frappant la table de son poing.

-Calmez-vous Votre Majesté Von Bielefield, ceci appartient maintenant au domaine du passé, dit-elle toujours sans le regarder.

-Cela faisait longtemps qui vous vous connaissiez ? S'enquit Yuuri alors que le Mazoku blond se rasseyais.

-Oui, il m'a trouvé lors de sa première mission avec ses propres soldats. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de parents en réalité, ceux-ci me haïssaient car je possédais du maryoku, et m'exploitait parfois jusqu'à l'épuisement. C'est lui qui m'a tout apprit de ce monde, ainsi que le langage qui m'échappait alors. Il m'a apprit à être plus confiante, à ne plus avoir peur de lui et de son entourage. Même si c'est le Seigneur Weller qui m'apprit à me battre sur ma demande.

-Je comprends mieux, murmura le Maoh, plus pour lui même avec un sourire bienveillant.

-Revenons à notre histoire vous voulez bien ? Les arrêta Murata avant que le sujet fragile ne dévie.

Morgania hocha doucement la tête, avant de reprendre une gorgée d'eau et de continuer son récit.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

_Le noir, la souffrance, ces maudites chaînes qui me serrent les poignets à les briser. J'ai mal partout, je ne sais plus si nous sommes le jour ou la nuit, combien de temps s'est déroulé depuis mon arrivée : des jours ou des mois ? Mes doigts dénués d'ongles tremblent, il y a tellement de sang sur mes mains qu'elles glissent. C'est l'occasion pour me défaire de ces horrible chaînes qui me lacèrent les membres. Comme prévu, mes mains glissent facilement de mes fers et je tombe lourdement sur le sol gluant, et terreux. Sa fraîcheur me fais du bien, je me défait rapidement des chaînes qui retiennent mes pieds prisonniers eux aussi et me traîne dans un coin de la salle miteuse, en chassant quelques rats qui couinent. Ma jambe gauche est brisée en de multiples morceaux, je ne peux pas tenter de m'enfuir. Soudain, j'entends des bruits de pas dans le couloir en pierre. Il est trop tôt pour qu'il s'agisse de ma torture quotidienne, et trop tard pour la nourriture, je sais que je ne serais pas nourrie aujourd'hui. _

_ La lourde porte en métal sertie de houjutsu s'ouvre sur une silhouette féminine et menue : Pandora vient s'amuser de moi._

_-J'ai mis du temps avant de trouver, mais je sais comment t'arracher les mots de ta vilaine bouche. J'ai appris que ton pauvre fiancé faisait tout pour te retrouver, ce serait dommage de le faire patienter plus longtemps tu ne crois pas ? Quelque chose me dit qu'il va bientôt te retrouver mais pas exactement comme tu étais avant. Oh non, ne crois pas que je vais te libérer, je ne suis pas assez folle pour ça, non non ! Je vais y aller à ta place, et toi, tu resteras là, car crois le ou non, mais tu m'aideras bientôt. Ton pouvoir m'aidera à faire revenir Père et ainsi tout ce que tu as de si cher pourrira joliment sur place. Mes amis te tiendront compagnie en attendant, mais ne t'avise surtout pas de mourir ! J'ai trop besoin de toi, et je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir la ! Non, je vais plutôt t'arracher tout ce que tu as avant ! _

_ Puis elle ricana en s'accroupissant devant moi. Je lui crache au visage tout ce que j'ai, tachant son teint blafard de mon sang. Son visage se transforme en un instant et devient méprisant, elle me gifle si fort que je me mord la joue et le goût du sang emplis ma bouche._

_-La seule chose que tu entendra de moi est la suivante : touche à un seul cheveu de Wolfram et je t'arracherais le cœur encore battant à main nue ! Fis-je menaçante._

_ Elle ricane encore, en se relevant doucement. _

_-Pour cela, il faudrait encore que tu puisse sortir d'ici, et après ce que je faire à ton cher fiancé, ça m'étonnerais que quiconque vienne te sortir de là._

_ Je me renfonce dans mon éternel silence, me contentant de lui jeter un regard meurtrier et de la regarder partir alors qu'un nouveau rire diabolique la secoue._

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

« -Ainsi commença mes 20 longues années de torture. Elle ne revint plus me voir avant quelques années me semblent-il apparemment satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait accomplis. Mais j'espérais toujours que personne ne l'a croirait et que l'on viendrait me chercher. Les années ont défilées d'une lenteur angoissante, avant qu'une nouvelle agitation ne s'éveille au sein de la tour. Je comprit au bout d'un certain temps qu'elle rassemblait une immense armée dans le but de dévaster Shinmakoku avec l'aide du Grand Shimaron. J'entendais parfois des bribes de ses plans dans le couloirs quand mes geôliers en parlaient, jusqu'au jour où un humain différent y pénétra. Je le repérais tout de suite, car il ne dégageait pas cette aura maléfique, et je craignais pour sa vie. Mais je fus apparemment la seule à le sentir, et heureusement pour lui car il put en ressortir indemne.

J'entendis par la suite que Pandora voulait tuer le nouveau roi et son tout jeune mari qui n'était autre que Sa Majesté Von Bielefield. À ce moment là, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'elle avait pus lui faire, mais tout ce que je savais c'était qu'ils étaient en danger. Et la présence de cet humain différent m'avait apporté une source de force que je n'aurais jamais pus imaginé. Peu à peu mes forces me revinrent et je réfléchis au meilleur moyen de m'enfuir »

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

_J'ai de nouveau toute mes forces, malgré toutes mes blessures, je devrais tenir jusqu'à mon arrivée au Château-du-serment-du-sang. Le houjutsu parsemé dans toute la pièce n'arriveras pas à m'arrêter, je n'ai plus qu'a attendre qu'un garde vienne me donner à manger. Je ne dois pas attendre longtemps, il y en à un qui arrive bientôt et ouvre cette lourde porte qui se referme mal, comme je l'avais prévu. Je feins la faiblesse habituelle, le forçant à venir plus près de moi qu'il ne le désire, je sens sa peur sourdre de sa peau, et il à raison de me craindre... _

_ Une fois qu'il à déposé ce qui me sert d'assiette, il se retourne en tremblant légèrement et amorce sa sortie avec des pas lents. Je me redresse vivement et sans bruit et passe un bras autour de sa gorge cependant que l'autre étouffe son cri d'hystérie. Je sens sons pouls s'affoler puis devenir de plus en plus lent, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse. Je récupère son épée, et ses clés, avant de l'attacher à mes chaînes que je connais par cœur. Puis je prends son équipement et m'en vêtis pour descendre les nombreux étages sans me faire repérer. _

_ J'arrive enfin dans les écuries de la tour, sans m'être faite repérer, mais une alarme sonne, et se répercute contre les parois. On vient de réaliser que je me suis échappée. Je fais mine de partir vers les étages supérieurs comme les autres jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve seule dans l'écurie. Là, je selle une jument Baie-pie, et enlève la lourde armure qui l'aurait freinée. Je me saisis d'un sac de nourriture, saute sur le dos de l'animal et la fait s'élancer au galop. Il faut peu de temps avant que la chasse ne me sois donnée, mais mes poursuivants sont trop lourd et il m'est aisé de les distancer. La longue chevauchée qui m'attends va rouvrir mes plaies, mais je dois me dépêcher avant qu'il ne sois trop tard. Cette fois, je ne peux pas être aussi faible que lors de cette nuit fatidique..._

Je te l'ai promis Wolfram, me revoilà. Je viens te sauver, attends moi je t'en prie !

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

-Voilà tout, le reste vous le connaissez déjà, termina t-elle enfin son récit, la voix un peu rauque.

Un grand silence pesant se répandit dans la salle, qui fut troublé par l'arrivée des servantes avec les plats.

-Itadakimasu ! S'exclama le monarque.

Morgania en fut surprise, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de tant de familiarité. Mais la présence apaisante de cet étrange personnage déteint sur elle, et imposa dans son cœur un nouveau calme bienfaisant. Elle comprenait à présent comment Wolfram avait pus guérir aux côtés de ce jeune Maoh et elle lui en était reconnaissante.

-Je crois que vous méritez toutes mes excuses, commença Gunther.

-Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, je vous comprends, s'empressa t-elle de répondre, mais il nous faudra très bientôt parler de stratégie. Je pense que Pandora ne va pas attendre sagement que nous soyons prêts pour nous attaquer.

-Pour l'heure, il vaudrait mieux que vous repreniez des forces, ensuite, je vous conduirais à votre chambre. J'aimerais m'entretenir un moment seul à seul avec vous, avança Murata.

Morgania obtempéra autant qu'elle le pouvait, car son estomac n'était pas habitué à être tant remplis, et elle se devait de ne pas tomber malade. Elle demeura encore concentrée sur son assiette pour ne pas croiser le regard émeraude de son ancien fiancé. Une fois qu'elle eu terminé, elle se leva de table accompagnée d'un même mouvement par le Grand-Sage, mais se dirigea d'abord vers le Maoh et s'inclina avec toute la dignité qu'il lui restait.

-Merci de tout mon cœur Votre Majesté. Merci d'avoir apporté la paix dans le cœur de tout ceux qui m'ont été cher. Je suis heureuse d'avoir un jour pus rencontrer un Maoh aussi remarquable. Prenez soin de ce magnifique pays, je vous en prie...

Elle vit qu'il ne savait que répondre, sans doute gêné par ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps, et tourna les talons. Elle entendit juste avant de fermer les doubles portes que Conrad venait tout juste de se fiancer avec une jeune humaine venant de la même planète que le Maoh. Un petit sourire vint éclairer son visage, heureuse pour celui qui fut son futur beau frère, et son plus grand ami auparavant. Puis elle suivit le Grand-Sage en silence, le cœur un peu plus léger.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

_ Je sais, c'est un très long chapitre par rapport à d'habitude, et il n'est pas trop basé sur l'amour fou entre Wolfram et Yuuri. En fait, c'est une amorce d'une courte épopée. Ma fiction est bientôt terminée, et je prévois quelques chapitres bonus fin heureuse pour tous. D'ailleurs, j'avais prévu des chapitres spécial « enfants » qui je crois, va finir en une courte fiction ^^ Je n'ai pas encore eus le temps de poster auparavant, à cause des multiples épreuves, j'espère d'ailleurs que tout s'est bien passé pour tout ceux qui ont passés des examens, et que vous l'obtiendrez tous !:)_

_Voilà, fini de raconter ma vie ! Merci à tout ceux qui continuent de me lire, et à ma nouvelle suiveuse ! : )Bisous, et à la prochaine !_

_Y:C'est triste comme histoire ! é.è_

_Mo:C'est pas vous qui devez tout subir ^^'_

_W:D'une certaine manière, si... -_-_

_A:Oui bon ça va ! Les prochains chapitres sont plutôt du genre sérieux, mais je me rattraperais avec les chapitres bonus ne t'en fais pas mon cher blondinet ! _

_W:Justement, je ne sais pas si je dois m'inquiéter pour les « sérieux » ou les autres... _

_A:Je te propose de te laisser aller, et de découvrir en même temps que les autres !:D_

_W:Ais-je le choix ?_

_A:Tu sais bien que non ! XD _

_Mo:Hahaha ! Enfin une qui botte ton derrière ! :D_

_W : …_

_Y:Morgania, je crois que si tu tiens à la vie, tu ne devrais pas trop dire ce genre de choses ^^'_

_Mo:Pff... Vu tout ce que m'a fait subir Akroma, je crois que ce n'est pas lui qui va mettre fin à mes jours ! ^^_

_W:Yuuri ! Je ne frappe pas les filles ! XO_

_A:Ça te fait au moins une qualité ! XD_

_W :... [Se lance et colle un grand coup de fourreau sur la tête d'Akroma] *Poc ! *_

_A:[se masse la tête en jetant un regard mauvais au Mazoku] Je croyais que tu ne frappais pas les filles ! è.é_

_W:Oh, pardon, je n'avais pas réalisé que tu en étais une, de loin je t'ai pris pour Belal..._

_A:Hey ! C'est interdit de se moquer du physique des gens !_

_W:Pas dans mes règles... ^^_

_Mo:BASTON ! :O_

_Y:Wolf, tu es vraiment irrécupérable !_

_W:Je vais pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds par une pauvre petite humaine qui à des fantasmes dérangés !_

_A:En parlant de fantasmes dérangés, ce n'est pas toi qui dors en chemise de nuit rose, avec une petite fille ? Espèce de Pédobear va ! X)_

_W:Pédo quoi ? O.O_

_Y:On ne dors plus avec elle, elle est devenue trop grande pour ça. ^^'_

_W:C'EST QUOI UN PÉDOBEAR ?!_

_Mu:I I love little girls, they make me feel so good ! _

_A,Mo:C'est ça un Pédobear ! Rofl ! (^.^)_


	39. Chapter 41

**Chapitre 41 :**

Wolfram regarda Morgania talonnée par le Grand-Sage sortir de la salle. Le fait de l'avoir vu s'agenouiller ainsi devant Yuuri, elle qui était si fière auparavant, l'avait choqué. Il avait bien remarqué qu'il la faisait souffrir d'une certaine manière et s'en voulait, car au final, elle avait beaucoup plus souffert que lui, tant physiquement que mentalement. Mais quelque part, il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas se révolter contre son mariage, cela lui évitait de devoir la blesser une nouvelle fois. Même s'il ne comprenait pas le besoin qu'elle avait eu de remercier ainsi Yuuri.

_C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude de sa gentillesse, de sa naïveté et de sa spontanéité. Elle à due être désorientée. Il faudrait vraiment que je discute avec elle. Quoique, tout compte fait, mieux vaudrait que ce soit Yuuri, car elle semble décidée à ne plus jamais me regarder..._

Un discret soupir lui échappa, il en avait marre des complications : une fois encore son mari se retrouvait au cœur du danger, et lui même n'était pas en reste cette fois. Cela l'agaçait, il rêvait d'une tranquillité non discutée.

Il revint à la réalité quand Conrad annonça à tout le monde ses fiançailles avec Maurine ce qui eu pour effet d'alléger le moral de l'assemblée. Il nota avec amusement le sourire de Gwendal qui tentait de le cacher. Gunther se perdit évidemment dans l'un de ses délires qui réconforta un peu le conseil.

-Ooh ! Conrad ! Quel cachottier ! Tu aurais pus nous l'annoncer avec cette jolie jeune fille tout de même ! D'abord Heika et Wolfram ! Puis Conrad ! Il ne reste plus que toi Gwendal... Tu compte te déclarer un jour à Anissina ou tu attends qu'elle nous fasse tous exploser ?

-Gunther, on dirait entendre Mère... grommela Wolfram.

-Ah bon ?! Gwendal est amoureux d'Anissina ? S'exclama Yuuri avec toute sa candeur habituelle.

_Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure boulet ! _

Le roi consort ne put s'empêcher de pouffer après cette expression si candide.

-Absolument pas ! Cette femme m'insupporte, je ne peux pas rester dans la même pièce qu'elle sans que je ressente les palpitations qui vont avec ma terreur d'elle. Elle veut toujours que ce soit moi et personne d'autre qui teste ces affreuse machines. Elle me met tellement en colère que j'en ai subitement chaud à chaque fois que son affreux sourire sadique barre son visage ! Cria subitement Gwendal, une nouvelle ride sur le front, et une petite rougeur sur les joues qui ne le rendait absolument pas crédible.

Wolfram tourna un regard amusé à Yuuri qui lui rendit le même, puis tous dirent de concert :

-Aahh... L'amour...

Puis ils éclatèrent de rire. Wolfram eu l'impression qu'il s'était écoulé une éternité depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait rit.

-N'empêche, je suis vraiment triste pour Morgania. J'aimerais bien l'aider mais je ne sais pas comment faire... Pensa Yuuri à voix haute alors que Conrad, Gwendal et Gunther partaient en une joute verbale animée.

-Moi aussi Yuuri. Mais pour le moment nous ne pouvons rien faire pour elle, c'est elle qui doit nous aider.

-Elle à l'air tellement gentille, elle à accepté sans broncher que tu te sois marier avec quelqu'un d'autre et nous à même souhaité d'être heureux ensemble. Je me sens un peu responsable... Grimaça encore le brun.

-Non Yuuri, tu n'y es pour rien, toi, tu es innocent, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer à nous blâmer, nous devons avancer, surtout avec ce qui arrive en ce moment.

Wolfram remarqua le brusque silence dans la salle, et tourna un œil étonné au centre de la table où venait d'apparaître un petit personnage. Il durent tous se pencher pour reconnaître Shinou qui les défiait du regard du haut de ses 10 centimètres et demi.

-Shinou Heika ! Que faites-vous là ?! S'exclama Gunther.

-Je viens de la part d'Ulrike, pour plusieurs raisons : la première, votre cadeau de mariage est terminé, mais il est un peu trop imposant pour le ramener ici dans ma condition actuelle. Je vous prierais donc de bientôt venir le chercher dit-il en se tournant vers le couple royal. La seconde, nous avons perçu le sombre pouvoir de Shoushu vaciller, avant de devenir aussi fort qu'auparavant. Il se rapproche imperceptiblement, alors prenez garde à ce que des mauvaises émotions ne viennent pas enfermer votre cœur, comme l'idée de vengeance ou de peur, ou encore de haine. Cela ne le rendrait que plus puissant, et nous n'avons vraiment pas besoin de ça. Leurs troupes seront au château dans un peu plus de deux semaines si nous n'allons pas les arrêter. La troisième concerne uniquement mon Grand-Sage et une nouvelle arrivante que je me dois d'aller saluer. Sur ce, passez une agréable fin de journée...

Et il s'en alla en sautillant tranquillement, sans même se soucier que l'on ai compris ce qu'il venait de dire ou non.

Wolfram était à présent piqué par la curiosité : Qu'est-ce-que cet enfant de Shinou avec toute la patience et la dévotion d'Ulrike, avaient bien pus créer comme « cadeau » de mariage ? Et surtout, que leur cachait-il qu'il allait volontiers dévoiler à ce maudit Murata et Morgania ?

Le jeune mazoku, sentait la migraine poindre, alors que ses frères reprenaient une discussion des plus sérieuses.

-Ainsi, il faudra intercepter leurs troupes dans la grande plaine de Darilioku, avant qu'ils ne soient trop incrustés dans nos terres. Là, il n'y aura aucun risque de répercussion sur le peuple du Shinmakoku, commença Gwendal en fronçant encore un peu plus les sourcils encore que d'habitude.

Puis il tourna un regard inquiet vers la grande baie vitrée, son regard fut suivi par tout les autres, et Wolfram ressentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale quand il remarqua les nuages noirs, épais, et chargés d'électricités qui dominait à présent dans tout le ciel, donnant une impression de malaise à ceux qui regardaient ce même ciel. Ils entendirent un grondement sourd qui fit trembler les murs château en entier, suivi d'un battement d'aile lourd et puissant. Un rugissement retentit en réponse au tonnerre, faisant lui aussi trembler la verrerie dans tout le domaine.

-J'ignore quel sera l'issu de ce combat, mais il semble que cette jeune fille ai apporté avec elle une solution de secours, ajouta Gunther après qu'un nouveau rugissement plus lointain ai résonné.

Les doubles portes s'ouvrirent à la volée, sur Greta qui accourut se jeter dans les bras de Wolfram, les larmes aux yeux.

-Greta à peur du tonnerre ! S'exclama la petite en cachant sa petite tête châtain dans le cou de son père adoptif.

-Ce n'est rien Greta, calme toi, on est là, lui murmura ce dernier en caressant les petites boucles soyeuses de sa fille.

-Tu en perds même le « je » dis donc, ajouta Yuuri en s'agenouillant devant elle avec un grand sourire rassurant.

-Gre... J'ai très peur, ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs...

-Il ne t'arrivera rien, nous sommes tous là pour veiller sur toi, sourit encore le Maoh, avant de consulter son époux du regard.

Wolfram comprit ce qu'il désirait lui demander et acquiesça avant de reprendre la parole :

-Tu peux dormir avec nous cette nuit si ça te rassure, nous te protégeront.

Greta se redressa à son niveau, fixant ses pupilles dans celles émeraudes du Consort, et sourit de toutes ses dents. Ce avant de se rejeter dans ses bras.

-Merciii papas ! Je vous aime !

-On t'aime aussi Greta, fit le couple royale, attendrit.

-Je te prêterais Lili, si tu veux, ajouta Gwendal, une ébauche de sourire sur le visage.

-Oh ouiiii, j'adore cette petite vache ! Rit-elle, en quittant les genoux de Wolfram pour se ruer sur ceux du brun.

Elle l'embrassa doucement sur la joue, ce qui eut le don de faire apparaître une brusque rougeur sur les joues de l'aîné des fils de Cécilia, puis elle quitta la salle en courant joyeusement.

-C'est un cheval...soupira le Mazoku de la terre une fois que la porte se fut bien refermée derrière la petite fille.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, nous devrions tous aller nous reposer, nous établirons notre stratégie demain matin, et nous partirons pour le début d'après midi, intervint Gunther d'un air sérieux que Yuuri n'avait pas l'habitude de lui voir.

_Encore une longue journée qui s'annonce pour demain, et pas des plus joyeuses... Et surtout... que manigance donc Shinou dans notre dos ?_

Wolfram perçut le regard inquiet de Yuuri posé sur lui. Il lui sourit doucement, mais garda le silence, beaucoup de questions se précipitaient dans sa tête. Il savait que Yuuri lui demanderait plus d'explications, notamment sur le fait qu'il se soit autant révolté durant le repas.

Yuuri attendait Wolfram dans leur lit conjugal, alors que celui-ci se préparait dans leur salle de Bain. Il posa un regard tendre sur Greta profondément endormie au centre du lit, en serrant fort la dite « Lili » entre ses bras. Il se redressa en entendant son compagnon s'approcher du lit. Il le trouvait magnifique dans son nouveau pyjama qui faisait vraiment moins efféminé. Il portait à présent un pyjama classique en satin noir, avec seulement leurs deux prénoms brodés en vert émeraude.

_Quoiqu'il porte, il trouve toujours le moyen d'être beau en couper le souffle, et surtout, de garder cette posture noble à toutes épreuves._

Wolfram lui d'un immense sourire qui lui donnait l'air d'un ange, et le cœur du monarque manqua un battement.

-Wolf ?

-Hmm, qu'est-ce-qu'il y a boulet ?

-Je ne suis pas un boulet !

-Un boulet reste un boulet, même s'il est marié !

Yuuri soupira, en se disant que c'était peine perdue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais donc ? Reprit le blond en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, et le défiant du regard.

-Tu sais très bien que ça ne marche pas avec moi ce genre de réactions...

Il sut qu'il avait touché dans le mille car son Consort ferma sa bouche et adoucit son regard.

-Tu connaissais vraiment Morgania depuis longtemps ?

-Oui.

Il attendit un peu, pour connaître la suite, mais elle n'arriva jamais.

-Oh Wolfram, s'il te plaît, je veux juste te comprendre c'est tout, ne te braque pas comme ça, soupira le Maoh.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus, elle à tout dit tout à l'heure ?!

-Raconte moi, j'ai envie de savoir, sourit-il pour l'encourager.

Yuuri vit Wolfram soupirer, mais il ne résista pas longtemps et se lança dans son récit.

-Je venais juste d'arriver au Château-du-serment-du-sang avec mère. Ani-ue à d'abord testé mes capacités et m'a ensuite donné le commandement d'une petite troupe au début. Puis il m'a donné ma première mission quand il fut assuré que j'avais les capacités nécessaires au commandement de ma troupe lors d'une situation extrême. La grande guerre faisait rage, Conrad Lion de Rutemberg était parti au combat, Ani-ue n'était pas en reste et mère étant bouleversée tournait tous ses espoirs sur moi. En tant que Maoh elle ne pouvait se permettre de refuser a ses fils de se battre, mais cela lui pesait énormément. Ani-ue m'envoya pour ma première mission dans un village sinistré où mazoku et humains avaient vécu à peu près en paix jusqu'à ce jour. Il avait été ravagé par les humains, il ne restait que peu de survivants. Je l'ai trouvé dans une maison en ruine, elle était recroquevillée dans un coin, ensanglantée. Il demeurait deux cadavres d'humain dans la même pièce, j'ignorais depuis combien de temps elle était là. Je me suis approché prudemment, je ne savais pas quoi faire face à elle, bien qu'elle ne me semblait pas dangereuse.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

_Elle lève doucement son regard vers moi, je m'attends à y voir de la haine et du défi, mais je suis choqué de voir une peur sans nom emprisonner ses yeux d'un violet étonnant. Ses membres se mettent à trembler, elle doit avoir froid. Elle doit avoir à peu près le même âge que moi, mais semble tellement fragile. Je demande à l'un de mes hommes de m'apporter une couverture, et approche doucement ma main d'elle. Elle gémit et se recroqueville d'avantage contre le mur, pour m'échapper. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, et je reste là à la regarder. Je fini par m'accroupir devant elle __et lui demander son nom._

_-M...Mo...Morgania Daëmonius, Seigneur, murmure t-elle d'une voix tremblante._

_-Tu peux m'appeler Wolfram si tu veux. _

_-N-Non Seigneur. Je ne le puis, il... il me tuerais, gémit-elle encore._

_-Qui te tuerais ? Je fronce les sourcils._

_-Père, me dit-elle en pointant l'un des cadavres du doigt._

_-Il es mort, il ne peux plus te faire du mal..._

_ Mon soldat arrive enfin, et me tends la couverture à bout de bras, gêné par la puanteur des corps faisandés. Je m'approche encore, la faisant trembler à nouveau, elle me supplie du regard de ne pas la frapper. Je sens monter en moi un besoin irrépressible de l'aider, je ne peux décemment pas la laisser dans cet état. Je glisse la couverture sur ses épaules, ça semble l'étonner. _

_-Je ne te ferais aucun mal. Viens, tu ne peux pas rester là, lui dis-je doucement en tendant ma main._

_-Je n'ai nul part d'autre où aller, Seigneur Wolfram, me sourit-elle faiblement._

_ Une idée me viens à l'esprit : je vais la ramener au Château et quand elle ira mieux, elle pourra toujours travailler. Mère ne s'y opposera jamais si je le lui demande._

_-Suis-moi, lui dis-je simplement._

_-Je ne peux pas, nie t-elle encore. _

_ Cette fois elle écarte ses bras et je constate l'état déplorable dans lequel elle est. Ses jambes sont retenues par des chaînes rouillées, l'empêchant en effet de partir. L'un de mes soldats me prévient que nous devons partir en vitesse, car une nouvelle vague d'attaque arrive. J'entends les premiers chocs d'épées à quelques mètres de là. Je n'ai plus le temps de réfléchir, nous devons partir._

_ Je tire mon épée et la lève au dessus de moi, provoquant la peur immédiate de la jeune femme rousse. J'abats avec force la lame sur les chaînes qui se brisent sur le coup. Je saisis son poignet dans ma main libre et la fait se relever prestement. Peu être un peu trop, car elle chancelle, mais je la rattrape aisément. Je la tire jusqu'à mon cheval mais une attaque ennemie perce nos défenses. Je la protège de l'attaque de mon corps, grommelant en sentant la pointe acérée d'un flèche m'entailler superficiellement les côtes. Je l'aide à monter en selle, et je saute derrière elle, jetant un dernier regard pour vérifier que tout mes hommes sont saufs, et nous partons au galop vers le Château-du-serment-du-sang. Elle s'endort rapidement, épuisée, et je prends garde à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas de cheval._

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Yuuri étouffa un bâillement, alors que Wolfram terminait de raconter sa rencontre avec Morgania. Il sourit, Wolfram aussi ne put empêcher un bâillement, mais il lui jette un regard lourd de sens.

-Quoi ? Je t'ai tout dis !

-Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi. Tu as beau passer ton temps à râler, tu as vraiment un cœur en or Wolf.

-J'étais surtout stupide à cet âge là... rougit le susnommé au compliment.

-Non, tu étais sensible, c'est différent. Pandora à vraiment du être horrible avec toi pour que tu change autant.

-Elle m'a arraché le cœur à main nu, et s'en est amusée. J'aimerais clore ce sujet à présent. Ce n'est pas contre toi Yuuri, mais je n'aime pas ressasser le passé, grimaça le mazoku.

-Désolé, je comprends mieux maintenant, merci Wolfram.

Il se pencha doucement au dessus de la petite silhouette à présent cachée sous les couvertures, quémandant le réconfort du blond. Il se perdit dans son regard intense, alors que leurs lèvres se lièrent en un baiser passionné.

-Je suis épuisé ! S'exclama Yuuri en bâillant à nouveau.

-La faute à qui ? S'amusa Wolfram, un regard pleins de sous-entendus.

Yuuri rit nerveusement, puis prit doucement une Greta profondément endormie dans le creux de ses bras. Wolfram déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille, tout en regardant son époux dans les yeux. Il lui servit un sourire amusé, tout en prenant également la petite dans ses bras, et ferma les yeux.

_Le calme avant la tempête hein ? _

Yuuri écouta une dernière fois la pluie battante qui frappait avec force les fenêtres, le tonnerre couplé à l'orage, et les battements d'ailes qui ne présageaient rien de bon. Puis il s'endormit paisiblement, sa famille dans les bras.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

_ Voilà Voilà ! J'ai réussi à terminer ce chapitre un peu long, mais je ne savais pas comment le couper, donc désolée s'il vous semble... chiant^^' En tout cas, je suis en mode « happy » en ce moment, car j'ai obtenu ce diplôme pour lequel je m'était tant battue:D J'espère donc que tout ceux/celles qui ont passé(e)s des exams l'on eu et passent de bonnes vacances ! _

_Y:Félicitation ! :D_

_A:Merci Yuuri, c'est gentil ! :')_

W:Touche pas à mon mari toi !

Y:En parlant de mari, pourquoi tu n'as plus ta chemise de nuit rose ? O.O

W:Pour ne plus ressembler à un paidobire... :1

A:Pedobear* Et puis, je ne vois pas en quoi cela t'a subitement dérangé ^^

W:Je ne veux certainement pas ressembler au « grand-sage » ! X/

A:C'est vrai que vu comme ça... Je te comprends ! XD

Y:Mais non Wolfram, tu es unique, personne ne peux te ressembler ;)

Mo:Ouai, personne n'aurait été assez gentil pour apparaître comme un prince charmant sur son cheval blanc, et me sauver la vie ^^

W:Je n'ai fais que mon devoir de soldat... -_-

A:Peuh, toi et ta fierté... Tu devrais la ravaler de temps en temps ^^'

Y:Et c'est reparti...

W:Je préfère avoir trop de fierté que pas assez, mademoiselle je dévoile ma vie à tout le monde !

A:Héhéhé, je te signale, faiblard, que je dévoile plus ta vie que la mienne ! 3:)

W:Certes, mais c'est une vie inventée, moi, je pourrais révéler quelques petits secrets de ta VRAIE vie ! ^^

Y:Wolfram, s'il te plais... j'ai envie de connaître le suite de l'histoire ^^'

A:Pourquoi faut-il que tu ai raison ? T.T

W:Humpf ! Parce que tu es stupide, auteure à la noix !

A:Merci, moi aussi je t'aime bien Wolfram ^^'

W :... Passons, c'est gênant !

Y:Et après c'est moi que l'on traite de tricheur ! -_-

W:Je ne triche pas boulet !

Mo:Je crois que c'est juste parce qu'il à trouvé un adversaire à sa taille ! XD

A:Sans transition, je vous dit à tous et à toutes, à ciao bonsoir, et à la prochaine ! XD


	40. Chapter 42

**Chapitre 42 :**

Morgania jeta un regard perdu sur la petite silhouette qui venait d'apparaître juste devant son nez. Il ressemblait à s'y m'éprendre à Wolfram, bien qu'il possédait un visage adulte et des yeux d'un bleu saphir mystérieux. Il était si petit qu'elle se demandait comment une telle chose pouvait être possible. Elle interrogea du regard un Grand-Sage partagé entre l'ennui et l'amusement.

-Tu t'ennuie encore je suppose, Shinou ?! Sourit le soukoku.

_Shinou ! Ce petit personnage est le grand et puissant Shinou ?! C'est impossible, il semble tellement ridicule !_

-Oui, et ce n'est une surprise pour personne, mais ce n'est pas ce qui me pousse à venir ici pour le moment, répondit le Roi Originel en remettant à sa place, une de ses mèches blondes d'un grand mouvement théâtral.

-Allons, allons... Dis moi tout !

-Tu le sauras en temps et en heure, mon Grand-Sage, pour le moment, je suis venu pour parler avec vous, jeune fille, lui sourit-il, d'un air mystérieux.

-Avec moi ? S'étonna t-elle.

Elle avait bien souvent entendu parlé de Shinou, évidemment, mais elle ne savait pas qu'il existait encore, et surtout qu'il possédait une si petite taille. Murata se pencha à son oreille et lui expliqua ce phénomène, ayant remarqué que cela la perturbait.

-Son esprit était enfermé avec Shoushu dans les quatre coffres maudits, alors quand l'actuel Maoh à réussi à défaire Shoushu, il put se libérer. Sauf qu'il à perdu une bonne partie de son maryoku, dès qu'il sort de son temple (là où son pouvoir est le plus renforcé), il rapetisse pour pouvoir garder sa forme originelle.

-Ah... Répondit-elle platement.

Il y eut un grand silence pesant qui s'instaura entre eux trois, pendant lequel Shinou ne cessait de darder son regard amusé sur elle, la mettant mal à l'aise. Puis enfin, il reprit la parole d'une voix douce :

-Tu ressemble énormément à ta grand-mère, sauf tes yeux, tu as les yeux de ta mère, sourit-il.

-Et vous, vous ressemblez à mon ex fiancé... Attendez ! Vous les avez connues ? Fit-elle ébahie.

-Pas qu'un peu, tu as devant toi ton grand-père ! Susurra Murata d'une voix mutine.

-Oui, enfin si tu pouvais éviter de m'appeler « papi », ou « grand-père », ça m'arrangerais, rit-il en s'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Morgania ne sut que répondre à cela, elle n'avait plus aucune idée de celle qu'elle était à présent.

-Jamais je n'oserais vous appeler ainsi, Votre Majesté Shinou, fini t-elle pas murmurer.

-Tu peux me tutoyer, et enlever le « Votre Majesté », fit l'esprit en ayant repris un air sérieux. Tu dois te poser beaucoup de questions sur toi même à présent. Je suis ici pour y répondre avec l'aide de mon Grand-Sage.

-Je suppose que Pandora t'a déjà dit certaines choses quand elle te retenait prisonnière sur tes ancêtre. Que t'a t-elle dit exactement ? Commença le brun.

-Et bien que nos grands-mères étaient jumelles, et que par nos ascendant nous possédions un maryoku des plus puissants. Rien de plus... pourquoi ?

-Je pense qu'il est temps que tu sache tout...Fit simplement Shinou. Si tu voulais bien commencer, mon Sage...

Morgania tourna son regard perçant sur l'adolescent terrien, qui remit en place ses lunettes, et commença le récit :

« -Shinmakoku n'était pas encore terminé de construire, seul le Château-du-serment-du-sang trônait comme aujourd'hui encore. Les plus grandes armées de Shoushu avaient été mises à mal, cependant, lui même n'était pas totalement vaincu, mais je n'avais pas encore eu l'idée des coffres. Shinou avait eu à l'idée de prendre sous sa garde, une jeune fille au puissant maryoku qui protégerait le royaume. Il devait l'entraîner pour qu'elle puisse l'aider en cas de récidive de Shoushu. Nous avions trouvé non loin de là, deux petites filles au maryoku impressionnant déjà pour leur jeune âge. Ces jumelles étaient comme le jour et la nuit, elles ne pouvaient vivre l'une sans l'autre, mais étaient en perpétuel conflit. Elles portaient le nom des Daëmonius, une des familles qui aurait du faire parti du conseil des onze nobles, à cet époque en tout cas. L'une était Narweena l'autre Eromïs, votre ancêtre. Les séparer n'a pas été une tâche aisée, mais nous y sommes tout de même parvenus. A cette époque, Eromïs était la plus violente, il nous fallut énormément de temps pour arriver à la calmer, cependant Narweena elle, le vit comme un affront. Pour elle c'était une déclaration de guerre ouverte faite à sa famille. Elle ne désirait plus que détruire tout ce que nous avions instaurés. »

Shinou se gratta la gorge à cet instant, signifiant qu'il voulait prendre la relève, ce en sautant sur les genoux de sa descendante, et en prenant ses aises.

« -Elle grandit et devint tout ce que j'espérais pour mon pays : juste, courageuse, forte, passionnée. Et puis, j'ai commencé à la voir autrement que comme une petite fille, à cette époque nous sommes tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, peu de temps avant que je ne doivent me marier pour des raisons politiques avec Seraphina Von Bielefield, une cousine de Rufus, qui m'aida à fonder Shinmakoku. Eromïs portait déjà mon enfant en elle, aussi, nous continuâmes de nous voir en secret, même quand Éléanora vint au monde.

Alors que Narweena guidaient les humains vers la haine des mazokus, Eromïs faisait son possible pour refréner la colère dévastatrice de sa jumelle. Elle se battirent de nombreuses fois, jusqu'à leur bataille décisive : de leur deux pouvoirs opposés sont nés les créatures que nous connaissons aujourd'hui par le nom de Varladës, sombre comme le cœur névrosé de Narweena, et les Mrahs, protecteurs comme la douceur d'Eromïs. »

Morgania comprenait tout ce qu'ils disaient, mais elle avait peur de comprendre l'issu de cette discussion. Ils firent tous une courte pause, puis Murata repris le récit :

« -Toujours est-il que cette bataille fut remportée par ta grand-mère, ce qui déplut fortement à sa sœur. Celle-ci se donna entièrement à Shoushu, et enfanta d'Isadora, qui fut élevée dans la haine, et le pouvoir. Narweena, ne supportant pas la victoire de sa sœur et ce qu'elle appelait comme trahison, fit don de son âme à Shoushu, pour que celui-ci enferme sa sœur à jamais dans une prison de cristal. Depuis, ce furent leurs filles qui prirent les armes et se livrèrent à des batailles sans merci, d'abord mentale, puis physique. Éléanora vous donna vie, à Julia et toi, de son union avec le chef de la famille Wincott, tandis que de son côté, Isadora, mettait au monde Pandora, qui hérita des sombres pouvoirs de sa mère et de son père qui n'est autre que le frère d'Alazon. »

-Ainsi, Julia que tu te sentais obligée de protéger, fut ta sœur. Cependant, ton sacrifice ne servit pas à grand chose, car il avait été prédis qu'elle mourrait. C'est son âme que j'ai choisi pour devenir le 27eme Maoh du Shinmakoku.

-Vous voulez dire que l'âme de Sa Majesté Yuuri, est celle de Julia ? S'exclama la jeune femme.

-En effet, je l'ai choisie elle, pour son grand pouvoir, et sa pureté inégalée. Je savais qu'elle ferait une parfaite souveraine, et je ne me suis pas trompé.

-Mais alors, pourquoi me laisser à cette famille tortionnaire ?! Cela ne m'a pas éloigné du danger, au contraire !

-Ce fut l'une de mes seules erreurs... murmura Shinou, le regard sombre.

-Mais que s'est-il donc passé entre Éléanora et Isadora ?

-Nous l'ignorons. Éléanora à subitement disparu, quant à Isadora, sa propre fille mit fin à ses jours pour récupérer son pouvoir, intervint Murata.

Ils demeurèrent un instant silencieux, cependant que les nouvelles informations s'imprégnaient en Morgania.

_Ainsi, je sais qui je suis. Je sais pourquoi je suis née. Mais il tellement tard, je sais parfaitement que c'est la dernière fois que je peux tous les voir. Je devrais parler une dernière fois à Wolfram, lui expliquer qui je suis. Et Sa Majesté aussi, je savais bien que son regard me disait quelque chose..._

Le Grand-Sage se racla la gorge puis se leva en s'étirant rapidement.

-Je vais vous laisser un peu tout les deux, je pense que vous avez encore pas mal de choses à vous dire, et vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. Alors je vais aller faire un tour au temple pour voir s'il n'y à pas une gentille petite prêtresse qui accepterais de passer un peu de bon temps avec moi...

-Cela m'étonnerait Mon Sage, tu sais très bien qu'elles risquent juste de t'affubler d'une tonne de devoirs, rit Shinou, cependant que le soukoku haussait les épaules en sortant de la pièce.

La mazoku rousse demeura interdite, ne sachant trop comment entamer la discussion. Elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps, car son ancêtre prit cette initiative de lui même.

-C'est sa façon maladroite de nous laisser un peu seuls, sourit encore le Roi Originel.

-Il n'est pas si maladroit que cela, rit-elle aussi, sentant un peu de vie gorger à nouveau son cœur.

Il laissa encore le silence s'imposer entre eux, avant de reprendre :

-Tu es perdue, trancha t-il dans le vif du sujet.

-Oui. Je sens que ma fin est proche, je n'ai plus aucun espoir pour le futur, je sais que je n'en aurais pas. Tout ce que j'aimerais, c'est que vous soyez fier de moi, rougit-elle de son audace.

-Je sais tout les sacrifices que tu as fait pour mon Royaume, et je t'en remercie. Je suis déjà fier de toi, tu as fait le nécessaire pour tous nous protéger. Tu n'a aucunement le besoin de mourir, tu peux vivre si tu le souhaite.

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit possible. Je n'ai plus qu'une raison de vivre : éradiquer définitivement la menace de Shoushu à présent représenté par ma cousine. Une fois que ce sera fait, je n'aurais plus ma place nul part.

-Évidemment que si. Ne fais pas ça à cause de mon descendant, il n'est pas le seul sur cette terre, d'autres sont à même de t'aimer autant que tu pourras les aimer...

_Il à posé le doigt sur ce qui fait mal..._

Elle soupira, subitement fatiguée de sa vie dénuée de sens.

-Je ne suis plus capable de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Mon corps n'est pas le seul à porter des cicatrices qui ne disparaîtront jamais. Je ne peux pas imaginer aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui, je lui ai promis de lui être toujours fidèle, et je compte bien respecter ma promesse.

-Lui n'est plus amoureux de toi...

-Je sais. Ainsi est ma vie. Tout ce que je veux c'est son bonheur, même s'il implique ma disparition, ou même ma mort, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à mourir pour lui permettre de vivre heureux avec Sa Majesté Yuuri.

-Tu es aussi têtue que ta grand-mère... grommela t-il, avant de sourire.

Il sauta de ses genoux, et se concentra en fermant les yeux. Morgania se demanda ce qu'il mijotait bien. Il se mit à grandir d'abord imperceptiblement, puis il repris sa taille normale, et ouvrit les yeux, un petit sourire satisfait éclairait son visage. Il la dominait de toute sa hauteur et se rapprocha d'elle avec des gestes lents, sans doute car ils devaient lui coûter énormément d'efforts. Puis il la prit affectueusement dans ses bras. Morgania en fut un instant étonnée, mais elle répondit à l'étreinte de son aïeul, s'abandonnant dans ses bras à la chaleur réconfortante.

C'était aujourd'hui tout ce dont elle avait besoin : une famille, que l'on soit fier d'elle, et qu'on la réconforte. Elle ne sut jamais combien de temps ils demeurèrent ainsi, pour elle ça n'avait pas d'importance, elle ne voulait plus bouger des bras de Shinou. Malheureusement, vint un moment où elle du se faire à l'inévitable, puisque Shinou rapetissa finalement, sans même crier gare.

-Désolé, je n'avais plus assez de maryoku... grimaça la petite silhouette qui avait encore diminuée de taille.

-Ce n'est rien, merci de tout mon cœur, Shinou.

Un franc sourire illumina son visage, sous l'œil amusé du Roi Originel.

-C'est moi qui te remercie.

Puis il sauta au niveau de son oreille et lui murmura quelque chose qui fit sourire doucement la jeune femme.

-Merci, mais je ne pense pas que cela change quoique ce soit, je suis ravie de vous...

-Morgania... la réprimanda t-il.

-...de t'avoir rencontrée, pouffa t-elle.

-Je t'attendrais toujours si tu as besoin de parler avec quelqu'un, lui fit-il un clin d'œil, puis il sautilla dans la salle, pour finalement disparaître.

_Quel étrange personnage... J'aurais aimé le rencontrer avant, je suis sure que nous aurions pus partager énormément de choses... Merci. Pour tout, et à jamais. Merci._

Elle se leva paresseusement et alla se couler un bain, sans doute le dernier qu'elle prendrait. Mais elle s'en fichait à présent. Elle ne souffrait plus, car elle savait qu'à sa façon, Wolfram l'aimait, peut-être seulement comme l'on aime une sœur, mais ça lui suffisait elle avait une famille qui l'aimait, et elle savait que son sacrifice ne serait pas vain mais lui permettrait de sauver des milliers de vies. Son cœur était presque serein, et elle n'avait pas peur de voir sa mort arriver à grands pas. Telle était sa destinée.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

_ Voilà un petit chapitre émotion « calme avant a tempête » comme le dit si bien Yuuri, destiné à vous faire un peu mieux comprendre cette histoire complètement inventée et farfelue ^^ Courage à ceux qui me lisent, c'est bientôt la fin !:) Vous ne souffrirez pas trop longtemps encore ! Place aux remerciements :_

_**Miyabie-Chan **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, tu ne sais pas du tout à quel point elle m'a fait plaisir ! :) Tes encouragements mon donnés envie d'écrire la suite plus vite, j'espère que ça ne te déçois pas ^^' Et puis j'avoue que j'avais un peu peur que mon histoire compliquée et farfelue ne plaise pas trop, alors ça me fait plaisir de savoir qu'il y à au moins une personne qui l'apprécie :D Surtout n'hésite pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas, même si ma fiction est presque terminée, au moins je pourrais améliorer la fin ^^ Et puis, si tu as une idée de chapitre bonus à me donner, je serais ravie de te l'écrire :)_

_Quant aux autres lecteurs, je vous encourage aussi à me faire part de vos impressions bonnes ou mauvaises d'ailleurs_ :) _Je serais très contente de répondre à vos reviews :)_

_W:Cherche pas, à faire la quête comme ça, tu ne risque pas d'avoir beaucoup de résultats..._

_A:J'aimerais garder cet espoir ^^'_

_W:L'espoir c'est pour les faibles..._

_Mo:Qui est faible ?! X(_

_W :..._

_Y:Il y a des fois Wolfram, je ne regrette pas du tout de t'avoir claqué, ce que je regrette c'est de ne pas pouvoir recommencer pour que tu te la boucle... ^^'_

_A:D'ailleurs, juste comme ça... QU'EST-CE-QUE TU FAIT DANS MON DIALOGUE SKYZOPHRÉNIQUE DE FIN TOI?! Je ne t'ai mentionné que trois fois dans le chapitre ! _

_W:Je squatte ton dialogue pour te rapporter de l'audience. O:)_

_Y:Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix, je savais que si je ne venais pas, ça finirait en effusion de sang :/_

_Mo:En tout cas, tu n'as rien à faire là, alors vas-t'en au lieu de venir nous rabaisser ! '_

_A:Heu, tu y va peut-être un peu fort là ^^'_

_Mo:Faut savoir ce que tu veux aussi ! * part faire du boudin *_

_Mu:Je peux passer du bon temps avec toi ? *3*_

_Mo:Même pas en rêve ! XO_

_Shinou:C'est moi ou tout le monde se lâche ici ? O.O_

_A:Oui, c'est un peu la détente ici... -_-_

_S:Cool, je sens que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer au moins !* s'assoit dans un coin avec du pop-corn*_

_A:Heu... c'est moi ou il viens de dire « cool » ? O.o_

_W:Et alors, quel est l'importance de... *capte le regard meurtrier de Morgania*, Ok... j'ai rien dit._

_A:C'est moi ou tu t'écrase complètement devant un de mes personnages sorti de nul part, alors que tu me traite de tous les noms depuis le début ? T.T_

_W:Je ne m'écrase pas. _

_Mo, A : Tu t'écrase là... _

_A:Faiblard ! XD_

_W:Pfff, va écrire la suite boulet, au lieu de sortir n'importe quoi. U.U_

_A:Merci Blondie !_

_W:Pourquoi tu me remercie ? O.O_

_A:Chez toi le « boulet », ce n'est qu'aux personnes que tu apprécie ^^_

_W:Tu va encore te faire des idées, arrête un peu, je ne triche pas moi ! XO_

_Mo:Pourquoi dois-je mourir au fait ? -.-'_

_A:Adieu monde cruel ! _


	41. Chapter 43

**Chapitre 43 :**

Conrad soupira exténué. Il était heureux de la réaction de ses proches à l'annonce de ses fiançailles, et il savait que Maurine serait acceptée dans son monde. Mais il craignait que celle-ci n'accepte pas de vivre avec lui au Shinmakoku, alors que pour lui, il lui était complètement impensable de laisser sa Majesté sans protection.

Oh, il faisait confiance à ses frères pour ça, il savait que Wolfram le défendrait de sa vie, et que Gwendal, même s'il ne le montrait pas, adorait Yuuri et le protégerait de son mieux aussi. Mais ce ne serait plus pareil, il connaissait assez Yuuri pour savoir que son absence lui pèserait, et qu'il en serait beaucoup affecté.

De son côté, Maurine semblait se plaire ici, passait le plus clair de ses journées dans les cuisines avec Effe, à confectionner des pâtisseries toutes plus délicieuses les unes des autres, que la petite princesse Greta adorait dévorer. Quand Cécilia n'était pas dans un de ses voyages dédiés à l'amour, elles discutaient ensemble dans les jardins fleuris. Et puis, il avait encore tellement de magnifiques endroit à lui faire découvrir au cours de leurs balades à cheval. Elle semblait se plaire ici, et elle ne demandait pas plus que ça à rentrer chez elle, même si sa famille lui manquait, évidemment.

Seulement, pour l'heure, Conrad avait trop de préoccupations guerrières pour pouvoir aborder ce sujet avec elle. Il craignait de la perdre, pas seulement à cause d'un différent, mais de cette guerre qui sonnait au loin.

_Non, je reviendrais toujours, je te l'ai promis. Le lion de Rutemberg marchera une dernière fois sur le champ de bataille. Pour elle, je vaincrais et vivrais. Plus rien ne pourras me tuer._

Il ne voulait pas penser à sa durée de vie plus courte que la sienne, pour le moment, ce n'était pas ce qui importait. Alors il jeta un dernier regard alanguit à sa fiancée qui dormait déjà dans leur lit, remit une de ses mèches à sa place, et se leva. Il devait se rendre au conseil militaire qui se déployait dans le bureau de Gwendal.

_Je me demande si Morgania y sera, elle semblait encore affaiblie ce soir. Et puis, cette histoire de messe-basse entre le Grand-Sage, Sa Majesté Shinou et elle ne m'inspire guère confiance. _

Il faillit sursauter lorsque le tonnerre gronda plus fort encore, suivi de ce rugissement devenu habituel et de ces lourd battements d'ailes. Cela aussi, l'intriguait. Il savait que cela avait un rapport avec l'arrivée de la guerrière, mais il n'avait pas eu envie de lui demander, alors qu'elle semblait énormément souffrir, et pas seulement physiquement.

Les couloirs du Château étaient étonnamment vides, tous les soldats ayant étés appelés par bataillons et faisaient des rondes à l'extérieur. Murata avait promis que personne n'oserait une nouvelle attaque interne. Conrad se sentait pourtant des plus tendus, il n'aimait vraiment pas cette histoire, qui semblait plus dangereuse encore pour Yuuri que les précédentes. Il devrait, cette fois, aller à ce qu'il prohibait le plus : la guerre. De plus, contre des humains, et quelques mazoku qui ne respectent pas son idéal.

_Pourtant, en ne voulant pas ressembler à Yuuri, ils s'unissent et font exactement le contraire de ce qu'ils désirent. Grand Shimaron est trop impulsif, sont peuple déjà divisé n'avait plus assez de forces pour une guerre, mais leur Roi les emmènes tout de même au cœur du conflit. Il vont devoir s'attendre à une révolte. Ce qui sera une aubaine parfaite pour le Roi Saralegui il pourra unifier son peuple à celui du Roi Félon, et possédera donc une force de frappe plus pertinente. Mais pour une raison plus obscure encore, nous devons gagner cette bataille. Si Pandora et l'esprit de Shoushu gagnent, ce sera la fin de cette ère paisible, tout ne sera plus que feu et sang._

Il ouvrit la porte après y avoir porté trois coups secs. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit il perçut en premier son aîné penché au dessus de la carte du terrain, en lui faisant face, alors que Yozak lui tournait le dos. Il avisa rapidement le Grand-Sage un peu plus en retrait, silencieux, flanqué de Gunther, à la mine sombre. Puis il sentit un mouvement furtif derrière lui et réalisa qu'il s'agissait de Morgania. Il lui lança un regard inquiet, auquel elle répondit par un petit sourire réconfortant. Elle semblait avoir retrouvée quelques couleurs, et reprenait lentement son faciès doux et ouvert. Ils entrèrent tout deux, et ne firent que peu attention à la brusque tension qui émanait de Gwendal.

-Que faites-vous ici ?! Tonna ce dernier.

-Je viens vous aider à élaborer un plan d'attaque...

-Tes compétences n'ont rien de plus que les miennes, Coupa net le mazoku brun.

_Et pour causes, c'est toi qui lui a tout appris..._

Conrad ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'agir, et que le caractère bien trempé de Morgania prendrait de lui même la relève. Elle était la seule, dans ses souvenirs, à pouvoir tenir tête à Wolfram, ou même à Gwendal.

-Certes, cependant, il me semble que ce n'est pas toi, Gwendal, qui à passé autant de temps avec l'ennemi, et qui connaît leur façon d'agir. Alors, si vous voulez tous foncer droit dans le mur et vous casser les dents, c'est votre problème. Mais il y aura dans les rangs, trop de personnes que j'apprécie pour me permettre de les envoyer à la boucherie. La guerre oui, mais il faut savoir la faire intelligemment, et tel que je sais que vous êtes parti, ce ne sera pas le cas ! Grommela t-elle d'une traite, sans se démonter devant le regard noir de Gwendal.

-Calmez vous_, _je vous pris. Nous avons assez de crises à gérer, nous n'avons pas besoin de ça en plus ! Intervint finalement Murata.

-Gwendal, laisse Morgania s'exprimer, elle n'a pas tord sur ce point: son savoir nous est indispensable, argua gentiment Conrad, non sans tourner un regard entendu à son frère.

-Soit, mais la place d'une femme n'est pas à la guerre...

-D'une femme normale oui, mais tu oublie qui je suis ! Je suis une Daëmonius, je suis faites pour la bataille ! Je ne suis plus aussi faible que je l'ai été. Vous n'aurez pas d'autre choix que de me laisser y aller, et si tu ne crois pas en mes compétences, je suis apte à te les montrer lors d'un duel singulier !

-Qu'elle est donc la tactique de Pandora ? Intervint une fois encore Murata, avant que tout ne tourne en véritable scène de Western.

Conrad vit Morgania se détendre sur l'instant et se mettre à côté de Yozak, qui se contentait de suivre la scène en silence, alors que le guerrier châtain rejoignait son aîné. Ils observèrent en silence les placements des troupes, symbolisés par des figurines, et Conrad remarqua avec amusement que la jeune femme semblait tellement concentré, et fronçais tellement les sourcils, qu'elle ressemblait énormément à Gwendal.

-Votre placement est mauvais sur les côtés. Pandora attaquera en arc de cercle, si vous gardez cette tactique, elle percera vos défenses trop facilement. Il faut s'aider du relief, les archers devront être protégés par des mazokus du feu sur la gauche et de la terre sur la droite. Ils formeront un rempart puissant, car je pense qu'elle va plutôt centrer ses mazoku à elle.

-Dans ce cas, que mettons nous au milieu, nous ? Sourit Yozak.

-Des lanciers et des piques, cependant que des cavaliers, profiteront des pentes pour prendre de l'élan et briser l'offensive adverse. Pandora se fiche de ses troupes, pour elle, l'important c'est d'atteindre Sa majesté. Ce qui tombe bien, car mon objectif est d'atteindre Pandora. C'est un peu comme une partie d'échec : il faut vaincre le roi adverse avant d'être vaincu. Si je renverse Pandora, l'emprise qu'elle tient sur ses troupes se dissipera, certains se battront encore, mais trop peu pour nous défaire.

-Qui attaquera le premier ? S'enquit Gwendal en serrant la mâchoire.

-Pandora. Nous jouerons sur son impatience, elle se précipitera dans nos pièges. Le mieux, serait de réaliser une attaque interne, devina Conrad.

-Je me charge de ça, commandant, sourit Yozak. J'ai contacté Lord Von Grantz et ses rebelles humains par pigeon voyageur. Ils se sont fait enrôlés dans l'infanterie adverse, et préparent une mutinerie avec quelques soldats du Grand Shimaron.

-Parfait ! On ne peut rêver mieux, sourit allègrement la jeune femme. Nous devront harceler les troupes adverses avec plusieurs vagues successives de fantassins.

-Il ne faut pas oublier les machines de guerre d'Anissina, ainsi que ses catapultes. Nous n'avons réussi à faire que 3 machines concluantes, c'est bien au dessous de ce que je désirais, ajouta le Grand-Sage en grimaçant.

-Nous les placerons donc ainsi, fit Gwendal en ajoutant des petits jetons sur la carte. Une de chaque côtés et une au milieu. Les catapultes devront former un ligne à l'arrière, protégées par des « Tas-d'os ».

-Pendant la bataille, je vous prierais de prendre garde au ciel. Je déploierais mes troupes pour faire face aux ennemis volants commandés par Pandora.

Un rugissement appuya ses dires, faisant trembler le vitres de la salle. Conrad crut reconnaître celui-ci, il lui semblait l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part.

-Où se placeront les généraux ? S'enquit Gunther, qui intervenait pour la première fois depuis le début du conseil.

Morgania sembla réfléchir un instant, faisant lentement le tour de la table. Puis, elle pointa du doigt les troupes qui agissaient à distance.

-Là, se dresseront les forces du feu et de la terre. Il leur faudra parfois faire des attaques croisées. Wolfram se tiendra avec ses hommes, et Gwendal avec les siens.

Conrad, la suivi du regard alors qu'elle continuait de tourner lentement autour de la carte.

-Gunther, tu iras avec les fantassins, ta dextérité à l'épée sera nécessaire, ainsi que de ta réactivité. Conrad, tu iras avec Yozak, avec chacun vos troupes pour harceler les côtés des bataillons ennemis, mais seulement avec les dernières vagues.

-Pourquoi ?! S'enquit-il, étonné de son lacement.

-Ils connaissent le Lion De Ruttemberg, ils s'attendent à ce qu'on l'envoient dès le début. Le but, est de les surprendre et de les déstabiliser.

-Ce plan pourrait fonctionner, concéda Murata avec une sourire mystérieux.

-Bien sur qu'il va fonctionner ! Rit la jeune femme en posant ses poings contre ses hanches.

-Vous oubliez quelqu'un...intervint une voix ensommeillée dans leur dos.

Wolfram venait juste d'entrer, surprenant Conrad qui ne l'avait pas entendu. Cependant, il remarqua que la mazoku rousse se raidit immédiatement au son de sa voix.

-Yuuri voudra agir aussi, c'est peut-être une mauviette mais il ne voudra pas rester à l'arrière !

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu là Wolfram ? Demanda Gwendal, lui aussi surprit.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je ne quitterais pas Yuuri d'un semelle !

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle, tout les regards convergèrent vers Morgania, puis Wolfram, attendant que l'un des deux explose.

-C'est non Wolfram. Ta place est avec tes hommes, raisonna t-elle.

-J'aimerais te voir m'en empêcher... Grogna le mazoku blond.

_Prends garde à toi Wolfram, ou tu t'en mordras les doigts ! Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir un tempérament de feu._

Conrad ne fut pas surpris de voir Morgania se hérisser sur le champ, et renvoyer un regard noir sur son petit frère.

-Tes sentiments t'empêcheront de te battre et de réfléchir comme il le faut !S'exclama t-elle.

-Yuuri est mon mari, et je compte bien le protéger de ma vie ! Haussa t-il le ton.

-Il n'est plus un enfant, et toi non plus ! Grandis un peu !

-C'est toi qui dis ça ?!

Le ton commença à monter dangereusement entre eux deux, des tremblements nerveux trahissant leur colère.

-Vous devriez vous calm... oubliez ça...tenta Murata, avant de se raviser en percevant le regard assassin qu'ils lui tournèrent.

-Sa Majesté sera à mes côtés, avec le Grand-Sage. Nous ne le lâcherons pas, je le protégerais moi même au péril de ma vie s'il le faut, mais je sais très bien qu'il à la capacité de se défendre ! Il n'est pas le Maoh pour rien ! Je serais son épée et son bouclier, et tu sais très bien que mes aptitudes au combat dépassent largement les tiennes !Cria t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

-Je refuse, dit-il calmement, d'une voix basse, mais qui ne parut que plus menaçante.

-Tu n'a pas le choix ! Nous sommes en temps de guerre, il n'y à pas la place aux sentiments sur le champ de bataille ! Je pense d'abord à l'efficacité, je pense à sacrifier le moins de vies possible, car je sais que c'est ce que veux Sa Majesté. Je sais que ce serra dur pour toi, mais...

-Non. Tu ne sais pas... La coupa Wolfram sombrement.

_Là, tu va trop loin petit frère..._

Conrad vit la peine se dépeindre sur le visage de la jeune fille, et tout ce qu'il désirait pour le moment, c'était foutre une bonne beigne à son cadet. Ce dernier se rendit compte de ce que ses mots signifiaient pour elle, et sembla s'en vouloir et se rattraper.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

-Si Wolfram. Justement. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai très bien compris que ce qui me liais à toi ne seras plus jamais là. Je ne suis pas stupide ! Je sais parfaitement que je ne suis plus rien que le passé venu te hanter, et crois moi, cela n'est pas pour mon plus grand plaisir. J'ai été claire : je protégerais Sa Majesté, tu t'occuperas de tes troupes. Point. Content ou pas, je fais ça pour votre sécurité à tous.

-Morgania, tu sais très bien que...

-Non je ne sais pas, et je ne veux pas savoir. Ma décision est prise. Tu sais que je tiens mes promesses, _toutes_ mes promesses, même celles que je t'avais faites il y à des années. Tu seras tranquille une fois la bataille terminée...

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux... tenta t-il de la couper, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire.

-... car même si je survis, je partirais loin de vous. Il n'y aura plus de Daëmonius, ma lignée s'arrêtera avec moi, et tu sera enfin, pleinement heureux.

Elle fit mine de partir après s'être légèrement incliné devant Gwendal, mais Conrad la retint quelques instants :

-Que veux-tu dire exactement par « il n'y aura plus de Daëmonius » ?

-Il n'y aura aucun retour pour moi. Je n'aurais aucune raison d'espérer un mieux, ce sera, la mort définitive, ou bien la vie en tant qu'esprit, aux côtés de mon ancêtre. Disons, que ce sera le temps de mon repos, sourit-elle avec plus d'entrain qu'il n'en faudrait.

Conrad posa une main réconfortante sur son épaules frêle, inquiet.

-Il doit y avoir une autre alternative...

-Je ne sais pas, et je n'ai pas envie de savoir. Je pense que je mourrais des mains de Pandora, comme elle mourra des miennes. Je serais en paix, ne t'en fais pas, et j'aurais accomplis ma destinée.

C'est avec un petit pincement au cœur qu'il la laissa partir, étonné par son visage si serein. Quand elle disparut derrière les doubles portes, il entendit Wolfram s'effondrer sur une chaise.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, elle à encore tout faux cette idiote ! Fit-il, las.

-Non Wolfram, elle pense à ton bien, et à celui de ceux que tu aime avant tout, intervint Gunther.

-Mais je l'aime aussi ! Comme la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu !

-Tu devrais le lui dire toi même, mais je ne pense pas que cela change sa décision. Sur ce point là, elle est plus têtue que toi, sourit Conrad, en se rapprochant se son cadet.

-Le conseil est clos, termina Gwendal, allez tous vous reposer, nous nous occuperons du reste demain.

Conrad soupira, c'était rare chez lui, depuis qu'il avait promis à Jennifer de toujours sourire pour Yuuri. Mais il était fatigué, et pressentait le pire pour ce qui adviendrait par la suite. Lorsqu'il rejoint sa compagne, celle-ci ne s'était pas réveillée. Il rentra dans les draps frais en silence, prenant délicatement dans ses bras durci par la guerre, celle qui faisait battre son cœur, et alléger son âme. Il effleura de ses lèvres la joue douce de Maurine, la faisant sourire inconsciemment, puis ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait plus que penser à l'être qu'il chérissait plus que tout dans ce monde, comme sur Terre.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

_ Navrée pour ces chapitres de plus en plus sombre, mais telle est la destinée de cette fiction ^^ Bon, alors que dire de plus ? Ah, misère, je trouve rien à dire ^^' _

_**Miyabie-Chan **:Merci pour ces compliments, ça me fait très plaisir :D Merci pour ta sollicitude auprès de Morgania, c'est vrai que ce personnage (l'un des seuls qui m'appartienne vraiment^^') à vraiment une vie pourrie, mais elle n'est pas toute seule, c'est vrai qu'elle à au moins la chance d'avoir Shinou. Mais bon, je ne voulais pas non plus faire quelque chose de trop mélodramatique, à la base, ma fiction n'est pas faite pour faire verser des larmes, mais plutôt rire (même si, je l'accorde, ces derniers chapitres sont un peu plus lourd). Mais bon, les chapitres bonus serviront justement à égayer à nouveau la fiction ^^ Après, pour ta demande, l'idée me plaît, bien sur ^^ D'ailleurs, je comptais faire une courte fiction spéciale fin heureuse avec Yuuri, Wolfram, et leur expérience avec « Faisons-un-bébé-ensemble-kun ». Je peux te promettre une fin heureuse pour tout le monde (Anissina x Gwendal- Gunther x Alford - Conrad x Maurine- Yuuri x Wolfram...) dans les chapitres bonus qui viendrons après la fiction ^^ Si tu as des idées de couples loufoque aussi, pourquoi pas (ex:Murata/Yozak... Yozak/Ulrike... en fait non, c'est trop horrible ça ^^') :) Voilà, Gros bisous à toi aussi, et une bonne continuation également ) (Au fait, tu peux oublier le « Cordialement » si tu veux, ça, c'est que pour les gens importants, ce que je ne suis pas XD )_

_Y:Non Wolfram, résiste à ce que je sais que tu brûle d'envie de dire ! :O_

_W:Elle tend le bâton pour se faire battre, ce n'est guère de ma faute ! :/_

_A:Je sais, que tu avais remarqué que je n'étais pas importante, merci de ta lucidité Wolfram... -_-_

_C:Je tiens à signaler que ta première phrase porte à confusion ^^'_

_A:Mais non, il faut vraiment être un pervers pour... Ok, c'est bon, je me tais ^^'_

_W:Tu es drôlement conciliante toi... C'est étrange, qu'est-ce que tu as encore pus trouver pour me casser les pieds ? _

_A:Tu es trop suspicieux, tu verras plus tard ! XD_

_W:Mouai, déjà que je ne peux pas me battre aux côtés de mon mari... _

_Mo:Je ne tiens qu'un faible rôle là dedans moi... ^^_

_A:Tactique mon cher blondinet ! Rajouter du drâme, des frissons, des sensations fortes, c'est le rôle d'un auteur ! XD C'est aussi parce que tu es un faiblard ! :1_

_W:C'est pour ça que je ne ressens rien de tout ça quand je te lis. Je comprends mieux maintenant, auteur de pacotille ! :D_

_S:Mon descendant, tu es un peu trop impulsif... Tu risque de finir une fois de plus en robe._

_Y:C'est ce que je me tue à lui dire depuis le début ! Mais il ne m'écoute pas, c'est une vraie te de pioche ^^'_

_A:Shinou, qu'est-ce-que vous faites là ? O.O Et non, pas de robe, mais bien pire dans les bonus ^^_

_S:Je m'ennuie au temple, alors je viens m'amuser à vous regarder vous chamailler ! O:)_

_Mo:C'est pas très gentil ça, « _papy »... :P

_S:J'avais dit pas de ça, surtout devant tout le monde ! :/_

_Mo:Mwahahahahaha ! Rien à fiche, je vais mourir ! :P_

_C:Elle est encore plus folle que je ne le pensais … ^^_

_Mau:ZZZZzzzzzzzrrrrrrr... O.o Pourquoi je dormais moi ?!_

_C,W,Y,Mo,S,A :PAS AVANT LE MARIAGE ! _

_Mau:Je ne parlais pas de ça...-_- C'est juste que mon personnage deviens de plus en plus fade._

_A:Tu voudrais que je te fasse devenir une reine de guerre ?:)_

_Mo:Hey, oh ! Non, je ne suis pas d'accord, c'est déjà moi la reine de guerre ! XO_

_Mau:De toute façon, ce n'est pas trop mon truc. _

_C:Tu es préférable en adorable hôtesse de maison, et tes pâtisseries sont délicieuses !_

_A,Mo, Mau,S,W,Y:TU N'EN AS PAS ENCORE MANGÉ DANS LA FICTION ! O.o_

_C:Tout ce qu'elle fait est parfait ! ^^_

_A:Trop de guimauve me rends malade... Adieu ! *S'enfuie en courant*_

_W:Un jour, nous devrions tous nous venger... ^^_

_Mo:D'accord ! ^^_

_Y:Vous êtes pas possibles... -_-'_

_S:Je me ferais du Pop-corn, ces Terriens ont vraiment des trucs cool !_

_C:Je te mettrais à l'abri :)_

_Mau:Merci, tu es adorable ! :)_

_W:Arg ! Trop de guimauve ! T.T _

_Y:En fait, tu es exactement comme elle -_-_

_W:Comme QUI ?! JE CROYAIS QUE J'ÉTAIS UNIQUE! _

_Y:Oubli ça..._


	42. Chapter 44

**Chapitre 44 :**

Yuuri se sentait étrange, son ventre se serrait devant ce que sa vue lui offrait de là où il était. Des milliers d'hommes, se dressant face à lui, sous le balcon situé sur la plus haute tour du Château. Ils attendaient, en carrés bien organisés, les étendards portant les nouvelles armoiries de Yuuri, flottaient au vent. Ce dernier les observa un instant, se demandant ce qu'avait trouvé Gunther pour le représenter. Il s'agissait d'un dragon aquatique, entrelacé à la plante qui demeurait dans son médaillon, qui formaient ensemble, le kanji signifiant « paix ». Le tout sur un fond noir moucheté de onze étoiles dorées, et entouré d'une bannière dorée.

-Les étoiles symbolisent les dix familles nobles et Shinou, lui expliqua la voix calme et mesurée de Wolfram dans son dos.

Yuuri fut soulagé que sa colère soit passée. Depuis la veille au soir où il était rentré en trombe dans leur chambre en vociférant des injures sur le dos de Morgania, jusqu'à ce matin même, il ne s'était pas calmé une seule fois. Il n'avait pas osé lui demander pourquoi il était autant en remonté contre la jeune femme, et avait décidé de le laisser se calmer tout seul avant de se faire rôtir sur place.

-Vous êtes prêt, Heika ? S'enquit Conrad à son côté.

-Non, mais je n'ai pas le choix si ? Rit-il nerveusement. Et c'est Yuuri !

-Du calme mauviette, je serais là ! Grommela Wolfram.

-Seigneur Von Bielefield, un peu de considération pour votre mari et Roi ! Intervint Morgania.

Yuuri soupira. Depuis ce matin, ces deux là n'en perdaient pas une pour se chamailler et s'en balancer plein au visage.

-Je ne vous ai rien demandé, Daëmonius ! Se hérissa Wolfram.

La tension devint palpable, ils avaient presque tout deux étendus leur aura, se jaugeant du regard.

-Vous n'avez pas fini de vous bouffer le bec tout les deux ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! Explosa Gwendal.

-Votre majesté, il est l'heure d'y aller, veuillez vous vêtir de votre armure. Vos armées vous attendent, fit doucement Gunther, bien que son visage soit impassible.

Il se demandait où se cachait donc son armure avant de réaliser que Gunther lui tendait dans sa paume ouverte, la bague armure en forme de dragon.

-Je dois vraiment mettre ça ? Grimaça t-il

-Oui, d'après Sa Majesté Shinou, cette bague se transforme en armure, lui assura le conseiller aux cheveux violacé.

Bien que peu convaincu, il la saisit doucement entre ses doigts, la regardant un peu avant de la glisser à son majeur. Le dragon s'anima subitement, déployant ses ailes, et s'ébrouant. Puis il fit le tour de son doigt et s'installa paisiblement. Puis des écailles commencèrent à apparaître sur le corps entier de Yuuri, d'abord transparent, aux contours lumineux. Puis elles se fixèrent sur sa chair alors que ses vêtements tombaient petit à petit au sol, ne laissant aucunes parcelles de son corps nu. Les écailles devinrent consistante, d'un noir profond et irisé d'argenté. Quand elle eu couvert tout son corps, l'armure émit un reflet d'énergie bleue ambrée, tandis que des petites pointes ambrées apparaissaient sur ses épaules. Un ligne de pointes acérées se postèrent sur sa colonne vertébrale, l'armure en elle même soulignait ses courbes dynamiques et sa musculature soutenue. Il était majestueux, les cheveux plus long de sa nuque se fondant sur l'armure.

Au delà de son apparence qu'il trouvait plus majestueux qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, il se sentit emplit de maryoku. Il sentait la chaleur réconfortante de son pouvoir circuler avec force dans ses veines, les genre de puissance qu'il ne ressentait que lorsqu'il prenait l'apparence de son alter ego. Il devina alors que ce qu'il sentait, était le pouvoir renfermé dans la pierre.

Il sentit à peine Wolfram se rapprocher de lui et poser une main sur son épaule.

-Yuuri, tu es magnifique, lui souffla t-il de manière à ce que lui seul l'entende.

-Heiikaaaaaa, cette armure vous va si bien!Gémit Gunther en reprenant son air mélodramatique, son nez laissant échapper un fin filet de sang.

-Je suis fière de vous considérer comme mon Roi, s'inclina la jeune mazoku rousse.

_Elle n'est pas en reste non plus, elle semble plus faite pour la bataille que moi..._

Ses longs cheveux ondulés étaient retenus par un chignon sophistiqué, composé de petites tresses et mèches plumeuses qui s'échappaient d'une pince en argent, en formes de flammes, qui s'étendaient sur ses tempes, et rejoignant un topaze au centre de son front. Son armure corset argenté soulignait sa poitrine généreuse, et ses formes toniques. De grandes bottes en cuir brun, protégeaient jusqu'au dessus de ses genoux, alors que ses cuisses étaient protégées par une jupe longue, fendue sur le côté en cuir brun. De fines écailles argentées recouvraient la peau fine de ses jambes, ses bras et son cou. Elle portait de nombreuse armes sur ses flancs, des épées, des armes de jet, un carquois remplis de flèches au bout plumeux, accompagné d'un arc en bois souple. Une grande épée longue était fixée dans son dos, à côté du carquois en argent.

Wolfram aussi était impressionnant, dans son armure en métal brossé noir. Son corps musclé et élancé entièrement recouvert de plaques superposées, semblait plus imposant qu'en temps normal. Ses bras laissaient les manches de sa chemise à jabot apparaître, et entouré la naissance de son cou délicat. Des motifs dorés enrichissaient son armure, encadré de sa capeline noire et rouge qui grandissait encore sa stature. Il portait contre sa hanche, sa fidèle épée, ainsi que la dague qu'avait forgé Alford en compagnie de Pocchi. Ses mèches dorées étaient retenues par un diadème en argent, sertie d'émeraudes. Les lignes épurées s'entrelaçaient pour former des courbes élégantes, qui soulignaient la finesse de ses traits.

À le regarder ainsi, Yuuri n'avait pas l'impression qu'il allait à la guerre, il ne lui semblait que plus séduisant, désirable, et magnifique que dans son uniforme habituel. Conrad, se paraît d'une armure brune, en cuir, un lion doré gravé sur le plastron. Gunther possédait une armure blanche enluminée de spirales violettes parme. Gwendal semblait encore plus immense et fort dans son armure verte et grise, toute simple.

-Yuuri, l'appela à nouveau Wolfram excédé, et le Maoh comprit qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu les fois précédentes. Pourquoi tu la regarde comme ça, espèce de tricheur ! Touche à ma sœur et je te jure que je te crame !

-« ma soeur » ? grimaça la susnommée.

-Je n'ai pas trouvé mieux pour exprimer ce que je ressens pour toi!

-Tu me vois vraiment comme ta sœur ? Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous avant ?! Sembla s'insurger Morgania.

-Heu, et bien... oui, répondit-il platement, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

Sans préavis, elle lui sauta au cou et déposa un gros baiser bruyant sur sa joue gauche, dans un éclat de rire enfantin. Yuuri ressentit un pic de jalousie en les voyant si proches, surtout quand il vit le rose sur les joues de son époux, et lorsqu'il déposa en retour un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

-Et après c'est moi que l'on traite de tricheur...

-Oh, Votre Majesté, ne boudez pas !

Elle quitta rapidement le blond pour se jeter à son tour sur Yuuri qui ne sut trop comment réagir. En voyant le regard implorant de Wolfram, il répondit à l'étreinte de la jeune femme, un peu maladroitement.

-Merci Yuuri, j'aurais vraiment voulu vous connaître plus. Quoiqu'il arrive, prenez soin de... mon frère, lui murmura t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille, d'une voix hésitante. Puis elle s'éloigna de lui, un grand sourire lumineux éclairant son visage.

Un cor sonna au loin, puis un autre, cependant qu'une clameur guerrière s'élevait soudainement du sol. Yuuri observa un instant le ciel noir d'un œil suspicieux, puis se rapprocha du rebords du balcon. Il laissa d'abord son regard se promener sur ses troupes, avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de commencer le discours qu'il avait tenté de mémoriser le matin même.

Il y eu un gros silence, puis des murmures parcoururent les rangs : les soldats n'avaient absolument rien entendu de ce qu'il venait de dire, et s'impatientaient.

-Parle plus fort, boulet ! Persifla le Roi Consort.

-Ne vous en faites pas Majesté, j'ai ce qu'il vous faut avec le « parle-plus-fort-que-le-tonerre-kun » ! s'exclama joyeusement Anissina dans son dos.

Il l'a vit arriver avec une sorte de mégaphone trafiqué, et il ne savait pas s'il devait tenter le coup et risquer de mourir par explosion, ou bien refuser et subir le courroux de cette folle furieuse.

-Heu, Anissina...

Trop tard, elle l'avait enclenché... Il ferma les yeux, redoutant l'explosion, mais rien ne se passa. Il se saisit avec précaution de l'engin, et appuya sur le bouton qu'elle lui désignait du doigt.

-Allez-y maintenant, ça devrait aller, lui intima t-elle.

« -Peuples du Shinmakoku, alliés de mon royaume, je glorifie aujourd'hui votre présence à mes côtés. En ce temps de guerre, que je n'ai pus repousser, je suis heureux de constater que nos liens, entre humains et mazoku, ne sont que plus fort. Nous sommes ensembles, unis, pour vaincre une fois pour toute la menace de Shoushu. Ensemble nous irons sur le champ de bataille, ensemble nous ferons trembler nos ennemis par le poids de notre armée ! » tonna la voix amplifiée du souverain.

Il sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, électrisé par ses propres mots. La foule se souleva à ses mots, l'acclamant cependant que la herse s'ouvrait. Le flot organisé des troupes humaines et mazoku, se déversèrent dans les rues dans un vacarme assourdissant. Des chants guerriers portaient jusqu'aux oreilles des généraux, suivant les courant d'air.

-Il est temps de nous mettre en marche, Votre Majesté Yuuri, sourit tristement Morgania.

Il hocha la tête, plongeant ses pupilles onyx dans celles violettes de la jeune femme. Il ouvrit la marche, cependant que Wolfram venait naturellement se placer à sa droite, Morgania à sa gauche. Ils descendirent en silence les nombreux étages, rejoignant leurs proches qui les attendaient en bas. Cécilia retenait tant bien que mal ses larmes, Greta, elle, ne s'en retenait pas. Maurine pleurait doucement aussi, mais faisait son possible pour sourire tout de même. La grande sexy Queen se jeta d'abord sur Wolfram et Yuuri, puis sur Conrad et enfin sur Gwendal. Conrad rejoignit Maurine et la serra dans ses bras, en lui promettant qu'il reviendrait.

Ce spectacle serra la gorge du soukoku, alors que Greta se jetait dans ses bras.

-Je veux que tu revienne papa Yuuri, et toi aussi, Papa Wolfram...

-Ne t'en fais pas Greta, ce n'est pas aussi dangereux que tu ne le crois pas, la rassura Wolfram en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

-Nous ne t'abandonneront jamais Greta, l'embrassa Yuuri.

-Je veillerais à ce qu'ils rentrent en un seul morceau, sourit Morgania, avant de saisir les rennes de sa jument baie-pie.

Greta leva son regard sur la jeune mazoku, essuya ses larmes, et tenta un petit sourire.

-D'accord ! Je vous adore !

Elle courut rejoindre Cécilia qui avait enfin abandonné les bras de son plus vieux fils. Yuuri s'éloigna et monta sur Ao, sa gorge à présent aussi serrée que son estomac. Il avait peur, peur pour ses hommes, peur pour les familles qui perdraient des proches, peur pour la sienne. Wolfram l'implora au calme du regard, tentant de le rassurer par un sourire en coin, mais lui aussi était crispé, lui aussi avait peur. Sa fierté l'empêchait juste de le montrer.

Alors, dans un seul mouvement, et sans un regard en arrière, ils se mirent en route, le cœur battant, la gorge en feu, et le ventre noué. Ils convergèrent d'une marche lente qui sonnait comme la fin de cette ère, vers le lieux où se déroulerait la bataille. Alors qu'ils allaient vers leur destin, les ailes se déployèrent et battirent avec force. Le vent se gonfla de tension électrique, l'air devint lourd et saturé d'énergie. Les rugissements donnaient le ton aux chants qui s'élevaient de plus en plus fort, au rythme des pas lourds de l'armée. Les jours défilèrent, les frontières furent passées, et bientôt, ils prirent possession du terrain, comptant le soutien de dernière minute du Petit Shimaron.

_Bientôt, nous devrons vaincre ou périr. Shinou, je vous en supplie, guidez-moi ! J'ai besoin de tellement de force pour tous les protéger..._

Au loin, on entendait déjà, alors que l'aube ne pouvait passer au travers des nuages plus qu'épais qui noircissaient le ciel en une nuit éternelle, la clameur de l'armée ennemie, qui semblait plus grande, menaçante, et imposante que jamais.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

_ « C'est en marchant dans les entrailles, que les barbares vont à l'assaut ! Et par le fer des haches de batailles, tailler la chair et broyer les os ! » Folie du soir, bonsoir ! ^^ Ainsi nous rentrons dans une courte épopée, que j'imagine telle l'Iliade, ou le Seigneur des Anneaux. Mais que mon piètre talent ne saurait retranscrire, aussi, la bataille en elle même ne devrait pas prendre trop de chapitres ( 1. 2 maximum ^^')._

_**Myabie-Chan : **Je crois que je t'aime ^^ Bon pour le chapitre Yuuram, c'est décidé, j'en ferais une petite fiction de quelques chapitres ( 5 maximum, je pense ^^'). Par contre, je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas trop mettre Gunther avec Gwendal, j'ai déjà écris un chapitre où Gunther se rappelle d'Alford qui le drague, et il en tombe amoureux aussi :/ Et puis, j'avais une idée de chapitre marrant où Anissina torture Gwendal car elle veut un enfant, mais veut que ce soit lui qui le porte XD Je veux bien essayer le « plan à trois » mais ça risque d'être du grand n'importe quoi ^^' Enfin, tu veux qu'ils fassent des choses cochonnes à trois ou juste des conneries ? XD Je ferais peut-être un Shinou bi-sexuel *se marre toute seule en pensant à ce plan à trois* Mon dieu, ce serait vraiment tordu comme tu dis ! XD Et puis, le « Cordialement », c'est pas gênant, mais mes chevilles vont être tellement larges après que je ne rentrerais plus dans mes chaussures XD Argh, trop de compliments, je fonds ! ^^ Merci à toi, pour toutes tes reviews qui m'encouragent à poster rapidement la suite ! Et c'est avec plaisir que j'écris cette fiction, donc, de rien ;) Bisous ! :3_

_W:C'est vrai que tu n'a pas besoin de ça, tu es assez prétentieuse sans qu'en plus tu prenne la grosse tête ! :p_

_A:Hahaha, ce que tu dis ne m'atteint pas, jeune insolent ! Contemple ma suprématie, prosterne toi devant ma toute puissance d'auteure tortionnaire ! _

_W:Alors là, tu peux toujours crever, charogne !_

_A:Hep ! Ton langage ! Vilain garnement ! *essais de lui foutre la fessée, mais se prends un bon coup de fourreau vide sur le crâne *_

_W:Pour le coup, tu n'auras pas la grosse tête à cause de compliments, imbécile ! :D_

_S:Joli coup mon descendant !_

_W:Merci, Shinou-heika..._

_A:ET APRÈS ON DIT QUE C'ET MOI QUI AI LA GROSSE TÊTE !_

_W:...^^_

_Y:Vous en faites du boucan... Vous vous rendez compte que nous allons peut-être tous mourir dans le prochain chapitre ou quoi ?_

_W:Nous sommes les personnages principaux, il ne peut nous arriver, boulet ! En plus, ça me dégoutte de dire ça, mais je crois que l'auteur nous aime trop pour nous faire ça..._

_A:*réfléchis à une réponse de psychopathe, mais se ravise en voyant le regard angélique que lui tourne Yuuri, en prenant Wolfram dans ses bras * Bon, ok, oui je vous aime assez pour ne pas vous faire ça...:D_

_Y:Ouf..._

_Mo:Croooo mignôôôôonnnne ! :3 En vrai, tu me déteste hein ?:/_

_A:Non pourquoi ? O.O_

_Mo:Tu es horrible avec moi, pourquoi tu m'a inventé ?! T.T_

_A:Aaahhh... Le mystère de la vie ^^_

_Gwendal:Pourquoi mon nom viens de s'afficher dans cette discussion stupide et inutile ? è.é_

_A:Je sais pas, sans doute parce que tu n'étais jamais apparu..._

_Anissina : RÉVOLUTION DES FÉMINISTES !_

_Gisela :OUAI ! AUX CHIOTTES DARCASCOS !_

_Darcascos:Mais je suis innocent moi ! é.è_

_Sangria/Lasagna/Doria/Effe:VIVE LES FEMMES !_

_Ulrike:AUX CHIOTTES SHINOU ET SON FICHU TEMPLE ! VIVE LA LIBERTÉÉééé..._

_S:*regard de tueur à la genshi-miko* Aux chiottes QUI ?!_

_A:Pourquoi tout part en vrille... ? T.T_

_Mau:Je crois qu'ils veulent tous apparaître au moins une fois avant que ce ne soit fini..._

_Greta:OUIIIII, VIVE LES FEMMES ! TROP FORTE ANISSINA !_

_Wolfram/Yuuri : Ne l'encourage pas ! _

_Edwin:Du calme petit frère, ce n'est qu'une enfant..._

_Venceslas:Justement, il faut la dresser dès le début !_

_Isidore:Oui, pour éviter que cela ne dérive comme avec toi, Wolfram !_

_Alford :C'est vraiment pas gentil ça..._

_Gunther:Mieux vaux se mettre aux abris..._

_A :*mode, méga furax* BARRER VOUS TOUS DE LÀ AVANT QUE JE NE VOUS EXPLOSE ! C'EST PAS FINI BANDE D'IMBÉCILES !_

_*partent tous en courant et en hurlant, sauf Shinou, qui observe avec son pop-corn* _

_S:Je t'aime bien petie, toi au moins tu sais faire bouger les choses..._

_A : *le destroy du regard * RRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !_

L'auteur s'excuse de sa crise de nerf, mais à décidé de rage quit cette discussion sans queue ni tête. Veuillez lui pardonner sa lâcheté et son manque de dévotion... *poc*

_A:WOLFRAM, JE PEUX TE LIRE BOUGRE D'INCOMPÉTENT !_


	43. Chapter 45

**Chapitre 45 :**

_Un nouveau jour se lève. Un jour de miséricorde, un jour de cendres, de cris et de pleurs. Un jour interminable, où chaque minute s'étend dans une doucereuse agonie. Le dernier jour de cette ère, le jour qui signera ma fin, et celle de trop nombreux d'entre nous. Un jour où l'alliance impossible des humains et des mazokus signe un changement irréversible. Je sens les esprits s'éveiller, et répondre aux requêtes de mes frères. Je sens les animaux fuir sous le tremblement lourd de nos pas. L'air est irrespirable, saturée de tensions, de peur, et de soufre. Nous y sommes enfin. La guerre, l'affrontement final. Celui qui décidera de la vie ou de la mort de ce que nous protégeons. Au loin, je sens Pandora se délecter de notre peur, mais je ne la laisserais pas savourer sa victoire d'avance. Il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, et je suis un véritable ours des sables. J'arrive ma cousine, j'arrive, et ce soir nous nous repaîtrons de nos ennemis en enfer !_

-Yuuri, tu devrais dire quelque chose pour les encourager...suggéra doucement la voix de Wolfram au Maoh.

Morgania tourna son regard violet vers le soukoku, non étonnée de le voir grimacer. Lui même ne devait pas réussir à trouver la motivation suffisante pour ouvrir la bouche. Après tout, c'était sa première bataille, et il ne venait pas de ce monde, comme elle l'avait appris il y à quelques mois par sa cousine. Un hennissement nerveux combla le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux.

-Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire... bégaya t-il entre deux claquements de dents.

La jeune guerrière lui tourna un regard condescendant.

_Vous n'êtes pas seul, je ne laisserais personne s'approcher assez de vous pour vous blesser..._

-Je peux m'en charger, si vous le désirez, Votre Majesté, lui proposa t-elle d'un sourire rassurant.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, mais son soupir de soulagement n'échappa pas à la jeune fille. Ils se trouvaient devant une immense ligne d'hommes en armures, campés sur leurs destriers. Morgania fit pivoter le siens, et le lança au petit galop le long de cette impressionnante ligne, dégainant sa magnifique épée longue.

« -Aujourd'hui, nous nous dressons pour la dernière fois contre les forces obscures de Shoushu ! Aujourd'hui, il y aura du sang versé, des os brisés, mais pas les nôtres ! Nous nous battons en ce jour noir au nom de la liberté, au nom de la justice ! Nous vaincrons pour la vie de ceux qui nous cher, humains comme mazokus ! Nous nous tenons dans les même rangs, et nous levons le même bras contre les ténèbres ! Oubliez la peur qui hante vos ventre ! Oubliez votre cœur qui s'acharne dans votre poitrine ! Nous devons pas trembler devant l'ennemi, mais nous devons hurler notre foi ! Nous vivrons aujourd'hui aux côtés de nos frères, et nous mourrons l'âme libre ! Oyez, esprit du désespoir, entendez nos rires ! Shoushu n'a aucune emprise sur les cœurs libres ! L'espoir guidera nos pas vers la sûreté ! Ce soir, nous marcherons vers la victoire ! »

Un tonnerre de hurlements guerriers lui répondit, les cliquetis imposants des armures se frappant les unes contre les autres firent écho à son discours galvanisant. Des rugissements terrifiants tonnèrent, les chevaux piaffèrent d'impatience.

Les yeux perçant de la rouquine, perçut le léger mouvement de recul de l'armée opposée.

_En arc de cercle, comme je l'avais imaginée... Vous êtes stupide ma cousine !_

Elle rejoignit le Maoh en laissant son épée frapper les lances et les lames des soldats. Ils provoquèrent une tumulte assourdissante, une nouvelle vague de chant guerrier débuta, déstabilisant les rangs mal tenus de l'ennemi.

-Pour Shinou ! Pour le Maoh ! Pour le Shinmakoku ! Hurla t-elle, sa jument de cabrant.

Puis ils attendirent, chantant plus fort, à s'en briser la voix, frappant leur bouclier de leurs armes.

-Wolfram, il est temps, intervint Gwendal.

Morgania laissa son regard attristé se promener sur le visage blême mais impassible du roi Consort. Son cœur s'émietta encore un peu. Puis Ce dernier tandis doucement la dague jumelle de celle qu'il portait, avec une petit sourire.

-Tiens, elle te sera peut-être utile, mais fais attention, boulet comme tu es, tu arriverais à te blesser tout seul. Surtout, ne fais pas ta mauviette, je sais que tu sera entre de bonne mains, dit-il en tournant un regard lourd de sens sur Morgania. Yuuri, quoiqu'il se passe, je reviendrais pour toi. Je vivrais, alors, ne t'en fait pas pour moi, s'écria t-il en talonnant sa jument. Morgania, prends soin de lui ou tu le regrettera !

-Ne me donne pas d'ordres, imbéciles, de nous deux, j'ai toujours plus tenus les promesses ! Lui cria t-elle, amusée.

_Et idiot ! C'est presque ce que je t'ai dit, mot pour mot il y à de ça 20 ans..._

Elle se rapprocha de Yuuri, pour le réconforter, sentant bien qu'il menaçait de lâcher prise à tout instant.

-Votre Majesté, venez, nous devons nous retirer à l'arrière. Grand-Sage, tenez sa gauche, je prends sa droite, intima t-elle au deuxième soukoku qui les regardait en silence.

Avec une cadence qu'elle trouva exagérément lente, les hommes prirent leurs positions finale, cependant qu'eux, gravissaient la pente, pour rejoindre les tentes dressées pour le commandement. Elle entendit au loin, les troupes adverses piaffer d'impatience et se mettre en marche, courant à leur perte.

_Ça commence... À très bientôt Pandora ! _

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux... souffla faiblement la voix du brun, en état de choc.

-Votre Majesté, personne ne souhaite les guerres, mais il y à des moments, où nous ne pouvons empêcher les conflits par la parole.

-J'aurais dus empêcher cela...

-Vous ne le pouviez pas, sourit-elle doucement.

-Si ! C'est parce que je suis un boulet ! Je fais tout de travers...

-Non, vous êtes un merveilleux roi qui se soucie énormément de son peuple. Mais même en voulant toujours faire pour le mieux, nous ne pouvons empêcher le monde de tourner. Pandora vous aurait tué, vous et tout ce que vous chérissez si vous ne combattiez pas aujourd'hui même. Elle est folle, et se fiche pas mal de bafouer des vies d'innocent tant que ces désirs sont assouvis. Respirez, votre Majesté, détendez-vous, ceux que vous aimez vivrons, je vous le promet, sourit-elle à nouveau.

-Yuuri...

-Hum ? S'enquit-elle, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il voulait, ou s'il avait perdu la raison.

-Appelle moi Yuuri, et survis aussi, s'il te plaît. Wolfram serait vraiment triste si tu meurs...

Elle demeura un instant interdite avant de rire avec légèreté. Elle était maintenant convaincue que Wolfram n'aurait vraiment pas pus trouver mieux comme parti.

-Merci Yuuri, vraiment. Mais je ne peux le promettre. Wolfram serra triste, je le sais, mais il ne pourra que plus être heureux à vos côtés quand je ne serais plus là pour vous gêner ! Rit-elle encore de bon cœur.

Ils se turent, le sourire aux lèvres, alors que les premiers cri d'agonie, de souffrance et les fracas des épées se faisaient entendre.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Gwendal serra la mâchoire si fort qu'il l'entendit presque grincer. La première vague ennemie se rua comme prévue sur les archers permettant aux troupes de Gwendal sur le flanc droit et de Wolfram sur le flanc gauche, de réduire leurs effectifs. La terre se sépara rapidement dans un craquement assourdissant sous ses doigts, faisant tomber les ennemis au fond d'un gouffre mortel. [**ndla : **_je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer l'insertion du magnifique cri de Wilheim ! XD] _Ses soldats luttaient au corps à corps avec les guerriers de Pandora. Un sifflement rauque et puissant fit trembler la terre sous leur pieds, provoquant un mouvement de frayeur dans les troupes peu structurées et entraînées du Grand Shimaron.

-Votre excellence, d'où viens cette attaque ?! S'écria son second, paniqué.

-Je l'ignore ! Serrez les rangs, ne cédez aucune parcelle de terrain aux autres ! Grimaça t-il alors qu'il évitait un coup d'épée portée sur son flanc avec aisance.

Il décapita d'un geste leste et rapide celui qui avait eu la malchance de s'attaquer à la mauvaise personne. Puis il fixa le ciel, et sentit un frisson de terreur remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et lui glacer le sang.

Des dizaines de Varladës, et de dragons aux yeux rouges fendaient le ciel, se ruant sur les armées du Shinmakoku. Un véritable carnage commençant, la terre se gorgeant difficilement du sang des pauvres soldats voués à une mort certaine. Une bouffée de désespoir lui enserra la gorge, il se voyait déjà mort.

_Non ! Ressaisis toi ! Anissina risque de te tuer si tu meurs au combat... Non attends, c'est pas possible ça. Mais ! Je ne pourrais jamais lui dire que depuis tant d'années, c'est moi qui remplis toujours sa chambre de fleurs ! Je dois lui avouer aussi la raison de mon emportement quand Densham l'a menacée de la marier de force ! _

Alors qu'il palabrait contre lui même, les Varladës commencèrent à s'agiter différemment, s'envolant à nouveau comme s'ils redoutaient de se faire piéger. Puis, sous les yeux ébahis de tous, ennemis ou pas, ceux-ci se firent déchiquetés par de magnifiques Mrahs, descendus des cieux. Après la première surprise passée, les bêtes s'affrontèrent férocement alors qu'apparaissait de Mrah légendaire, resplendissant, en contraste avec le Varladës ancestral, presque invisible dans la noirceur des nuages. Des grondements effrayant résonnèrent, on entendait les mâchoires claquer, les griffes trancher ou glisser sur le corps des adversaires. Gwendal préférait que ces créatures s'occupent seules dans les cieux, ils avaient déjà suffisamment de travail comme ça avec l'armée supérieur numériquement commandée par Pandora. Il perçut une attaque flamboyante tout à sa gauche, et ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un regard. Il voyait Wolfram entouré d'ennemis, qui ne durèrent peu de temps, car bientôt ils furent tous carbonisés, réduit à l'état de cendre.

_Continue comme ça, petit-frère. Je m'en voudrais tellement s'il t'arrivait quelque chose..._

Il plongea sa lame dans le poitrail d'un mazoku ennemi qui arrivait en hurlant.

-Question discrétion, il t'en restait beaucoup à apprendre...

Petit à petit, ils faisaient reculer les lignes ennemies, jusqu'en bas de la pente, quand le fracas des sabots se fit entendre. La première vague des cavaliers déferla avec force sur les troupes mazoku, encerclant les hommes terrifiés. Cependant, de l'autre côté, la cavalerie commandée par Ranjeel fonçait sur les fantassins de Gunther. Ils se heurtèrent à un mur infranchissable de piques, de lances et d'épées qui brisèrent leur offensive.

-« Première lige, écartez vous, cavaliers, chargez ! » résonna la voix claire de Morgania.

Dans un grand mouvement organisé, les fantassins s'écartèrent sur les côtés en deux bataillons distincts, alors que la première ligne de cavaliers chargeait les rangs ennemis.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Yuuri observait cette scène avec angoisse. Il avait déjà vu de nombreux films avec ce genre de batailles, mais il n'avais jamais pensé un jour y participer pour de vrai, et voir pour de vrai son peuple tomber. Oh, bien sûr, les équipes de soins commandées par Gisela venaient en aide à beaucoup de personnes, mais elles ne pouvaient soigner tout les blessés. Aussi, un bon nombre mourrait tout de même. Mais il était soulagé de voir au loin, que les troupes de Wolfram et Gwendal ne subissaient que peu de pertes. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils se tenait debout, à attendre le signal de Morgania. Mais celle-ci parlait encore tactique avec Conrad il y à peu, avant que lui même ne doive partir se préparer pour la prochaine offensive.

Il avait eu la surprise de voir Armadiël fendre les cieux et foncer sur le Varladë ennemi. Plus surprit encore de découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'une femelle qui portait le nom de : Sïmoré.

-Catapultes ! Archers ! Fit Morgania dans son dos. À son ordre, les machines s'enclenchèrent, et des milliers de flèches sifflèrent dans les cieux.

Les machines de guerres d'Anissina se mirent en marche également, et vinrent, tel un fléau infernal, briser les lignes fragiles adverses. Leurs troupes se faisaient laminer aisément, avec une telle facilité que s'en était presque comique.

-Yuuri, attention ! hurla la jeune femme avant de se jeter sur lui, le plaquant au sol.

Il demeura un instant circonspect, ne voyant que le visage de la rouquine à quelques centimètres du siens, mais il sentit la brusque chaleur d'un souffle ardent.

Elle se redressa, en empoignant son arc, et encocha une flèche, en visant le ciel. Ce fut à ce moment là que Yuuri vit Pocchi, ses yeux rougeoyant d'une lueur maléfique.

-Pocchi ! S'ecria t-il.

Le dragon le fixa d'un air mauvais, et tenta de venir l'attraper dans sa gueule béante.

-Non ! Rugit la mazoku rousse, abattant la lame de son épée longue sur le museau du Dragon. Celui-ci se mit à hurler de douleur et envoya la jeune femme valser à une dizaine de mètres d'un seul coup de queue. Yuuri trembla de tout son corps, et dégaina dans un état second la petite dague que lui avait donné Wolfram, ne pensant pas à Morgif qui protestait pourtant de tout son saoul. Lorsque l'animal perçut la dague, il sembla hésiter, s'arrêtant dans son geste. Ce fut assez de temps pour que Morgania se dresse à nouveau devant lui. Cependant, le dragon possédé allongea son cou pour voir à nouveau le Maoh. Ses yeux reprirent leur éclat naturellement violet.

-Pocchi, c'est moi... Calme toi, lui sourit tant bien que mal Yuuri.

Il se releva et contourna la guerrière en lui intimant de baisser son arme en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Pocchi, tu me reconnais maintenant ?

Le dragon émit un petit ronronnement, puis passa joyeusement sa langue sur le visage du souverain. Celui-ci éclata de rire, vite rejoint par Morgania, et Pocchi. Puis, ce dernier se releva et s'envola à la rencontre de ses frères, défaisant l'emprise que Pandora avait sur eux.

-C'est Liesel ! Protesta une voix essoufflée dans son dos.

Le cœur de Yuuri fit un bon dans sa poitrine, il se retourna lentement, craignant ce qu'il verrait.

Wolfram se tenait devant lui, le visage salit par le sang et la boue, son épaule laissait échapper un filet de sang, sa chemise déchirée pendait par endroit. Ses cheveux d'habitude si lumineux, étaient ternis par la crasse de la bataille, ses jambes avaient souffert de quelques égratignures, mais son état était loin d'être catastrophique.

-Wolf ?

Avant qu'il n'ai put réfléchir à quoique ce soit, il s'était déjà jeté au cou de son amant, soulagé. Il sentit le corps tendu du blond se détendre, mais il ne lui rendit pas son étreinte, ce qui fâcha le roi.

-Je suis sale Yuuri, et ne me serra pas comme ça, ça fait mal !

-Pfff, je n'ai même pas le droit à un câlin en retour...

-Tu es couvert de pique, je ne tiens pas à m'empaler sur ton armure, Boulet !

-Je ne suis pas un boulet, et je me fiche pas mal de l'état dans lequel tu te trouve. Tu es vivant, et c'est ce qui m'importe !

Il ne laissa pas le temps à son compagnon de répondre, et embrassa avec force ses lèvres légèrement craquelée par la chaleur. Puis il se sépara lentement, provoquant un grognement mécontent chez le mazoku blond. Puis ce dernier reprit ses esprits et se tourna vers Morgania, qui les observait avec amusement.

-Les troupes infiltrées ont attaquée, provoquant la panique dans les rangs de Pandora. Nos troupes les harcèlent, c'est le moment de charger Morgania...

-Bien, reste ici, repose toi, et nourris toi, je laisse le commandement de la fin aux familles nobles. Yuuri, montez sur Ao, il est temps d'y aller. Daikenja ! Préparez-vous !

Elle même sauta énergiquement sur sa jument, et se posta à droite de lui, alors que Murata s'installait à sa gauche. C'est alors qu'ils s'avancèrent, le cœur battant, Yuuri serra les dents, se concentrant pour ne pas tomber de cheval.

_Je suis inutile, je suis faible... Shinou, venez-moi en aide !_

Il sentit l'énergie de Morgania se concentrer, et il fit de même, leurs esprits s'effleurèrent bientôt, puis Murata se joint à eux. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'une entité. Les chevaux s'emballèrent dans la pente, prenant de la vitesse, l'air crépita sous leur force. Puis, ensemble, ils firent jaillir leur pouvoir guidé par la guerrière et frappèrent humains et mazoku de Pandora. La première ligne fut dévorée par une vague de force terrible si bien que les autres s'écartaient d'eux même sur leur passage. Ils parcoururent ainsi plus de la moitié du trajet les menant à Pandora sans devoir user de trop de forces.

_Haut les cœurs, nous devons vaincre ! Je n'ai pas le droit d'être une mauviette. Wolfram, je te jure de te revenir !_

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

_ « Le soleil est rouge, le sang à coulé cette nuit... » Et ça ne fait que commencer mon chezr elfe ! XD Ok, je vais me suicider ^^'_

_**Miyabie-chan : **Héhéhé, pour l'armure de Yuuri, c'est vrai qu'elle est classe, mais pas trop pratique non plus ^^' (peux plus faire de câlins à son chéri ^^) Et puis, ils vont à la guerre mais on dirait un défilé de mode ( ouai, je sais, je suis cinglée ^^'). Pour le nombre de mort, hélas, il ne peut pas trop faire grand chose, le fait est qu'ils doivent avant tout penser à survivre ^^ Mais ils n'y aura pas trop de pertes non plus, et puis Grand-Shimaron sera forcé de se rendre ^^ Et puis, pour Shinou, je ne peux pas le mettre homo, car j'ai mis dans les autres chapitres, qu'il aimait Eromïs de tout son cœur ^^' Donc, bah, je sais pas trop comment faire, je me sens un peu coincée, mais je vais y réfléchir:) T'ain et je me suis coincée toute seule, je ne sais pas du tout ce que Ulriche et Shinou peuvent bien offrir à Yuuri et Wolfram -_- Je suis vraiment nulle parfois ^^' Et puis, mes dialogues de fin, c'est un peu le moment où je peux évacuer la tension qu'il y à dans les derniers chapitres. C'est vrai que je me tripe beaucoup à les écrire et à les lires après XD C'est une sorte d'auto critique en fait ^^ Merci, mais je souhaite plutôt un bon courage à tout ceux qui me lisent ^^ Je me rends compte que je fais beaucoup de fautes quand tout est publié T.T M'enfin... Bisous à toi aussi ;) et à bientôt !:)_

_W:Franchement, si tu ne savais pas quel serait le présent de sa Majesté Shinou, tu aurais mieux fait de ne rien mettre du tout ! -_-_

_A:Je t'emmerde ! U.U_

_W:Tu ne m'a toujours pas pardonné pour le dernier chapitre ? -_-''_

_A :... Non... Va te faire voir._

_Y:Dans ce genre de situation, on présente ses excuses, Wolf... :)_

_W:Que dalle c'est elle qui... *Capte le regard noir d'Akroma et déglutit difficilement* Bon, je m'excuse, ça va, tu es contente ?! :o_

_A :...Non..._

_W:Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?! XO_

_Mo:Les filles sont friandes de câlins ;)_

_W:QUOI ?! HORS DE QUESTION !_

_Y:Tous aux abris !_

_S:Hahaha ! Je ne me lasse pas de ces petits dialogue moi ! XD_

_A/W:ALLEZ AU DIABLE !_

_A:Pourquoi tu dis la même chose que moi toi ! XO_

_W:J'allais te poser la même question, imbécile ! XO_

_Gw:Que se passe t-il ici, encore ? =.=_

_Y:Ils essayent de montrer qu'ils s'aiment bien, mais c'est pas gagné..._

_A:QUOI ?! Je le DÉTESTE ! _

_W:C'est moi qui te déteste le plus ! _

_Mo:Faudrait penser à les séparer avant qu'ils ne s'entre tuent non ?_

_S:Laissons les encore un peu, je sens qu'on va bien se marrer... ^^_

_W :...Bon, Yuuri, tu viens ?_

_Y:Heu, bein, je pense pas qu'on puisse quitter la discussion sans l'accord de l'Auteur, si ?_

_W:Je vais me gêner... Suis-moi mauviette !_

Le joli petit blondinet au caractère de sanglier nordique vient de quitter la discussion, veuillez pardonner son comportement puérile, désinvolte et immature, et vous concentrer sur la suite. Veuillez agréer, mesdames, messieurs, à nos plus sincères excuses quant à son imbécillité névrosée de jeune mâle en rut...

_S:C'est méchant ça XD_

_A:Petite vengeance XD_

_Mo:Tsss, franchement, foutez-vous une bonne patate, embrassez-vous et tout ira mieux ensuite :)_

_A:T'es bête, je veux pas qu'il m'embrasse, je risquerais de chopper la rage..._

_Mu:Mois je veux bien t'embrasser :D_

_A:Fiche le camps pedobear, je suis trop vielle pour toi ! XP_


	44. Chapter 46

**Chapitre 46 :**

Bientôt, les chevaux furent ralentis, laissant les cavaliers plus exposés aux coups des ennemis. Morgania entendit soudainement à son côté, Yuuri glisser de sa selle, attrapé par un guerrier adverse. Elle tendit le bras pour le récupérer, mais elle se fit au même moment harcelée par un soldat sur son flanc droit. Elle vit avec horreur l'épée de l'ennemi se lever sur le Maoh, avec une lenteur exagérée, puis s'abattre avec force vers le sol.

-YUURRRRIIIII ! Hurla t-elle avec angoisse.

Un hoquet lui échappa, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle l'appela encore, descendant de sa jument d'un bond après s'être débarrassée du soldat novice.

_Non Yuuri, non, tu ne peux pas me faire ça, pas si proche du but ! Wolfram va me tuer s'il t'arrive quoique ce soit ! _

Alors qu'elle contournait le cheval inoccupé du Grand-Sage, une brusque bourrasque de vent la surprit, suivit d'un éclat de lumière bleue. Le ciel devint plus noir encore au dessus d'eux, le tonnerre gronda plus proche que prévu, faisant trembler le sol. Puis le Roi se releva, plus grand, les cheveux plus longs, il faisait plus vieux aussi. Le vent furieux faisait voleter ses cheveux, ses yeux noirs, fendus à la manière des reptiles, se posèrent sur moi avec un calme glacial. Sa voix profonde et emplie d'intonations sévères fit frissonner la jeune femme.

-Tu n'a plus besoin de me protéger, fais ce que tu as à faire...

La mazoku rousse demeura un faible instant à l'observer, étonnée, avant de revenir à la réalité. Elle fut assurée qu'elle pouvait vraiment partir sans soucis lorsque le Maoh dégaina Morgif, imperturbable malgré les « UUUUuhuhuhuhuuuuuuu VVVVOuououououououuuuuuu » qu'elle produisait d'excitation, et lorsque le Grand-Sage posa une main ferme sur l'épaule du monarque.

Morgania s'élança en avant, usant de ses épées courtes pour se frayer un chemin. Elle se félicitait dans ce genre de moment d'être parfaitement ambidextre et surtout très réactive. Elle sentait ses vielles blessures la malmener, mais ce n'était pas assez gênant pour l'empêcher de se battre avec fougue, pour elle le véritable danger venait en premier lieu du ciel. Les cadavres encore chauds des créatures bonnes comme mauvaises tombaient parfois lourdement au sol, écrasant fatalement quelques hommes. Elle même manqua plusieurs fois de se faire souffler par leur chutes.

Elle rencontra sur son chemin, Conrad qui se battait furieusement aux côtés de Yozak, appuyés par des soldats alliés. Elle hésita un bref instant à aller à leur rencontre quand elle vit sa cible non loin, occupée à plonger son épée courbée dans la poitrine d'un soldat mazoku. Le pépiement de sa voix criarde parvint aux oreilles de Morgania qui leva les yeux aux ciel. Cette dernière fondit furtivement vers sa proie, puis s'arrêta à une courte distance, avant de l'interpeller. Elle fut elle même étonnée d'entendre toute cette haine sourdre dans la simple énonciation du prénom « Pandora ».

-Ah, te voilà toi... Ce spectacle te plaît ? Rit allègrement la jeune femme au cheveux violets.

-Je ne suis pas venue jusqu'à toi pour me taper la discut'... grogna t-elle.

_Et puis quoi encore, elle veut que je lui apporte un jambon beurre en plus ?! _

-Dommage... Les morts, ça parle moins après...

Morgania n'eut qu'à peine le temps de percevoir l'énergie rouge et noire amplifiée par la guerre sourdre du corps de sa cousine avant de sentir la douleur cuisante de son pouvoir sur sa chaire. Les volutes carmins s'employèrent à aspirer le sang de Morgania petit à petit, la faisant vite perdre de ses forces.

La rouquine invoqua en un murmure la force de son maryoku, et repoussa la pression des « tentacules » maléfiques de sa cousine. Elle en fut essoufflée, mais ne se déstabilisa pas : elle savait à quoi s'attendre, alors elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur et fit enfler son énergie. Elle fut ravie de constater qu'elle lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil. Un immense griffon de lumière se jeta sur une créature fantomatique à trois cornes que Pandora avait fait apparaître.

Cette dernière en profita pour sauter sur elle, l'épée dressée, mais Morgania s'y attendait et para aisément le coup avec ses deux épées. Ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas, c'est de voir la lame s'allonger après un petit déclic sonore. Une petite douleur à sa joue droite lui fit signifier que la lame l'avait éraflée.

-Tu ne m'échapperas pas cette fois, Morgania. Une fois, c'est déjà une fois de trop...

-Tu parle beaucoup trop à mon goût, Pandora!siffla t-elle entre ses dents en la repoussant.

-De quoi te plains-tu, toi qui à toujours tout eu ?! La richesse, un fiancé qui t'aime, des amis, une famille ! Je n'ai rien eu de tout ça moi !Se mit à hurler la jeune mazoku en la foudroyant de ses yeux dorés.

Elle lui reporta une attaque rapide sur le flanc droit, avant de feinter sur sa cuisse pour toucher son épaule. Morgania serra les dents, et rendit les coups avec force et rapidité. Elle réussi à atteindre la cuisse droite de son adversaire.

-C 'est pour ça que tu as jugé juste de tout me voler ?! Je n'avais que Wolfram ! Et tu me l'a arraché ! Tu l'a détruit pour ta propre satisfaction personnelle !

Emplis de fureur, elle porta une nouvelle attaque, en prenant le dessus sur sa cousine, et la blessa cette fois à l'épaule gauche.

-Héhéhé, et alors, ça te dérange ? Cracha t-elle un mince filet de sang sur le sol.

Une grondement de rage échappa à la rouquine qui laissa totalement déployer son maryoku. D'immenses flammes prenant la forme d'un griffon majestueux s'élancèrent vers sa rivale, mais se heurta un mûr imposant de mauvaise énergie. L'ombre de Shoushu se dressa dans les airs, menaçante, ses yeux rougeoyants de tous les vices possibles. La terre se mit à vrombir, les soldats de Pandora se mirent à trembler et hurler, avant que leur corps n'évoluent, complètement absorbés par leur peur et leur rage. L'armée du Shinmakoku et ses alliés devaient à présent se battre contre des monstres sanguinaires n'écoutant que la volonté de Shoushu incarné par la démente Pandora.

-On aurait mieux fait de t'enfermer dans une boîte, comme ton père, siffla Morgania.

_Je n'arriverais jamais à la vaincre comme ça, elle est plus puissante que prévus. Si je continue comme ça, je vais mourir avant la fin._

Alors elle fit ce qu'elle aimait le moins, mais qui devait malheureusement être employé en ce moment même : elle appela en elle tout son pouvoir et se laissa dévorer par la force de son maryoku. Elle devint ce que les mazoku appelaient « le stade Phœnix », le stade le plus puissant mais aussi le plus dangereux du contrôle de son maryoku. En réalité, beaucoup de mazoku s'étaient complètement laissés absorbés par leur désir de violence ou de pouvoir et avaient perdu au mieux leur maryoku, au pire, leur vie.

_Je ne finirais pas comme eux, je ne suis pas guidée par de sombres intentions. Ma haine et mon désir de vengeance ont été mis de côté, je ne désire que la justice pour Wolfram, et le peuple du Shinmakoku. Je ne désire que la vérité et la liberté, et malheureusement pour toi ma cousine, tu es radicalement opposée à ces trois idées..._

Elle vit avec étonnement et plaisir, ses membres s'illuminer d'une lumière dorée significative. Le flot de son maryoku l'entoura, alors qu'elle percevait l'étonnement de son adversaire la déstabiliser. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que le processus avait touché à sa fin, elle se laissa guider par son instinct, et s'abandonna totalement à la douceur réconfortante de son maryoku.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Wolfram était épuisé, le jour se levait depuis quelques heures, mais l'on ne percevait pas le changement à cause des nuages épais et noirs qui ne voulaient définitivement pas s'écarter. Cependant, il y avait assez de lumière pour révéler lentement le carnage qui sévissait sur le sol. Il retint un haut-le-cœur, avant de parer et de pourfendre le soldat monstrueux qui s'en prenait à lui. Ses bras lui faisaient mal, il tenait cette fichu épée depuis beaucoup trop de temps, ses jambes s'engourdissaient également, le laissant parfois pantelant. Mais il refusait d'aller se reposer, car se battre lui permettait d'oublier sa peur constante pour Yuuri. Il avait perçu, il y à quelques heures déjà, l'éclat de son maryoku, et en avait été rassuré. Seulement, cet éclat n'avait pas duré longtemps, il avait vite été résorbé, et il réapparaissait de temps à autres, dans des lieux différents.

Ce n'est pas ce qu'il lui importait le plus pour le moment, ni même ses deux côtes fêlées qui le faisait souffrir et l'handicapaient. Non, c'était cet horrible mauvais pressentiments qui lui brûlait les tripes.

_Yuuri, que t'arrive t-il encore !? Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de te laisser seul !_

Il ordonna à son second de le remplacer cependant qu'il s'élançait vers l'éclat de maryoku bleu qui venait de se rallumer non loin de lui. Courir lui fit énormément mal, mais il était mu par une volonté de fer, et une peur pour Yuuri tellement forte qu'il n'en avait cure.

Enfin, il l'aperçut, sous sa forme évoluée de Maoh, Morgif à la main, l'autre levée devant lui. Ses ennemis s'écartèrent poliment de son chemin, craignant sa puissance. Il avisa en même temps la présence du Grand-Sage à ses côtés, qui ne le lâchait pas d'un pouce.

Il aurait du se sentir soulagé, mais son mauvais pressentiment demeurait.

-Yuuri !

Il le rejoint en quelques longues foulées, et posa une main ensanglantée sur l'épaule libre du monarque, fixant l'émeraude de ses yeux dans les onyx calmes de son amant.

-Yuuri, tu n'a rien ? S'affola t-il.

-Non. Ce n'est pas pour moi que tu dois t'inquiéter, je suis intouchable ici, et tant que mon Grand-Sage demeure à mes côtés, je ne risque rien.

Un cri déchirant leur parvinrent alors à ce moment même, outrepassant la folie du combat, et les hurlements d'agonie des soldats. Il tourna un regard affolé vers le lieu d'où venait de résonner ce cri terrible et perçut le rayonnement éclatant du maryoku doré de Morgania luttant contre une vague puissante de maryoku noir et rouge. La lumière dorée se fit complètement ensevelir sous l'obscurité, un nouveau cri résonna, plus aigu que le précédent.

-C'est pour elle que tu dois t'inquiéter. Va la rejoindre, si tu ne veux pas arriver en retard, lui intima la voix suave du Maoh.

Il ne se fit pas prier deux fois, son malaise augmentant, au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait du lieux de bataille. Il remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucun soldat à porté, laissant les deux furies se battre dans la plaine comme bon leur semblait. La lumière dorée avait réussi à percer l'obscurité carmin de Shoushu, les remettant chacune à une bonne distance l'une de l'autre. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il réalisa que Morgania avait complètement abaissé les remparts à son immense maryoku, se laissant possédée entièrement par sa force.

Ses longs cheveux roux se tintaient à présent d'un doré rivalisant avec celui de ses propres cheveux, sa peau légèrement découverte par endroits s'illuminait de doré, semblant parfois s'enflammer. Elle fit tournoyer ses deux épées dans un mouvement gracieux et rapide, les lames s'enflammant d'elles même. L'aura semblait elle même n'être qu'un brasier ardent dont il sentait la chaleur caresser ses joues.

-Morgania ! Hurla t-il avec une impression de déjà vu tenace.

Il s'apprêtait à la rejoindre mais une paire de bras solide l'en empêchèrent.

-Non Wolfram, c'est trop dangereux, nous ne pouvons pas intervenir, Morgania pourrait elle même ne pas nous reconnaître et nous prendre pour cible, lui cria la voix de Conrad à son oreille pour couvrir le bruit de la bataille.

-Laisse moi y aller Conrad !

-Non Wolfram, pense à ce que dirait Yuuri s'il t'arrivait quelque chose !

-Je ne te le pardonnerais pas, intervint doucement la voix grave du Souverain dans son dos.

Wolfram ne lui tourna même pas un seul regard, trop absorbé par le combat qui faisait rage devant ses yeux. Il sursauta légèrement quand il entendit le grondement du Varladë légendaire, bientôt le rugissement de Sïmoré lui donna le ton.

-Morgania ! Tu as intérêt de gagner tu m'entends !

Il glissa un regard entendu à son frère, lui faisant comprendre qu'il resterait tranquille et qu'il pouvait le lâcher.

-Cela fait bien deux heures qu'elles se battent toutes les deux, elles prennent tour à tour le dessus sur l'autre, chuchota Conrad.

-Je crois en toi Morgania, intervint la voix de Yuuri, redevenu normal.

-Si Shibuya crois en toi, alors moi aussi ! S'exclama Murata.

-Je sais que tu va gagner, Morgania, sourit Conrad.

Wolfram fut un moment étonné, mais il remarqua que les mots de ses compagnons faisaient augmenter la force de la jeune femme.

-Tu as toujours été la meilleure de nous deux, alors tu as intérêt à lui montrer ce que tu vaux, sinon je ne te pardonnerais pas ! Hurla t-il.

Alors que les coups de plus en plus forts de Pandora l'obligeaient à reculer, Morgania relâcha une bonne partie de son pouvoir, faisant voleter à nouveau sa cousine dans les airs. L'ombre de Shoushu cria et s'élança vers elle, mais sa lumière s'agrandit jusqu'à prendre la forme d'un griffon si grand qu'il dépassait de par sa taille la silhouette de Shoushu. Pandora se redressa et fit à nouveau face à Morgania, un sourire dément barrant son visage. Les deux projections s'affrontèrent avec violence, puis, d'un dernier coup fatal, le griffon sépara en deux l'ombre néfaste qui lança un dernier cri. Pandora hurla en se tenant la tête, son corps se cambra violemment et elle s'effondra au sol.

-Morgania, dépêche toi de la vaincre ! la pressa Wolfram, le cœur battant si vite qu'il n'entendait plus que son écho dans son crâne

Cette dernière s'avança lentement, toujours sous son apparence de Phœnix, rangea ses deux épées courtes et dégaina lentement son épée longue.

-L'heure est venue de payer pour tes méfaits, résonna puissamment la voix plus grave et puissante de la jeune femme.

Pandora lui tourna un regard reconnaissant, et lui glissa un « merci » libérateur avant de gémir sous la nouvelle douleur perpétrée par la lame incandescente de la mazoku rousse.

Ainsi s'éteignit Pandora, et avec elle la menace de Shoushu. Partout autour d'eux, on entendait les hurlements terrifiés des soldats qui redevenaient maîtres d'eux même.

Wolfram profita de l'accalmie pour s'élancer vers la jeune femme, faisant fi des préventions de son frère. Il fit le tour de la jeune femme, s'assurant qu'elle allait bien.

-Morgania, tout va bien, tu as réussi, calme toi maintenant...

Les yeux habituellement violets de la jeune femme, possédaient un éclat doré, et cuivre, témoignant de sa forme de Phœnix. Elle ferma ses paupières et sembla se concentrer pour rappeler son pouvoir en elle. Bientôt son aura disparut, ses cheveux reprirent leur teinte rousse, et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était à nouveau la jeune femme qu'il avait connu il y à des années de cela. Avant même de réfléchir à quoique ce soit, il se jeta dans ses bras, bientôt rejoint par Yuuri, Murata et Conrad. Ce dernier demeura un peu en retrait, s'amusant plutôt de les regarder les uns contre les autres, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire, emplis de joie. Puis ils s'éloignèrent tout trois, laissant la jeune femme respirer un peu.

-Comment vas-tu Morgania ? S'enquit Yuuri.

-J'ai vécu mieux, disons, mais ce n'est pas catastrophique non plus... rit-elle.

-Tu vois, tu n'es même pas morte ! Sourit timidement Wolfram.

Elle lui tira la langue comme une enfant, ce qui les refit rire, le cœur léger.

-Je n'aurais pas dus survivre au stade Phœnix...

-Mais tu l'a fais, et tu es toujours parmi nous, sourit encore Conrad.

-Comment tu as réussi d'ailleurs ?

-C'est simple, je n'étais motivée que par la justice, et justice à été faite, alors il m'a suffit de reprendre lentement le contrôle et de reprendre en moi tout mon pouvoir, disons que c'est ça le plus douloureux, rit-elle nerveusement.

-Je suis tout de même heureux que tu sois parmi nous parce que... commença Yuuri.

-ATTENTION ! Hurla Conrad en se jetant sur Yuuri et Murata, les couchant brutalement au sol.

La suite des choses se passa si vite que Wolfram eu du mal à tout suivre : il eu juste le temps d'entendre une mâchoire puissante claquer à quelques centimètres de lui avant qu'il ne se sente soulevé dans les airs. Il fut poussé avec force sur le côté et il atterrit lourdement sur le sol, à quelques mètres de l'endroit où il se trouvait auparavant, le sonnant un instant, son sang battant furieusement dans ses tempes. Il perçut ensuite le cri de douleur de Morgania après une bruit de déchirure métallique et mouillé, puis le grondement de satisfaction d'une créature gigantesque. Il se redressa un peu et constata que le Varladë légendaire s'était amusé à laminer l'armure de la jeune femme, le sang brûlant de cette dernière se rependant sur le sol.

-Morgania, murmura t-il, toujours sonné.

L'aura dorée de la jeune femme s'éleva à nouveau, et lui échappa entièrement. Le maryoku de Yuuri se joint au siens, amplifiant la force de la jeune femme, et frappant avec force la créature. Peu de temps après, Sïmoré arrivait en hurlant de peine, déchiquetant de ses griffes acérées son ennemi agonisant. Wolfram, ayant un peu retrouvé ses esprits, se redressa, et tituba jusqu'à la mazoku rousse. Cette dernière fut agitée de soubresauts violents, son sang se rependant plus vite encore. Yuuri fut le premier à ses côtés, il souleva doucement la tête de Morgania et la posa sur ses genoux.

-Tiens le coup, on va ta soigner...chuchota t-il.

Wolfram, l'esprit totalement vidé se rapprocha encore, et s'affala à leurs côtés, ne comprenant pas encore ce qui se déroulait.

-Non...C'est tr... trop tard, toussota t-elle faiblement. Je... Je voulais ju...juste que l'o... l'on sois fier de m..moi, soupira t-elle, un filet de sang coulant de sa bouche alors qu'elle s'efforçait de sourire.

Son armure perforée, lui rentrait dans la chair, l'empêchant de bien respirer sous l'intense douleur qu'elle devait ressentir.

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, murmura Wolfram, la voix tremblante, en retenant ses larmes.

Il lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux salis par la bataille et son sang.

-Tu as sauvé le Shinmakoku, et sans doute le monde entier, bien sur que nous sommes fier de toi, ajouta Murata.

-Tu as sus faire en sorte que le plus d'hommes possible puisse vivre pour ceux qui leur sont cher, je te remercie en leur noms à tous, chuchota Conrad.

-Non... C'est moi qui vo...vous remercie. Yuuri, grace à vo...vous, la paix... est possible. Dans nos cœur à tous. Je suis heureuse, de vo...vous avoir co..comme Roi.

Elle s'interrompit pour tousser violemment et cracher une quantité affolante de sang. Elle chercha son second souffle, le premier l'ayant déjà quittée.

-Merci à toi Wolf... de to... tout mon cœur. Meci d'av... voir en... chanté... ma...vie, souffla t-elle avec un dernier sourire. Deux larmes coulèrent de ses yeux qui se fermèrent d'eux mêmes. Sa poitrine se tranquillisa, les nuages disparurent lentement, et un magnifique soleil vint éclairer l'horreur du champs de bataille.

Wolfram ne se rendit compte qu'il pleurait que lorsque Conrad posa une main sur son épaule, pour le soutenir.

-Non, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Morgania, ce n'est pas fini, réveille toi !

-Wolfram, elle ne se réveilleras pas, chuchota doucement Yuuri, lui aussi versant quelques larmes muettes.

Il fut secoué d'un sanglot muet, ses larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues sales. Il détestait de montrer aussi faible devant les autres, mais il n'arrivait pas à effacer ses pleurs. Il refusait catégoriquement qu'elle puisse l'avoir abandonnée si vite, alors qu'il n'y à pas cinq minutes ils se réjouissaient de sa survie miraculeuse.

-Non, je refuse ! Morgania !

-Wolfram, il faut que nous rentrions, soigner nos blessures... tenta de le raisonner Conrad.

-JE REFUSE DE LA LAISSER LÀ !

-Wolfram. Nous rentrons. Plus vite nous serrons rentrés et plus vite nous pourrons lui offrir des obsèques dignes de ce nom, répliqua Yuuri d'une voix douce mais ferme.

-Elle ne voudrait pas que tu te morfonde, ajouta doucement son frère.

-Non, fit doucement Wolfram à mi chemin entre le sanglot et le rire. Elle me ficherait un coup de pied aux fesses en me hurlant dessus que je ne suis qu'un faiblard.

Il essuya d'une main tremblante ses joues, et se releva. Il aida Yuuri à se redresser et porter le corps de Morgania jusqu'au Mrah qui versait en silence une larme. Conrad le pris dans ses bras, d'une façon la plus virile possible, pour ne pas blesser sa fierté, mais en ce moment même, il se fichait bien de sa fierté.

-Merci, Conrad Ani-ue. Je vais mieux, ne t'en fais pas.

Il leva son visage vers le ciel bleu, et soupira. Il avait perdu un être très cher, mais il n'était pas seul. Il était même beaucoup moins seul qu'il ne l'avait pensé parfois. Il croisa le regard inquiet de Yuuri, et il lui servit son sourire le plus lumineux pour le rassurer. Il le rejoignit doucement, le prit dans ses bras, et lui glissa un « je t'aime » à l'oreille. Ce à quoi le Maoh lui répondit par un baiser tendre, avant de lui prendre la main et de se l'aider à monter sur le dos de la créature qui les attendait.

_Nous pouvons tous rentrer vivant grâce à toi, Morgania, mon amie, ma sœur. Je ne t'oublierais jamais, je t'en fais le serment. Ces beaux-jours à venir sont possible grâce à ta force, ton courage et ton amour. Adieux, nous nous reverrons un jour, ma sœur._

Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le Mrah avait décollé, les ramenant à leur campements. Le chemin de retour vers le Château-du-serment-du-sang lui parut long, mais les hommes, bien que blessés, chantaient de joie, célébraient la victoire et par la même, soignaient le cœur ravagé du Roi Consort.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

_ Un très long chapitre, oui, je sais, j'en suis navrée, mais je n'avais pas le moyen de le couper celui là^^' Se termine donc ainsi l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Bon, j'ai mis énormément de temps avant de pouvoir le poster (*mode contage de vie activé*) et je vous demande de m'excuser. Mais j'ai été terriblement malade en début de semaine dernière (clouée au lit, à ne rien pouvoir faire, même pas dormir, c'était vraiment la mort je vous jure), puis ce fut au tour de ma mère, et depuis je dois m'occuper de la maison, la nourriture, et mes trois petits frères, alors, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire ^^' Mais bon, je posterais la suite plus vite, promis juré ! _

_**Miyabie-Chan **: Merci une fois encore pour ta review, franchement, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir d'en recevoir :) J'espère que tu va aimer ce long chapitre, moi j'ai pleuré quand j'ai écris la mort de Morgania T.T ( oui je sais, pleurer pour la mort de son propre personnage c'est carrément mazo m'enfin bon ^^' Faut pas chercher XD). Il n'y à pas tant que ça de pression en fait. Enfin, moi je n'en ressens pas du tout, car écrire cette fiction est un réel plaisir qui j'espère est partagé avec mes lecteurs/lectrices. La seule pression que je ressens, c'est quand je poste pas de chapitres pendant longtemps, je n'aime pas ça, c'est terrible, je me sens mal de ne pas poster ^^ Et j'ai toujours peur que ça ne plaise pas. Mais après je me dis que ceux qui me lisent jusqu'au bout, ce sont ceux qui apprécient, et puis, ce sont pour eux et pas pour les autres que je continue d'écrire. Je ne supporte pas d'entamer quelque chose et de ne pas le finir, car en tant que lecteur, c'est trop frustrant ^^' Et puis disons que des tas d'histoires se bousculent dans ma tête, le plus dur c'est plutôt d'en suivre une jusqu'à la fin ^^' Et je suis sure que tu as pas mal d'imagination toi même ;) _

_Merci de me réconforter :D Au moins je sais qu'il y aura une personne qui ne frapperas pas dans les chapitres bonus à suivre (qui risquent de devenir un peu du n'importe quoi en fait ^^)_

_Je te donne également rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre !:) Bisous ! X3_

_W:Il est triste ton chapitre :/_

_Y:Oui, c'est pas cool... T.T_

_A:Je suis désolée, mais vous saviez que ça se terminerait ainsi, je préviens depuis plusieurs chapitre que Morgania mourrait ^^'_

_W:Bah ouai, mais je commençais à bien l'aimer moi... -_-'_

_A:Je sais, mais c'est ainsi que j'ai vu mon histoire, et pas différemment. ^^_

_Y:Elle ne peut pas rester en tant qu'esprit avec Shinou, dans le temple ? O:) _

_A:Je sais pas, ça dépend de l'avis des lecteurs, mais je ne l'avais pas imaginé comme ça. Car l'attachement de Wolfram à Morgania ne disparaîtrait jamais, et puis tu risquerais d'être jaloux Yuuri..._

_Y:Oui mais c'est quand même triste de devoir l'éradiquer complètement..._

_A:Ce ne seras pas le cas, elle sera toujours là, d'une certaine manière, tu verras ça dans les chapitres bonus et mon autre fiction ! ;)_

_W:QUOI ?! ENCORE UNE FICTION ! Tu ne nous as pas encore assez torturés ainsi, tu veux remettre ça !? XO_

_A:Héhéhéhéhé, oui XD Prépare toi au pire mon gars, car tu va souffrir d'ailleurs XD_

_Y:Moi aussi ? é.è_

_A:Oui, ça va être terrible pour vous deux, mais pour les lecteurs, ça sera bien drôle !:3 _

_W:Yuuri, prépare lui sa piqûre de rappel, elle à encore pété un câble... _

_C:Je dois me cacher pour les prochains chapitres ou ça ira ? ^^'_

_A:Meuh non, tu sera même très content, je peux te le jurer !:D_

_W:Tu sais que ce que tu fais, c'est du spoil ?! _

_A:Mais non, est-ce que j'ai dit que tu aurais les cheveux verts dans le prochain chapitre ? Non, donc ce n'est pas du Spoil... O:)_

_W:LES CHEVEUX VERTS !_

_A:Oups O:)_

_W:TU TE FICHE DE MOI ! _

_A:Hahahaha, tu aurais du voir ta tête ! XD_

_Y:Techniquement, tu ne peux pas le voir non plus car il aurait fallut que tu marque *Regarde l'air effaré de Wolfram* ou bien *Fixe avec un filet de bave le visage magnifique de Wolfram se décomposer* tu vois...^^_

_W:Yuuri, tu me défends ou tu m'enfonce là... :s_

_A:Crois moi Wolf, s'il t'enfonçait, tu le sentirais passer, et tu ne pourrais plus marcher de si tôt ! XD Niark niark niakr !_

_W:Akroma, tu es irrécupérable..._

_A:Je sais, mais ose dire que ça ne te plairait pas :)_

_W :... :1_

_Y:Wolfram, je ne te voyais pas comme ça... O.o_

_S:Tu t'es encore fait avoir en beauté mon descendant... XD_

_W:Pas la peine d'en rajouter..._

_A:Ne t'en fais pas, je t'aime bien quand même XD  
Y :*regarde les deux partis rivaux depuis le début * Serais-ce.. non impossible... une déclaration ?_

_A:Hahahahaha, mais ouiiii, je suis raide dingue de Wolfinou cheriiii ! 3_

_W:Shinou, qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ? T.T_

_A:Tsss, faut pas rêver Yuuri, Wolfram, je l'aime bien, mais ça s'arrête au stade tape amicale dans le dos ^^ *se penche et colle une claque magistrale dans le dos de Wolfram*_

_W:Mais t'es malade ! Ça fait mal !_

_A:Tu veux un bisous magique mon lapin ?_

_W:AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG ! ÉLOIGNE TOI IMÉDIATEMENT DE MOI ! *pars en courant loin de la folle furieuse* _

_A/S:Mwahahahaha ! On s'en lasse pas ! _

_Y:Vous êtes terrible -_-_


	45. Chapter 47

**Chapitre 47 :**

Yuuri prit le plus doucement possible son compagnon dans ses bras, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller les douleurs de celui-ci.

-Yuuri... Je ne suis pas ne sucre d'accord, soupira ce dernier exaspéré.

-Je suis d'accord, mais tu as tout de même deux côtes fêlées...

-Elles sont presque guéries, aide moi plutôt avec ce ruban, au lieu de me paterner, je ne m'appelle pas Greta ! Maugréa le mazoku blond.

Yuuri demeura un instant à le regarder se dépatouiller comme il pouvait avec le ruban en tentant tant bien que mal de le nouer en un nœud papillon, mais sans grande réussite.

-Ça c'est sure, Greta aurait déjà fini son nœud depuis une bonne dizaines de minutes, rit le Maoh.

Il récupéra le ruban dans les mains encore une peu rugueuses par endroit de son consort, le fit glisser autour de son cou et le noua en un nœud parfait. Wolfram lui lança un reagard à mi chemin entre la lassitude et le respect.

-Voilà, tu es prêt ? S'enquit ensuite le brun.

-Tu vois bien que oui...

-Je ne te parlais pas de ta tenue... soupira Yuuri.

À sa grande surprise, Wolfram sourit avec assurance, malgré la petite lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux.

-Oui, je suis prêt, tant que tu sera à mes côtés, je serais prêt à tout, murmura t-il.

-Je serais toujours à tes côtés, mon loup.

Il se pencha légèrement sur les lèvres du blond, et les baisa avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Celui-ci répondit avec un peu plus d'entrain à son étreinte, mais se ravisa soudainement en se tenant les côtes.

-Aïe !

-Je te l'avais bien dit ! Fit innocemment le soukoku.

Il ne laissa pas à Wolfram le temps de protester, et passa son bras sous celui du mazoku blond. Ils sortirent de leur chambre et se dirigèrent vers la cour d'entrée du château, là où se déroulait la cérémonie mortuaire en l'honneur de Morgania. Il coula un regard discret à son compagnon qui soupira, mais restait maître de lui même. Puis il observa la foule immense qui s'était recueillie pour rendre hommage à la mazoku rousse. Celle-ci avait été vêtue d'une robe émeraude brodée de fils cuivrés, ses cheveux roux à nouveau soyeux, reposaient sur un coussin de velours vert. Elle même avait été disposée sur un présentoir de cristal, et reposait tellement sereine que l'on pouvait croire qu'elle allait se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre.

Yuuri et Wolfram montèrent sur une estrade où les attendaient déjà les dix familles nobles et Cécilia. Wolfram demeura légèrement en retrait derrière lui, mais Yuuri ressentait sa présence rassurante, aussi, ce fut avec calme qu'il commença son discours :

« -Nous sommes aujourd'hui et en ce lieu, venu célébrer un dernier hommage envers la défunte Morgania Daëmonius. Je voulais en son nom vous remercier d'être venus si nombreux pour glorifier son sacrifice. Car sans elle, aujourd'hui ne serait pas, ni même la liberté, ni même la paix. Elle à permit par sa force, son amour et sa dévotion, de détruire à jamais la menace qui rôdait sur le Shinmakoku, et permet ainsi à tous de vivre dans un monde sans peur, et libéré de ses maux les plus profonds. Je suis fier d'avoir un jour compté à mes côtés, une femme comme elle, qui à sus tous nous guider vers le salut. Je remercie donc son sacrifice qui à sauvé la vie de ceux qui lui étaient si cher à ses yeux. Elle reposera désormais au près de ses ancêtres, au sommet de la Montagne Mrah, à l'abri du temps et de l'oubli par ce lit de cristal. »

Et alors que se termina son discours, un tonnerre d'applaudissement résonnèrent et il laissa finalement la place à Wolfram. Celui-ci commença à fredonner un air, tout doucement, puis se mit à chanter, clairement, d'une voix douce et sombre, emplie de son chagrin.

« _Puisque l'ombre gagne*_

_Puisqu'il n'est pas de montagne_

_Au-delà des vents, plus haute que les marches de l'oubli_

_Puisqu'il faut apprendre_

_A défaut de le comprendre_

_A rêver nos désirs et vivre des « ainsi soit-il »._

_Et puisque tu pense _

_Comme une intime évidence_

_Que parfois même tout donner n'est pas forcément suffire_

_Puisque c'est ailleurs_

_Qu'ira mieux battre ton cœur_

_Et puisque nous t'aimons trop pour te retenir »_

Alors, surprenant Yuuri l'assemblée se mit à fredonner cette mélopée, prenant part au chant.

-Puisque tu pars-

_« -Que les vents te mènent_

_Où d'autres âmes plus belles_

_Sauront t'aimer mieux que nous puisque l'on ne peut t'aimer plus_

_Que la vie t'apprenne_

_Mais que tu reste la même_

_Si te trahissais nous t'aurions tout à fait perdu._

_Garde cette chance_

_Que nous t'envions en silence_

_Cette force de penser que le plus beau reste à venir._

_Et loin de nos villes_

_Comme Octobre l'est d'Avril_

_Sache qu'ici reste de toi comme une empreinte, indélébile._

_Sans drame, sans larmes_

_Pauvres et dérisoires armes_

_Parce qu'il est des douleurs qui ne pleurent qu'à l'intérieur._

_Puisque ta maison _

_Aujourd'hui c'est l'horizon_

_Dans ton exil essaie d'apprendre à revenir._

_Mais pas trop tard »_

_-_Dans ton histoire,

Garde en mémoire

Notre au revoir

Puisque tu pars-

Les cœurs continuèrent ainsi, chaque mots énoncés par Wolfram prenaient vie dans son âme. Il ne pouvait pas trouver de mots mieux choisi pour Morgania, surtout lui qui l'avait très bien connu.

_« -J'aurais pu fermer, oublier toutes ces portes_

_Tout quitter sur un simple geste mais tu ne l'as pas fait_

_J'aurais pu donner tant d'amour et tant de force_

_Mais tout ce que je pouvais ce n'étais pas encore assez_

_Pas assez... _

Les dix familles nobles joignirent leur voix, Yuuri suivi le mouvement. Ce chant solennel résonna, semblant s'élever dans les airs.

_-_Dans ton histoire,

Garde en mémoire

Notre au revoir

Puisque tu pars-

_Pas assez..._

_-_Dans ton histoire,

Garde en mémoire

Notre au revoir

Puisque tu pars-

_Pas assez..._

_**-Dans ton histoire, **_

_**Garde en mémoire**_

_**Notre au revoir**_

_**Puisque tu pars-**_

Ainsi prit fin la commémoration publique. La cour se vida lentement, et Yuuri rejoignit Wolfram. Il passa discrètement sa main dans la sienne, et entremêla leurs doigts.

-C'était magnifique Wolfram, lui sourit-il.

Ce dernier lui rendit un sourire triste, le remerciant d'un hochement de tête. Mais ce n'était pas encore fini. Yuuri se saisit d'une rose rouge flamboyante, et la déposa sur la poitrine calme de la jeune femme.

-Merci Morgania, tu peux te reposer en paix à présent, murmura t-il à l'adresse de la rouquine.

Le défilé commença, les familles nobles posèrent chacun leur tour une rose, et esquissèrent quelques paroles d'occasion. Gunther fondit clairement en larme, en implorant le pardon de la jeune femme, Gwendal, qui passait après, déposa en plus une petite peluche griffon. Puis ce fut au tour de Wolfram, qui ferma la marche en déposant une rose blanche sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Il baisa son front et murmura si bas que Yuuri dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre :

« Mon amante, ma compagne, ma sœur. Qu'importe qui tu as été par le passé, tu resteras à jamais dans mon cœur. Merci de m'avoir offert la vie parfaite, même si ton départ est très douloureux. Merci de m'avoir donné la félicité que tu aurais dus vivre toi aussi. Je t'aime, ma sœur, je t'aimerais toujours, pas comme tu l'aurais voulu, hélas. Mais merci de m'avoir aider à soigner définitivement mon cœur. Adieux, Morgania Daëmonius. »

Yuuri attendit sagement qu'il le rejoigne, son cœur faisant une embardée quand il rencontra la douceur des émeraudes de son époux. Ils se tinrent la main, observant en silence le Mrah légendaire descendre des cieux et recouvrir le corps d'un socle de cristal parsemé d'améthystes et de topazes. Puis elle saisit délicatement dans ses grandes serres, la prison de cristal et s'envola vers sa demeure.

-Ainsi, l'ancêtre perdure, tandis que la descendance honore les mythes... brisa le silence Murata.

Yuuri lui retourna un regard d'incompréhension.

-Comment Morgania à t-elle nommée cette créature ? Continua le Grand-Sage.

-Sïmoré, répondit Wolfram

-Sïmoré à l'envers, ça donne Eromïs... Selon la légende, Eromïs s'est battue contre Pandora et de leurs bataille sont nés les Mrahs et les Varladës, par la suite, elles ont toutes deux disparut. En réalité, elles sont devenue ces créatures, pour pouvoir chacune, protéger éternellement ceux qu'elles aimaient, expliqua Murata.

-La légende disait également, qu'Eromïs avait été emprisonnée dans une prison de cristal. Finalement, une Daëmonius demeureras bien éternellement dans une prison de cristal pour l'éternité, mais pas celle que nous pensions, ajouta Shinou qui venait juste d'apparaître.

-Votre Majesté Shinou, que faites-vous là?S'écria Yuuri surprit.

-Vous n'êtes toujours pas venu récupérer votre cadeau, je suis venu vous le rappeler. Venez le chercher maintenant, de préférence !

Et c'est sur ces bonnes paroles qu'il disparut. Les familles nobles laissèrent le couple royal à leur triste sort. Ils se dirigèrent vers les écuries et furent étonnés de retrouver Greta, en train de s'occuper de la jument baie-pie de Morgania.

-Greta, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'enquit Wolfram.

-Je voulais pas laisser sa jument toute seule... Tu n'es pas triste ? Lui demanda t-elle quand elle vit le sourire joyeux qu'il lui tournait.

-Si, mais la vie continue. L'important c'est de se souvenir de tout les bons moments passés ensembles, et de vivre en honorant son souvenir, non ?

-Oui, tu as raison Papa. Je peux te faire un câlin tout de même ? Demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Bien sûr, tu n'es pas obligée d'avoir une raison particulière pour que je te prenne dans mes bras, rit-il avant de la serrer affectueusement dans ses bras.

-Hey ! Je peux venir aussi ?

Yuuri les regarda une minute avant de les rejoindre et de les serrer dans ses bras. Il était heureux. Il avait tout ce qu'il pouvait désirer : un mari aimant, une fille qu'il adorait, une quantité de gens sur lequel il pouvait compter... Il était comblé.

-Tu veux venir avec nous chercher le cadeau d'Ulrike et de sa Majesté Shinou ? Lui proposa Yuuri.

-Oh oui alors ! Je peux monter sur le dos du cheval de Morgania ?

-Je pense qu'elle ne dira pas non, elle à l'air de t'apprécier en tout cas... répondit Wolfram.

-Comment elle s'appelle tu crois ? S'enquit Yuuri.

-Akroma ! C'est Morgania qui me l'avait dit, pépia la petite fille.

-Hum, j'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part... fit Wolfram pensif. C'est un prénom parfait pour une jument comme celle-ci !

-Prends bien soin d'elle, d'accord ? Sourit Yuuri.

-Ouiii ! Merci Papas !

Elle se jeta dans leurs bras, avant de demander à sceller la jument, puis Wolfram la fit monter en scelle. D'un regard entendu, il fit comprendre à Yuuri qu'il monterait avec sa fille, et ce dernier acquiesça, conciliant, préférant monter son fidèle Ao qui ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle, même pendant la guerre.

Yuuri écouta d'une oreille distraite Greta qui discutait joyeusement avec Wolfram, ses pensées étaient trop occupées par ce qui allait suivre. Il commençait à connaître Shinou, et il savait pas conséquent que celui-ci avait des tendances douteuses quant à ses « cadeaux ». Ils eurent tout le mal du monde à contenir l'enthousiasme de la petite fille quand ils rentrèrent dans la salle de méditation.

Ulrike se tenait au centre, leur tournant le dos, et Shinou, lui, était affalé de tout son long sur les coffres maudits. Il se redressa imperceptiblement quand il réalisa qu'ils avaient de la visite, et les salua chaleureusement.

-Vous êtes enfin venu !

Ulrike sorti de sa méditation, et se retourna brusquement vers eux, faisant voleter ses long cheveux blancs.

-Vos Majestés ! Princesse ! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, j'ai tellement eu peur pour vous ! J'ai prié des journées entières pour vous !

-Du calme Ulrike, rit nerveusement Yuuri.

-Voici donc ce que nous avons réussi à convenir pour vous...

Shinou fit un grand geste de la main, coupant net à la joie de la Genshi Miko. Apparu lentement devant eux quelque chose de... large... Doré, très doré... Avec beaucoup de voilages blanc...

-Heu, c'est très gentil, mais... qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Wolfram apparemment aussi peu avancé que Yuuri.

-Mais, n'est-ce pas évident ?! Fit la Genshi-miko avec peine.

-Comme ça, je dirais que... non... répondit platement le Roi Consort.

-Hihihi ! Papa Wolfram, c'est un berceau pour bébé ! s'égosilla la petite fille folle de joie.

-UN BERCEAU ?! S'exclama le coupe royal à l'unisson.

-Oui, enfin, celui la est un peu spécial et se dédouble, expliqua Shinou.

-Mais enfin, Greta n'a pas besoin de... commença Yuuri

-Je vais avoir un frère ou une soeureeeuuuuuhhhh ! Je vais avoir un frère ou une soeureeeeuuuuuhhh ! Chantonna la dite « Greta » aux anges, en sautillant partout.

-Mais Votre Majesté Shinou ! C'est physiquement impossible !Protesta Wolfram les joues en feu.

-Ce n'est pas ce que votre futur nous as révélé, Votre Majesté Wolfram, intervint Ulrike, souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Wolfram, tu te souviens de l'invention d'Anissina non ? Je crois que pour une fois, sa machine va fonctionner...fit le brun blanc comme un linge.

-Vous avez encore le temps, mais c'était l'occasion rêvée ! Gazouilla la médium.

-Ça rends pas mal finalement... Mais j'aurais rajouté plus de doré là... fit le grimace Shinou.

-Votre Majesté Shinou ! On en a déjà assez parlé !

Yuuri les observa se disputer, tandis que Greta continuait de se réjouir de la prochaine arrivée de bébé. Il tourna un regard un peu perdu à Wolfram, et remarqua que celui-ci ne savait pas s'il devait les remercier, piquer une colère noire, ou bien se terrer six pieds sous terre. Lui même opta pour la quatrième solution... Fuir !

Sans crier gare, il saisit le bras de Wolfram et le tira à sa suite en courant. Il entendit vaguement Greta essayer de les suivre, et Ulrike protester, mais il n'en avait cure. Il se jeta dans la fontaine qui trônait au centre de la cour du temple, et concentra son maryoku. Il sentit avec soulagement le passage entre le Shinmakoku et la Terre s'ouvrir sous ses pieds, et le mener au Japon.

Il remonta à la surface et prit une grande bouffée d'air, suivit de près par son mari.

-Je suis désolé Wolfram, mais je n'ai pas trouvé meilleure solution... s'excusa t-il.

Mais ce dernier lui semblait plutôt reconnaissant, et lui servit son sourire le plus éblouissant. On entendit des bruits de pas résonner dans le couloir, puis la voix de Jennifer parvint au couple en fuite.

-Bienvenue à la maison Yuu-chan ! Wolf-chan est avec toi ?

-Je suis rentré mère, oui nous ne sommes que tout les deux !

-C'est « maman », Yuu-chan, je viens vous emmener des vêtements !

Yuuri soupira d'aise. Il était rentré chez ses parents, sans encombres, avec l'amour de sa vie, et il était bien loin de toute l'agitation du Shinmakoku. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux emplis d'amour de son prince, posa une main sur sa joue, et baisa avec passion ses lèvres, comme s'il craignait de ne plus se souvenir de leur saveur unique.

-Nous sommes enfin ensemble... murmura t-il doucement.

-Oui, et pour toujours, j'y veillerais, tricheur ! Rit Wolfram.

-Je ne suis pas un tricheur !

Ils rirent, heureux, enfin réuni sans l'ombre d'un problème. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre qui comptait...

_Fin_

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

_ *Ce sont les paroles de la chanson « Puisque tu pars » de Jean-Jacques Goldman. Cette musique est juste magnifique, je vous encourage à aller l'écouter sur Youtube ;)_

_ Waw, ça me fait bizarre de me dire que j'ai bel et bien fini cette fiction ! O.O Je suis heureuse de tout le chemin que j'ai mené avec elle, et j'espère que vous l'avez tous appréciée jusqu'au bout ! Il y eut... beaucoup de fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxe et j'en passe T.T Mais j'ai réussi à finalement aller jusqu'au bout de ma petite histoire. Cependant ! Ce n'est pas fini pour de bon ! On se retrouve évidemment pour les chapitres bonus, et si vous avez encore le courage de me lire, dans ma prochaine fiction ! :) Merci beaucoup à tout ceux/ toutes celles qui m'ont suivi du début jusqu'à la fin, ainsi qu'a tout ceux qui m'ont encouragés pour la réalisation de cette fiction, malgré mes divergences, et maladresses de langue ^^' _

_W:C'est vrai que ça fait bizarre de se dire que tu as fini cette torture..._

_Y:Moi j'ai bien aimé son histoire ! :)_

_A:Oh, Yuuri, tu es adorable ! J'ai adoré travailler avec toi ! :)_

_W:Qu'est-ce que tu n'aime pas dis-moi ? :1_

_Y/A:L'injustice ! :O_

_W:À part ça...-_-_

_Y :..._

_A:Wolfram, Yuuri essais d'être gentil, tu sais parfois, ça fait du bien de recevoir ce genre de compliments..._

_W:J'ai pas dit que ton histoire était nulle ! J'ai dit que c'était une torture, c'est pas pareil ! ^^_

_A:Dans ta bouche ça sonne pareil... Au fait, tu m'explique pourquoi la jument de Morgania porte mon pseudo ?_

_W:Parce que je te voyais venir avec tes gros sabots, tu voulais apparaître une fois dans l'histoire non ? Comme ça tu n'a pas pus me rendre chèvre !_

_A:Non, c'est sur... *pensée perverse, se met à sourire affablement*_

_W:Quoi ?_

_A:Rien O:)_

_Y:Wolfram, tu es parfois plus naïf encore que moi ^^_

_W:MAIS QUOI À LA FIN ?! XO_

_A:WOLFRAM VON BIELEFIELD M'A MONTÉ, JE ME SUIS FAITE MONTÉE PAR WOLFRAM VON BIELEFIELD ! :O_

_W:TAIS-TOI ABRUTIE, DIT PAS ÇA LES GENS VONT PENSER À AUTRE CHOSE !_

_A:Hahahahahaha ! C'est ta faute... primo :c'est toi qui as voulu que je sois une jument, secundo : tu es monté sur le dos de cette même jument, avec une petite fille en plus ! Tertio :JE SAVAIS QUE TU ÉTAIS UN PEDOBEAR MAIS FAUDRAIT TOUT DE MÊME PAS M'ENGLOBER DANS TES DÉLIRES BIZARRE ! XO_

_W:C'est impossible de te faire taire toi hein ?_

_A:Tu as tout deviné. Enfin si *re pensée perverse* je ne parle pas la bouche pleine... 3:)_

_Y:WOLFRAM ! Ne dis surtout pas ce que je pense qu'il te passe par la tête ! :O_

_W:*regarde Yuuri d'un air suffisant et soupire* Il faut donc que je te fourre la bouche pour que tu arrêtes de sortir des infamies ? 3:)_

_S:Hahahahaha ! Franchement Akroma ! Niveau manipulation, tu deviens aussi bonne que moi ! XD_

_A:Pfffrrrrrrr XD je trouve aussi ! *se tape les cuisses de rire*_

_W:Qu'est ce que j'ai dit enco... non... tu penses tout de même pas à...*remarque les yeux emplis de larmes de fou rire d'Akroma et comprends enfin* RRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! JE VAIS TE FAIRE LA PEAU !_

_A:Cours toujours mon cher blondinet ! XD *s'enfuie morte de rire*_

_Y:Je te l'avais bien dit ^^_

_W:Yuuri, la prochaine fois, promis juré, je t'écoute._

_S:Et bien, il t'en aura fallut des chapitres pour te rendre compte qu'il fallait lui faire confiance ! XD_

_W:Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi qu'elle s'acharne ? T.T_

_A:Parce que depuis le début tu t'acharne sur moi :P Aller, on fait la paix ? :) *tends un mouchoir*_

_W :...C'est encore un de tes coups montés ? *renifle*_

_A :*retient un commentaire déplacé* Non, c'est la vérité. :)_

_Y:Tu devrais accepter..._

_W:Soit. *prend le mouchoir et se mouche*_

_S:Le bisou de la réconciliation ! * prends une bonne bouchée de pop-corn*_

_A/W:ÇA VA PAS !_

_S:Chi chi ! Chinon, che chera pas une vrai reconchiliachion ! ^^_

_W:Bon...*s'apprête à embrasser Akroma sur la joue* :|_

_Mu:SALUT TOUT LE MONDE !:D_

_A :*tourne la tête surprise* _SMACK ! _*se fait embrasser sur la bouche*_

_A/W:*se regardent horrifiés* MURATA ! XO *se jettent en même temps sur le Grand-Sage qui ne comprends rien._

_S:Mwahahaha ! Je savais que ça allait être du grand spectacle ! XD_

_Y:Comment je dois réagir moi hein ? T.T_


	46. Chapitre bonus 1

**Chapitre Bonus 1 :**

Gwendal faisait les cents-pas nerveusement dans son bureau. Cela faisait un mois qu'il était revenu du front, et trois semaines que son plus jeune frère s'était enfui sur Terre en compagnie du Maoh. Il était vraiment au bord de la crise de nerf, et Gunther n'aidait pas à l'apaiser. Le serment qu'il s'était fait sur le champ de bataille tournait en boucle dans son crâne : il était vivant, et devait assumer ses sentiments pour Anissina. Cette étape avait été réalisée avec succès, bien qu'il avait mis énormément de temps à l'accepter. Mais le plus dur qui lui coûterait peut-être la vie était encore à venir... le lui avouer ensuite.

Il l'avait convoquée dans son bureau pour lui en parler, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de trouver ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire. Alors il tournait et virait pour trouver la formule adéquate pour lui révéler ses sentiments sans se faire exploser par la sulfureuse inventrice.

_Je ne peux pas le lui dire de but en blanc... Si je lui montre ça peut-être qu'elle comprendra d'elle-même... J'aurais dus trouver une raison pour l'avoir convoquée, elle risque de ne pas me laisser le temps de lui expliquer..._

Il contempla un instant la petite peluche qu'il tenait dans ses grandes mains. En réalité, il l'avait fait il y très longtemps, avant même que Wolfram ne naisse. C'était la première peluche qu'il avait réalisé sans l'aide d'Anissina. À cette époque il avait sérieusement songé à lui offrir, mais il avait vite renoncé, il avait dut beaucoup voyager, et il ne se doutait pas un seul instant qu'il la retrouverait au Château-du-serment-du-sang des années après.

_Elle ne m'a jamais quittée, je l'ai vraiment emmenée partout avec moi._

Un léger sourire vint hanter son visage alors que trois coups secs étaient portés sur la porte.

-Entrez! Tonna sa voix, plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, d'où sa nervosité transperçait.

Aussitôt l'ordre donné, la jeune femme apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, pas du tout intimidée par le ton qu'il avait employé.

-J'espère que c'est important Gwendal, nous n'avons pas tous le loisir de bailler aux corneilles, j'ai une invention très importante sur le feu !

Il demeura un instant interdit, ne sachant par où commencer, provoquant bien évidement l'impatience de la jeune Kavelnikoff (ce qui signifiait « destruction immédiate de la possibilité d'écoute et de survie »).

-Gwendal !?

-Peluche...

-Quoi ? Fronça-t-elle des sourcils.

-J'ai... je... ma peluche. Comment la trouves-tu ?

Elle sembla trouver son comportement étrange mais ne lui posa aucunes questions indiscrètes, se contentant de poser son regard bleu lagon sur la main ouverte du général. Elle saisit délicatement le petit objet qui reposait en son centre, et l'observa sous toutes ses coutures en un rapide examen expert.

-Il manque deux mailles sur le côté, il y a un léger accroc au niveau de la couture dorsale. Mais elle est bien réalisée. Gwendal ? Pourquoi ce cochon rose porte une de mes machines sur la tête ?

Il retint un grommellement outré de justesse se rappelant qui il avait en face de lui.

-C'est... un ours abeille. Je te l'offre...

Il attendit que l'explosion arrive, il savait qu'elle le verrait comme un acte machiste visant à l'acheter.

-Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire. Gwendal, aucun homme ne pourra m'acheter avec une peluche, je suis une femme libre et...

_Je le savais, elle n'est pas possible..._

Alors qu'elle continuait à déblatérer ses raisons et qu'elle commençait à se laisser emporter par sa lutte pour l'émancipation des femmes, Gwendal se laissa guidé par son instinct, après avoir haussé les yeux au ciel. Il franchit le peu de distance qui les séparait, posa une main impérieuse sous son menton pour redresser le visage de l'inventrice à son niveau, et plongea son regard dans le siens.

-Anissina... Je veux te l'offrir pour une seule raison : te prouver que je tiens à toi. N'est-ce pas suffisant ?

Il attendit sa réponse avec anxiété, toujours absorbé par la profondeur des pupilles d'Anissina. Ils étaient si proches que leurs souffles se mêlaient, empêchant Gwendal de réfléchir convenablement.

-Tu en as mis du temps, murmura-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Monsieur le Macho...

-Anissina...fit-il réprobateur.

-Tu compte m'embrasser un jour où tu vas rester bloqué comme ça ?

Il fut pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, tellement déstabilisé qu'il ne sut comment réagir. Alors, le surprenant totalement, la mazoku passa ses bras autour de lui et l'attira à elle, se redressant assez pour combler l'espace entre eux, et poser ses lèvres délicates sur celles entrouvertes du général. Il était complètement figé, ne sachant que faire, son cœur frappant comme un forcené dans sa cage thoracique. Puis il répondit au baiser, un peu maladroitement, complètement novice en la matière. Ses pensées se mélangèrent, il ne savait plus où était le vrai du faux, il était complètement envahi par l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Anissina.

Ses bras fort encerclèrent avec une douceur, qu'il ne s'en estimait à peine capable, la fine taille de l'inventrice. Celle-ci répondit à son étreinte un moment, avant de s'écarter de lui.

Ils demeurèrent un instant gênés de la situation, mais Anissina fut la première à reprendre ses esprits. Elle se recula encore un peu et leva rapidement sa main droite, avant de le gifler avec une force remarquable sur la joue gauche, un grand sourire éclairant son visage fin.

-Tu ne peux plus te défiler maintenant ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de pouffer de rire.

Lui, resta encore interdit, sa joue gauche lui picotait, elle ne l'avait pas loupé. Il ne savait que faire, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un petit gloussement ravi provenant de la porte entrouverte : sa mère qui passait par là, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de jeter un œil à l'intérieur de la salle et avait donc assisté à toute la scène.

-Mère ! Protesta-t-il.

-Les enfants, si vous saviez comme je suis comblée ! Conrad vient juste de m'annoncer la date de son mariage, et voilà que mon dernier fils se trouve fiancé ! Je nage en plein bonheur, oh Anissina, il faut à tout prix que nous parlions toutes les deux ! S'enthousiasma Cécilia.

-Mère...fit-il désabusé.

Cependant, il savait que quand elle était parti dans une idée, elle ne s'en séparait pas, jusqu'à que tout ce soit passé comme elle le désirait. Alors il abandonna, sentant une bonne migraine menacer de poindre.

-J'en serais honorée, mais je dois d'abord faire tester une de mes inventions à Gwendal ! Sourit Anissina.

Celui-ci se réveilla immédiatement, en alerte.

-Mais je croyais qu'elle était sur le feu !

-J'en ai toujours une d'avance enfin, pour qui me prends-tu ?!

Sans attendre la moindre réponse de sa part, et sous l'œil amusé et victorieux de l'ex-Maoh, l'inventrice saisit le bras de Gwendal fermement et le tira à travers les couloirs jusqu'à son laboratoire.

Un peu plus tard, dans les cuisines, les servantes entendirent une énorme explosion retentir d'une aile du château bien particulière, suivi d'un « C'EST UN ÉCHEC ! » monumental. Elles gloussèrent et parièrent sur le nombre de chances que le Seigneur Von Voltaire se soit révélé, et sur la réponse de la jeune fiancée.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

_Bon, ainsi se termine mon premier chapitre bonus, j'espère qu'il vous à plus __ Bonne continuation à tous et a toutes ! _

_Gw : C'est vraiment du n'importe quoi…_

_A : Oh ! Toi, tu vas pas commencer à faire comme ton frangin, j'ai déjà eu assez de mal à le dresser, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! -_-_

_Gw : Comment ça « le dresser », qu'est-ce-que tu as fait à mon petit frère ?! XO_

_A : Je lui ai rendu la monnaie de sa pièce ^^_

_An __: C'est__ bien de ne pas se laisser faire par la gente masculine, accepterais-tu de faire partie de __ma __communauté de lutte contre l'asservissement des femmes ?_

_A : Pourquoi pas :D_

_Gw : Franchement, il faut que vous arrêtiez de croire que nous les hommes, désirons à tout prix vous asservir… -_-_

_An : N'est-ce pas la vérité ? :o_

_Gw : Bien sûr que non… -_-'_

_A :Boarf, vous pouvez toujours essayer XD Aller, je vais écrire la suite moi ^^ _

_An : N'oublie pas notre cause !_

_A :Mais non, mais non… _


	47. Chapitre bonus 2

**Chapitre bonus 2 :**

Wolfram devait vraiment, mais vraiment se retenir d'exploser de rire. Premièrement parce que devant la famille de son époux cela passerait moyennement, et secondement parce que Yuuri ne semblait pas être capable de le supporter et rebrousserait sans doute chemin avec peine. Mais franchement, il devait faire appel à toutes ses forces, pour ne même pas laisser un échapper un gloussement.

Il faut dire aussi, qu'il y avait de quoi, Jennifer n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié pour leur second mariage : elle avait loué les services d'un marieur à Las Vegas, organisé la réception des invités dans un hôtel de luxe (une des « petites» possessions de Bob ), remplis l'immense salle de rose blanches, de ballons, de serpentins roses pâles et bleus pastels, demandé au Dr Rodriguez de conduire la limousine noire, prévu près d'une dizaines de photographes qui devraient mitrailler toute la soirée avec leurs appareils, organisé une lune de miel sur une petite île artificielle, et surtout, selon les goûts de Yuuri, il y avait de ces gigantesques gâteaux qu'il appelait « pièce-montée ». Mais pas un seul... non, mais pas moins de cinq de ces pâtisseries monstres.

_Au cas où nous n'aurions pas déjà succombé au surplus de sucre avec le premier..._

Ensuite, il avait fallut qu'elle se charge des tenues, et au grand damne de Wolfram, elle avait décidé que l'un d'entre eux serait habillé en femme. Et c'était là que cela devenait marrant pour le jeune Roi Consort.

_Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui doit porter une robe et ces fichu escarpins diaboliques ! Je ne peux qu'être soulagé qu'elle ai tourné toutes ses intentions sur Yuuri et non sur moi !_

Et c'était vraiment un doux euphémisme. Parce que là, il n'aurait vraiment pas pus faire comme si de rien était s'il s'était trouvé à la place de son compagnon.

Wolfram revint sur Terre ( _ndla : hahaha ! sans mauvais jeux de mots bien sûr ^^) _quand il croisa le regard suppliant du jeune Maoh qui arrivait bientôt sous l'arche, au bras de son père ( qui semblait vouloir être partout sauf là... ah si ! Peut-être caché derrière cet énorme pot de fleur là bas...).

Yuuri ressemblait maintenant plus que jamais à une jeune fiancée étourdie par le bonheur du mariage et perdue par la foule de ses sentiments. Il arborait une magnifique chevelure brune (une perruques aux long cheveux soyeux fournie par Jennifer), relevée en un chignon sophistiqué où se panachaient tresses mêlées de ruban bleu pâle, perles, et le tout soutenu par un diadème en argent, serti de diamants et de saphirs. Ses paupières étaient légèrement colorées d'un dégradé bleu, soulignant la profondeur de ses pupilles noires. Ses joues étaient rosées par l'excitation, et poudrées avec soin par Miko-san.

Cette dernière lui avait trouvé une robe d'une blancheur immaculée qui s'accrochait par un ras-de-cou, ouverte sur la poitrine en une forme de cœur. Une rivière luxueuse en argent et en aigue-marine affinait son cou et ses épaules musclées. On pouvait ainsi apercevoir un fin voilage aux motifs fleuris en tulle bleu. Sa taille masculine avait été brillamment voilée par un corset bleu pastel, agrémenté de dentelle blanche et de perles. La robe se continuait en une coupe victorienne allégée, mais non moins impressionnante par ses nombreux jupons de dentelles bleues et blanches qui se dévoilaient par un découpé artistique en fente sur le devant de l'habit. Il tombait si bas que l'on ne voyait pas ses chevilles masculines, seulement le bout de ses souliers du même bleu que le corset. La longue traîne en satin blanc était soulevée par Shôri qui les suivait une larme à l'œil.

Si Wolfram avait envie de rire, ce n'était pas à cause de la tenue de Yuuri. Il le trouvait extraordinaire, et même si le voir dans une si belle robe et paré comme une princesse lui semblait cocasse, il le trouvait toujours beau à en couper le souffle. Non, il avait envie de rire parce qu'il était nerveux, et aussi parce que tout ça lui semblait vraiment absurde. Seulement, quand le mère de Yuuri avait quelque chose en tête, il était tout bonnement impossible de lui faire oublier.

Alors c'est pourquoi il se retrouvait devant l'autel une nouvelle fois. Mais il se semblait vraiment insignifiant à côté de Yuuri, vêtu d'un simple costume noir, avec une chemise à jabot blanche, un blanc orné d'un bouton bleu qui lui rappelait son ancien uniforme. Il n'avait rien d'impressionnant, il semblait juste banal comparé à son compagnon. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il se disait, car il ne captait pas vraiment tout les regards emplis d'envie des jeunes femmes célibataires de l'assistance, ni même leurs soupirs envieux.

Les yeux de Wolfram ne pouvaient se détacher de la gracieuse silhouette de Yuuri qui arrivait maintenant à sa hauteur. Jamais il ne se lasserait de ce spectacle merveilleux que lui offrait les yeux d'une profondeur ahurissante de son mari ( et bientôt mari deux fois). Son cœur allait si vite que cela frôlait l'indécence. Cependant, il n'avait plus peur d'entendre la réponse du Maoh devant le marieur, il était énormément plus serein que la précédente fois.

La cérémonie débuta quand Yuuri lui donna ses deux mains gantées, qu'il saisit avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable. Wolfram entendait d'une oreille distraite la voix enjouée commencer à réciter le cérémoniel, trop concentré sur le visage de Yuuri. Il revint à la réalité quand il lui fallut dire « oui », puis quand Yuuri répondit la même chose. Le mazoku blond fit à peine attention à ses gestes quand ils échangèrent les alliances une deuxième fois, obnubilé par les sourire étourdissant de son vis-à-vis. Il était tellement concentré sur le visage lumineux de son compagnon que le marieur dut se racler la gorge avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il devait embrasser « la mariée ».

Il ne se fit pas prier une seconde fois, et posa avec douceur ses lèvres sur celles souriantes du brun, scellant à nouveaux leurs destins mais cette fois sur Terre. À ce même moment Jennifer se mit à sautiller partout en applaudissant si fort pour ses petites mains que Wolfram crut un instant qu'elle allait se les briser. Mais bientôt, toute la salle résonna des applaudissements de la famille de Yuuri.

Un profond sentiment d'allégresse l'emplit, alors qu'il enserrait la taille de « sa femme », avec bonheur. Yuuri échangea avec lui un regard emplis d'amour, de joie, et d'amusement.

-Je t'aime Yuuri, que ce soit sur cette terre, au Shinmakoku ou ailleurs, sourit-il.

-Je t'aime Wolfram. Cet amour ne peut avoir de frontières, ni physique, ni temporelle. Je serais à jamais tiens à présent,_ mon loup, _murmura t-il.

Yuuri déposa un baiser rapide sur la joue gauche de Wolfram, puis sur sa joue droite, et scella finalement leurs lèvres avec passion. Le baiser commençait à s'approfondir quand Shôri débarqua subitement et les écarta promptement.

-Hep ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes mariés que tu peux déshonorer mon frère, et surtout pas en publique ! rugit le futur Maoh terrien.

-Shôri, si c'est Wolfram, ce n'est pas un déshonneur !

-Shô-chan, tu arrive trop tard pour te soucier de cela ! Ajouta Miko-san dans leur dos.

Wolfram manqua de s'étouffer, et fut prit d'une brusque quinte de toux, ses joues en feu.

-QUOI ?! Hurla le dit « Shô-chan » en les dévisageant tour à tour.

-Mère ! S'égosilla Yuuri, les joues aussi colorées que celles de Wolfram.

-Quoi ? Il faut dire ce qui est non ? Shô-chan, ils sont déjà mariés depuis un bout de temps, j'ai été jeune aussi ! Je sais comment se passe une nuit de noce !

-MÈRE ! protestèrent les deux frères, alors que Wolfram avait du mal à retrouver sa respiration.

-C'est « maman » ! gloussa la jeune femme avec joie.

-Mèr...« maman »... tenta Wolfram. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de...

-Ne tardez pas trop à concevoir une petite héritière, j'ai tellement de jolies petites robes pour elle, dit-elle simplement en prenant le mazoku blond dans ses bras, puis Yuuri.

-C'est...physiquement... impossible... tenta ce dernier, presque étouffé par l'étreinte de sa mère.

-Je suis sure que tout est possible pour le Maoh ! Lui fit elle un clin d'œil.

Shôri s'en alla au bar, noyer son chagrin dans un soda, alors que Miko-san rejoignait son propre mari, définitivement caché derrière un immense pot de fleurs.

Yuuri tourna un regard penaud à un Wolfram dépité.

-Yuuri... pourquoi veulent-ils tous que nous ayons des enfants à notre âge ?!

-Je ne sais pas... Moi ça ne me dérangerait pas tant que cela, j'ai pris l'habitude avec Greta, fit le brun songeur.

-Greta est déjà presque indépendante, boulet ! Si on a un enfant ce ne sera pas pareil ! Grommela t-il, notant tout de même que sa mauviette de mari lui parlait d'avoir un enfant avec lui. Lui qui quelques mois auparavant lui faisait un chichi pas possible parce que Monsieur n'aimait pas les hommes...

-Tu n'aimerais pas toi ? Sourit évasivement Yuuri.

-Heu, si, mais... ce n'est pas toi qui pensait que nous étions trop jeunes pour ça ?

Wolfram ne savait pas comment prendre cette révélation, il était un peu perdu.

-Si, mais seuls les imbéciles ne changent pas d'avis, non ? Rit-il, avant de le tirer doucement par le bras pour lui présenter sa famille.

_Il est tombé sur la tête... Pourtant, je suis touché par ses mots, peut-être a t-il vraiment changé d'avis... Et ce ne serait pas Greta qui se trouverait mécontente..._

Wolfram sourit, se laissant entraîner dans les mondanités du monde étrange de Yuuri, bien que craignant un peu de rentrer au Shinmakoku. Son frère allait vraiment le tuer pour être partis comme ça, sans prévenir. Surtout que cela devait bien faire un bon bout de temps qu'ils n'était pas revenus au Shinmakoku...

_J'espère que tout va pour le mieux pour eux. Mince ! Le mariage de Conrad !_

-Yuuri !

-Hum ?

-Il faut qu'on rentre au Shinmakoku ! S'agita le roi Consort.

-Pourquoi veux-tu que...

-Le mariage de Conrad ! le coupa t-il en cherchant du regard un point d'eau.

-Là bas, il y à une fontaine, leur indiqua Jennifer comme si elle se doutait qu'une telle situation puisse se dérouler. Changes toi d'abord Yuu-chan, dans la remise, il y à un costume de mariage comme celui de Wolf-chan. Faites bon voyage ! Revenez bientôt nous voir avec nos petits enfants !

-Chérie... tu ne devrais pas leur mettre la pression comme ça... tenta Shôma en vain.

-Merci maman !

Et c'est après une longue heure d'enfer pour réussir à dévêtir entièrement Yuuri qu'ils purent enfin sauter dans la fontaine incognito, et retourner dans leur royaume, pour assister au mariage de Conrad. Ils refirent surface quelques secondes plus tard dans la fontaine du temple Shinou, deux petit paquets hermétique flottant à leurs côtés.

-Oh ! Du gâteau ! Mère à vraiment pensé à tout ! Sourit Yuuri.

_Devrais-je lui dire que parfois ça me fait peur à quel point elle à toujours bon ?_

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

_Héhéhé, je me devait de leur offrir un mariage terrien, sinon Yuuri aurait été déçu ^^ Voilà, le deuxième chapitre bonus terminé. Je sais, je sais, j'ai mis un eu de temps avant de le publier ^^' Je vous présente toutes mes excuses, en espérant que vous avez apprécié ce petit chapitre tout de même et que vous ne voulez pas trop me tuer ^^ _

**_Miyabie-Chan :_**_Bon bein, je vais répondre ici à tes trois reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir comme d'habitude ^^ Merci pour ma maman, heureusement, maintenant, elle va mieux ^^ Et merci aussi de tout tes bons sentiments pour Morgania, je suis heureuse pour elle ^^ Et donc, bah comme tu peux le voir, les chapitres bonus sont à la suite de ma fiction XD L'autre, ce sera juste une spéciale Yuuram &Child ;)_

_ Tu as vu, elle est belle cette chanson hein ? ^^ J'adore Jean-Jacques Goldman depuis toute petite, alors c'est un peu un hommage à tout ce qu'il m'a fait ressentir depuis que je connais ses chansons :) Ouai, l'idée du berceau m'est venu d'elle même, et je trouvais qu'il y avait une chute marrante à faire pour lier les chapitres bonus à la fiction. Merci à toi de m'avoir suivie depuis le début, et d'avoir adoré ma modeste fiction, ça me touche énormément ^^ Ouiiii, j'ai embrassé Wolfram XD, j'ai pas pus m'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que moi. Enfin, non, c'est encore mieux, car c'est lui qui m'a embrassé ! XD Malheureusement... ce n'est qu'une fiction T.T (Je peux tenter une apparition éclair de ton pseudo dans mes petits dialogues déjantés si tu veux ;) ) _

_ Merci pour le Gwendanissina, c'est vrai que les demandes en mariages sont extra, mais je suis bien contente, cependant, que ce ne soit pas pareil chez nous ^^' Je sais pas toi, mais j'ai pas trop envie que mon futur mari me demande en mariage en me giflant comme un fou. Tu imagine : tu es dans un resto classe, bougies, violon, oblige. Et puis tu vois ton chéri se lever, mettre une genoux à terre, et te retourner une baffe magistrale ! Je te dis pas la honte ! XD Surtout le regard bizarre __que te retourne l'assemblée après ^^ J'aime bien torturer les persos (tu l'a bien remarqué je crois ^^) alors, faire voir toute cette scène à Cécilia, c'était vraiment l'enfer pour Gwendal qui demeure assez réservé et timide, derrière son air de macho préhistorique. Je suis désolée pour le court chapitre, mais comme tu l'a aussi remarqué, je suis plus branché Yuuram qu'autre chose ^^' Alors j'arrive pas à trop faire durer les autres chapitres T.T. Bon disons aussi que mes derniers chapitres étaient vraiment très longs aussi, alors je vous habitué à plus ^^' Merci beaucoup, je te souhaite également beaucoup de courage pour lire la suite, je crois que mes lecteurs/lectrices en ont bien besoin ^^ _

_ À la prochaine ! Bisous ! :3 _

_W :Ce chapitre était mieux, auteur de pacotille._

_A:O.O_

_W:Quoi encore ? Tu es encore restée bloquée sur ce malheureux baiser __involontaire __? -_-_

_A:Non, tu viens de me faire un compliment là ? Pince moi, je rêve !_

_W:Volontiers... *pince le bras d'Akroma* _

_A:Aïe ! *baffe Wolfram par réflexe sur la joue gauche*_

_Y:O.O Mais, Akroma ! Tu veux me voler mon mari ou quoi ?! _

_A:*Réalise sa connerie* NNNNAAAAAAA, JE RETIRE IMMÉDIATEMENT CETTE FOUTUE DEMANDE EN MARIAGE ! *baffe Wolfram sur la joue droite pour faire bon poids bonne mesure*_

_W:MAIS TU VA ARRÊTER UN PEU À LA FIN ?! XO_

_Y:Vous êtes bizarre tout les deux depuis la dernière fois... *regard suspicieux* Tu ne serait pas en train de me tromper Wolfram ?_

_W:Bien sur que non, de nous deux, c'est toi le tricheur ! U.U_

_Y:Ouf, j'ai eu peur... ^^_

_W:POURQUOI TU NE NIE PAS ?! COMMENT ELLE S'APPELLE QUE J'AILLE LUI ARRACHER LES YEUX ?! XO_

_A:Tu devrais te calmer un peu Wolfram, sinon je t'embrasse de force... 3:) Niark Niark Niark !_

_W:Plutôt mourir ! Il n'y à que Yuuri dans mon cœur..._

_A:Trop mignon ! :3 _

_W/Y:O.o_

_A:Bah quoi, je préfère vous voir tout les deux ensembles, que Wolfram avec quelqu'un d'autre, ou même Yuuri (oui, je m'inclus dans ce « quelqu'un d'autre » ^^'). Je vous trouve tellement adorable ensemble !:3_

_W :*chuchotte à Yuuri* tu crois qu'elle est dangereuse ? À moi elle me fait peur parfois..._

_Y :*réponds sur le même mode* tu sais, elle peut nous lire..._

_W:Ah..._

_A:Tsss, tu n'a rien à craindre de moi en direct, ne t'en fait pas ;) tu dois plutôt craindre la prochaine fiction ^^ _

_W:Laisse moi deviner... Tu va encore trouver un prétexte pour me mettre en robe ?_

_A:hahaha, non ^^_

_Y:D'ailleurs, pourquoi je suis en robe moi ? T.T_

_A:Je trouvais ça marrant d'échanger les rôles pour une fois ^^ _

_Y:Pas moi... T.T_

_W:Moi j'ai bien aimé ! ^^_

_Y:Le contraire aurait été étonnant ^^'_

_A:Waw, je peux quitter la discussion sans me faire incendier... c'est bon quand c'est calme :)_

_W:Si ça te manque de trop, je peux toujours t'aider:3_

_A:-_- non merci..._

_S:Ouai, mais moi je m'ennuie du coup..._

_A:En même temps, tu n'étais pas dans le chapitre Aller... je le fais ? Oui ! JE SUIS... UNE... SUPER NANAAAAAAAAAA ! XD_

_W:Oh mon dieu -_-_

_S:C'EST MOI... LE PATROOOOOOONNNN ! XD_

_A:Ou pas ^^'_


	48. Chapitre bonus 3

_Une dédicace spéciale à une amie très chère qui se reconnaîtra si elle passe sur ce site, et lit jusqu'au bout. Tout mes vœux de bonheur ! ;)_

**Chapitre Bonus 3 :**

_Nous y sommes enfin. Rien ne pourrait embellir plus cette journée. Ah, si ! Si mon petit frère et Sa Majesté étaient là, ce serait encore mieux... Mais le plus important est là, juste en face de moi._

Conrad regardait émerveillé la silhouette blanche qui s'avançait sur le tapis rouge, posé pour l'occasion, depuis l'autel à l'autre bout de l'immense salle. Cécilia tenait le bras de la jeune femme, et les faisait progresser gracieusement à la lumière du temple Shinou. Enfin, Maurine arriva dans la le halo baigné de soleil, révélant à son fiancé, à l'instar de l'assistance, sa magnifique robe blanche victorienne, rehaussée de motifs en spirales beige et or.

Un corsage blanc cassé, décoré d'un cœur fait d'entrelacs doré dévoilait sa fine taille, et mettait sa poitrine en valeur. Le haut de la robe dévoilait ses épaules fines, et recouvertes d'une fine poudre dorée, cependant que les manches s'évasaient en prenant la forme d'ailes. Deux longues mèches brunes laissées libres, se posaient sur sa poitrine, contrastant avec la rivière de perles et de diamants offert par l'ancienne maoh. Le reste de sa chevelure était relevé en un chignon sophistiqué, d'où des mèches ondulées s'échappaient en panache, tandis que des petites perles venaient parfaire l'ensemble. Un diadème en argent, entrelacé d'or soulignait les courbes gracieuses de son visage par ses petites frange de malachite et d'ambre, qui s'allongeaient sur le côté pour finalement suivre les deux mèches libres. Une longue traîne de dentelle blanche, doré par endroit, ondulait gracieusement à leur suite, parmi les innombrables pétales de rose blanches et jaunes. Ses paupières arboraient une ombre dorée et verte mousse discrète faisait ressortir l'éclat de bonheur qui brillait dans ses pupilles vertes.

Il se sentait légèrement nerveux, mais il était tellement heureux que cela dépassait tout le reste. Il vérifia d'un rapide coup d'œil que son propre costume : son frac beige au mêmes motifs dorés en spirales que la jeune femme, était impeccable. Sa chemise à jabot blanche, aux reflets dorés ne lui tenait pas trop chaud, et le laissait beaucoup plus à l'aise que dans son uniforme. Il avait beaucoup moins d'enluminures que sa future femme, mais il savait que ça lui allait pour le mieux.

Son cœur rata un battement quand elle arriva à ses côtés, et dut se retenir de toutes ses forces de la prendre dans ses bras. Ils se tournèrent tout deux vers Murata, un sourire immense sur leur visage et attendirent qu'il commence le sermon. Sermon, qui ne démarra absolument pas, interrompus par la brusque ouverture de la porte.

_Juste à temps comme toujours... Vous aimez les apparitions théâtrales Votre Majesté !_

Yuuri suivi de peu par Wolfram, venaient en effet juste d'arriver. Dans tout les sens du terme, leurs vêtements encore humide de leur « voyage » entre les mondes. Wolfram avait dus essayer des les faire sécher, sans grand succès cependant. Ils marchèrent lentement jusqu'à l'autel, où ils firent comprendre au Daikenja, qu'ils assuraient la relève. Ils avaient même un petit coussin en velours rouge, où reposaient sans doutes les alliances.

Le brun s'éclaircit la voix, et commença par s'excuser de leur retard. Puis il embraya avec le début de la cérémonie, d'un ton solennel et enjoué qu'il commençait à bien maîtriser à présent.

« Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour célébrer l'union du prince Weller Conrad ici présent et avec la demoiselle Bennet Maurine Elizabeth ici présente. Sous l'œil bienveillant du Roi Originel , au nom de la dévotion, et de l'amour, échangez à présent vos vœux éternels. »

Conrad, posa un regard charmé, et emplis de bonheur, dans celui, éperdu d'amour de la jeune femme. Il entonna d'une voix profonde et vibrante de ses émotions, le petit discours qu'il avait préparé.

-Pour chaque jour que contera notre futur, pour chaque instant passé à tes côtés, je jure de t'aimer, de t'être fidèle, de t'offrir la félicité. Je jure de choyer chacun de tes souffles comme l'air le plus pur et de te vouer une admiration sans bornes. Je jure de te protéger des jours mauvais, jusqu'à ce qu'une aube nouvelle se lève. Je jure de combler tes moindres désirs, et de n'avoir que toi dans mon cœur.

Il se tut, laissant ses mots imprégner l'esprit de sa compagne, ne se départissant pas de son radieux sourire. Des larmes d'émotion perlèrent au coin des yeux de la jeune femme, véritables diamants brillants de milles-feux. Puis ce fut à son tour d'énoncer ses vœux, et sa jolie voix porta dans toute la salle.

-Pour chacun des jours que l'avenir nous laisseras, pour chaque instant passé en ta douce compagnie, je jure de t'aimer plus que ma propre vie. Je jure d'être l'étreinte dans laquelle tu pourras te reposer, d'être l'astre qui guidera tes pas vers la lumière. Je jure d'être toujours fidèle à ton cœur, de t'offrir sur un plateau d'argent chaque minutes de ma vie. De t'être dévouée entièrement, et de glorifier chaque souvenirs que nous auront construit.

Elle lui offrit un sourire timide qui fit chavirer son cœur, mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de l'observer comme il le désirait, car son jeune frère donna le ton avec la suite :

« -Par ces vœux échangés, par ces mots éternels, vous êtes ici sous la bienveillance du Roi Originel. Vous pouvez à présent échanger les alliances, qui lierons vos destin en un seul. »

Le Roi et son consort firent chacun le tour de l'autel par un côté, pour se retrouver devant les nouveaux mariés. Yuuri, présenta un anneau doré serti d'une malachite à Maurine, alors que Wolfram donnait une alliance un peu plus fine, sertie cette fois d'un topaze. Il se pencha doucement à l'oreille de son aîné et lui murmura rapidement :

« - La magie présente dans la pierre fera en sorte de ralentir le vieillissement de Maurine. Elle dispensera de la même longévité qu'un mazoku, vous pourrez donc vivre tranquillement »

Puis le couple royal s'éloigna légèrement les laissant échanger leur alliances, tout sourire. Conrad passa l'anneau à l'annulaire gauche de Maurine, cependant que cette dernière faisait de même avec lui. Puis le guerrier garda les mains de la jeune mariée dans les siennes, et posa doucement ses lèvres sur ses doigts.

« Nous vous déclarons ainsi Mari et Femme. Vous pouvez vous embrasser ! » firent à l'unisson Yuuri et Wolfram.

Conrad ne se fit pas prier, et unit avec autant de douceur qu'il le pouvait, leurs lèvres. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, la musique débuta et ils furent bientôt arrosé copieusement de petits grain de riz.

Maurine éclata de rire, Conrad ne sourit que de plus belle, il la trouvait tellement belle !

-Je t'aime, ma douce, murmura t-il.

-Je t'aime, pour toujours, répondit-elle.

Des petits ours abeilles voletaient gracieusement autour d'eux, rependant pétales et riz sur les jeunes mariés. C'est le cœur battant à l'unisson qu'ils allèrent à la rencontre du comité, Conrad notant avec ironie que le jeune Alford, après lui avoir fait un geste amical, sortir de la pièce, vite suivi par Gunther.

_Vont-ils finir par s'avouer attiré l'un par l'autre ? Ah la la... Gunther... Vous ne savez vraiment pas y faire n'est-ce pas ?_

Il soupira d'amusement, ce avant qu'Anissina ne débarque avec un immense pistolet dans les bras.

-Voyez tous ! Mon nouveau « vive-les-mariés-kun » enverra plus de riz et de pétales, et plus efficacement ! Avec ça, plus besoin d'utiliser nos mains !

-NON ANISSINA ! hurlèrent tous en même temps, les membres de cette assemblée.

Mais ils avaient beaux protester, elle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et actionna son engin... Qui vrombit... De plus en plus fort...

La dernière chose dont se souvinrent les invités de cette commémorations, fut une avalanche de riz cru, et de pétales de roses qui les ensevelirent tous. À l'exception du Maoh, Wolfram, et des mariés qui se trouvaient assez proches pour être englobés dans la bulle de protection de Yuuri.

On entendit Shinou éclater de rire, non loin, et Murata pester contre lui sous une bonne couche de riz. Finalement la situation était tellement cocasse, qu'ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

_Vraiment rien ne pourrait gâcher cette belle journée..._

_ Héhéhé, bon, je crois que c'est dans les derniers chapitres bonus, le prochain est réservé Gunther x Alford. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne continuation ! _


	49. Chapitre bonus 4

**Chapitre bonus 4 :**

Gunther entendit une brusque explosion derrière lui, et se félicita d'avoir suivi Alford à l'extérieur du Temple Originel. Vint ensuite une vague de grommellements, puis un éclat de rire général. Il n'y prêta que peu d'attention, il avait l'intuition que sa vie allait prendre un nouveau tournant après la discussion qui allait suivre. Alors, il fixa tout ses sens sur le jeune humain devant lui, qui ne semblait très à l'aise.

Lui même se sentait gêné, ne se sentant pas à sa place, tout en étant sur qu'elle était bien là. Bien qu'il se sente par dessus tout flatté, et troublé par l'étrange sourire en coin que lui adressait l'homme au yeux bleus lagons en face de lui. Ces yeux qu'il trouvait tellement fascinant.

_Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je pense à lui de cette manière ? Depuis combien de temps est-ce son visage qui hante mes pensées, et non celui de mon souverain ? Par quel sortilège a t-il effacé ma douleur, pour la remplacer par un amour qui me consume le cœur ? _

La voix hésitante de son vis-à-vis lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées, cependant qu'il fixait son regard dans celui du Héros.

-Je ne pensais pas que vous accepteriez de me suivre, fit le châtain, alors qu'une pointe de surprise et de satisfaction se faisaient entendre derrière ses mots.

-Je vous l'avais promis, ce jour là non ? Je tiens toujours mes promesses...

Il y a en effet une semaine de cela, il avait croisé Alford dans le couloirs des invités. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter, mais le porteur de l'épée divine avait réussi à lui fixer rendez-vous ce jour.

-Je sais, c'est une de vos nombreuses qualités... Cependant, je ne vous ai pas demandé de venir aujourd'hui pour vous parler de cela. En réalité, il y à une chose très importante que j'aimerais vous dire.

Gunther sentit son cœur s'emballer, mais alors qu'il désirait se rapprocher d'Alford, ses propres jambes refusaient de se mouvoir. Il était abasourdi par la lueur qui brillait à présent dans les yeux de l'humain, bien que son visage se tordait d'une expression d'hésitation.

-C'est assez difficile à... avouer, à vrai dire, continua le châtain.

-Je vous pris de prendre votre temps. Je ne suis pas pressé.

Il y eu un nouveau silence qui sembla interminable au précepteur royal. Son jeune auditeur semblait vraiment perdu, il avait du mal à trouver ses mots. Une subite rougeur s'installa sur ses pommettes, alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche une énième fois. Cette fois, il était décidé à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

-Je...Je suis...

-Ne vous pressez pas, lui assura encore une fois le mazoku.

Enfin, ses jambes acceptèrent de le porter en avant. Il se rapprocha du jeune homme, s'arrêtant à une longueur de bras de lui, ce avant de poser délicatement une main rassurante sur l'épaule musclée de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier s'empourpra promptement, ce qui amusa intérieurement Gunther.

Il était content de voir l'effet que produisait sa présence sur son cadet, et il se félicitait de lui même garder son calme. Ses années d'entraînement en tant que guerrier lui étaient très utiles en ce moment même. Mais malgré tout cet entraînement, il avait du mal à se concentrer avec son cœur qui battait la chamade. Il se perdit dans la profondeur des pupilles de son vis-à-vis, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant.

_Peut-être n'ai-je jamais été vraiment amoureux jusqu'à présent. Il est vrai que j'ai toujours ressentis quelques bons sentiments envers sa majesté, mais je savais que je n'en étais pas épris. C'était seulement pour qu'il se sente comme chez lui ici aussi. Et avant l'arrivée d'Alford, j'avais toujours considéré mon statut de professeur primordial sur tout le reste. Mais, il a tout changé d'un regard, d'un geste, et aujourd'hui rien m'importe plus que cet être qui se tiens à une simple portée de bras de moi. _

Au fond, le guerrier mazoku se doutait de ce que voulait le jeune héros, ainsi que de l'issu de cet entretiens. Mais bien avant qu'il ne soit près entendre la suite, Alford avait retrouvé sa confiance et ses mots.

-Je suis amoureux de vous. Éperdument... Je sais que cela vous semble soudain, et que je dois à présent vous décevoir ou vous choquer. Sachez que ce n'est pas mon intention, je ne veux en aucun cas vous déstabiliser. Je sais que je ne suis qu'un simple humain, et que je dois avoir peu d'importance aux yeux du guerrier à si grande renommée que vous êtes. Mais je me devais de vous l'avouer, le héros que je veux être se doit d'être sincère avec lui même et son entourage...

Il se tut un instant, posant doucement sa main sur celle de Gunther pour l'enlever avec cette même douceur.

-Je ne vous demande aucune réponse, ni maintenant, ni jamais. Je voulais juste vous avouer mes sentiments avant de partir. Je ne reviendrais plus vous ennuyer, le nord m'appelle les dragons encore perdus ont besoins d'un guide. Je vous souhaite tout ce qu'il y a de meilleur, Seigneur Von Christ, continua avec un petit sourire Alford.

Alors que Gunther était complètement assommé par la nouvelle du départ imminent de ce dernier, il observa affolé le châtain s'incliner respectueusement et tourner les talons. Il n'avait pas fait quelques pas que son corps se mut de lui même : il bondit presque sur l'humain et l'attrapa par le bras.

_Je ne peux pas le laisser partir ! S'il part, je n'aurais plus jamais ma chance ! S'il part mon cœur s'en ira avec lui !_

-Je vous en prie ! Ne partez pas Alford ! Le pria le guerrier en maîtrisant le plus possible sa voix, pour pas que l'on ne puisse percevoir le léger tremblement de sa voix.

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux rester ici. Je dois vraiment partir, je sais que ma place n'est pas ici...

-Vous dîtes n'importe quoi ! Vous n'êtes pas un simple humain, et comment pourriez-vous savoir si votre place se trouve ici ou ailleurs ?! s'emporta Gunther.

-Pardon ? Fronça les sourcils le susnommé, perdu.

-Vous êtes celui qui à sus conquérir mon cœur en si peu de temps. Vous êtes celui qui me hante continuellement depuis notre rencontre, je tiens beaucoup trop à vous pour vous laisser partir !

-Je ne comprends pas...

-Il n'y à rien à comprendre !

Sans crier gare, Gunther plongea sur les lèvres encore entrouvertes du châtain, arrachant un gémissement étonné à celui-ci. Il attira le corps musclé de ce dernier à lui et l'enserra dans une étreinte passionnée. Une fois la première surprise passée, le jeune humain prit part au baiser, glissant ses doigts dans les longs cheveux du mazoku. Ce dernier frissonna de plaisir, et adoucit son baiser.

Il n'y avait plus rien qui comptait, juste la chaleur réconfortante d'Alford dans ses bras, son cœur qui battait aussi vite que les ailes d'un colibri, et l'amour capiteux qui émanait de l'humain et dans lequel il avait envie de s'enrouler indéfiniment. Mais bien vite, le besoin d'air se fit sentir, et Gunther dus interrompre leur étreinte.

-Alford... reste avec moi, l'implora t-il d'un murmure.

-Volontiers, soupira le dit « Alford » complètement ailleurs.

Le mazoku rit, heureux, et posa une main sur la joue gauche du châtain.

-Est-ce que vou...tu peux recommencer ? Rougit discrètement ce dernier.

Il ne fallut pas lui redemander une deuxième fois : il se pencha à nouveau sur les lèvres d'Alford, et les baisa avec toute la douceur qu'il pouvait.

Ils se perdirent ainsi un instant, loin de la réalité. Enfin... réalité qui revint vite au galop quand les portes s'ouvrirent et qu'un torrent infernal de riz cru et de pétales de roses se déversèrent. Un petit « c'est un échec ! » étranglé s'éleva d'une Anissina recouverte par Gwendal, cependant qu'un grommellement fatigué échappait à celui-ci, complètement recouvert de riz.

Gunther tourna un regard amusé à Alford, et ils éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson, ce avant que le mazoku ne se précipite à l'intérieur pour vérifier que Yuuri n'avait rien. Il trouva celui-ci au centre d'un cercle parfait protégé de « l'intempérie », en compagnie de Wolfram, Conrad et Maurine, tout quatre pliés en deux de rire.

C'est le cœur léger, et sous le regard amusé de Conrad qu'ils s'employèrent à aider les invités à se relever, non sans pester sur Shinou. Car d'après le Grand-Sage, encore assommé par l'avalanche de riz (bien que protégé par Yozak en parti), ce phénomène était l'une des multiples facéties du Maoh Originel, qui comme d'habitude, s'ennuyait à mourir dans son temple.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

_ Waw ! J'ai réussi à écrire deux pages entières sur Gunther et Alford ! Bon, alors, je tenais à m'excuser pour l'absence momentanée du dialogué déjanté lors de mon dernier chapitre. Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'après -_-' Bon, je vous informe que cette fiction est bientôt finie, même en comptant les chapitre bonus, et oui, désolée encore, mais il faut qu'elle ai une fin, parce que sinon, ça va s'éssoufler ( si ce n'est pas déjà le cas ^^')._

_**Miyabie-Chan :** Merci beaucoup (comme toujours:) ) pour tes encouragements, et de ton commentaire :3 Je crois que je vais pouvoir faire une reconversion professionnelle dans le domaine du mariage si ça continue ^^ Je suis sure qu'un jour, quand tu te mariera, tu auras un plus beau mariage encore ! ;) Bon, alors, le prochain chapitre, c'est ton chapitre à toi ^^ Alors, je te garantie pas une réussite, mais je vais essayer de mijoter un petit truc avec les trois personnages dont nous avions convenus ^^_

_A:Oh, et puis Wolfram, je ne pense pas pouvoir te laisser de chapitre bonus, ce ne serait pas vraiment juste et il ne faut pas que cette fiction s'éternise de trop ^^'_

_W :... _

_A:Heu, allô ? °_°_

_W :..._

_Y:Cherche pas, il fait la tête.. -_-_

_A:Pourquoi ? O.o_

_Y:Parce que tu as oublié le dialogue de fin le chapitre précédent... ^^' _

_A:Ah... Désolée mon cher blondinet :/_

_W:Si je te suis si cher que ça, pourquoi tu m'a oublié, hein ? T.T_

_A:Heu, bah... bonne question... ^^' Et puis à quoi bon. Tu m'aurais encore râlé dessus._

_W:Non... Tu as donné un beau mariage à mon frère, je t'en suis reconnaissant._

_A:Tu n'es pas logique mais... MERCI ! :3_

_G:Je te remercie aussi de ce chapitre, il est pas encore aussi long que pour les autres, mais tu as fait des efforts cette fois ^^_

_A:Oui hein, tu as vu ! ^^ Bah, c'est la moindre des choses :3_

_Al:Moi je trouve ça étrange, un peu inattendu... mais pas mal. :1_

_A:Héhéhé, ouai, bah le prochain chapitre sera encore plus inattendu que celui-ci XD_

_S:Cette fois, je sens que je dois me cacher... (é.è)_

_A:N'y compte pas ! 3:)_

_W:Je peux goûter un peu de pop-corn ? :D_

_A:Ouai, on partagera avec Yuuri ^^ _

_S:Bon bein bah adieux ! *commence à fuir à reculons*_

_A:Certainement pas ! *le rattrape en faisant un plaquage digne d'un néo-zélandais* Les autres n'ont pas eu le choix, tu n'a pas le droit à un traitement de faveur ! _

_S:Pourquoi ai-je dis que je t'aimais bien ?! Tu es pire que moi ! T.T_

_A:On sèche ses larmes de crocodile, et on prends soin de ses petites fesses, cela pourrait te servir pour la suite ! XD_

_W:Je peux le tenir si tu veux 3:)_

_A:Serre bien ses jambes, Yuuri occupe toi de ses bras! Je vais m'asseoir sur son dos! :O_

_Y:Quoi ?! O.O _

_A/W:VITE, IL NE FAUT PAS QU'IL S'ÉCHAPPE ! :O_

_Y:Ok ok, j'arrive... ^^ *Bloque les bras pendant qu'Akroma S'assoie allègrement sur le roi Originel qui vocifère en vain*_

_A:AH, quel travail d'équipe ! XD_

_W:Pour une fois que nous nous entendons sur quelque chose ^^_

_Y:C'est vrai que c'est exceptionnel ^^_

_A:C'est pas faux XD_

_Y:Qu'est ce que tu n'a pas compris ? :1_

_A/W:« exceptionnel » XD_


	50. Chapitre bonus 5

_ Bon, alors, prévention spéciale : __**! ce chapitre est en M !**__ Il ne s'agit pas du couple tout sage Yuuram, mais du Murazak ou Yozata ( celui la semble mieux non ? ^^) avec un peu de Shinou. Donc, je vais pas censurer, et bah, ça va sans doute être hardcore. Rectification, il sera Hardcore, âme sensibles, s'abstenir ! Je crois que je vais devoir passer ma fiction en M à cause de ce chapitre ^^ Bon il s'agit d'un chapitre demandé par Miyabie-Chan, donc j'espère qu'il va lui plaire :) Sur ce, les yaoistes, bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre Bonus 5 :**

Tout les invités étaient partis, il ne restait plus que Yozak qui aidait les prêtresses à nettoyer la salle. Murata tentait d'enlever chaque grain de riz, mais la tâche était ardue, il en retrouvait toujours dans des lieux improbables, comme dans ses cheveux, contre ses paupières, sous les bras, dans ses chaussettes, dans son caleçon ( d'après l'irritation qu'il ressentait à un certain endroit de son anatomie)... Et il sentait le regard intéressé de Shinou sur lui, ça, c'était vraiment très énervant.

-Tout va bien votre excellence ? Intervint le rouquin.

-Non, j'ai des envies de meurtres envers un certain « Roi Originel »... Originel de la connerie oui !

-Vous ne devriez pas protester ainsi, ça nous à permis de tous nous amuser non ? Rit l'humain.

-C'est surtout lui qui s'est amusé... maugréa t-il.

Il observa d'un œil critique le sourire amusé de Yozak, qui ne cessait de s'étirer alors qu'il s'approchait de lui. Il tendit doucement une main, et caressa ses cheveux, ce qui emplis le soukoku de surprise.

-Vous aviez encore un grain de riz, se justifia l'espion.

Puis il recommença son geste, mais sur sa joue cette fois, s'approchant encore et faisant frissonner le brun.

-Encore un grain de riz ? Sourit-il narquoisement.

-Non... J'avais juste envie de vous toucher. Donnez moi le droit de recommencer... murmura le roux, plus proche que le brun ne l'avait imaginé.

Alors là, Murata se retenait de faire pendre sa bouche jusqu'à ses pieds.

_Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là ?! Et puis quoi encore, il a prit trop de riz sur le crâne ou quoi?!_

Cependant, avant même de pouvoir donner son avis, Yozak s'était déjà rapproché, le forçant à reculer contre le mûr. Murata, affolé, chercha assistance derrière la silhouette imposante qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur, mais ne trouva personne pour venir lui porter secours.

-C'est inutile, ils sont tous sortis avec les mariés, j'ai donné l'autorisation à toutes les prêtresses de sortir.

_Heu... attends là... « j'ai donné l'autorisation » ?! Ne me dites pas que c'est Shinou qui..._

-Humm, alors peut-être me laisserais-je faire, s'il s'agit de vous... Shinou, persifla t-il.

-Zut, je suis démasqué, bouda le Yozak/Shinou.

-Non mais franchement, vous ne vous êtes déjà pas assez amusés avec Sa Majesté Von Bielefield ? Soupira le brun.

-Je n'ai fais que permettre à mon descendant de prendre les devants... haussa le possédé des épaules.

-Donc là, avec Yozak, c'est quoi l'utilité ?

-Et bien, sache, mon cher Grand-Sage, qu'il a de très étranges pensées envers toi.

-Comme ?

_Aïe, je n'aurais pas du dire ça..._

Les lèvres chaudes du rouquin se posèrent presque violemment sur les siennes, plaquant ses grandes mains contre lui. L'une d'elle commença à descendre petit à petit de son torse à ses aines, en passant par son ventre.

-Et bien, je ne pensais pas qu'il avait tant envie de toi, mon grand-sage... murmura la voix de Yozak à son oreille.

Murata se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Shinou lui avait déjà fait de sacré tours par le passé, par exemple, lorsqu'il était une de ses prêtresses et qu'il avait voulu passer ses moindres désirs avec lui.

Ses souvenirs de ce moment là revinrent avec force, le perdant entre passé et présent. Il se détendit imperceptiblement, se souvenant des gestes qu'avait eu le Roi Originel, et ressentant comme cette fois là, une passion sauvage lui tordre le ventre.

-Shinou...soupira t-il encore, son souffle devenant erratique.

-Humm ? Alors, je suis vraiment à l'Origine de la connerie ? Murmura encore Shinou/Yozak.

-Ce que vous êtes en train de faire, est une belle connerie oui...

-Tu dis ça maintenant, mais après tu en redemanderas, susurra le rouquin, en augmentant l'audace de ses caresses.

Malgré sa volonté, un gémissement de désir échappa au jeune Daikenja alors qu'il sentait le corps musclé de Yozak, s'embraser. Enfin, ce qui aurait dus le déranger, lui l'amateur des fortes poitrines, finissait par lui prodiguer un bien fou. Depuis quelques petits instants en effet, l'humain ondulait langoureusement des hanches contre lui, réveillant contre toute attente son membre encore inexpérimenté dans cette vie.

-C'est absurde, je... je ne sais pas qui j'embrasse... souffla t-il rapidement pour s'empêcher de gémir.

-Qui préférerais-tu embrasser ? Lui ou moi ? Répondit la voix d'un coup changée de Yozak en celle de Shinou alors qu'il mordillait le lobe de son oreille.

-Je... J'ai toujours été dévoué au roi du Shinmakoku... Ah !

Une exclamation de surprise lui échappa quand la main experte de son « amant » se mit à caresser avec insistance la bosse qui s'était formée dans son pantalon.

-Et le pauvre Yozak que tu es en train de rejeter complètement ?

Murata eu toute la peine du monde à se concentrer sur la question, son esprit entièrement tourné vers la bouche enfiévrée de l'espion qui descendait contre sa carotide, marquant la peau tendre de son empreinte.

-Et vous.. Je croyais que... que vous aimiez Eromïs...

-Je l'aimais, il y a bien longtemps... Et j'ai vraiment envie de prendre possession de ce petit corps que tu habite, gémit le rouquin en mordillant la tunique du brun.

-Pas comme ça... Je...

-Dit le moi... supplia Shinou/Yozak se redressant un peu et accolant sa propre virilité entravée par le tissus.

-Je ne peux pas avec lui...

-Mais si tu peux...

Le corps imposant de l'espion fut agité de petits soubresauts. Les yeux bleus déroutés du roux croisèrent les yeux noirs encore embrumé de passion du brun. Apparemment Shinou l'avait quitté, et l'humain sembla perdu un court moment, avant de reprendre son occupation.

-Shinou ! Cria t-il à l'aide.

Une paire de bras puissant l'attira sur le côté, le tenant avec force pour l'empêcher de partir. Yozak en profita pour lui enlever son haut légèrement fébrile.

-Je suis là, laisse toi faire, lui intima la voix profonde du Roi Originel derrière lui.

Murata tenta de se retourner, mais Shinou le tenait toujours aussi serré d'une seule main. De l'autre il glissa un doigt le long de sa colonne vertébrale, faisant cambrer le brun. Les lèvres douces du blond se posèrent sur sa carotide mise à jour.

Yozak en profita pour lui retirer ses lunettes, et couvrir son torse glabre de baisers brûlants. Ses doigts passèrent sur sa croupe et caressèrent ses reins, enveloppant complètement le corps adolescent du grand-sage de sa chaleur. Alors que Murata se concentrait sur ce qu'il ressentait au niveau des reins, Shinou glissa ses mains entre les bras du rouquin et s'employa à défaire la ceinture de son uniforme.

-Je t'en prie, déshabille moi, l'implora la voix emplie de désir de Yozak.

-Il le fera si tu fais de même pour moi, jeune humain... donna le ton Shinou.

-Nnon... je ne peux pas... faire ça...

-Mais si, tu peux, le rassura la voix grave du blond.

Les mains tremblantes, le cœur battant à tout rompre, le Grand-Sage s'employa à enlever la ceinture en cuire de l'espion, non sans mal. Puis il fit tomber sa tunique au sol, au même moment où l'imposante cape du souverain originel rejoignait le reste des habits.

Shinou fit se retourner lentement le brun, prenant possession de la bouche légèrement enflée de ce dernier. Il approfondit le baiser, liant sa langue taquine à celle timide du jeune soukoku, qui frémit alors que Yozak, ( à présent débarrassé également de son bas) présentait sa virilité redressée contre ses aines entrouvertes.

-Yozak ! Non ! Paniqua t-il.

-Chut, nous ne te ferrons aucun mal, le rassura encore le Roi Originel.

Le mazoku roux, descendit petit à petit, dévêtissent Ken par des gestes devenu un peu plus doux. Ce dernier crut mourir de honte quand il sentit les dernier grain de riz tomber, mais bien vite, il oublia ce fait, quand Yozak caressa sa peau nue et sensible au niveau des hanches...

-Yozak, soupira t-il, perdu dans ses sensations, non...

-Je te veux... lui répondit ce dernier, imperméable à ses molles protestations.

-Ne nous repousse pas, tu en as autant envie que nous, se moqua gentiment Shinou en le couvrant de baiser.

Bientôt, la bouche soyeuse du blond laissa un sillon ardent du cou délicat du jeune homme jusqu'à son membre à présent dévoilé. Un nouveau gémissement plus puissant que les autres franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Yozak, profita de l'effet produit par Shinou pour introduire un doigt en lui avec une impatience un peu brusque.

-Comment pouvez-vous savoir ce que je veux... aïe !

Cette fois, Murata grimaça de douleur, mais bien vite, les coups de langues précis du souverain lui firent oublier la souffrance. La gène de la situation avait laissé place à une excitation sans bornes, si bien que lorsque Yozak rajouta un deuxième puis un troisième doigt en lui, il resta détendu et ressentis une étrange sensation entre douleur et plaisir, qui lui firent perdre la tête.

-Shinou... Yozak... Non... On ne peut pas, c'est... sale ! Ah !

-Je ne trouve pas cela sale moi, souffla le roux dans son cou.

-Humm, touche moi Daikenja, murmura Shinou la voix vibrante de désir.

Ses doigts fébriles se posèrent dans les cheveux doux du premier Maoh, alors que Yozak enlevait ses doigts, le sentant assez préparé pour présenter son membre brûlant à lui. Il s'immisça lentement, tendrement, laissant le jeune soukoku se faire à lui. Ce qui ne prit pas trop de temps, puisqu'il était de plus en plus happé par le plaisir que lui offrait son premier Roi.

Murata sentit son corps se muer de lui même, suivant instinctivement le mouvement de hanche que lui imposait l'espion, cependant, il voulait garder une certaine réserve pour ne pas blesser Shinou. Le peu de réserve qu'il gardait s'envola rapidement quand ce dernier augmenta la cadence de ses coups de langues.

-Ah...Arrêtez... je... je vais... tenta t-il, n'arrivant plus à aligner deux mots convenables.

-Viens, laisse toi venir, chuchota Shinou avant de reprendre son occupation.

Il ne tenait plus, la langue experte du Maoh Originel le mena au paroxysme de son plaisir. Un étrange râle lui échappa, alors qu'il se répandait dans la bouche soyeuse de ce dernier. Une brusque fatigue le fit se reposer contre le torse puissant de Yozak qui le réveilla brusquement d'un coup de rein bien placé. Le blond avait fini de se pourlécher les lèvres, et remonta à sa hauteur.

-Enlève moi mes vêtements, touche moi, prends possession de moi mon grand-sage...

Murata n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, le rouquin venait de toucher sa prostate.

-Ah !

-Hey, jeune humain, doucement, j'ai encore envie de m'amuser moi aussi, protesta Shinou d'un miaulement.

Le brun ne savait plus où donner de la tête, mais le corps dénudé en parti de Shinou l'appelait, il avait envie de le toucher, l'embrasser ardemment... Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, ce dernier se rapprocha, collant contre lui son torse. Murata passa des mains de plus en plus fébriles contre la peau douce et ferme du fantôme. Celui-ci frissonna, puis baisa ses lèvres avec une douceur exquise, prenant dans ses grandes mains celles timides de son amant, avant de les faire glisser jusqu'à son bas-ventre.

-Shinou, vous me rendez fou...

-Et moi, qu'est-ce que je te fais ? S'enquit Yozak, ondulant toujours du bassin, de plus en plus profondément.

-Un... Un bien fou !

Il défit dans une demi conscience le bas de Shinou, lui aussi un peu à l'étroit dans son tissu. Yozak le fit le pencher en avant pour mieux agripper ses hanches, si bien que sa tête arriva à niveau des aines du blond. Un mauvais sourire étira ses lèvres, et il se jeta sur le membre fièrement dressé. Murata Ken se laissa mener par le fougueux roux, procurant ainsi par ce même mouvement, un plaisir inouï au blond.

Ils se laissèrent tout trois emporter par la spirale infinie de leur désirs amplifiés par leur osmose. Leurs gémissements s'élevèrent de plus en plus fort contre la voûte, se répercutant contre le dôme de verre.

-On ne devrait pas avoir le droit de t'appeler grand-sage... soupira Shinou entre deux soupirs.

-Dixit le Roi Originel qui profite de son grand-sage, gémit Yozak.

-Vous pouvez parler tout les deux, et toi Yozak, ne profites-tu pas de cette situation ?

-Hummm... Si...

-Allons allons, mon Sage, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine !

Murata se vengea en augmentant la pression qu'il exerçait, sur la virilité du Premier souverain, lui arrachant un gémissement plus fort que les autres. Le brun lui même recommençait à perdre pied, sans doute autant que Yozak qui accélérait sa cadence. Leurs gémissements devinrent des cris et des soupirs de plus en plus sauvages. Ils s'abandonnèrent en un ultime sursauts, surpris par la puissance de leur orgasme collectif.

Dans un même mouvement, ils se séparèrent, en sueur et essoufflés, se laissant tomber au sol.

-Toujours envie de me tuer, mon Grand-Sage ? Sourit encore Shinou.

-Peut-être encore plus qu'avant... rit Murata.

-Ne t'ai-je pas fais du bien ? Minauda le blond.

-Étais-je vraiment d'accord ? Répondit Ken sur le même ton.

-Hey, du calme vous deux, ne cassez pas ce moment je vous prie, soupira Yozak.

-Tout ça à cause du riz... bailla le brun.

Il fini par s'endormir, avant même de se rendre compte, subissant la retombée de sa passion. Il se réveilla un peu plus tard, complètement habillé. Il jeta un regard un peu perdu à droite et à gauche, cherchant une trace de Shinou ou bien même de Yozak. Il trouva ce dernier occupé à aider quelques prêtresse à laver le sol du riz et des pétales encore collées au sol.

_Je n'ai tout de même pas... rêvé tout ça ? Finalement, ce ne serait pas plus_

_mal... Franchement, il faut quand même être vraiment dérangé pour rêver d'une telle chose..._

Murata se releva doucement, une brusque douleur entre les cuisses le prenant. Une grimace lui échappa, il se massa tant bien que mal, alors que Yozak s'approchait de lui.

-Tout va bien votre excellence ? S'enquit-il, avec son éternel sourire en coin.

-Moui, juste un rêve étrange. J'ai dus m'évanouir à cause du riz, ce n'est rien...

Il plongea son regard dans les orbes bleues claires de l'espion, qui se tinta brusquement, devenant plus foncée. Le visage de Yozak pris l'une des mimiques de Shinou, qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Il crut que son cœur venait d'arrêter de battre.

_Non, non, ce n'est pas possible !_

Le rouquin se retourna et repris son occupation. Murata prit congé aussi vite qu'il le pouvait dans ses appartements, fermant à double tours les portes de ceux-ci. Il se précipita devant un miroir et décala son col, dévoilant ainsi les multiples suçons que la bouche enfiévrée de Yozak possédé par Shinou.

-Mon dieu... non ! Non, c'est... un cauchemar ! SHINOU ! hurla t-il enragé.

Il se vit blêmir, puis ses jambes le lâchèrent, des larmes coulant d'elles mêmes de ses yeux.

_Non ! Ma première fois... n'était même pas avec une fille à la grosse poitrine ! Je suis comme Shibuya ! Je... Je suis un homme à hommes ! _

-JE NE SUIS PAS GAYYYYYYY !

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

_ Un très long et dernier chapitre bonus, qui clôt cette fiction. Si certain d'entre vous ont des idées de chapitre particuliers, je suis toujours ouverte aux propositions. Ce chapitre est très corsé, c'est mon premier plan à trois, et j'ai pas lambiné sur mes mots, donc, je vais devoir le passer en M._

_ En tout les cas, même si ça forme une certaine brisure avec le reste de ma fiction, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié ^^ Je vous dis donc, au revoir, et si l'aventure vous tente, je vous donne rendez-vous dans ma prochaine fiction, où vous pourrez retrouver nos personnages favoris (qui ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, hormis ceux que j'ai inventé) envahi par des démons au visage d'ange. Oui, je parle bien de... *****! A vous de trouver XD_

_W:AAARRRRGGGG ! ARRACHEZ MOI LES YEUX ! _

_A:Héhéhé, tu n'avais qu'a pas lire ça XD_

_Mu:pourquoi es-tu si méchante avec moi ? T.T_

_A:Pour calmer tes envies de Pedobear, et parce que l'on me l'avais gentiment demandé ^^_

_S:Finalement, mes fesses n'ont rien eu :) _

_Y:Vous ne devriez pas dire ça, elle pourrait récidiver ^^'_

_A:Merci Yuuri, tu me connais bien ^^_

_W:Ouai, bah j'aimerais autant qu'il ne te connaisse pas plus... _

_A:Tsss, ne t'en fais pas, je préfère les blonds XD_

_W:QUOI ?! O.O_

_S:Je vais sans doute aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis :D_

_A :*chuchote * Wolfram, sors le pop corn !_

_W:Ok, Viens avec moi Yuuri !_

_A:Shiiiinouuuu ! :3_

_S:Naaaaaaaaaaa ! *s'enfuie en courant*_

_A :*lui cours après * Aller, juste une fesse, je te laisse l'autre ! _

_Mu:Vengeance ! XD_

_A:Ne plastronne pas trop Pedobear, ce sera ton tour après ! :3 _

_Mu:Je ne suis pas un Pedobear ! _

_A :*saute sur Shinou * Allez, la fessée ! *lui fiche la fessée du siècle *_

_S:Mais tu es malade ! Non, pas ça ! Tout mais pas ça !_

_A:Tout ? Vraiment tout ? 3:)_

_S:Heuuuu... oui ? _

_A:Mwahahahahaha ! OK, tu l'auras voulu ! Bon, alors, que vais-je pouvoir te faire. Wolfram ! Passe moi la bombe à cheveux ! _

_S:Attends, QUOI ? Qu'est-ce que tu va faire à mes cheveux ? XO_

_W:Vert, bleu, ou rose ? 3:)_

_A:Le bleu ira à merveille avec ses yeux ! ^^ *lui colore les cheveux en les dressant en pique sur sa tête* Niark Niark !_

_W:Pas mal !:D_

_A:Au tour du pedobear ! _

_Mu:Naaaaaaaaan !_

_Y:Je crois que le rose sera le pire XD *attrape Murata au vol et le bloque*_

_A:Va pour le rose alors ! XD Merci Yuuri !:3 * S'amuse à faire un crête de punk rose à Murata *_

_Y:hahaha ! Ça c'est ma vengeance pour la tenue de lycéenne que tu m'a passé au chapitre 28 XD_

_A:Ahhh, que d'émotions... Allez, c'est le moment de dire au-revoir ! T.T_

_ Wolfram, Yuuri, Greta, Shinou, Murata, Yozak, Conrad, Maurine, Gwendal, Anissina, Gunther, Alford, Cécilia, le conseil des dix nobles, Edwin, Venceslas, Isidore, Ulrike, Jennifer, Shôma, Shôri, Éliza Wolffe, Pocchi, Éromïs/ Sïmoré, Morgania, Pandora, vous remercient d'avoir lus cette fiction jusqu'au bout. Bon, la moitié de ces personnages ne m'appartenaient pas, mais je suis certaine qu'ils en sont tous heureux ! _

Un grand merci à vous tous de m'avoir suivi pendant tout ces longs mois ! Et peut-être à bientôt ! :)


End file.
